Déjate Convencer
by Gianna Milena
Summary: ¿Cuán desesperada puedes estar para aceptar este tipo de trabajo? ¿Cuánto tiempo estás dispuesta a sacrificar por darle a ella todo lo que se merece? Peor aún ¿Cómo no volver a repetir la misma historia?.. A veces lo prohibido es tentador, y él estaba prohibido.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con ellos.**

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

groups/betasffaddiction

**Y empezamos de nuevo. **

**Mil besotes, preciosas.**

**Capítulo 1**

—Hija, te ha llamado toda la mañana Angela, dice que necesita hablar contigo sobre el trabajo —Renée, mi madre, se paseaba por la cocina buscando los adornos para el pastel de Emma—. ¿A qué trabajo se refería?

—No hay nada seguro aún, mamá, te lo diré si resulta, no quiero llamar a la mala suerte —pero no estaba segura si la mala suerte era que me dieran el trabajo o que no—. Vamos, papá, te pedí que vieras a Emma —mi hija, lo único bueno que me habían dejado los dos años de misión en Irak, estaba anclada a mis piernas, dándome esa mirada de niña desamparada que lograba hacerme flaquear—. Vamos, preciosa, necesito que te quedes con el abuelo —tomé su mano y ella avanzó a trompicones por el pasillo, de vuelta al sillón.

—No, no, no —balbuceó ella, aunque era lo único que decía claramente, y no podía pedirle más cuando apenas estaba cumpliendo un año, con que gateara como demonio, intentara caminar afirmándose de las cosas y sonriera, era suficiente para mí.

—Vamos, papá, solo vigílala, no te pido que la entretengas —mi padre me dio una miraba rápida, quejándose en silencio porque no lo dejaba ver el partido de su equipo favorito, pero Emma estiró los brazos hacia él y su rostro volvió a ser calmo y feliz.

— ¿A qué hora llegarán los niños? —me preguntó Charlie cuando avanzaba de vuelta a la cocina.

—A las tres, solo queda una hora, así que podrías ir a poner bonita a Emma.

— ¿Has escuchado lo que dijo la malvada de tu madre? —le preguntó a la niña poniendo expresión horrorizada—. Dice que no eres bonita. No le hagas caso, eres el ser más hermoso del planeta —le besó el estomago haciendo sonidos extraños y las carcajadas de mi hija nos envolvieron del todo.

— ¿Qué más falta por hacer, mamá?

—Pareces nerviosa, Bells, ¿qué sucede?

—Nada, solo que Charlie no se moverá del sillón y tengo que vestir a Emma.

—Entonces ve, aquí nada más falta llevar las cosas al patio y para eso tengo a Alice.

— ¿Alice llegó? —pregunté incrédula.

—Lleva una hora tomando sol.

— ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? —Pero no esperé la respuesta, corrí hasta el patio y vi a la mujer más despreocupada y desconsiderada del planeta durmiendo plácidamente sobre una silla, con un sombrero y los antejos puestos.

—Podías haber saludado, Alice, eres la peor hermana del planeta —ella se irguió asustada y se quitó los anteojos.

—No, me hubieses hecho preparar quizás qué cosa allá dentro.

—Ven aquí, idiota —hace dos semanas que no nos veíamos, ella había tenido que ir a arreglar el papeleo a Washington, y la había extrañado más de lo indecible—. ¿Qué te dijeron, todo bien?

—Ya sabes, me enviaron con el capitán, con el teniente coronel y finalmente con el coronel. Demasiado engorroso para mí.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta, All.

—Dijeron que no pueden hacer nada, porque es mi palabra contra la del general Moore, y siempre estarían apoyándolo a él y bla bla, ya sabes, toda esa verborrea machista y esas cosas.

— ¿Entonces qué harás?

—Hice lo mismo que tú, pedí que me dieran de baja y han aceptado, desde ahora no pertenezco al ejército de los Estados Unidos de América.

— ¿Y estás segura que es la mejor decisión? Ya ves como he terminado yo después de pedir la baja.

—No puedo seguir allí, Bella, mirando al idiota de Moore y oyéndolo darme órdenes como si nada hubiese sucedido. Prefiero terminar la universidad y ser maestra de preescolar antes que volver a verle la cara al cerdo.

—Bien, sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, incluso para inventar la mentira que le contaremos a nuestros padres.

—Lo sé, y gracias por eso, pero no será necesaria la mentira, les he dicho que tuve problemas con un general y que pedí la baja −sonrió y se puso la remera que había dejado a un lado.

— ¿Cuándo se los has dicho? No han mencionado nada.

—Les pedí que no lo mencionaran, les dije que tú eras ajena a esto y que quería contártelo yo, así que estás libre de culpa.

— ¿Han reaccionado bien?

—Tan bien como era posible, pero papá sigue molesto porque no quise contarle con detalles el problema con Moore; dice que tú y yo somos igual de fastidiosas y discretas.

—Y con Moore, ¿intentarás algo más? ¿Algún escándalo en la prensa?

—No, sabes que no, por mucho que quiera hacerlo, no sirvo para hacer escándalos, de todas formas a nadie le interesa. Pero tú, ¿has hablado sobre qué sucederá con Emma? Ella es hija de un primer teniente, tiene derechos.

—No voy a darle un dolor más a la mujer de Michael, ya mucho debe pesarle que Mike la haya dejado sola con dos niños.

—Y si no hubiese muerto en batalla, ¿crees que te habría ayudado?

—Quiero creer que sí, Alice, pero no puedo estar segura, sino me dijo que era casado, es porque no tenía intenciones de algo serio conmigo.

—Pero, ¿qué dijo cuando le contaste? Porque supongo que le contaste.

—Claro que se lo dije, de hecho, fue él quien insistió en que pidiera la baja, dijo que por el bien del bebé —una risa escapó de mis labios—. Aunque estoy segura que me quería lejos de allí para que nadie supiera lo nuestro, con mi embarazo en camino, alguien se enteraría y comenzaría a hacer las preguntas que lo llevarían a Mike, era un tipo inteligente, sabía cómo cubrirse las espaldas.

—No, en realidad fue un imbécil, debió haberse separado de su mujer y casado contigo.

—Sabes que no podía, nunca arriesgaría su carrera por una aventura.

— ¿Una aventura de dos años? —preguntó incrédula.

—Eso da lo mismo, ha pasado más de un año y he podido sobrevivir sin su dinero y sin él, así que no veo motivos para buscar remuneraciones ahora.

—Pero tu hija tiene derechos.

—Claro que los tiene, Alice, tiene derecho a ser feliz, y esa es la única misión en mi vida.

—Bien, bien, vamos a dentro, sigues igual de terca.

—No es ser terca, es solo que no quiero problemas, ni tribunales, ni exámenes, menos que Emma viva todo eso, ni que los hijos de Mike tengan que soportar un escándalo público, ahora solo necesito paz.

—Hablando de paz, ¿qué sucedió con el trabajo del que te habló Angela?

—Muy graciosa —la ironía fluía por mi lengua—. Dijo Renée que me había estado llamando, pero hoy es el día de Emma, ya la llamaré yo en la noche.

— ¿Lo aceptarás?

—Lo estoy pensando, Alice, no me gusta la idea de dejar a Emma en una guardería, pero necesito el dinero, los billetes son los que mueven el mundo.

—Solo te pido que lo pienses bien, Emma no puede perder a otro de sus padres.

—No voy a morir por cuidar a un hombre, All, es solo un trabajo más, y bastante menos arriesgado que las trincheras en Irak.

—Cualquier cosa es menos arriesgada que estar en Irak.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —fuimos adentro, Alice casi devora a Emma, le hacia esa cosa extraña del beso del pulpo o algo así, yo estaba segura que un día terminaría comiéndose mi hija a pedazos. La llevamos al cuarto superior, porque Charlie no movió un solo músculo para ayudarme a cambiarle de ropa, y la dejamos elegir a ella lo que se pondría hoy, no es que tuviera mucho sentido de la moda, pero era su cumpleaños y se lo merecía. Peiné las pelusas oscuras que tenía sobre la cabeza, y puse una diminuta traba con forma de frutilla sobre su cabello. La llené de crema y perfume de bebé y estábamos listas para la fiesta.

Bajamos a las cuatro de la tarde cuando el primer invitado tocó el timbre. Al menos habíamos mandado veinte invitaciones, estaban convidados todos los niños con los que jugaba en el parque, pequeños babeantes e inquietos que parecían agradarle. Las cajas de regalos se fueron apilando en el patio, y a las cinco cantamos "cumpleaños feliz", una versión infantil que fue coreada por todos, excepto por Emma, que miraba sin entender qué diablos hacía con una corona puesta y frente a un pastel con luces.

A las seis abrimos los regalos. Emma estaba fascinada con un libro de cuentos llenos de ilustraciones brillantes sobre animales y no puso atención en nada más. Cerca de las siete comenzó su mal humor, yo entendía que estuviese cansada y con sueño, pero de todas formas alargué la velada hasta que ella jaló mi cabello y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No, no había nada que hacer, si tenía sueño, pues solo quedaba hacerla dormir.

Alice subió con ella al cuarto mientras yo despedía a los invitados, todos entendieron que la niña estuviese cansada y se fueron luego de dar las gracias por las mil y una cosas que se les ocurrieron.

Preparé el biberón y subí con la leche tibia al cuarto, pero cuando llegué arriba Emma ya había caído rendida en los brazos de Morfeo y roncaba suavemente en su cuna mientras Alice la miraba embobada.

— ¿Qué sucede? —susurré sentándome junto a ella.

—Es preciosa, se parece un poco a Mike, pero más a ti.

—Oh, vamos, tiene sus ojos —esos ojos azules que me lo recordaban siempre.

—Pero nada más. Quiero tener un bebé —dijo de improviso.

— ¿Qué?

—Eso. Quiero tener un bebé.

—Tienes que conseguirle un padre primero, Alice.

—Lo sé, tonta, pero quiero uno.

— ¿No crees que eres muy joven?

—Tú tuviste a Emma a los veintidós, que yo tenga uno a los veintitrés no le hace daño a nadie.

—Estás hablando estupideces, seguro bebiste mucho champagne. Vamos, dejémosla dormir.

—Bien, bien, pero sigo queriendo un bebé —no había alcanzado a poner un pie lejos del último escalón, cuando el teléfono sonó con fuerza. Renée lo contestó enseguida, sabiendo que podría despertar a Emma.

—Es Angela —me avisó pasándome el teléfono. Caminé hasta el patio, seguida por Alice.

—Hola, Angela. Lamento no haber llamado, pero hoy era el cumpleaños de Emma.

—Tranquila, Bella, lo sé, estaba en mi calendario. ¿Cómo ha salido todo?

—Todo tranquilo, y ella ya está dormida.

—Bien, entonces hablemos de trabajo.

—Dime.

—Ben tiene la entrevista lista, ya sabes, como guardaespaldas, dice que es un buen trabajo, te pagarían diez mil al mes —los ceros aparecieron frente a mis ojos.

— ¿Qué tendría que hacer?

—Deberás hablar tu misma con tu nuevo jefe, mañana es la cita para que veas si te conviene. Yo sé que será difícil dejar a Emma en una guardería, pero todos necesitamos el dinero para sobrevivir.

—Dame la dirección y la hora en que debo estar allí.

—Mañana, a las siete p.m. Es en Leschi, Seattle. E Huron St. La casa no tiene numeración, pero es la única blanca con una puerta negra, de dos pisos. No llegues tarde, Bella, son gente importante.

— ¿Mañana, Angela? ¿Cómo se supone que llegue a Seattle mañana? Ni siquiera tengo los pasajes comprados, no puedo ir si me avisas de una día para otro.

—Está todo arreglado, Isabella. Tu posible jefe te ha comprado dos pasajes porque le he hablado de Emma, así que no hay mucho que solucionar. Solo tienes que tomar el vuelo de las tres de la tarde y poner tu trasero en el coche que manden por ti al aeropuerto.

—Sigo sin estar convencida, Angela, ¿cómo me mudaré? No lo sé, quizás solo les hice perder el tiempo a ti y a Ben —había sido estúpida al no preguntar donde sería el nuevo trabajo, y Seattle no estaba en mis planes, ni siquiera en los más desquiciados.

—Bueno, no hay nada que podamos hacer ante eso, así que, te lo pido como un favor personal, ve mañana a la entrevista, si terminas rechazando la propuesta, al menos lo intentaste.

—Tienes razón, Angie, iré, al menos servirá para dar un paseo con Emma.

—Gracias Bells, y, por favor, no llegues tarde, no puedes perder el vuelo.

—Tranquila, no llegaré tarde —cortó la comunicación y yo anoté la dirección en mi móvil, no quería correr el riesgo de olvidarla, y si esto no resultaba, que era lo más probable, al menos cumpliría con mi palabra, que era lo único que me iba quedando que tuviese algún valor.

— ¿Irás?

—Claro que iré, son diez mil dólares al mes, Alice, no puedo desaprovechar algo así, al menos viajaré hasta allí y si realmente las cosas no me parecen bien, preguntaré por un puesto aquí en L.A. quizás cuando viajen hasta acá pueda trabajar con ella, cualquier cosa, pero necesito mantener ese contacto.

— ¿Diez mil dólares? —preguntó abriendo exageradamente los ojos— Bueno, ya sabes que si necesitan a alguien más, aquí estoy yo —me guiñó un ojo de manera seductora— Lo que no entiendo, es qué harás con Emma, tendrás que mudarte si lo aceptas.

—Lo sé, All, pero necesito el empleo, necesito el dinero para mantener a Emma, necesito salir de esta casa, hacer mi vida.

—Lo entiendo, solo te pido que me tengas en cuenta, y estoy hablando en serio ahora, si ellos necesitan a alguien más, aquí estoy yo, al menos así podremos estar juntas y no me alejarás de Emma.

—Pensé que no te gustaba este trabajo.

— ¿A quién no le gustaría Bells? Son diez mil grandes, y seamos sinceras, el dinero es el dinero.

—Entonces te tendré en cuanta si necesitan a alguien más o si de de plano no lo acepto.

— ¿Y por qué no habrías de aceptarlo?

—Tengo que decirles que tengo una hija que es más importante que todo, y que si ella se enferma, olvidaré que trabajo para gente influyente, olvidaré quien paga si a ella le pasa algo, tengo que decirles que, sin importar quién sea, mataré al que la dañe.

—Bueno, sí, tal vez tengas problemas por eso.

—Lo sé, así que no quiero ilusionarme demasiado.

—Entonces tomemos una cerveza y celebremos que la noche es joven y que mañana tendrás la primera entrevista de trabajo en años.

— ¿Cerveza? Ya he olvidado hace cuanto tiempo no bebo.

—Vamos, que una cerveza no le hace mal a nadie —al cabo de unos minutos me había convencido y estábamos tomando sentadas sobre el pasto del patio trasero. Alcé la vista cuando unos pasos quebraron el precario silencio que nos rodeaba.

— ¿Todo bien, Renée? —me incorporé al tiempo que hablaba.

−Sí, solo quería saber que habías hablado con Angela.

−Mañana tengo la entrevista, es en Seattle a las siete de la tarde.

— ¿En Seattle? ¿Y Emma? ¿Realmente estás pensando mudarte a Seattle? ¿Y qué diablos irías a hacer a Seattle? — ¡Diablos! Había esperado su reacción, y también un momento más oportuno para decirle que posiblemente la alejaría de su nieta durante un tiempo indefinido, pero al parecer no tendría un momento más oportuno que este.

—Emma vendrá conmigo mañana, mamá, si todo sale bien, si ellos aceptan que mi hija es mi prioridad, vendrá conmigo a Seattle definitivamente.

—Si aceptas, ¿cuánto te pagarán, Bells? —Mi madre parecía demasiado preocupada, enfadada, angustiada, y yo no tenía el remedio para hacerla sentir mejor, no lo tenía.

—Diez mil al mes.

— ¡Dios! Bella, ¿qué trabajo harás para que te paguen eso?

—Cuidar a un hombre que tiene dinero.

— ¿Arriesgaras tu vida y la de tu hija por unos mugrientos billetes? No, no lo aceptaré.

—Arriesgaré mi vida porque necesito el dinero, y no te pongas así, mamá, sabes que esto no tiene nada que ver con Irak, puedo leerte entre líneas, sé que piensas que es lo mismo, pero no lo es, esto es trabajo, un buen trabajo, a Emma no le faltará nada.

—Solo le faltará su madre si llega a sucederte algo, y aunque sigas viva, ¿cuánto tiempo tendrás para ella? ¿Acaso la verás durante el día? Emma no puede criarse en una guardería, ella necesita tu atención, tu amor, Isabella, ¿lo comprendes?

—Lo comprendo, mamá, pero no puedo vivir en tu casa el resto de mi vida, y tendrás que aceptar eso, tengo que poder con mi hija, ella es mi responsabilidad y esta es mi decisión, nadie puede intervenir. Te agradezco todo el apoyo, mamá, pero tengo que hacer algo por mí misma, en esto no tiene que ver nadie más que Emma y yo.

—Tu padre no estará de acuerdo, Isabella Swan, y yo tampoco, ya pensamos que te habíamos perdido una vez, no nos hagas pasar por eso de nuevo, no de esta manera, no ahora, no podríamos soportar perderlas a ambas.

—Vamos, mamá, esto es distinto. Primero que todo, no seré su única guardaespaldas, dudo mucho que solo me contratase a mí cuando soy una chica, probablemente perteneceré a un grupo, incluso, quizás, tenga que vigilarlo solo cuando esté en su casa. No correré peligro, y Emma menos, tú muy bien sabes cómo soy yo con su seguridad, si algo no me gusta, si veo que ella puede estar en peligro, no aceptaré, mamá, lo prometo.

—Pero aquí estará conmigo todo el día, yo la puedo cuidar en el preescolar, pedir permiso y llevarla al trabajo a diario.

— ¿Quieres que te deje a mi hija? No puedes pedirme eso, mamá, no lo haré, nunca me alejaré de ella.

—Pero…

—No hay pero que valga en esto, mamá.

— ¿Puedo intervenir? —La voz de Alice me devolvió a la realidad— Yo no tengo planes aquí en Los Ángeles, y si aceptas el trabajo, puedo ir contigo, podría quedarme con Emma en las tardes y estudiar en las mañana, acompañarte y que mamá esté más tranquila —mi mandíbula se abrió sin pedir permiso. Miré a mi hermana, que encogiéndose de hombros daba una solución, dispuesta a sacrificarse por mí, por mi independencia.

— ¿Lo harías? —le preguntó mi madre seria.

—Lo haré si a Bella le gusta el empleo.

— ¿En serio? —Yo seguía incrédula.

—Deja de mirarme así, Bells, me siento como un extraterrestre. Por supuesto que lo haré si lo necesitas.

—Te amo, Alice.

—Oh, vamos, no te pongas cursi, no te queda.

—Muy graciosa —le di un codazo débil y me volví hacia mamá— ¿Ahora estás más tranquila?

—Solo prométeme que no morirás haciendo esto, Bells.

—Lo prometo, mamá, te lo prometo por Emma.

—Prométeme que cuidarás a Emma, Alice.

—Lo prometo, mamá, lo prometo.

—Bien, bien, yo hablaré con su padre, no creo que lo entienda si se lo dice alguna de ustedes, quizás no lo entienda aunque se lo diga yo, pero al menos se calmará si lo habla conmigo primero.

—Gracias mamá —besé su mejilla con fuerza— Mañana hablaré yo con él —entramos a la casa con Alice, cada una fue a su cuarto en silencio, ambas necesitábamos la ducha cliente y una cama cómoda.

La ducha fue corta, me demoré más secándome el cabello que con el jabón y el shampoo. Me puse el pijama viejo de algodón y volví al cuarto en penumbras. Fui hasta la cuna de Emma, ella seguía durmiendo aferrada a su trapo de algodón, su primera y única manta, que en realidad no era manta, sino un trozo de un viejo pijama mío. Al principio dormía aferrada por completo al pijama, y poco a poco habíamos ido reduciendo su tamaño, pero no había forma en que durmiera sin él, así que nos rendimos a un rectángulo pequeño que era fácil de lavar y secar.

—Buenas noches, princesa —su frente entibió mis labios cuando la besé.

Alice llegó sin hacer ruido a los diez minutos, se metió conmigo en la cama y se giró hacia mí.

— ¿Dormirás aquí? —le pregunté ahogando la risa.

—Probablemente vivamos juntas, así que más vale que te acostumbres.

—Tienes razón —susurré.

— ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno, hoy es el cumpleaños de Emma y hemos hablado de Mike, sé que eso te afecta.

—Pensé que te referías al trabajo —pero no podría zafarme de esa pregunta, así que lo mejor era responder— Y no, ya no me afecta, Alice, lo he superado, en serio.

—No sé por qué no te creo.

—Porque ves cosas donde no las hay.

— ¿Y cómo sabes tú lo que yo he visto?

—Sé que te vi mirándome y que tienes mil teorías dando vueltas en tu cabeza, y que aunque no quiera, me las vas a decir de todas formas.

—Tienes razón, te las diré de todas formas —aceptó con una sonrisa de suficiencia— Primero, sé que extrañas a Mike, lo veo en tus ojos cuando miras a Emma, ella te lo recuerda constantemente. Segundo, estás preocupada por el dinero y dispuesta a hacer lo que sea, y eso me da miedo. Tercero, sé que has discutido con papá mientras yo no estaba, así que dime por qué —Alice me conocía demasiado bien, eso había que reconocerlo.

—Emma me lo recuerda, pero eso no significa que lo extrañe, bueno, a veces un poco, pero es porque, de alguna forma, él fue mi pilar mientras estuve en Irak, se convirtió en un buen amigo, en un compañero. No sé si en realidad alguna vez lo amé, pero sé que lo quería mucho y que me gustaría que hubiese conocido a nuestra hija. Por otro lado, mi preocupación por el dinero es como la de cualquier madre que no está trabajando, lo necesito, no solo por mí, tu sabes que no quiero lujos, pero Emma se merece lo mejor que yo pueda darle. Y por último, hemos vuelto a discutir con Charlie porque quiere saber quién es el padre de Emma. No entiendo que cambiaría si papá lo sabe, pero le he dicho que no, que no tiene importancia, él dice que sí la tiene, que un hijo no puede criarse sin un padre y me da ese sermón que dice el cura todos los domingos sobre la familia bien constituida y esas cosas. Finalmente le dije que había muerto, no quién era, pero él se enfadó, y gritó e hizo todo el escándalo porque si él había muerto, no podía privar a su familia de conocer a Emma, pero Charlie no lo entiende, Alice, y nunca lo hará.

— ¿Y si le cuentas sobre Mike y sobre su esposa? Tal vez si le explicas todo él pueda entender.

—No, no lo haría, de hecho, creo que se armaría la tercera guerra mundial si sabe que Emma es hija de un hombre que estaba casado y que tenía una familia.

—Tienes razón, papá es el ser más cuadrado que conozco, no aceptaría algo así.

—No, ya bastante trabajo le costó aceptar que sería madre soltera, no puedo darle más problemas.

—Bien, bien, entiendo… pasando a otro tema, ¿quién es el millonario con el que tienes la entrevista? Porque para pagarte un sueldo de diez mil debe tener bastante dinero.

—Ni idea, algo mencionó Angela sobre un escritor con problemas de filtro que se mete en la vida de gente importante, pero no recuerdo que haya dicho su nombre, o tal vez lo dijo y no le di importancia, suelo no hacerlo.

— ¿Un escritor que se mete en la vida de gente importante? Solo me suena un nombre, pero no creo, ¿te parece familiar el apellido Cullen?

−No, ¿qué hay de malo si fuese él?

—Oh, nada, Bells, solo que es bastante importante y odiado.

—Entonces no entiendo para qué querrían una mujer cuidándolos, si tiene tantos enemigos y dinero, podría tener hombres rondándolo, quizás es un adicto al sexo y piensa que me entregaré en bandeja por un par de billetes.

—No tengo la menor idea, Isabella, pero va a ser entretenido ir a su casa mañana.

— ¿Vienes conmigo mañana?

—Oh, claro que voy, tengo contactos en la aerolínea y ya hice un par de llamadas para sentarme junto a ti en el vuelo.

—No era necesario gastar una fortuna solo para que me acompañes a la entrevista.

—Vamos, necesitarás a alguien que cuide de Emma mientras tú hablas con tu nuevo jefe.

—Gracias, All, espero poder pagarte todo esto algún día.

—Oh, ya lo harás, siempre terminas dándome más de lo que yo a ti.

—No voy a discutir eso contigo de nuevo —me crucé de brazos, esa conversación siempre era interminable.

—Bien, entonces, cambiando de tema, debo decir que hay algo que me perturba de todo esto: deberías haber hecho la tarea, investigar un poco sobre tu jefe y su familia, que sepan que estás preparada para el trabajo.

—Estoy preparada, Alice, siempre lo he estado.

—Lo sé, te recuerdo caminando con el uniforme, lo brillante que te veías en él, como si tu mundo recobrara el eje en cuanto tomabas el arma y te ponías en posición de ataque. Siempre estabas lista para la batalla.

—No me gustaba tanto como parecía.

— ¿No? —Preguntó confundida.

—No, All, matar nunca ha sido mi pasatiempo favorito, era solo un trabajo, solo las consecuencias de lo que había elegido, nada más.

—Pues a mí me gustaba disparar el arma, me sentía poderosa.

—Eso es distinto, te sentías poderosa porque eras la mejor entre los muchachos.

—Puede que tengas razón.

—La tengo, All, pero sé que matar tampoco era algo que te agradara. Una vez te vi cuando volvías de una misión, no venías feliz aún cuando todos te palmeaban la espalda por haber matados a dos hombres, no, tú no eres la chica fría que pretendes ser, eres mucho más que eso, que todo lo que quisieron que fueras.

—Soy mucho más que Moore, con eso me conformo.

—Y yo soy mucho más que Mike, así que también estoy conforme.

— ¿Qué será de nosotras, Bells? Somos dos ex militares dadas de baja, con sospechas de habernos acostado con nuestros mayores, desempleadas y casi alcohólicas. No lo sé, estoy segura que terminaremos viviendo juntas y con doce de gatos.

—Juntas sí, pero con gatos no podemos, ya sabes que a Emma no le agradan —su sonrisa suave iluminó su rostro delicado.

—Bien, nada de gatos —aceptó. Entonces un movimiento extraño puso mis sentidos alerta, me incorporé del todo y miré el cuarto en penumbras. Algo claro atravesaba la oscuridad, y cuando encendí la luz, Emma me miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas y las manos estiradas hacia delante— ¿Querías dormir? —me preguntó Alice burlona— Ve a cumplir tu rol de madre —salí de la cama y tomé a Emma en brazos, no le hablé, porque si lo hacía, sería imposible que volviera a dormirse. Bajé con ella hasta la cocina y calenté su biberón mientras sus ojos se cerraban a intervalos regulares. Puse la mamadera en su boca y comenzó a succionar con esa lentitud torturadora que tenía a veces, como si quisiera fastidiarme y hacerme la tarea eterna. Cuando volvimos al cuarto, Alice estaba leyendo mi diario, ese que guardaba bajo la almohada y que contenía mis pensamientos más estúpidos. No le dije nada, esperaría a que Emma se durmiese. Me senté en la cama, cruzando las piernas y los minutos pasaron lentos hasta que mi hija cerró del todo los ojos y dejó de succionar. La dejé con cuidado en su cuna, le puse la manta cerca y volví junto a Alice.

— ¿A sí que encuentras guapo al vecino? —me preguntó en un susurro, aguantando la risa.

—Dame eso —le quité el diario rápidamente— Y claro que es guapo, si te levantaras temprano los sábados, podrías ver su anatomía cortando el césped, es todo un espectáculo.

—Debes buscarte un hombre, chica, o terminaras con combustión espontánea y los dedos torcidos.

—No seas asquerosa, Alice Swan.

—Yo solo decía —se acomodó en la cama, dándome la espalda y un suspiro escapó de sus labios— Tal vez tu jefe sea guapo, al menos en las fotos eso parece.

—Cállate, Alice, esto es por dinero, no estoy buscando marido.

—No te haría mal buscarlo, además, las mujeres necesitamos quien nos complazca.

— ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

—A mí no me falta macho alfa, Bells, así que no intentes burlarte de mi vida sexual —y no lo haría, al menos ella tenía una vida sexual, la mía estaba extinta hace años.

—No lo haré, señorita Swan, no osaría burlarme de usted en ese plano, es una batalla perdida.

—Me alegra que hayas aprendido, Isabella, solo espero que tú también pierdas otra batalla.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas?

—Bueno, claramente de la batalla ante los encantos de un hombre, no te haría nada de mal.

—No voy a perder ese batalla otra vez, All, estoy curada de espanto con Mike.

—Vamos, no todos son iguales.

—Lo son, todos quieren lo mismo.

—Algunos quieren algo serio.

—Bien, cuando conozcas alguien así, me lo presentas.

—Por supuesto, Bells, ya estoy mandando tus datos por internet, tal vez consigamos algo bueno.

— ¡¿Qué?! —chillé intentando que sonara bajo.

—Solo bromeaba, ahora duerme, mañana es un día importante.

—Más te vale que bromees, Alice, o no tendrás donde huir sin que te encuentre y te torture hasta que mueras.

—Lo sé, lo sé —sonó cansada, y un bostezo interfirió en sus palabras— Buenas noches, Bells.

—Buenas noches, All —me volteé y rogué al dios de mi padre que mañana todo saliese bien.

**Espero sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto.**

**Bites!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con ellos.**

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

groups/betasffaddiction

**Preciosas, mil gracias a cada una de ustedes por el apoyo, por los mensajes y por la manera en que han recibido esta historia. Aquí está el nuevo cap, espero que lo disfruten. Besotes!**

Capítulo 2

—Quedan cinco minutos, Isabella —me recordó Alice, y ya me traía loca con su nueva faceta de reloj, recordándome cada medio minuto cuanto tiempo nos quedaba para llegar al aeropuerto—. Vamos, conduce más rápido.

—Eso intento —dije entre dientes, tratando de no enfadarme frente a Emma.

—No, no, no —balbuceó mi hija.

—Sí, preciosa, un avión. —Al menos Alice trataba de entenderla y entretenerla, mientras yo sentía que las ruedan giraban lentamente aún cuando presionaba el acelerador.

Al final terminamos corriendo por los pasillos del aeropuerto, con Emma en un brazo y arrastrando una maleta con la mano libre. Alice también corría, pero claro, ella solo iba con un bolso pequeño y la mochila rosada de mi hija, no tenía que esforzarse tanto por poner un pie delante del otro mientras atravesábamos las docenas de metros infernales que nos separaban de la puerta de embarque.

Las casi dos horas siguientes fueron una de las más largas de mi corta vida. Emma no dejaba de llorar, de quejarse, de ponerse de pie en el asiento, de jalar mi cabello y revolcarse cada cinco minutos. Era su primer vuelo, pero claramente no le gustaba, y yo ya estaba saboreando la posibilidad de -si llegábamos a volar de nuevo- doparla con un par de milígramos de relajantes musculares.

Emma al fin se calló cuando pusimos los pies sobre la "tierra", y ahora no dejaba de bostezar, al parecer la odisea de quejarse durante dos horas y media la había dejado agotada. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo sobre mi cuerpo y sus manos se anclaron como garras a la parte posterior de mi cuello. Suspiró con fuerza y dejó de moverse, excepto por la suave respiración y el ronroneo que escapaba de sus labios.

—No dejes que se duerma, Bella, luego yo tendré que cargarla.

—No te quejes, que si has venido es para ayudarme con ella. —All hizo una mueca poco agradable y siguió caminando a mi lado.

Avanzamos entre la gente que intentaba salir del aeropuerto. Ni siquiera me molesté en buscar una pizarra con mi nombre, conocía a la gente de seguridad y probablemente ya me habían visto y estaban siguiéndome para demostrar su poder en las artes ocultas del espionaje.

Ciertamente, cuando pusimos un pie fuera del recinto, una mano firme tomó mi hombro.

—Isabella Swan, soy James Witherdale, jefe de seguridad del señor Cullen. —Me volteé lentamente hasta encontrarme con sus ojos, al menos veinte centímetros por sobre los míos.

—Mucho gusto, James. Te sigo. —Asintió una vez levemente y caminó delante de nosotras mientras dos presencias masculinas adicionales protegían nuestras espaldas.

Nos metieron a un coche negro, amplio, con asientos de cuero impregnados a nuevo. Alice miraba todo en silencio, supongo que anotando mentalmente las preguntas que me haría luego.

El trayecto hasta la casa nos llevó cerca de cuarenta minutos, y en el transcurso de ese tiempo Emma ni siquiera dio señales de vida. Ella siguió durmiendo como si el mundo no se moviese a su alrededor.

Detuvieron el coche frente a la casa blanca y con una puerta principal negra. Dos columnas parecían soportar el peso del balcón de la segunda planta, y todo estaba calmo alrededor de la propiedad. Al menos parecía que los muchachos hacían un buen trabajo manteniendo el orden.

—Acompáñame, Isabella. —Eso claramente fue una orden dictada por James, al parecer el tipo tenía demasiados músculos y poca educación.

—Bien, no creo demorar mucho. —Me volteé hacia Alice, James podía esperar por mí, el mundo no cambiaría su eje por demorarme un par de segundos hablando con mi hermana—. Pueden ir a pasear por el barrio mientras, pero no se alejen demasiado.

—Tú ve tranquila, Bella, nosotras estaremos bien. —Pero no confiaba del todo en el concepto "bien" de Alice.

— ¿Me veo presentable? —le pregunté a Alice en un susurro quedo.

—Parece que fueras a un funeral vestida así.

—Vamos, Alice, no me refería al color.

—Entonces te ves presentable, ningún cabello fuera de lugar, pareces profesional y letal.

—Esa es la idea. —Le sonreí antes de girarme y seguir a James que no estaba muy feliz por mi retraso.

Me concentré, intentando memorizar todo el espacio de la entrada, los puntos estratégicos, las cámaras de seguridad semi ocultas, los rincones poco abarcables, el alumbrado, las distancias entre la calle y la puerta principal, y por último en los hombres apostados en diferentes puntos, inmóviles mientras nosotros avanzábamos.

—Swan está aquí —informó por radio James. Subimos los cinco escalones de la entrada y avanzamos hasta el vestíbulo de suelos brillantes—. El señor vendrá en un minuto ¾me avisó antes de retirarse, seguramente no muy lejos.

Llevé las manos hasta la parte trasera de mi cuerpo, las entrelacé y esperé quieta por el "señor". Sabía que más de alguna cámara me vigilaba, y por lo mismo me abstuve de involucrarme con las cosas que llamaban mi atención, como las vasijas de porcelana, o las perfectas esculturas. La casa podía parecer un museo, pero yo no estaba aquí como turista.

—Señorita Swan. —Alcé la vista hacia la voz. Un hombre, vestido casualmente, descendía la escalera con lentitud. Sus manos viajaban desde el pasamano hasta su cabello perfectamente despeinado. Sus pies de movían con ligereza, a pesar del tamaño de su cuerpo. Alzó la vista hacia mí e hizo ademán de detener el avance, pero no cedió a la tentación. Se puso en marcha nuevamente y sus ojos claros se clavaron en los míos. Alice tenía razón, el "señor" era bastante guapo.

—Señor. —Estreché su mano solo un instante.

—Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, pero deberás decirme Señor Cullen o jefe si no quieres que mi esposa te despida, al menos debemos hacer eso, ya que tu rostro no nos ayudará mucho a que esté más tranquila contigo aquí. —Su sonrisa fue genuina, pero había un atisbo de incomodidad en sus ojos.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Claramente eres bella, Swan, y mi esposa esperaba algo menos femenino que tú, en realidad, ella rogaba por una mujer de las cavernas, pero claramente eres lo contrario. —No podía estar segura si me coqueteaba o solo era demasiado sincero—. Así que intentemos parecer tan formales como sea posible, al menos frente a ella. Tú me dirás jefe y todo estará bien. —Su expresión seria se contradecía con sus palabras, demasiado envolventes, atrayentes, prohibidas para mi propia seguridad.

—Usted puede decirme Swan, señor Cullen —me obligué a contestar.

—Lo haré, Swan, pero mi abuela te dirá como mejor le parezca.

— ¿Su abuela? —Estaba comenzando a confundirme, y no me agradaba la sensación, al menos la mención de la misteriosa abuela logró borrar cualquier recuerdo sobre el extraño coqueteo.

—Mi abuela, Anne, es a quien debes proteger.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué, señor Cullen?

—Ha sufrido un atentado cuando fui por ella a una reunión la semana pasada, así que necesito que la vigiles mientras yo no estoy.

— ¿Qué edad tiene su abuela, señor?

—Sesenta y siete años. —Bien, lo que me faltaba, hacerme cargo de una anciana decrepita que probablemente aún pensaba que estábamos en los años veinte—. Ben ya te informó por medio de su esposa cual es el pago, y yo necesito saber ahora si aceptas el trabajo, no puedo demorar más la seguridad de Anne.

—Solo hay una condición, señor Cullen.

— ¿Condición? —preguntó confundido y no muy contento con mis palabras.

—Necesito tener permisos libres, sin mucha anticipación, para emergencias que se me puedan presentar.

— ¿Qué tipo de emergencias?

—Tengo una hija, señor Cullen, y si le sucede algo, me veré en la obligación de retirarme de mi puesto e ir donde ella.

— ¿Qué edad tiene tu hija? — ¿Acaso era eso importante? contesté de todas formas.

—Ayer cumplió un año, señor.

— ¿Un año? —Asentí una vez con la cabeza y él miró más allá de mí— Bien, tienes permiso para ausentarte cuando ella lo necesite.

—Y hay algo más.

— ¿Algo más?

—Sí vivo con ustedes, mi hermana se vendrá conmigo, no puedo dejar a Emma en una guardería durante toda la jornada.

—Bien, bien, eso no será problema, la casa que hemos preparado para ti tiene tres cuartos. —Pero pareció aceptar más por cansancio que por real aprobación.

—Entonces acepto, señor Cullen.

—Me alegro, ahora podrás conocer a Anne. Comenzarás el lunes las jornadas completas, pero primero tienes que empezar una relación con ella, es una mujer peculiar y un poco complicada, por lo que tendrás que ganarte su aprobación.

—Claro, señor.

—Iré por mi abuela, no se mueva de aquí, Swan.

—No, señor. —Volví las manos a la parte posterior de mi cuerpo y esperé paciente por la anciana mujer.

Alcé la vista cuando oí los pasos, y entonces tuve que contener el asombro. Era una mujer de melena lisa y rubia, con unos anteojos gruesos y a la moda. Se vestía como una muchacha, con una blusa blanca ajustada y pantalones negros similares. Me miró por sobre los anteojos y se volteó hacia Cullen.

—Así que lo has hecho de todos modos —se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

—Vamos, nona, no me lo hagas más difícil, sabes que esto es por tu seguridad. —Ella seguía sin parecer feliz.

— ¿Tienes lengua, niña, o Edward tendrá que abogar por ti mientras trabajes conmigo?

—No, señora, puedo hablar por mí misma.

—Ya me parecía. Ahora, dime que te gusta hacer. —La miré confundida y luego dirigí mis ojos a Cullen.

—Las dejaré solas, veo que tienen mucho que conversar. —Se giró y desapareció rápidamente del vestíbulo. Lo seguí con la mirada, intentando comprender la cobardía de los hombres; al parecer tendría que acostumbrarme a verles solo la espalda.

—Y bien, ¿cuál es tu nombre? ¿Qué haces para divertirte? Necesito saber un poco de ti si pretendes vigilarme a diario, aunque con el tiempo descubrirás que yo soy bastante aburrida, en cambio lo que sucede en esta casa es toda una delicia. —Se sobó las manos como una verdadera villana de película.

—Bien. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, soy una militar retirada, vivo en Seattle, tengo una hija de un año, Emma, y una hermana, Alice; ambas vivirán conmigo mientras trabaje para usted.

— ¿Una hija? —Y algo pareció cambiar mientras pronunciaba las palabras— No se lo digas a nadie, pero me encantan los niños —susurró acercándose mucho a mi y tomando uno de mis brazos para salir al exterior—. Pero si Violet lo sabe, es capaz de embarazarse, y eso sí sería una tragedia.

— ¿Violet?

—La esposa de tu jefe, una perra si me lo preguntas, pero ella insiste en besarme y abrazarme cuando estamos todos juntos, cree que Edward no se entera de lo zorra que es, pero si no lo ha hecho, ya lo hará, yo solo espero el momento oportuno para mostrarle a mi nieto que la mujerzuela que se buscó no vale nada.

—Señora Anne, no debe molestarse por la vida del resto, intente vivir su vida es paz, es más sano —me dio una miraba poco amigable y tuve que pedir disculpas—. Lamento haber dicho eso, no tengo porqué darle consejos, ese no es mi trabajo aquí.

—Oh, muchacha, no serás solo un lacayo que besará el suelo que piso, eso no tendría la menor diversión, tú serás algo así como mi propia investigadora privada, quizás una amiga, eso depende de que tanto me agrade tu hija. —Esta señora si estaba loca y yo estaba segura que terminaría acarreándome cientos de problemas si comenzaba a hacerle caso—. Bien, ¿dónde están tu hija y tu hermana? Si van a vivir en mi propiedad quiero conocerlas.

—Están dando un paseo, puedo ir por ella si lo desea.

—Iré contigo, estar aquí me ahoga. —Un estremecimiento la recorrió completa antes de voltearse hacia la casa y comenzar a caminar en la dirección contraria.

Saqué el móvil y marqué el número de All, dos pitidos y ella contestó.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Todo bien. ¿Dónde están?

—En lo que será nuestra casa.

— ¿Qué?

—Bueno, convencí a algunos nuevos amigos y nos han traído hasta acá.

—Bien, no se muevan de allí. Vamos para allá —corté la comunicación intentando calmarme.

— ¿Y bien? —me preguntó Anne.

—Están en lo que será nuestra residencia, pero no tengo la menor idea de dónde queda eso.

—Oh, no te preocupes, es cerca, yo te llevo. —Su mano firme sobre mi brazo me guió por la parte trasera de la casa principal, luego un camino de gravilla entre arboles enormes que no dejaban espacio para que los rayos del sol penetraran, y finalmente una cabaña de madera oscura llenó mi visión. Era pequeña, pero bonita, con un alero rodeando por completo la construcción. Alice estaba sentada sobre la escalera de la entrada, y Emma gateaba en la tierra, tomando las flores que tenía a manos y mirándolas con detenida curiosidad.

— ¿Ella es tu hija? —Miré a Anne, y parecía que se le caía la baba por el bebé.

—Lo es.

—Oh, esto no podría ser más perfecto, ella es perfecta y está escondida en un lugar perfecto, estando aquí, la zorra de Violet nunca sabrá cuanto me gustan los bebés. —Me obligué a asentir, pero no estaba muy segura de poder dejar a mi hija con esa mujer y permanecer tranquila. Anne caminó hasta la niña, le ofreció sus manos y Emma las tomó poniéndose de pie y comenzando a arrastrarla hasta mi posición.

—Mamamama —venía diciendo ella mientras movía rápido los pequeños pies.

—Hola, preciosa. —La subí a mis brazos y me dio uno de sus extraños besos—. Ella es Anne, Emma, una amiga de mamá, debes saludarla. —Que no hablara mucho no significaba que no entendiera, y en cuanto oyó mis palabras, besó la mejilla de Anne con fuerza.

—Oh, me has ganado, Emma, me tienes en tus sucias manos. —Ella no parecía estar muy cómoda con la situación, pero al menos sonaba sincera— ¿Se quedarán aquí esta noche?

—No lo sé, deberíamos tomar el primer vuelo a Seattle e irnos. Tenemos que arreglar las cosas para la mudanza.

—Sobre eso. —Alice se puso de pie y ofreció su mano a Anne—. Lamento que mi hermana sea una maleducada, yo soy Alice Swan, un placer conocerla.

—Oh, el placer también es mío, soy Anne, la abuela de Edward. —Nos miró detenidamente y supe que lo había notado.

— ¿Cuál de las dos es adoptada? —Al menos ese tipo de preguntas había dejado de incomodarnos hace años.

—Ambas —respondimos al unísono.

—Oh, maravilloso, sus padres deben ser personas excepcionales. —Anne casi aplaudía.

—Lo son ¾acepté sonriendo.

—Bien, lo que les decía —volvió a hablar All—, la casa está completamente amoblada, no será necesario traer nuestras cosas, claro, excepto la ropa y eso, así que creo que podemos viajar mañana por la mañana, no es necesario el apuro.

—Alice tiene razón, además, si se quedan hoy, podrás presenciar más o menos como funciona esta familia.

— ¿Hay algo especial esta noche?

—Claro, hoy celebramos mi cumpleaños, creo que es bastante especial.

—Oh, felicidades, Anne.

—Felicidades —me secundó Alice dándole su mejor sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, muchachas. Pero más que las gracias, necesito que tengan algo que usar esta noche, hoy serán mis invitadas, Edward dijo que tú comienzas el lunes, así que hoy pueden participar como mis amigas.

—No sería correcto, señora Anne.

—Vuelves a decirme señora, Isabella, y te arrancaré uno por uno los cabellos.

—Lo lamento, Anne —intenté no sonreír, pero fue imposible.

—Bien, y sobre ser o no correcto, me importa un carajo, hoy también vendrá mi novio, que es veinte años menor que yo, a Edward tampoco le parece correcto, pero a mí no me importa, es mi cumpleaños y estará allí quien yo quiera que esté, entre esos ustedes tres.

— ¿Y a qué hora comienza la fiesta?

—A las nueve, así que tenemos un par de horas para solucionar el tema de la ropa.

— ¿Nos vestirás como señoritas? —preguntó Alice horrorizada.

—Vamos, no morirás por usar un vestido.

—Pero no me pondré tacones.

—Ni yo, no puedo cargar a Emma si estoy caminando sobre quince centímetros.

—Bien, bien, nada de tacones, pero me dejarán escoger los vestidos. —Alice me dio una mirada precavida y aceptamos la oferta—. Muy buena elección, quédense quietas, necesito ver sus tallas. —Nos miró de lejos, rodeándonos y parecía estar tomando nota mental de nuestros cuerpos— bien, lo tengo todo, solo esperen aquí, iré a hacer unas llamadas y en veinte minutos tendremos los vestidos. —Se devolvió rápidamente por el camino de gravilla, dejándonos solas entre la oscuridad reinante bajo los árboles.

— ¿Quién diablos es ella? —me preguntó Alice dándole forma a cada letra con lentitud.

—La abuela de Edward Cullen, ella es a quien debo proteger.

—Vamos, Bells, esa mujer no necesita la más mínima protección.

—Espero que la necesite, porque es por ella que me pagarán los diez mil mensuales.

— ¿Quién podría querer hacerle daño? Parece una anciana inofensiva.

—Mi primera sospechosa es Violet, la esposa de Edward, Anne dice que es una zorra hipócrita, al parecer no se llevan mucho, y quizás a Violet le conviene que Anne esté muerta, no sé, algo sobre una herencia, algún secreto, estás cosas familiares suelen ser bastante raras y sucias.

—Interesante, sargento Swan, muy interesante, pero, ¿estás segura de querer involucrarte en sus problemas?

—Me involucraré solo lo necesario para mantener feliz a Anne, nada más, lo prometo.

—Bien, te haré cumplir a cabalidad esa promesa. —Y eso sonó claramente a advertencia.

Los minutos trascurrieron lentamente, y cerca de las ocho entramos a la cabaña que permanecía abierta. Hasta ese momento no había querido mirar dentro, no quería sentir esto tan real, tan cerca, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que enfrentar el mundo que no dejaba de dar vueltas aún cuando yo quería pensar lo contrario. Recorrí cada cuarto con Emma en brazos, observé los detalles hogareños, la chimenea, los muebles de madera clara, los cuadros de paisajes primaverales, el enorme sillón claro, las alfombras con diseños singulares, todo parecía estar en el sitio perfecto.

—Este será mi cuarto, no me gusta dormir demasiado lejos de la entrada principal —Alice señaló la primera puerta por el pasillo.

—Bien, el mío será el del fondo y Emma dormirá entre medio, así ambas la oiremos de noche.

—Parece sensato.

—Soy una madre sensata, Alice Swan, aunque a veces no lo parezca.

Oímos la puerta del comedor abrirse estrepitosamente, Emma volteó la cabeza y se movió hacia el origen del ruido, gateando por el pasillo a mil por hora. Paró su carrera cuando vio a Anne escondida tras paños de colores y diseños extraños.

— ¿No eran vestidos? —preguntó Alice tomando un traje de látex diminuto.

—Lo son, o algo parecido, no entremos en disyuntivas sin sentidos. Isabella, serás la soldado, Alice tú serás una policía y Emma, mi preciosa Emma, serás una mariquita. —La miramos fijamente, sin entender si estaba bromeando o algo más, pero su expresión seria nos decía que no nos estaba tomando el pelo, por el contrario, se estaba empezando a exasperar por nuestra demora.

—Iremos a vestirnos —le avisé llevándome los vestidos, a Emma y Alice al cuarto. Alice era la menos feliz de las tres—. Vamos, solo será una vez, y estoy segura que todos estarán igual de ridículos que nosotras. No pongas esa cara, All, solo un par de horas, no pido más.

—Bien, bien, solo un par de horas, no usaré estas botas de puta toda la noche. —Comenzó a cambiarse mientras yo hacía lo mismo con Emma, al menos ella se veía adorable dentro del traje rojo con puntos negros y antenas.

Me concentré en algo que no fuese la pieza verde militar que tenía delante, ni las pantis caladas, ni las botas altas, solo me vestí como si aquello fuese una pieza cualquiera de ropa. A los diez minutos estaba lista, y cuando salí del cuarto, Anne tenía maquillada y peinada a Alice, y comenzó a hacer lo mismo conmigo.

—Ahora me vestiré yo, vuelvo en unos minutos. —Caminó con una bolsa negra enorme hasta el cuarto, y salió de allí pareciendo una bailarina del Moulin Rouge, con tacones altos y unas plumas rojas sobre la cabeza. Esa mujer era todo un espectáculo andante—. Definitivamente sigo siendo hermosa —dijo girando sobre sí misma.

— ¿Ya nos vamos? —le preguntó All cuando la vio caminar hacia la puerta principal.

—Claro, todos están listos y esperando a la cumpleañera, o sea a mí, así que muevan esos lindos traseros que tienen y vamos a disfrutar que la noche es joven, no tan joven como yo, pero lo suficiente.

Recorrimos el camino de gravilla de vuelta a la casa y con Alice nos miramos unos segundos mientras Anne abría aquella puerta oscura. Nos llevó por un pasillo amplio, hasta una puerta con ribetes dorados y nos miró fijamente antes de abrirla.

—Quiero verlas sonreír esta noche, pero, Isabella, no te olvides de prestar atención a todo lo que ves, sé que con tu entrenamiento descubrirás más cosas de las que he podido descubrir yo.

—Estaré pendiente, Anne —le prometí mientras ella abría la puerta.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritaron muchas voces al unísono y las luces se prendieron dando paso a una sala adornada exquisitamente, con cientos de cosas de colores sobre las mesas y cualquier superficie plana. Un barman preparaba tragos fosforescentes y la familia, al menos eso supuse, nos miraban fijamente.

—Muchas gracias, muchas gracias —Anne se adelantó y se volteó hacia nosotras—. Ellas son mis amigas Isabella y Alice, y la hija de Isabella, Emma, son mis invitadas de honor y sé que las recibirán como lo merecen. Oh, por cierto, Isabella es mi guardaespaldas. Muchas gracias Violet por haber contratado a alguien tan especial como ella. —La mujer a la que se dirigió no parecía muy contenta, pero de todas formas esbozo una sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa, y es que ella al parecer defectos físicos no tenía.

—Haré lo que sea necesario para que te sientas segura, nona.

—No me digas nona, no olvides que no eres mi nieta —Anne se volteó hacia nosotras y caminó con paso firme— Esa es la perra de la que te he hablado, un asco, casi vomitiva, pero tiene a mi nieto agarrado de las bolas. —Cuadró los hombros y empezó a recibir los abrazos de quienes se encontraban en el salón.

Avanzamos también mientras mi hija balbuceaba y señalaba todo a su alrededor, al parecer lo ostentoso le agradaba más que a Alice. La dejé en el suelo y le di la mano mientras sus pasos trémulos avanzaban junto a mí. Al menos, sí algo tenía que agradecer, es que a Emma nunca le gustó en demasía estar en brazos, ella era lo suficientemente independiente para caminar siempre que la dejásemos.

—Señorita. —Cullen se arrodilló junto a mí y Emma detuvo el avance. Sus ojos viajaron hasta los míos y de vuelta hasta ella— ¿Cómo se llama? —me preguntó alzando la vista.

—Emma, señor.

—Hola, Emma. —Cullen cerró los ojos y esperó que Emma le tocase la cara sin la menor delicadeza. La niña me miró quitando las manos de su rostro, le guiñé un ojo, y mientras sonreía lo tomaba por el cabello—, cuidado, Emma, eso duele. —Emma se detuvo ante la queja y retrocedió volviendo a afirmarse de mis piernas— No, no estoy enfadado, puedes hacerlo de nuevo —Emma hizo ese paso raro que solo realizaba cuando algo la entusiasmaba mucho, como si intentara saltar sin conseguirlo, y volvió a sumergirse en el rostro de Cullen.

—Edward, podrías tener la amabilidad de presentarme a la nueva empleada. —La mujer me estaba poniendo rápidamente en mi lugar.

—Soy Isabella Swan, señora, un placer conocerla. —Le ofrecí mi mano que ella miró desconfiada antes de aceptar.

—Soy Violet Cullen, para ti la señora Cullen, y ella supongo es tu hija —sus ojos verde grisáceo me miraban fijamente de pies a cabeza.

—Sí, señora.

—Bien, debes saber que no me gustan los niños y que preferiría que no la trajeses aquí mientras estás trabajando.

—Violet —le advirtió Edward.

—Solo estoy siendo sincera. —Ella lo miró fijamente y pareció hacer algo, porque el semblante de Cullen cambió por completo mientras lo miraba.

—Tiene razón, Swan, la niña no puede venir aquí mientras trabajas, en realidad, espero que se quede lejos de nosotros, a Violet tampoco le gusta oír a niños llorar, así que tienes que ser cuidadosa con eso — ¿dónde diablos había quedado la amabilidad de Cullen?

—Sí, señor —respondí finalmente, cuando logré salir de mi asombro. Violet, con esa seguridad que le envolvía cada miembro, giró su cuerpo perfecto, movió el cabello rubio y se alejó antes que Anne llegara junto a nosotros.

—Oh, vamos, Isabella, ¿qué haces aquí con ese semblante? Te pedí que sonrieras hoy, entiende, en este momento no estás trabajando, estás en mi cumpleaños y debes disfrutar. —Pero mientras Anne hablaba, Emma comenzó a jalar mi pierna insistentemente, me agaché y la tomé en mis brazos.

—Debo retirarme, Anne, Emma está cansada, ha sido un largo día para ella.

—Oh, pero Alice está divirtiéndose. —Mi hermana estaba conversando demasiado cerca con un tipo rubio y alto que llevaba disfraz de caballero.

—Pero ella puede quedarse, yo tengo una hija que cuidar.

—Vamos, ¿y si la llevas a mi cuarto? Podría dormir allí mientras tú disfrutas un poco más.

—No creo que le guste estar en una casa extraña sin su madre.

—Ni siquiera lo notará, de todas formas ya se ha quedado dormida. —Miré a Emma y ella efectivamente estaba ya en su primer sueño— Sue puede llevarla a dormir y quedarse con ella, no le importará perderse esto, no es muy dada a las fiestas.

— ¿Sue?

—La mujer que crió a Edward. —Hizo una señal con la mano y una mujer con rasgos indígenas se acercó a nosotros— Sue, ¿podrías llevar a Emma arriba y vigilarla durante una hora?

—Oh, claro que sí, los pies ya me están matando, necesito sentarme un rato y vigilándola no me sentiré tan inútil.

—Soy Isabella, Sue, Emma es mi hija —sentí necesaria la presentación—. ¿En serio no te molesta?

—Oh, claro que no, Isabella. —Estiró sus brazos hacia mí.

—No, tranquila, yo te sigo.

—No demores mucho —me advirtió Anne.

—No, claro que no. —Pero necesitaba llevarla yo y asegurarme que todo estaría bien.

Seguí a Sue por las escaleras amplias y un pasillo también extenso. Ella caminó entre recovecos hasta el cuarto del final y abrió una puerta blanca.

—Puedes dejarla sobre la cama.

—Gracias por esto, Sue.

—Por nada, Isabella, a esto me dedico, siempre me ha gustado criar niños.

—Volveré a más tardar en una hora, si me retraso, solo ve a buscarme, suelo perder la noción del tiempo y además estoy segura que Anne me querrá retener ahí hasta la madrugada.

—Esa anciana no aprende, siempre ha estado un poco loca, pero es agradable.

—Lo es —tuve que aceptar antes de dejar a Emma sobre la cama, arroparla con una manta gruesa y besar su frente—. Vuelvo luego por ti, preciosa.

—Ve, ve, tienes que divertirte un poco. ¿Sabrás como devolverte?

—Soy buena encontrando caminos perdidos —le aseguré.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí con cuidado y comencé a avanzar por los pasillos tenuemente iluminados. Doblando una esquina escuché la voz de Cullen, hablando más fuerte de lo cordialmente debido, y la otra voz era claramente de Violet. No puede contenerme y me detuve a escuchar.

— ¡No me gustan las zorras! —gritó ella apenas puse el oído sobre la pared.

—Vamos, amor, Isabella no es una zorra.

— ¡Pues lo parece!

— ¡Basta, Violet! Me tienes harto con tus estupideces, sino te gusta ella, lo lamento, pero a mi abuela le agrada, ¿no es eso lo que querías? Siempre has dicho que lo que quiera Anne se hace, no veo ahora el motivo para romper tus propias reglas.

— ¡Y lo qué yo no entiendo es por qué la defiendes tanto!

—Estás loca, Violet, realmente lo estás.

— ¡No me dejes hablando sola, Edward Cullen!

—Púdrete. —Lo último fue un susurro que escuché cuando él ya estaba abriendo la puerta. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y es que los pies no me reaccionaron para esconderme—. Vamos. —Su mano presionó con fuerza mi muñeca y avanzamos rápido por el pasillo hasta uno de los cuartos más lejanos.

— ¿Qué está haciendo, señor? —Me solté de su agarre y lo miré fijamente, intentando entender por qué diablos lo había dejado llevarme hasta allí, pero una voz en mi interior me gritaba la respuesta. Él me tentaba, me tentaba hasta lo indecible.

— ¿Qué hacías escuchando esa conversación? —Pero no me dejó responder— Lo lamento, lamento que ella te haya llamado zorra. Violet es así, no mide sus palabras.

—Créame, señor, me han llamado de formas peores.

—Eso sigue sin darle derecho. —No entendía sus cambios de humor repentinos, en un momento se comportaba como un caballero, al siguiente como un mal nacido y luego de nuevo como el caballero de brillante armadura, ¿qué diablos era en realidad?

—Insisto, no se preocupe por cómo me llama su mujer, solo preocúpese de reconciliarse con ella.

— ¡Cómo si eso me importara! —La frase quedó anclada a mis pensamientos y no podía quitarle la vista de encima mientras intentaba descifrar qué había querido decir.

—Señor…

—No me digas señor, no es necesario cuando estamos solos.

—Prefiero mantener la distancia. —Alzó la vista súbitamente interesado, acortó la distancia entre nosotros y sentí el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío. ¡Mierda! Alice tenía razón, la falta de relaciones me estaba haciendo débil y ahora mismo estaba a punto de perder la batalla.

— ¿Te incomodo, Swan? —Pero no tuve las agallas para responder— Creo que sí, lo que no sé es porqué, quizás me deseas, no sería extraño porque yo también te deseo, siempre he deseado lo prohibido, lo misterioso, lo bello, y tu cumples con todo.

—Se está sobrepasando, señor Cullen.

— ¿Realmente lo piensas? No, creo que no, pero es lo políticamente correcto. Crees que si me respondes que es cierto te tomaré como una puta e intentaré aprovecharme de ti por todos los medios posibles. — ¿Qué demonios sucedía con este hombre?— No, créeme, no pensaría nunca eso de ti. —Y su mano recorrió con lentitud la curva de mi cintura, asentándose sobre mi cadera—. Por otra parte, si me rechazas ahora, me tendrás buscándote en las sombras, intentando apresar tu aroma por las noches, merodeando tu casa, siguiendo tus pasos. Seré un cazador al asecho, eso hago, a eso me dedico, es mi naturaleza.

—Señor, espero que haya bebido demasiado y esto solo sea un efecto colateral del alcohol. Con permiso, debo marcharme, su abuela me espera.

—Oh, claro, Anne, por si no lo había notado, ella sabe lo que soy, y te quiere para mí. —Las palabras quedaron atoradas al final de mi garganta—. No, no debes temerme, Swan, puedo ser lo que tú quieras, lo que necesites que sea, solo piénsalo, podemos vivir esto, solo para nosotros, crear un mundo perfecto donde nadie intervenga, donde nadie más exista.

—Definitivamente ha bebido demasiado, señor.

—No lo suficiente, no de ti al menos. —No vi el movimiento, pero para cuando intenté reaccionar sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos, y el sabor a champagne, cálido y dulce, me embotó los sentidos, enviándome a una galaxia desconocida hasta ese momento. Solo cuando sus manos tomaron mis caderas con fuerza, dejándome atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo, logré volver a la realidad.

—Señor Cullen —protesté sabiendo que mis palabras no surtirían efecto, así que lo empujé con fuerza, dejándolo un par de metros lejos de mi cuerpo y tambaleándose.

—Esto ha sido interesante, Swan.

—Se ha propasado, señor.

—Lo sé, pero de eso se trata la vida, ¿no? De correr riesgos, traspasar límites, olvidar que algo está prohibido.

—Pues yo estoy prohibida, señor.

—Oh, no, claro que no lo estás, al menos no de la forma en que quiero poseerte, porque nunca podrás prohibirme escribir sobre ti, abarcarte con palabras y hacer mía.

—No sé que habla, señor, está desvariando, iré por alguien que pueda llevarlo a su cuarto.

—No es necesario, Swan, este es mi cuarto — ¿su cuarto? Había pensando que su cuarto era donde estaba discutiendo unos segundos antes. Cullen encendió la luz y una habitación pálida, con un escritorio sobre el que descansaba un ordenador viejo, se hizo visible. Él se sentó sobre el camastro precario y clavó sus ojos en los míos—. Quizás nunca lo has oído, pero alguna vez leí que se debía escribir ebrio y editar sobrio, y ahora estoy lo bastante ebrio para escribir, así que puedes marcharte, gracias por la inspiración.

— ¿Qu-qué?

—Eso ha sido todo, Swan, puedes irte.

—Pero…

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pretendías dormir esta noche conmigo? —No lograba saber si estaba más confundida que enfadada o al revés. Me volteé intentando ordenar mis pensamientos y me escabullí del cuarto, escondiéndome entre las sombras del pasillo, rogando al cielo porque nadie me viese allí.

Volví al cuarto de Anne y tomé a Emma en brazos mientras agradecía a Sue. Bajé las escaleras que ahora parecían infernales y entré al salón donde la gente seguía conversando y bebiendo. Encontré a Anne y la llevé lejos de la multitud.

—Me iré a dormir, Anne, muchas gracias por la invitación, pero estoy demasiado cansada para permanecer en pie más tiempo.

— ¿Y Edward? —Su pregunta detuvo mi corazón un par de latidos.

—No lo he visto. —Mi voz mecánica claramente no la convenció.

—Creo que debo disculparme por él, pero no lo culpo, eres hermosa. Ya hablaré yo con mi nieto mañana, aunque suele no recordar estas cosas más que por lo que escribe, así que veremos cómo solucionarlo.

—No es necesario, Anne, no necesito crear problemas cuando vengo llegando.

—Pero él lo cree necesario. Créeme, niña, no eres la primera ni serás la última, y yo confío en que antes de morir Edward pueda controlar sus impulsos. Que se sienta culpable debe ayudar en algo. —La miré sin entender realmente que quería decirme, aunque tampoco estaba segura de querer saberlo.

—Bien, como mejor te parezca, tú mandas. Buenas noches, Anne. —Solo quería salir de allí y refugiarme en un lugar seguro, lejos del influjo de Cullen que me llamaba desde el cuarto superior, como un imán invisible que me anclaba a su piel, invitándome una y otra vez a ese camastro viejo y gastado, a la cercanía de su cuerpo, al calor de su piel, al sabor de sus labios, a pecar, ¡maldita sea! No, otra vez no, nunca había estado en mis planes estar con un hombre casado, al menos con Mike tenía la excusa de la ignorancia, pero con Cullen las cosas eran distintas y yo no iba a ceder, o al menos eso me repetiría a mí misma hasta convencerme.

**Mil besotes, nos leemos pronto.**

**Bites!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con ellos.**

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

groups/betasffaddiction

**Hola, preciosas! Aquí está el nuevo cap, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Mil disculpas por haber subido tan tarde, pero estaba en un velorio, en serio lo siento…**

Capítulo 3

**POV Edward**

_¿Qué es? ¿Por qué me atormenta en las noches, en los sueños? La conozco hace solo unas horas y siento que siempre ha sido mía, que su piel, sus pensamientos y su alma me pertenecen. Ni siquiera me mira, y siento que su instinto de esquivarme es lo que mejor reconozco, como si la hubiese soñado, tocado, besado durante horas eternas, siglos inconmensurables. La siento desde lejos, puedo oír su corazón latiendo al otro lado de la puerta, con el alma anclada al suelo de mi cuarto y su mente dentro de la mía, preguntándose las mismas cosas. _

_¿Será ella la indicada? Su sonrisa me lo confirma, pero las cadenas me siguen atando a alguien más. ¿En qué momento decidí anclar mi vida a la víbora y jurar un para siempre? Hasta su nombre me da nauseas, pero el recuerdo de las circunstancias, las malditas circunstancias, me llega tenue, borroso, oigo gritos, siento puños y alargo mi mano… Ya no está, él no es real, se ha ido para siempre… _

_Quizás ella pueda ayudarme a cargar con la culpa, tal vez sea ella quien sane las heridas, mis heridas, quien me haga sentir vivo, quien me deje soñar a través de las letras y no solo obligarme a verlas como dinero… Quizás no, probablemente no y yo solo desvarío y sueño con su boca sobre la mía y la mía sobre la suya, da lo mismo, al fin y al cabo nada de esto tiene importancia, que yo sienta, que yo duela, que viva y muera no tiene relevancia, no cuando solo es ella quien debe decidir si me salva del infierno o me abandona y continuo ardiendo eternamente._

Tenía que verla, necesitaba verla y saber si era real o solo la ilusión del alcohol en mi cuerpo, porque el maldito estaba acostumbrado a engañarme, y como a ella, le había escrito a otras, pero la ilusión se había desvanecido con el amanecer, como esos embrujos extraños de los que hablan las viejas historias de amor.

Me duché antes que amaneciera, tomé los billetes de avión y salí a su encuentro. Quizás lograse verla, quizás no, pero con el quizás no me bastaba. Nunca me bastaría. No cuando hablaba de ella, quien ahora se había convertido en ese ser etéreo que estaba esperando, en la idea de lo perfectamente conocido e imaginado, en la realidad mística de las cosas sin sentido, de las esquinas claras, de los recuerdos iluminados, de las tardes, ella, que sin saberlo -aunque las mujeres siempre saben, o al menos lo intuyen- estaba comenzando a tomar el cariz trágico de mis amores perdidos de antaño, como nuestra precaria e irreal historia de amor, porque mis dudas y mis seguridades me confirmaban que esto no pasaría de formar solo parte de MI historia, no de la suya, y es que probable y lastimosamente, yo me había comportado como un idiota, como ese ser incorregible, oscuro y patético que llevaba dentro, amarrado y con los ojos vendados, pero que tal como Mr. Hyde solo daba la cara en los momentos más sombríos, cuando yo no podía controlarlo… ¿Querría ella que lo controlara?

Preferí avanzar, moverme entre los árboles que cercaban su casa y dejar que sus ojos me respondieran.

**POV Isabella**

Mi reloj biológico funcionó a la perfección. A las seis y treinta estaba sentada sobre la cama sin nada mejor que hacer que intentar dilucidar algo a través de la oscuridad reinante y pensar en un cigarrillo y café. Y no hubo caso, tuve que ponerme de pie, tomar algo abrigador y salir al patio a fumarme el bendito cigarrillo mentolado que me había estado mirando desde el velador durante toda la noche.

Estaba inquieta, y sabía exactamente por qué. La noche anterior había sido extraña, incómoda y bastante intimidante. Ver a los ojos a Cullen mientras intentaba seducirme era una experiencia que esperaba no tener que repetir, o tal vez… No, no había cabida para el "tal vez", simplemente las cosas habían salido mal y yo tenía que volver a mi lugar, seguir siendo la guardaespaldas de Anne y nada más, para eso estaba aquí, para eso me pagaban, no para tener una aventura con mi jefe, que por lo demás estaba casado.

Por otra parte, y lo que me ayudaba a esfumar más rápido la fantasía, era que Cullen estaba irremediablemente embobado por su esposa, eso era obvio, mucho más obvio que su supuesta atracción por mí, la cual, según Anne, era solo producto del alcohol, así que mejor enfocarme en mis cosas e intentar olvidar esto, pero…

No, no sabía cómo diablos olvidar la noche anterior. Las sensaciones, las malditas sensaciones que parecían haber dormido dentro de mí por un tiempo inconmensurable y que de un momento a otro habían sido despertadas por, sí, por el alcohólico de mi jefe, demasiado guapo, demasiado loco y demasiado casado. Casado, lo tendría que repetir hasta hartarme para que realmente me importase lo que la palabra significara.

Pero entonces, cuando la palabra casado había tomado un significado realmente relevante, había una imagen que aparecía constantemente en mis recuerdos: Michael Newton. Sí, el muy maldito ni siquiera muerto dejaba de amargarme la vida. ¡Mentiras! No podía ser así de injusta, e intentaba no serlo, pero el rencor seguía carcomiéndome las entrañas y siendo visceral.

Si solo me hubiese dicho que estaba casado, que yo era nada más que la compañía que necesitaba mientras durase la guerra, las cosas habrían sido distintas, o quizás no, quizás yo habría estado con él de todas formas y habría terminado sufriendo lo mismo. Cientos de interrogantes, demasiados quizás y el cigarrillo se habían consumido. Vamos por el segundo.

Siendo sincera, me había enamorado de su experiencia, de su seguridad, de sus caricias nocturnas y secretas, de sus ojos azules, de su boca fina, de las palabras al oído, de las promesas de una vida mejor, de la idea de morir mientras alguien me amaba… Una completa idiotez, no me sirvió de nada y seguía sin servirme. Pero al menos hasta que apareció Cullen, lo de mujer fría y sin sentimientos me había funcionado a la perfección, el problema es que Cullen parecía tener calor de sobra por los dos y eso estaba volviéndome completamente loca. Si solo no tuviese que verlo nunca más, tal vez lograría salvar el pellejo de esto.

Una calada profunda y estuve a punto de tener un colapso físico y nervioso.

—Isabella. ―Mi mundo perfecto y vulnerable a mis deseos se fue por completo a la mierda―. No esperaba encontrarte aquí ―menos esperaba verlo yo―. Venía a dejar tus pasajes a L.A.

―Podría haber enviado a alguien más, señor Cullen. No era necesario que se tomara la molestia de venir personalmente.

―No, pero… Bien, ¿qué sentido tiene ocultar lo obvio? ―Lo miré intentado parecer confundida―. En realidad si esperaba encontrarte aquí, necesito que hablemos sobre la noche pasada.

―No se preocupe por eso, señor Cullen. He aprendido a olvidar lo innecesario.

―No me interesa que olvides, Isabella. ―Sus palabras eran duras, autoritarias, pero seguía habiendo esa ambigüedad en él, dada por sus ojos, que parecían comunicar cosas que su boca no podía decir.

― ¿Señor?

―Verás, yo mantengo un diario, es allí donde suelo escribir cuando he bebido, es como si mi cuerpo estuviese programado para tomarlo y empezar a garabatear cosas sobre las páginas amarillas, tú debes saber cómo es eso, sentirte como si solo fueses un robot.

―Lo entiendo, señor, pero no me agrada el rumbo que está tomando esta conversación, con sus disculpas me habría bastado.

―No me voy a disculpar, Isabella. ―Mi cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente y me puse de pie―. No, no lo estás entendiendo.

―No hay nada que entender, señor, si usted no puede ofrecerme disculpas entenderé que debo marcharme y no volver.

― ¡¿Y por qué diablos harías eso?!

― ¿Perdón? ―No quería oír sus palabras, porque sabía exactamente lo que quería decir y también conocía lo que saldría de mi boca.

―Solo déjame explicarte que pasó, tienes que verlo, leerlo por ti misma, solo te pido eso. Nunca he querido que alguien lea lo que escribo, pero esto se escapa de mi control, Isabella. Quiero, necesito, que me ayudes a entender.

―Se lo pondré fácil, señor Cullen; usted estaba ebrio, se propasó conmigo y luego me echó como si yo fuese una puta. Si no entiende por qué no quiero hablar del tema, es que tiene algún problema cognitivo o falta total de empatía y arrepentimiento. No volveré a hablar sobre esto con usted, pero si por el contario usted insiste, dígamelo ahora y desapareceré para siempre, no quiero ni pretendo tener que arrancar cada vez que usted se aparezca por los pasillos solo por miedo de que vuelva a sacar el tema.

― ¿Estás diciéndome qué hacer? ―Parecía incrédulo, endemoniadamente enfadado e incrédulo. Estaba intentado no ver lo obvio, pero era palpable: yo lograba sacar lo peor de él.

―Le estoy dando mis condiciones para quedarme.

―Bien ―casi escupió la palabra―. No tocaré más el tema.

―Gracias, señor Cullen. Realmente no me gustaría tener que marcharme, este es un buen trabajo y su casa un buen lugar, muchas gracias por comprenderme.

―No te comprendo, Isabella, no confundas las cosas.

― ¿Vamos a tener esta relación hostil todo el tiempo, señor? ―Estaba tentando mí suerte, pero prefería saber ahora que me esperaba antes que encontrarme luego con un muro de cosas que no podría soportar.

―No, Isabella, no será así. ―Se acercó a mí y extendió los pasajes.

―El tercero no es necesario, mi hermana ya arregló su pasaje de vuelta.

―Solo tómalo, Isabella, tómalo y entra a tu casa.

― ¿Algo va mal, señor?

―Entra, vete de aquí.

―Pero, señor…

— ¡Sólo vete! —rugió sin dejar de mirarme y preferí entrar antes de que el infierno se desatara sobre nosotros.

Me dejé caer en el sillón, intentando no mirar por la ventana, pero podía oír sus pasos y sus murmuraciones mientras caminaba en círculos. Parecía furioso, pero yo también lo estaba, por él, por mí, por lo estúpida que estaba siendo, por lo malditamente extraño que se comportaba, porque dentro de su cabeza las cosas parecían confusas y dentro de la mía también, sólo que nuestras confusiones eran completamente distintas.

El llanto de Emma logró hacerme andar, mover los músculos, pensar en algo más que no fuese en ese nosotros inexistente, en mi vida, en las razones por las que estaba aquí, en mi hija que ya tenía hambre y en prepararme para hablar con mis padres cuando estuviese de vuelta en L.A.

Emma me esperaba con los brazos estirados, de pie en la cuna, firmemente apoyada contra las barandas.

—Buenos días, princesa. —Se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y me dio una mirada de suplica mientras balbuceaba lo que parecía ser la palabra "leche".

La llevé hasta la cocina, preparé el biberón y me senté con ella rogando al cielo por calmar la tormenta antes que Alice despertara.

—Isabella. —La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y Cullen se quedó de pie mirando a Emma fijamente.

—Por favor —le rogué esperando que entendiera que la conversación no podía seguir, menos con Emma oyendo.

—Solo olvidaba una cosa. Tus pasajes de vuelta están para hoy en la noche. Sé que es muy precipitado pero te necesito aquí mañana a primera hora, te enviaré el check in por correo electrónico antes del medio día. —Emma se las arregló para tomarme el rostro con su mano libre y me volteó hasta él—. ¿Puedo?

—Puede, señor. —No solía rendirme así de fácil ante mis caprichos, pero lo de mi hija eran una cosa completamente diferente.

—Hola, Emma. —Edward acercó su rostro a ella como si supiera exactamente que quería—. Esta vez con cuidado —le pidió agachándose.

Emma enredó su mano en su cabello, jalándolo con fuerza y riéndose con el biberón aún en la boca. Al menos parecía feliz, ¿podría enredar mis dedos allí algún día? Negué con fuerza antes de hacer un movimiento rápido y ponernos de pie.

—Debo ir a prepararme para el viaje, señor, si no le molesta —señalé la puerta con mano firme.

—Me molesta, Isabella, claro que sí —me dejo atónita y anclada al suelo mientras salía de la casa.

—Ese hombre va a volver loca a tu madre, Emma, es un completo enigma. —Ella solo miraba hacia la puerta, como si estuviese despidiéndose de un amante.

Alice se levantó cuando Emma y yo ya estábamos bañadas y presentables. Nos dio esa mirada extraña de cuando viene despertando y se metió a la ducha sin decir una sola palabra. Salió de allí, ahora con una sonrisa y entró a su cuarto mientras silbaba una antigua canción de Coldplay. Algo raro pasaba con ella.

—Buenos días, querida familia. —Nos besó a ambas y mordió con fuerza una manzana roja que había sobre el mostrador de la cocina.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Más que bien, anoche fue una noche mágica.

— ¿Mágica? ¿Qué diablos hiciste Alice Swan?

— ¿Yo? Nada, soy la encarnación de la inocencia.

—Alice…

—Bien, bien, pero no te enfades. Anoche tuve una amena conversación con el hermano de Violet, es bastante agradable, guapo y abogado.

— ¿Y?

—Bien, nada, hemos quedado para ir a almorzar juntos en la semana.

—Ten cuidado, All, es el hermano de la perra.

—Oh, lo sé, seré muy cuidadosa.

—No te creo nada.

—No es necesario que me creas, Bells.

— ¿Entonces para qué diablos me mientes?

—Porque estás pidiendo a gritos que lo haga, yo solo cumplo.

—Eres insoportable. —Me crucé de brazos con fuerza—. Nos vamos en veinte minutos, arregla tus cosas, Alice, porque tendremos que buscar una manera de llegar al aeropuerto.

— ¿Y el amable de tu jefe?

—Supongo que sigue dormido.

—Isabella…

—No, Isabela nada, arregla tus cosas mientras intento hablar con alguien.

—No te salvarás de esta —murmuró antes de caminar hasta su cuarto.

Abrigué a Emma un poco más, aún cuando la mañana estaba cálida y la primavera se sentía por todas partes. Caminó tomada de mi mano de vuelta a la casa principal y James me salió al camino como uno de esos payasos que vienen dentro de cajas sorpresa.

— ¿Necesitas algo, Swan?

—Un coche para ir al aeropuerto.

— ¿Qué dijo el señor Cullen?

—No sabe que necesito el coche, olvidé decírselo.

—Entonces estás en problemas, las cosas no se mueven aquí sin su autorización, la de la señora Cullen o la señora Anne.

— ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer? Solo necesito el coche para llegar al aeropuerto, no creo que demoremos mucho tiempo, en serio lo necesito, James.

—Lo lamento, ordenes son ordenes. —Pero su sonrisa fue más burlona que de lástima.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro y con los músculos marcados a través de una remera amarilla, descendía las escaleras de la casa principal—. ¿Algún problema, James?

—Nada que no pueda solucionar, Emmett. —Pero yo estaba segura que ese hombre era influyente y no podía perder la oportunidad.

—Soy Isabella Swan, la guardaespaldas de la señora Anne —le ofrecí mi mano rápidamente.

—Soy Emmett Cullen, hermano de tu jefe. Me hablaron anoche de ti, pero ya te habías retirado. Toda una suerte, así no has tenido que presenciar el show que ha dado Edward. —Se acercó a Emma y le tomó la mano con cuidado—. Así que tú eres Emma, eres hermosa, princesa, mañana mi prometida cuidará de ti, Rose te adorará.

— ¿Disculpe?

— ¿No te lo han dicho?

— ¿Qué deberían haberme dicho?

—Bueno, Edward lo ha arreglado todo para que Emma vaya a la escuela donde trabajamos. Yo soy maestro de primaria y ella es la encargada de la guardería y el preescolar, no creo que te moleste, ¿o me equivoco?

—No, no es eso, señor…

—Dime Emmett, deja las formalidades para ellos. —Dio una mirada de soslayo a la casa.

—Bueno, Emmett, es solo que llegaremos esta noche de vuelta, será cansador, y no estoy muy segura de llevar a Emma tan pronto a una guardería, además, ni siquiera sé si podré costearla, si ustedes trabajan allí debe ser costosa.

—Lamento mucho que pienses eso, Bella, ¿puedo llamarte Bella, verdad? —Asentí una vez—. Bien. Mira, sé que mi hermano y su mujer dan la impresión de que aquí se respira dinero, pero eso no es tan cierto como piensas. Ellos son los únicos que tiene dinero en esta familia, mi abuela, por otra parte, se ganó un premio en la lotería y por ello logra vestirse de marca y comer caviar, pero el resto de los Cullen somos seres comunes y corrientes con trabajos normales, así que la guardería de Emma tendrá un costo normal, pero puedo asegurarte que es la mejor, en cuanto Rose accedió a tomar el mando de ese lugar, todo fue perfecto. —Lo miré atónita, sin saber que contestar. Yo pensaba que estaba desenvolviéndome entre gente demasiado rica para mi gusto, y al final eran solo personas que habían ascendido como cualquier mortal que pisara la tierra.

—Entonces le pediré la dirección a la señora Anne y enviaré a mi hermana a dejar a Emma mañana.

—Oh, muy bien, entonces nos vemos, princesa. —Besó a Emma en la mejilla y apoyó su mano en mi hombro—. Esta es una casa de locos, Bella, pero son buenas personas. Nos vemos pronto. —Y entonces recordé por qué me había atrevido a hablarle.

— ¡Emmett! Necesito pedirte un favor. —Él se volteó rápidamente.

—Lo que necesites.

—Verás, tengo que tomar el vuelo de vuelta a L.A., pero James dice que los coches de aquí no pueden llevarme ya que nadie ha dado la orden, ¿podrías tú hacer algo al respecto?

—Oh, claro, y cuando cosas así sucedan, no intentes dialogar con James, está baboso por Violet y no mueve ni un dedo sin que ella lo sepa.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Emmett? O es que te asusta que pueda robar la esposa de tu hermano.

—No me interesa, cada uno puede cuidar a su mujer, que Edward se haga cargo de eso.

— ¿Entonces temes por la dulce Rosalie?

—Cierra la boca, James, no te lo advertiré ni una sola vez más. —James bufaba con fuerza, pero su boca se mantuvo cerrada. Algo extraño sucedía allí, quizás se conocían de antes, quizás Rosalie tuvo algo con James, al menos tendría un par de meses para que Anne me contase todo. —Lamento eso, Bella. Bien, en lo que estábamos, ve allí atrás —señaló el lateral de la casa—, y pregunta por Seth, dile que vas de parte mía y te llevará donde necesites.

—Muchas gracias, Emmett, en serio.

—No hay de que, Bella. Nos vemos. —Caminó hacia la salida, pero se metió entre unos arbustos unos metros antes del portón y sacó una bicicleta roja de entre las ramas. Se subió en ella y comenzó a pedalear perdiéndose de vista.

Volvimos por Alice -ni siquiera me digné a decirle una palabra más a James, el idiota ya había pasado a formar parte de mi lista negra- y cargando nuestras cosas fuimos en busca de Seth. El muchacho resultó ser más joven de lo que pensaba, pero tuvo la mejor voluntad para llevarnos hasta el aeropuerto e intentar hacernos sentir cómodas durante el camino.

El viaje de vuelta a L.A. fue más cansador de lo que pensaba, como si todo el peso de la noche, las conversaciones, los roces, hubiese decidido a plantarse sobre mis hombros y mi cabeza y el cuerpo completo me dolía por la carga.

Bajamos del avión a eso de las doce y media de la tarde, mamá estaba esperándonos en el coche y papá no se veía por ningún lado.

—Estos viajes no le hacen bien a Emma. —Fue lo primero que dijo en cuanto entramos al auto. Puse a Emma en su silla y la cubrí con la manta para que no despertara.

—Lo sé, mamá, pero no puedo hacer mucho, al menos este fin de semana será el único tan movido en su vida, desde el lunes espero no tener que viajar por algún tiempo.

— ¿El lunes? —Alice me dio una mirada precavida y puso cara de póker.

—Esta noche nos devolvemos a Seattle, solo hemos venido por nuestras cosas.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Estaba casi segura que ese chillido despertaría a Emma.

—Confío en que no quieres ponerte a gritar en el coche y provocar un accidente, así que dejemos esta conversación para cuando lleguemos a casa.

—Pero, Bells, ni siquiera tendré tiempo de despedirme.

—No tienes por qué despedirte, puedes visitarnos cuando quieres, quedarte allá si lo deseas.

—No es lo mismo, Isabella, ella es mi nieta, ustedes mis hijas y se van así, sin más.

—No puedo retrasar esto, la condición es que empezara a trabajar el lunes a primera hora.

— ¿Entonces por qué no se han venido ayer?

—Tuvimos que quedarnos al cumpleaños de la mujer que cuido.

—Esa es una soberana tontería. Tu familia siempre es más importante.

—Mamá, ¿no prefieres que maneje yo? —Alice y sus preguntas extrañas.

—No —espetó cortante—. Bien, pero tu tendrás que avisarle a tu padre sobre esto, ya bastante le ha impactado que se marchen a Seattle, ni siquiera puedo prever que dirá ahora.

—No tiene mucho que decir, mamá, la decisión ya está tomada.

—Tomada o no, él siempre tiene algo que decir.

—Bien, bien, lo que digas. —Hice el papel de muda el resto del viaje, y es que no tenía sentido seguir discutiendo con ella.

Papá se adelantó hasta el coche y su grito despertó del todo a Emma.

—Oh, ven aquí, preciosa, ven donde tu abuelo. —Al menos ella sonrió, signo indiscutible que de no le importaba haber sido despertada—. Tu madre es la peor hija del mundo, Emma, un demonio bípedo que intenta alejarte de mí.

—Ten cuidado con lo que le dices, papá, que no hable mucho no significa que no entienda.

—Da lo mismo. ¡Qué sepa lo que eres!

—Vamos, pá. No te pongas en plan sentimental, ahora estamos cansadas. —Las palabras de Alice parecieron calmarlo un poco, al menos que All fuera la hija favorita nos daba algo de ventaja. Ella lo besó en la frente y él sonrió visiblemente feliz.

—Adentro, Charlie Swan, sabes que no puedes hacer cambios de temperatura o volverás a resfriarte —mi madre lo reprendió y lo hizo entrar rápido a la casa temperada.

—No eches tus gérmenes sobre Emma —le pedí.

—Bah, es lo único que al parecer se llevará de mí, así que no te entrometas. —Era como un niño malcriado con un juguete.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras con ella, puedes comértela si lo consideras pertinente. —Me giré hacia Alice, que, al parecer, era la única que aún me escuchaba en serio—. Ve a empacar las cosas All, y revisa mi correo, Cullen me mandaría allí el check in.

—Bien.

— ¿Check in? —Era hora de sacar a Emma de los brazos de papá.

— ¡Mamá!

—Voy, voy —dijo ella tomando a Emma mientras mi padre miraba confundido.

— ¿Qué sucede, Isabela Marie Swan? —Y usó el tono de "te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida sin importar lo que digas".

—Nos vamos en unas horas a Seattle.

— ¡Pero vienen llegando!

—Lo sé, papá, pero yo comienzo mañana a trabajar, y tengo que estar allí esta noche.

—No.

— ¿Qué?

—No te llevarás a Emma esta noche.

—Lo lamento, pero no es algo que esté en discusión. Nos vamos esta noche y no hay nada que puedas hacer. —Y no era un arrebato de niña malcriada que intentaba parecer independiente, en realidad lamentaba todo esto.

— ¡La niña no pondrá un pie fuera de mí casa, Isabella!

—Basta papá, por favor, no tiene sentido que grites, que yo responda, porque sí se irá conmigo, solo nos vamos a herir cuando las cosas sucederán quieras o no.

—Me interesa una mierda que las cosas deban suceder, soy su abuelo y no dejaré que la alejes de mí.

— ¡Y yo soy su madre! ¿Acaso quieres tenerla viviendo contigo y yo venga solo de visita?

— ¡Ella no tiene por qué irse! Tú has elegido este trabajo y sacrificas su vida por unos míseros billetes. No, no y no, Isabella, ella no tiene nada que ver en tus ansias de libertad y dinero para comprar ropa costosa, ella merece una familia buena, y eso es lo que somos, eso es lo que le damos.

— ¿Y acaso yo no puedo darle una buena familia? ¿Qué diablos hay de mal en mí para que no confíes, papá? Le he dado todo cuanto he podido, Emma es feliz, pero no puedo criarla con aire, necesito trabajar para ella. No entiendo, nunca he hecho nada para que ahora me digas que me marcho por mis ansias de libertad y dinero, nunca, papá, siempre he intentado hacer lo correcto.

— ¿Lo correcto? ¡¿Lo correcto?! ¡Ni siquiera sabes quién es el padre de tu hija! ¡Eres una cualquiera que se entregó al primero que la miró bonito! ¡No permitiré que ella siga tu ejemplo! —Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta y las lágrimas, como siempre que él decía esas cosas, se secaron antes de parecer reales.

—Lamento haberte decepcionado papá, en serio lo lamento, nunca fue mi intención. —Giré sobre mis talones y me encontré con mi madre llorando mientras nos miraba fijamente—. ¿Dónde está mi hija?

—Bells…

—No, no digas nada, no vale la pena. ¿Dónde está Emma?

—Arriba, con Alice. —Subí las escaleras y entré al cuarto de All antes de sentarme en la cama y echarme a llorar.

X

X

X

La tarde fue un suplicio.

Mamá intentó por todos los medios que yo bajara a reconciliarme con papá, pero esta vez había excedido todos los límites, así que si alguien debía disculparse, ese alguien era él. No lo hizo. Ordené mis cosas mientras Emma gateaba por el amplio cuarto, jugando con los peluches y pintando con crayolas la única pared despejada. Había hecho una obra abstracta de mil colores, y a mí me parecía hermosa.

Alice me miraba a ratos, como si quisiera decir cientos cosas que finalmente callaba, pero ella era así, y también sabía cómo era yo, a veces lo mejor era dejarme sola con Emma y esperar que la tormenta disminuyera, porque cualquiera que hozará interrumpir el precario equilibrio que lograba a solas con mi hija, no se llevaba el mejor de los recibimientos, entiéndase eso por una lámpara, un libro, a veces la plancha o algo más pesado, dependiendo de que tuviese a mano o que encontrara mientras corría tras el objetivo.

Emma comió una papilla de frutas que mi madre insistió en preparar, alegando, como si le gustase meter el dedo, la mano y el brazo entero en la yaga, que esa sería la última comida que podría prepararle a Emma quizás en cuanto tiempo. Se la dio ella misma, sentada en el suelo del cuarto, porque no la dejé llevarla abajo con papá, no hasta que él aprendiera un par de cosas sobre cómo se trataba a la familia.

Cerca de las seis teníamos todo listo y ya comenzábamos a subir las cosas al coche cuando papá apareció por una esquina de la casa y tomó a Emma de los brazos de mamá sin mirarme ni dirigirme la palabra. Salí de allí, verlo despedirse de ella después de la sarta de idioteces que me dijo me daba nauseas.

—Vamos, Alice, se nos hará tarde.

—Iré a despedirme. —Me crucé de brazos y esperé apoyada en el lateral del carro que la comitiva terminará de darse los abrazos y besos correspondientes. Me sentía como una mierda fría, y no me gustaba la sensación.

A los diez minutos aparecieron todos, papá venía con Emma en brazos, hice lado para que la pusiera en su silla y luego se paró frente a mí.

—Cuídala —me dijo con voz áspera.

—Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.

—Lo sé, Isabella, no es eso lo que he querido decir. —No me contuve, y mientras me subía al coche y cerraba la puerta tuve que abrir la boca.

—Sé exactamente lo que has querido decir, papá.

Mamá encendió el motor y enfilamos por las calles casi vacías de lo que hasta hoy había sido mi hogar.

**Espero sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto.**

**Bites!**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

groups/betasffaddiction

**Hola, preciosas!**

**Espero que haya tenido una buena semana y que les guste el nuevo cap.**

**Tere, mil gracias arreglarme las fotos, eres un sol.**

**Y a todas ustedes que leen, millones de gracias por apreciar lo que hago. **

**Un abrazo a todas.**

Capítulo 4

— ¡Alice! —Si tenía que gritarle una sola vez más, procedería con el jarrón de agua y luego los puntapiés en el suelo. Llevaba quince minutos intentando despertarla y no había caso.

Faltaban quince minutos para las ocho de la mañana, hora en que debía presentarme con Anne. Emma ya estaba despierta, gateando por el salón y no había nadie que la cuidara, aún me faltaba maquillarme un poco para no parecer muerta, lavarme los dientes y calzarme las zapatillas.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Alice se venía frotando los ojos por el pasillo.

—Emma —señalé a mi hija con el dedo y corrí al baño. Me lavé los dientes minuciosamente, si había algo que me permitía hacer lento era eso. Me puse un poco de rímel en las pestañas, un brillo suave en los labios y trencé mi cabello dejándolo caer sobre mi hombro derecho. Zapatos, zapatos, ¿dónde había dejado los benditos zapatos? Ah, sí, en la sala.

Corrí hacia allá y me calcé las zapatillas negras. Me miré cinco segundos al espejo, pero bastaron para darme cuenta que no me parecía en nada a las guardaespaldas que mostraban en televisión. Ellas iban con ropa de cuero y con botas altas, y aquí estaba yo, vestida con un pantalón de chándal oscuro y formal, una camiseta negra de algodón y mi chaqueta de alguna tela extraña poco refinada y muy, muy cómoda, ah, claro, y las zapatillas simples y ligeras, por no decir baratas.

—Me voy. Las amo. —Le di un beso a cada una y la voz de Alice me detuvo cuando estaba en la puerta.

—Hay una cosa llamada cinto y otra llamada arma que la mayoría de los guardias suele utilizar. —Eché mi chaqueta hacia atrás y allí, bajo el brazo, apareció el mango de mi beretta, mi fiel compañera enganchada firme y accesiblemente.

—Siempre lista. —Sonreí y comencé a correr para no llegar tarde.

Entre a la casa, porque la puerta principal se encontraba abierta.

—Buenos días, señora Cullen. —Violet me dio esa mirada resentida y pasó de mí. Muy bien, esa era la mejor manera de comenzar el día.

— ¡Isabella! Has vuelto, pensé que no vendrías.

— ¿De dónde ha sacado eso, Anne?

—Bueno, cuando mi nieto mete los pies en el lodo no siempre puedo solucionarlo y supuse que tú no querrías volver a saber de nosotros.

—No se preocupe, ya hemos hablado con el señor Cullen y todo ha quedado claro.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, Anne, no te preocupes por eso, que no será el motivo por el que me marche.

—Muy bien entonces. Por cierto, te ves bastante profesional, pero esperaba el traje de látex y esas cosas.

—Créame que lo he pensando antes de salir de casa, pero prefiero esta ropa, es más cómoda si tengo que pelear con alguien.

—Oh, niña, no tendrás que pelear con nadie. Recuerda que el hecho de que estés aquí es solo porque Violet tiene algún plan macabro y finge que mi seguridad es lo único que le importa.

—Tal vez si le importa su seguridad, Anne.

— ¡No seas tonta! —Alzó la voz, pero sonreía realmente divertida—. A ella lo único que le importa es mi dinero, y estoy segura que hará todo por conseguirlo.

—Si fuese así no tendría el menor sentido ponerle una escolta.

—Bueno, no es que ella sea muy inteligente, o tal vez lo es y esto solo es parte del plan de "amo a la nona" que lleva elucubrando hace años.

—Vamos, Anne, no seas tan pesimista, quizás realmente te quiere, eres una buena persona, todos te quieren.

—Oh, preciosa, gracias, pero eso no es cierto, soy agradable solo con quienes considero sinceros, por lo tanto, con ella soy la arpía más grande que ha pisado este planeta. —No puede evitar reí.

—Bien, señora arpía, ¿dónde iremos hoy?

—Nada del otro mundo, solo debo pasar por el salón de belleza y luego a un par de tiendas. Espero que te guste mirar ropa —omití comentarios acerca de eso, y no es que me disgustara comprar ropa, solo que mi sentido de la moda era deplorable y terminaba siempre pasando vergüenzas.

—Lo que usted quiera.

—Isabella…

—Bien, lo lamento. Lo que quieras, Anne.

—Mucho mejor. —Tomó mi brazo y salimos de la casa, afuera esperaba un chófer con la puerta trasera del auto abierta.

—Buenos días, Harry. Ella es Isabella, mi guardaespaldas, escolta o como quieras decirle.

—Hola, Harry. Es un placer.

—Lo mismo digo, señorita. Por favor —señaló el coche y ambas entramos en él.

—Anne, hay una pregunta que no te he hecho aún.

—Lo que quieras.

—Bueno, para intentar cuidar de ti necesito saber cómo fue el ataque que sufriste.

—Oh, eso, pues fue… Extraño. Estaba saliendo de una de las reuniones con las ancianas de mis amigas y en cuanto subí al coche las balas nos llegaron. Gracias al cielo, Harry tiene experiencia corriendo por las calles, porque de otro modo creo que nos habrían agarrado.

— Pero, ¿estás segura que las balas eran para ustedes y no llegaron al coche por error?

—Lo estoy, querida, principalmente porque nos persiguieron unos cuantos metros.

—Bien, entonces hasta que no sepamos nada más, tú eres el blanco de los atacantes.

—No lo creo, probablemente sea mi nieto y lo que me ha sucedido a mí es daño colateral.

—Lo que le suceda a tu nieto, y te lo digo con deferencia, no es mi problema, soy tu escolta, es tu vida la que me preocupa.

—Sigues enfadada con él.

—No es eso, solo que soy bastante profesional y no puedo enfocarme en él cuando estás tú a mi cargo.

—Oh, claro. Había olvidado que ahora le llamaban profesionalismo al odio visceral.

—Oh, vamos, Anne, no soy una niña para odiar a alguien por decir un par de cosas mientras estaba ebrio.

—No me has contado que te dijo.

—Nada muy interesante, era más un balbuceo etílico. —Era buena mintiendo.

—Bien. No me trago eso, pero allá tú si no quieres contárselo a esta pobre mujer. —Al parecer no era tan buena.

—No es eso, Anne, solo que no es necesario.

—Bien, bien. Con una vez me basta, soy una persona inteligente.

—No te enfades, por favor.

—Claro que no, niña, no me enfadaría contigo. Al que quisiera castrar es a él, pero aún tengo la esperanza que se separe de la víbora y me dé bisnietos.

—Lo primero, creo que no será posible.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es obvio, Anne. Está enamorado hasta el tuétano de ella.

—Tienes razón, pero nunca he entendido porqué. No logro ver en ella nada con un poco de valor. —Entonces recordé algo.

—Ya que estamos de cotillas, ¿podrías decirme algo acerca de James y Rosalie?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno. Ayer por la mañana Emmett discutió con él, pero James no parecía ni mínimamente amedrentado por estar discutiendo con el hermano de su jefe.

—Es una corta historia, pero bastante aburrida e insulsa.

—No es necesario si no quieres.

—Tranquila, aún nos quedan unos minutos para llegar al salón, tenemos tiempo. —Se acomodó en el asiento frente a mí y se frotó las manos suavemente—. Veamos. James era compañero de secundaria de Emmett, eran buenos amigos hasta donde yo sé, el problema es que James también fue el primer novio de Rose. Al parecer, cuando supo que Emmett estaba loco por Rosalie, se metió entre ellos y terminaron saliendo un par de meses, Emmett nunca se lo ha perdonado.

—Ah, bueno. Ahora comprendo el nivel de testosterona que expelían ayer.

—Y eso que no los has visto peleando en serio, es un espectáculo digno de presenciar.

— ¿Han peleado frente a ti? —Nunca pensé que a una mujer mayor le gustara ese tipo de cosas.

—Más de una vez, y siempre ha ganado Emmett, pero James parece no rendirse y estar siempre en busca de revancha.

— ¿O sea que si los veo pelear no debo dejarlos?

—Sí, no intervengas, una vez lo hizo Edward y terminó con una muñeca fracturada, una pena porque se estaba volviendo loco sin poder ocupar la mano y escribir.

— ¿Y entre James y Violet?

— ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—James insinuó que Emmett tenía miedo de que le quitara la esposa a su hermano.

—No es ningún secreto que James babea por Violet, y gracias por haber tocado el tema porque aquí entras tú. Yo necesito saber si entre ellos sucede algo. Durante un año he intentado saber que hay ahí, pero hasta hoy no he podido conseguir pistas o algo concreto.

— ¿Quieres que espíe a Violet?

—No, querida, no quiero. Es una exigencia.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que haré eso?

—Bueno, fuiste a la guerra, debes tener tus propios métodos de espionaje.

—Los tengo, pero para eso deberé entrar a la casa principal de noche, conocer un plano, saber donde vive James.

—Los guardias viven en el terreno, en el lado puesto a tu casa hay unas habitaciones que ellos ocupan, junto a los choferes.

—Puedo comenzar por allí si quieres.

—Quiero, y Harry te dará todas las indicaciones para que no te pierdas por la noche.

—Por supuesto, señora.

—Harry. —Él era un potencial testigo—. ¿Has visto algo raro, movimiento anormal por las noches en el cuarto de James?

—Lamento no ser de ayuda, señorita, pero James tiene la mala costumbre de escuchar música satánica con un volumen bastante elevado como para no dejar oír a nadie ni siquiera sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿Hasta qué hora?

—A veces hasta las tres de la mañana.

— ¿Y a qué hora se levanta?

—Cerca de las seis.

—Es casi imposible que alguien pueda dormir tres horas y estar perfectamente productivo al día siguiente. Para hacer ese sacrificio tiene que haber algo más que el simple amor por la música.

—Lo mismo pienso yo, señorita.

—Entonces hablaremos más tarde sobre como haré para entrar a sus cuartos.

—Puedo dejarle mi llave si lo necesita.

—Oh, Harry, si no estuvieses tan viejo podríamos casarnos. —Anne y sus comentarios fuera de lugar. Él sólo sonrió a través del espejo y volvió a mirar hacia el camino.

—La otra noche dijiste que traerías a tu toy boy y nunca lo vi.

—No me hables de él, rompimos porque no fue.

—Oh, lo lamento, Ann.

—No lo lamentes, fue lo mejor. Ahora estoy buscando algo más motivador, uno de treinta no me haría nada de mal.

—Perdón, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Aunque tuviese cien, niña. Debes aprender al menos eso de mí: nosotras controlamos con quien nos acostamos, si quiero hacerlo con uno de veinte, lo haré, nadie podrá impedirlo.

—Vamos, pero tiene que haber un límite.

—Claro, el límite es que yo diga no.

—Muy graciosa. —El coche se detuvo y bajé antes que Anne. Comenzaba el trabajo—. Dame dos segundos. —Ni siquiera esperé su reacción y giré en trescientos sesenta grados para ver que todo estuviese bien.

Parecía un barrio tranquilo, nada demasiado glamuroso y el local tenía luces de neón que permanecían apagadas. Era el único salón de belleza a la vista y dentro varias mujeres me miraban detenidamente.

—Bien, puedes bajar.

—Te estás volviendo paranoica —se burló.

—Solo hago mi trabajo, Anne.

— ¿Al menos vas a entrar conmigo?

—No creo que desde dentro tenga buena visual.

—Me importa un soberano cacahuate, entrarás conmigo y conocerás a mis amigas.

—Solo a saludar —acepté finalmente. Ella no se daría por vencida.

—Buenos días, damas. Ella es Isabella Swan, mi guardaespaldas.

—Vamos, Annette, puedes cuidarte el culo sola —me giré hacia la mujer de piel oscura y cabello rojo intenso intentando contener la risa.

—No seas mal educada, Athenodora.

—Oh, lo lamento. A veces olvido que en mi otra vida fui la reina de Saba. Puedes decirme Dora, Isabella.

—Un placer, Dora.

—Bien, el resto no tiene importancia, para cuando te aprendieras sus nombres ya estarían todas muertas. —Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por guardar la compostura, pero Dora se reía a carcajadas tan estruendosas que tuve que fingir que tocía para ocultar la risa.

—Esa es buena, vieja —la felicitó Dora.

—Soy tres meses más joven que tú, así que no te conviene llamarme de esa forma.

—Oh, ya lo veo, lo veo todo claro… ¡Has roto con tu novio!

— ¡Cierra el pico, Athenodora!

—Te lo dije, chica, ese hombre se aburriría antes del amanecer.

—En realidad, se aburrió luego de más de un amanecer.

—No intentes consolarte a ti misma y mejor busca un hombre de tu edad, uno que mime tus curvas, cariño. —La conversación comenzaba a hacerme sentir incómoda—. ¿No tienes lengua, Isabella?

—Lo lamento, Dora, pero estoy de servicio, no puedo prestarte mucha atención.

—Una lástima, porque sé perfectamente porqué Anne te ha traído aquí.

—Mantén tu enorme bocota cerrada, Dora.

—Vamos, que la chica tiene toda la pinta de futura abuenuera. —Me volteé hasta ellas con el rostro desencajado y el corazón en receso.

—No la oigas, Isabella, no sabe quedarse callada.

—Espero que esto sea una mala broma, Anne.

—Oh, lo es, cariño, no te preocupes.

—No lo es —insistió Dora—. Así que lo mejor para ti sería decirle en este mismo momento que no te interesarías en su nieto aunque estuviese soltero.

— ¿Por qué habría de decirme eso? Edward es guapo, millonario, sensible y talentoso.

—Y un completo idiota, o no se habría casado con la víbora de Violet.

— ¿La conoces? —No me pude contener y las palabras escaparon de mis labios.

—Vino una vez aquí para acompañar a Annette, y déjame decirte, chica, ella se ve, huele y me mueve como una zorra. Que las zorras me perdonen por la comparación. —Entonces exploté, y miraba a todos avergonzada pero no podía dejar de reír.

—En serio lo siento, Anne, pero, bueno, lo siento, lamento reírme. —Pero Anne no me ponía la menor atención mientras parecía colapsar sobre un sillón imitación cuero.

—Déjalo, muchacha, que reírse de ella está permitido, es un demonio. —Dora intentó calmarme, pero si volvía a abrir la boca y dejaba salir ese tono chillón característico de ella una vez más, yo terminaría con un ataque.

—Oh, ¿ves, Isabella? Sabía que te divertirías hoy. —Anne se secaba las lágrimas con cuidado.

—Me siento culpable. Esto no se siente como trabajar.

—Bueno, no se puede ser serio por siempre.

—Mírame a mí. —Y allí estaba Dora de nuevo—. Soy divorciada tres veces, tengo ocho hijos de los cuales cuatro aún viven conmigo, tengo doce nietos que reclaman regalos para cumpleaños y navidad, mi pensión es miserable, la tendinitis me está matando y aún así sonrío, y créeme, chica, es el mejor remedio para todos los males.

—Creo que vendré yo también al salón solo para poder verte.

—Me alagas, niña —sonrió, una sonrisa sincera y hermosa—. Y sobre lo que decía antes acerca de Edward. —Se acercó a mí y puso sus labios cerca de mí oído—. Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Anne, tú serías perfecta para arrancarlo de las garras de la zorra.

Ni siquiera hice más comentarios, solo me quedé allí el tiempo necesario para parecer cordial y luego salí al exterior. Lo que menos necesitaba era oír ese tipo de cosas.

Harry estaba apoyado contra el lateral del coche mientras leía el periódico.

— ¿Algo interesante? —Le pregunté acercándome a él.

—No, en realidad no, estos periódicos se han vuelto locos con la prensa amarilla y eso no tiene la menor relevancia.

—Tienes razón. —Tampoco parecía muy interesante hablar sobre farándula con él.

Me limité a apoyarme contra la pared exterior de la peluquería y me quedé allí esperando que pasara algo más interesante que una mariposa o algún gato corriendo en los tejados de al frente.

Cerca de una hora después, Anne salió seguida de Dora. Anne se veía igual a como había entrado, quizás más peinada, pero eso no marcaba una mayor diferencia, tampoco era necesario decírselo.

—Has quedado preciosa —la felicité componiendo mi mejor sonrisa.

—Yo soy preciosa —me guiñó un ojo con picardía.

—Espero tenerte pronto por aquí, muchacha, podemos hacer maravillas con ese cabello largo.

—Claro, vendré con mi hija cuando tenga día libre.

—Anne me ha hablado de ella, tienes que traerla, mis nietos pueden entretenerla mientras estás en mis manos.

—Lo haré, Dora. Gracias por todo.

—Cuando quieras —me sonrió y se volteó hacia Anne—. Asegúrate que venga, Annette, no confío en las muchachas bonitas.

—Entra allí y ponte a hacer dinero. —Anne la empujó con fuerza dentro del salón—. No la escuches —me dijo.

—Tranquila, me ha llamado bonita, con eso me basta. —Mi visual era calle arriba, y algo llamó mí completa atención mientras respondía a Anne. Una furgoneta negra venía rápido por la calle, demasiado rápido—. ¡Adentro! —Le grité abriendo la puerta del coche y empujándola. Mi mano de dirigió instintivamente hasta el arma y para cuando oí el primer disparo de ellos yo ya había presionado el gatillo y estaba agachada tras el coche. Dos segundos… Uno, dos, volví a erguirme y disparé de nuevo, esta vez a los neumáticos, pero la furgoneta no se detuvo, peor… Deshizo el camino andado y yo no estaba preparada para un ataque frontal, no sin más información—. ¡Arranca, Harry! ¡Rápido! —él ni siquiera lo pensó y en cuanto me subí al coche abrí mi ventana, me giré hacia la furgoneta que ya había volteado del todo y nos seguía. Apunté directamente al parabrisas. ¡Maldita sea! Estaba blindada—. Mis balas no le harán nada, Harry, así que tendrás que correr—. Volví a sacar la mitad del cuerpo y disparé tantas veces como pude a las ruedas, a los espejos laterales, a todo lo que pareciera sufrir daños, pero luego de unas cuadras de carrera la furgoneta ya era inalcanzable y Harry corría como si lo persiguiese el mismo demonio—. ¡Mierda! Tengo que encontrarlos o te matarán, Anne —me volteé hacia ella que estaba acurrucada en el piso del coche y con los ojos firmemente cerrados—. ¿Anne? No, no puedes ponerte así, vamos, todo pasó, vamos, mírame.

— ¿Por qué? —Su pregunta pareció la de un niño que no comprendía el mundo.

—No lo sé, pero te prometo que los mataré uno por uno antes que logren si quiera ponerte en la mirilla de sus pistolas.

—Esto, no, no puedo.

—Vamos, pensé que eras una mujer fuerte. Arriba, nada ha pasado, llegaremos bien a casa.

—Lo sé, lo sé, solo que he pensando que te matarían… ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, Isabella Swan! Ponerte a tiro de bala no le ayuda a nadie, menos a mis nervios.

— ¿Estabas asustada por mi integridad física?

— ¡Claro que sí, niña estúpida y arriesgada!

—Oh, Anne. No, no lo hagas, no pienses en eso, estoy entrenada, Anne, entrenada para matar, ellos no podrían herirme a menos que yo cometiera un error, y créeme, no los cometo a menudo.

— ¡Pero podrías haberlo cometido!

—Anne, cálmate. —Mi voz fue firme porque ella estaba comenzando a descontrolarse.

—Tienes razón, lo lamento. Mi enfado no es contigo, es con mi nieto —se acercó a la división de asientos y le habló a Harry—. Vamos a la editorial, Harry, ahora.

—No creo que sea prudente, Anne. Primero tenemos que relajarte, hacer que te tomes un té, llamar a Dora para saber si todo va bien allá, puedes conversar con tu nieto en la noche.

— ¡Me importa un rábano si es prudente o no! Iremos a la editorial y mi nieto tendrá que escucharme.

—Bien, no discutiré contigo, Anne, yo solo estoy para seguirte, y lo haré mientras tú me quieras aquí.

—Gracias —espetó más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

Cuando el coche se detuvo alcé la mirada hasta el edificio de cinco pisos, con ladrillos rojos y ventanales amplios. Me bajé primero y miré hacia todos lados antes de permitir que Anne pusiera solo un pie en la acera. Cuando la dejé pasar ella caminó con paso firme y entró al recinto como si fuese su casa.

—Anne. —El tipo rubio con el que hablaba Alice la noche del cumpleaños la miró sorprendido.

— ¿Dónde está mi nieto, Jasper?

—Están en una reunión, puedes esperarlo en mi oficina si quieres.

—Muchas gracias, pero necesito hablar con él ahora.

—Me temo que eso es imposible, Anne.

—Que me agrades no significa que puedas darme órdenes, Jasper Whitlock. —Anne pasó de él y yo la seguí escaleras arriba. Se paró frente una puerta enorme y la abrió sin golpear.

—Abuela. —Todos se voltearon a mirarla detenidamente.

—Vamos a hablar ahora, Edward Anthony Cullen, así que mueve ese trasero a tu oficina.

—Nona, estamos ocupados en este momento —intervino Violet.

— ¿Te hablé a ti? —Le preguntó Anne con desdén—. Vamos, Edward Cullen.

—Volveré en unos minutos. —Se puso de pie y siguió a Anne mientras yo los seguía a ambos—. Espera acá —me dijo Cullen cuando Anne entró a una oficina.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡No has aprendido nada de lo que he intentado enseñarte! —Lo golpeó en el brazo con la cartera y luego tomó mi muñeca, llevándome dentro y cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

— ¿Qué sucede, nona? —Tras esa puerta y frente a Anne, Edward pareció estar domado.

— ¡Me han vuelto a atacar! ¡Si no es por Isabella los malditos podrían haberme matado! ¡Ella tuvo que arriesgar su vida para que saliéramos todos con el culo intacto!

— ¿Eso es cierto?

—La primera parte lo es, señor Cullen, pero nunca estuvimos en peligro, sé hacer bien mi trabajo.

—Gracias por cuidar de ella, Isabella.

—Por nada, señor Cullen.

—Puedes seguir agradeciéndole o dignarte a hacer algo, Edward.

— ¿Qué pretendes que haga, nona? Te he contratado una guardaespaldas bien entrenada, intento protegerte, pero no sé que más hacer.

—Deja de publicar la basura que escribes —sentenció ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Sabes que no lo haré, eso es lo que paga nuestras comodidades.

— ¡Tus comodidades, Edward! —Él la miró como si no reconociera esas palabras en ella—. No, cariño, no es eso lo que he querido decir, tampoco estoy menospreciando tu trabajo, es solo que escribes cosas preciosas, novelas que valen la pena y tú te empeñas en publicar la vida de gente con demasiado poder y peligrosa.

—Eso es lo que vende, nona.

— ¡Tonterías! Eso es lo que le gusta a tu mujer.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

— ¿No? Yo recuerdo claramente que fue ella quien te incentivó con ese tipo de libros.

—Ella solo ha intentado guiarme porque conoce el medio.

—Tienes tanto que aprender, querido. Primero, lo que ella hace se llama manipulación, un término bastante sencillo que te puede joder la vida. Segundo, eso no tiene nada que ver con tu trabajo, puedes escribir sobre el viento y será un éxito porque eres excelente. Y tercero, no quiero volver a ver que Isabella arriesgue su vida por esto —Edward me miró fijamente, esperando una intervención que me vi obligada a dar.

—A mi no me molesta arriesgar mi vida, si así fuese, hubiese elegido otro trabajo.

— ¿Ves, nona? Ahí tienes la respuesta a tus inquietudes.

—No seas cobarde, Edward, no busques apoyo en ella y defiéndete solo. —Taconeó el piso insistentemente—. Vamos, estoy esperando un buen motivo para arriesgar la vida de tu abuela y de una joven madre.

—Lo lamento, no puedo hacer nada con lo que me pides. —La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y entró Violet con todo su garbo y sus zapatos costosos.

—Te estamos esperando, Edward.

—Vaya, así que se te ha acabado la paciencia conmigo —le dijo Anne.

—Contigo no, nona, con mi marido.

—Edward, por milésima vez dile que deje de llamarme nona, yo no soy su abuela y doy gracias al cielo por eso.

—Abuela, por favor. —Edward era la pobre paloma mensajera de esas dos, pero solo era necesario que se pusiera los pantalones y no habría problemas, aunque al parecer no se calzaba pantalón hacía años.

—Pareces cansada, Anne. Isabella, llévala a casa y hazle un té para que descanse.

—Estoy aquí, Violet, y no soy ninguna vieja decrepita para que me mandes a casa con una niñera. —¿Sería bueno intervenir?

—Isabella, te he dado una orden —insistió Violet.

—Estoy al servicio de la señora Anne, es ella quien decide que hace, yo solo me ocupo de seguir sus pasos y cuidarla, señora Cullen.

— ¿Te ha quedado claro, señora Cullen? Ella está a mí servicio. Ahora vete, estoy hablando con mi nieto y no te necesito de entrometida.

— ¡Edward!

—Vamos, abuela, lo hablaremos en casa, esto no te hace bien.

—Oh, cariño, siento lástima por ti.

—Edward…

—Voy, Violet, tu adelántate. —Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y desapareció de allí.

— ¿Ves, cariño? De eso hablaba, manipulación en toda su gloria.

—No sigas, nona, no quiero más problemas. Hablaremos esto cuando llegue a casa, podemos cenar juntos, solo los dos si quieres.

— ¿Lo prometes? ¿Sin ella?

—Sin ella, abuela, lo prometo. —Besó la mano de Anne y luego su frente. Por un segundo me pregunté quien realmente era Edward Cullen. Con Anne parecía ser una persona, con Violet otra y cuando estábamos a solas alguien aún más diferente.

—Bien, bien, pero no creas que me convences con esos ojitos lindos y una par de besos.

—Nunca creería eso, nona. —Anne le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo antes de tomar mi mano.

—Vamos, cariño, ha sido una mañana larga. —Avanzamos hasta la puerta cuando sentí la mano de Cullen sobre la mía, y las sensaciones, todas ellas volvieron como un huracán sobre mí, dejándome sin aliento y estática unos segundos.

—Gracias, Isabella, prometo compensarte eso.

—No es necesario, señor Cullen, con mi sueldo es suficiente.

—Pero para mí no, nunca será suficiente. —Y pude leer entre líneas lo que sus palabras querían decir, porque sus ojos eran fuego, oscuro y potente, y ellos me llamaban, me decían a gritos que lo aceptara, que recibiera esa recompensa y todo mi mundo cambiaría para siempre.

**Espero sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto.**

**Bites!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

groups/betasffaddiction

**Hola, preciosa! Yo aquí dando señales de vida, tan resfriada como me es posible pero sobreviviré ajajajaja. Mil besotes, lindas, y millones de gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Capítulo 5**

Han pasados tres semanas desde el último atentado a alguien de la casa. Tres semanas donde he tenido que ocupar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no ceder a mis bajos instintos. Tres semanas de evadir a Cullen. Tres semanas de investigación nocturna. Veintiún días de madrugar y seguir siempre la misma rutina, lo único que hacía las horas llevaderas era saber que en casa alguien me esperaba al atardecer.

Terminábamos la jornada a eso de las siete de la tarde, a veces a media noche, todo dependía de las actividades de Anne. Otras noches debía rondar un par de horas por la madrugada fuera de la casa de James, pero el maldito era bastante bueno ocultando cosas, porque aún no lograba descubrir nada fuera de lo común. Cuando al final lograba ir a casa, había un ser pequeño que roncaba suavemente y que no había forma de sacar de mí cama: Emma, quien apenas me sentía junto a ella se anclaba a mi cuerpo como un reclamo hecho a gritos por mis reiteradas ausencias. Al menos los domingos eran solamente suyos, yo ese día me convertía en una marioneta hecha para que ejerciera completa soberanía sobre mí.

Me dejé caer sobre la escalera en la entrada de mi casa y Emma se acomodó en la silla plegable junto a mí. Mi hija estaba completamente concentrada en un libro de colores y hojas gruesas que contaba una historia sobre un unicornio, una princesa y un príncipe.

Moví el cuello, haciendo sonar los ligamentos contraídos por las horas incesantes de trabajo y las malas posturas y me concentré en la nada unos segundos.

—Voy a salir —me avisó Alice pasando junto a nosotras.

— ¿Dónde vas? —Al menos ella tenía en qué distraerse. Lo que era yo, y dado que a mis jefes les molestaba ver a Emma, tenía que pasar encerrada en las paredes imaginarias de ese bosque.

—A comer con Jasper.

—Oh, suerte con eso.

—Gracias. —Besó nuestras mejillas y movió su trasero rápidamente por el camino de gravilla.

— ¿Y si vamos a dar un paseo? —Emma me miró fijamente unos segundos—. Vamos a caminar. —Alzó sus brazos, dejando completamente abandonado el libro y se colgó de mi cuerpo como si fuese un pequeño mono—. No, princesa, hoy caminarás un poco. —La llevé dentro y le puse una especia de arnés que le permitía caminar y a mí sostenerla por si se iba al suelo.

Emma ya caminaba mucho mejor. Desde que entró a la guardería sus pasos se habían vuelto más confiados, y si yo me quedaba cerca podía dar una docena de ellos sin tambalearse.

La ayudé a bajar las escaleras y ella intentó avanzar más rápido que yo deteniéndose a recoger cosas del suelo. Para cuando llegamos a la casa principal venía con varias piedras entre las manos y unos cuantos palitos.

—Isabella. —La voz de Edward me hizo voltear lentamente, recomponiendo el rostro ante el primer sobresalto, dispuesta a explicarle que solo estábamos de paso con Emma.

—Señor Cullen —lo saludé.

— ¿Vas a alguna parte?

—A dar un paseo, señor. No era mi intención molestarlo con Emma.

—No es molestia, Isabella, lo sabes.

—No, no lo sé, señor Cullen. Usted me dijo que alejara a la niña de su casa y eso significa que Emma le molesta.

—No seas injusta, Isabella.

— ¿Perdón?

—Sabes que esa idea fue de Violet no mía.

—Usted me lo ordenó, por lo tanto no tenía motivos para suponer otra cosa.

—Bien, bien. Tienes razón, pero para que quede completamente claro, Emma no me molesta en absoluto, de hecho la había comenzado a extrañar. —Lo miré fijamente sin saber si estaba tomándome el pelo o algo más.

—Ok —susurré finalmente comenzando a caminar en la dirección contraria.

— ¡Espera! —A veces lo odiaba.

—Señor.

— ¿Te molesta si las acompaño?

—Su esposa puede molestarse.

—No, no lo hará, ni siquiera está en casa.

— ¿No? —Eso sí era extraño. Violet solía estar tras Cullen todo el día cuando estaban en casa, como si ella fuese su propia escolta.

—Ha viajado anoche a Nueva York para ver la promoción del próximo libro. No volverá hasta mañana. —Noche, casa sola, ella lejos, nosotros cerca, ¡Mierda! Pensé en vómito esperando que todo lo anterior se me olvidase rápidamente.

—No creo que sea bueno que estemos juntos, señor Cullen.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Lo sabe muy bien, señor, no es necesario que parezca ignorar todo.

—Entonces, si es tan obvio, ¿por qué insistes en llamarme "señor" cuando nadie nos ve?

—Porque eso nos distancia, y usted sabe que es lo mejor.

—Te equivocas, Isabella, yo sigo sin descubrir que es lo mejor.

—Pues no intente descubrirlo, quédese con lo que tiene y todo irá bien. No es necesario tentar la suerte.

— ¿Estoy realmente tentando mí suerte?

—La tienta, señor Cullen.

—Al menos eso ya es algo. Pensé que nunca más hablaríamos del tema y que tendría que conformarme con las posibilidades que nunca se iban a dar.

—No hay posibilidades, señor.

—Oh, las hay, Isabella. El hecho de saber que acercarme a ti es tentar mi suerte significa que las hay.

—No, señor. Significa que siempre estoy armada y que al menor acercamiento no dudaré en darle un tiro.

—No sabes mentir, es tu punto débil.

—No estoy mintiendo, señor, estoy siendo tan sincera como puedo. —Por un momento observé a Emma, esperando que ella me proporcionara la excusa perfecta para salir de allí, pero ella estaba sentada en el piso demasiado divertida con sus piedras como para darme alguna salida fácil.

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que estas semanas no han sido horribles, que no piensas constantemente, que no te revuelcas en la cama y sueñas con lo que no ha pasado, que yo soy solo tu jefe y nada más. —Las palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, y es que él, mirándome fijamente, parecía girar por completo el mundo que conocía y aceptaba como bueno.

—No me pida eso, señor Cullen. —Mi voz fue un hilillo de sonido que se perdió entre el viento.

—Te lo pido porque sé que nunca me darás nada por iniciativa propia. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, Isabella.

— ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?

—Soy escritor, Isabella, leo a las personas, las estudio, las siento, y a ti te siento, te he sentido desde que pusiste un pie en esta casa e incluso desde antes.

—Ser escritor no hace que su comprensión de las cosas sea absoluta, para eso hay que vivir, vivir mucho, y estoy segura que usted ni siquiera conoce el mundo real, no entiende lo que sucede más allá de lo que pasa en su propia casa, quizás ni siquiera conozca eso del todo.

— ¿Acaso tú si conoces el mundo?

—Conozco la muerte, señor Cullen. La he visto a los ojos, solo viéndola a ella sé como es el resto del mundo.

— ¿Has matado a alguien, Isabella? —Sus ojos se llenaron de compasión.

—Más de los que hubiese querido.

—No eres la única —susurró lentamente.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, nada, no me prestes atención. —Pareció turbado por sus propias palabras y movió las manos frenéticamente hasta que estas se encontraron con su cabello— Debo irme, Isabella, lo lamento. —Desapareció dejándome inmóvil un par de segundos.

Intenté respirar, sentirme normal otra vez, pero parecía que su presencia me dejaba siempre sumida en un letargo dulce y agraz, con el cerebro embotado y el corazón latiendo a ritmos irregulares, intentando volver a sentirse normal y mirar el mundo como si en este no hubiese pasado nada fuera de lo cotidiano.

El paseo duró mucho menos de lo que había planeado, porque en cuanto logramos llegar a la reja, Emma dejó de caminar, alegando, con esa verborrea que a veces me era incomprensible, que tenía hambre.

El resto de la tarde fue bastante bien. Bailamos, cantamos, aunque yo cantaba y ella sólo movía la boca y gritaba a veces. Armamos castillos con el lego de colores, pintamos un par de cosas y para cuando Alice llegó, cerca de las ocho de la noche, Emma ya estaba dormida y yo con una copa de vino mientras veía televisión.

—Soy tan feliz. —All se dejó caer junto a mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Puedes decírmelo si quieres. —Y yo sabía perfectamente que ella quería.

—Bien, Jasper me ha pedido que seamos novios.

— ¿Qué le has dicho?

—Por supuesto he dicho que sí, Bells, él es todo lo que estaba esperando.

—Si se parece a su hermana dudo mucho que sea lo que estabas esperando.

—No se parece a ella en lo más mínimo, de hecho ni siquiera se soportan mucho, solo mantienen una relación cordial porque llevan la misma sangre y trabajan en la empresa familiar.

— ¿Así que la editorial es de ellos?

— ¿No te lo había dicho Edward?

—Ni siquiera me había molestado en preguntar.

—Bueno, sí, es de ellos, pero Jasper dice que el hecho que Edward publique allí no es por eso, todo lo contrario, me ha dicho que Edward es muy bueno en lo que hace.

—Ya, te creo.

— ¿Por qué ese tono, Isabella Marie Swan?

— ¿Tono? ¿Qué tono?

—El tono de "Espero que parezca que me importa una mierda cuando en realidad me afecta más de lo que deseo".

—Estás loca. —Pero en realidad no lo estaba.

— ¿Ha pasado algo con Edward de lo que no me he enterado?

—No.

— ¡Eres una vil mentirosa, Swan! —La acusación llegó seguida de su risa burlona.

—Cierra el pico, Alice.

—Oh, eres el peor ser humano que pisa la tierra, ¡él tiene esposa! —Pero sabía que no lo decía con maldad, aún así algo se me removió incómodo dentro.

—No ha pasado nada, Alice.

—Pero estoy segura que al menos te gusta.

— ¿Cómo podrías estar tan segura de eso?

—Vamos, te brillan los ojos apenas digo su nombre.

—Creo que bebiste mucho.

—Edward —susurró acercándose a mí oído y tuve que lanzarle un cojín encima para que se alejara—. Edward, soy Edward Cullen y me quiero follar a la guapa escolta de mi abuela.

—Él no habla así —me quejé cruzándome de brazos.

— ¿Dijo que te quería follar? —Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y pareció pálida bajo la luz amarilla de la sala.

— ¡Claro que no, idiota!

—Oh, es un amargado, cualquier hombre con algo de agallas y amor por la vida te lo habría dicho.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Ya sabes, eres bella, no hay que ser muy inteligente para verlo.

—Gracias por decir que mi belleza es obvia. Sabes que eso no es un alago.

—Sigues siendo igual de ridícula. Sí es un alago.

—Bien, lo que digas, All.

—Oh, por cierto, había olvidado decírtelo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Me ha llamado Jake.

— ¿Qué Jake?

—El único que conocemos.

— ¿Jacob Black? —Estaba atónita, no tenía noticias de él desde que había pedido la baja en el ejército.

— ¿Conoces otro Jake?

— ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está?

—Dijo que quería vernos, que vendría pronto a Seattle a hacernos una visita y que no te perdonara nunca que le hayas ocultado a Emma.

— ¡¿Le contaste sobre Emma?!

—Lo lamento. —Alzó los brazos en señal de rendición—. Olvidé por completo que ningún uniformado sabe de ella, además, Jake es nuestro amigo, pensé que al menos a él le habías dicho algo.

—Supongo que no le contaste sobre Mike.

—Oh, no, esa parte puedes intentar explicársela tú. No quiero ser a quien dirija su ira cuando sepa que el primer teniente Michael Newton te dejó embarazada sin decirte que estaba casado y tenía dos hijos, prefiero que te golpeé a ti, yo apreció demasiado mi rostro.

—Me va a matar, ¿no es cierto?

—Probablemente te deje agonizando al ser consciente que a Emma solo le queda un padre, pero creo que será imposible evitar el derramamiento de sangre.

—No estaba preparada para esto.

— ¿Estabas preparada para recibir sus cenizas?

—No eso lo que he querido decir, Alice, solo que ni siquiera sé como explicárselo.

—Dile la verdad, es lo menos que merece.

—Pensándolo bien, no merece nada.

— ¿Sigues enojada porque no te escogió? —preguntó conteniendo la risa.

—Muy graciosa, Alice, y no, no sigo enojada.

—Aún recuerdo como mirabas a Carlie cada vez que pasaba con Jake del brazo.

—No la miraba de ninguna manera en particular.

—Oh, vamos, tu mano se dirigía instintivamente a tu arma.

— ¿Te había dicho que eras odiosa?

—No lo suficiente. —Sonrió amplia y burlonamente—. Ya, pero hablando en serio, ¿solucionaron ese pequeño altercado?

— ¿Crees que querría venir a vernos si no lo hubiésemos solucionado? Por supuesto que lo hicimos, de otro modo vernos ahora sería como si estallara la tercera guerra mundial.

—Al final nunca entendí bien porque habían peleado. O sea, entiendo que él escogió a Carlie, pero eso no me parece excusa suficiente para que quisieras cortarle las bolas.

—Fue porque nuestro querido Jake estuvo unas semanas con ambas hasta que me di cuenta de lo que sucedía.

—Vaya, y él que parece tan correcto y sobreprotector.

—Ahora lo es, All, después de eso prometió no hacerme daño nunca más y no dejar que me lo hicieran.

— ¿Cumplió su palabra?

—Siempre, All, siempre.

— ¿Y con Mike?

—Estoy segura que es capaz de ir a su tumba y rematarlo solo para no faltar a esa promesa.

—Pero, ¿podría pasar algo entre ustedes?

— ¡Claro que no! —No pude evitar la risa.

— ¿Por qué no? Es guapo, un buen tipo y estoy seguro que amará a Emma.

—Porque no lo vemos de ese modo. Lo hablamos un par de veces y simplemente no estamos hechos para vivir juntos por siempre. Somos buenos amigos, compañeros, pero no podríamos tener nada más, no nos soportaríamos y terminaríamos matándonos.

—No creo que sea para tanto.

—Lo es. Yo soy demasiado independiente y él muy protector, como amigos eso funciona, como pareja nunca podría suceder.

—Eres demasiado radical, Bella.

—Y así soy feliz —me crucé de brazos como niña mimada.

—Bien, bien, quédate con tu felicidad, yo iré a dormir, ha sido un día largo.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, idiota, te amo.

—Te amo. —Ella era una de las pocas personas con las que podía discutir y un simple "te amo" solucionaba todo.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, con mil recuerdos del rostro de Jake, su sonrisa amplia, sus ojos oscuros, la manera en que me miraba cuando yo las cagaba, que era a menudo en esa época, sus manos firmes alzándome en vilo cuando estaba feliz… Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta cuando lo extrañaba. Una sonrisa genuina se formó en mi rostro cuando el móvil comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa de centro. Miré el numero: "Desconocido". ¿Qué diablos?

— ¿Bueno?

—Te espero, sigo esperando por ti.

— ¿Quién demonios habla? Si es una broma, Jacob Black, no me parece ni mínimamente graciosa.

— ¿Quién es Jacob Black?

— ¿Edward? —Podía sentir como mi rostro se descomponía.

—Dilo de nuevo.

— ¿Cuánto ha bebido, señor Cullen?

— ¡Deja de decirme señor! ¡Di mi nombre!

— ¿Cuánto has bebido, Edward?

—Quiero oírlo de cerca, respirar el aire que exhalas cuando lo dices.

—Acuéstate, duerme unas horas y mañana te sentirás mejor. —Esta era la segunda vez que me llamaba y la primera, luego del último atentado a Anne, había sido sobre lo mismo: sus desvaríos ebrios a media noche. Había intentado borrar ese episodio, y en secreto, cada noche, pedía porque no bebiese ni me llamara, y es que si me costaba mantenerme firme ante el recuerdo de él y de lo que decían sus labios, oírlo era un suplicio.

—Iré a verte, Isabella, no puedo estar más tiempo lejos, fuera de tu influjo, exiliado de tu pequeño mundo. —Su queja era la mía, pero no podía ceder, tenía que controlarme por ambos.

—Si vienes aquí haré que alguno de tus guardias te lleve a la cama y te deje allí amarrado.

—Nadie osaría intervenir.

—Conozco uno que intervendría con gusto si supiera que estás intentando engañar a tu esposa.

—Eres el ser más cruel que conozco, Isabella.

—Lo soy, señor Cullen, que bueno que por fin se diese cuenta. Ahora duerma. Buenas noches.

—No… —Pero corté la llamada, tranqué la puerta con seguro y me fui a mi cuarto rogando al cielo porque él no insistiese.

Llevaba horas dando vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño, ¿y si…? No, no podía siquiera pensar en la posibilidad aún cuando lo necesitaba, mi cuerpo me lo pedía. Solo una conversación, mirarlo a los ojos, eso no podía hacerle daño a nadie, menos a mí, que prefería llevar algunas cosas al plano real para hacerme cargo de ella.

Me puse de pie, dispuesta a moverme, a ir en su búsqueda y mirarlo a los ojos. No estaba segura que conseguiría con eso, pero quería hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo.

Avancé por la casa a oscuras y abrí la puerta con cuidado para que Emma no despertara. Un solo pie fuera de casa y su suspiro de alivio me envolvió completa.

—Podía sentirte allí dentro, ¿lo sabes?

— ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Pensar, pensar en ti.

—Has bebido más de lo que pensaba.

—Siempre bebo más de lo que todo el mundo piensa.

—Esto es extraño, señor Cullen.

—No me llames así.

—No, podemos conversar, pero lo llamaré señor Cullen, no vuelva a insistir.

—Bien, Isabella, no insistiré.

—Ahora, ¿qué es lo que realmente hace aquí?

— ¿Puedes creer que en realidad no tengo la menor idea? Soy como el idiota perro faldero que sigue tus pasos y se humilla y dice incoherencias, y te sueña y te piensa, y en realidad no sabe muy bien que hace junto a ti en medio de la noche.

—Eso no nos ayuda, señor.

— ¿Tienes tú una idea más clara de por qué has salido en mitad de la noche para verme? —¿Tenía algún sentido negar eso? No, probablemente no.

—Solo quería verte, no hay ninguna explicación más complicada.

— ¿Por qué querías verme?

—Quizás porque tienes la ocurrencia de llamarme a altas horas de la noche y decirme, bueno, las cosas que dices.

— ¿Te molestan las cosas que digo?

—No estoy segura, a veces sí, a veces no.

— ¿Qué te ha molestado?

—Que pienses que me conoces, que sabes lo que realmente quiero, porque no lo sabes.

— ¿Acaso no quieres besarme? ¿No quieres ir a mi cama o que yo venga la tuya y despertar juntos? ¿No quieres que deje a Violet y que esté contigo?

—No me interesa Violet, ella no es el problema.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? —Se acercó y tomó mi mano, llevándome a la silla contigua a él.

—El problema es que no podría tolerar que ella sufriera por esto, que en realidad no es nada…

—Y parece serlo todo, ¿no es así? —Sus ojos verdes brillaban en la oscuridad sin dejar de mirarme fijamente.

—Esto saldrá mal, no puede salir bien.

—Las cosas nunca salen del todo bien.

—No, no me refiero a eso, solo que cada vez que hablamos del tema has estado con demasiado alcohol en el cuerpo y sé que mañana no recordarás nada y yo no tendré el valor para mirarte a los ojos y recordártelo.

—Lo recordaré todo, Isabella.

— ¿Por tu libro?

—Por mi libro.

—Pero no puedes almacenar recuerdos por lo que escribes en tu libro, tienes que vivir las cosas, ser parte de ella.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que estoy dispuesta a que algo suceda, a arriesgarme aunque sea un poco… —La cabeza me daba vueltas, como si yo también estuviese ebria y no controlara lo que decía o pensaba, aunque en realidad sí lo sabía, estaba diciéndole que iba a acotarme con él, eso significaba arriesgarse, ¡Demonios! Tres semanas y había caído en su influjo sin que él tuviese que esforzarse demasiado. Era una completa idiota.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que quieres estar conmigo? —Parecía no salir del asombro, una mezcla de negra lujuria y felicidad ciega, pero yo ni siquiera estaba muy segura de porque había dicho eso. Lo deseaba, claro que lo deseaba, ¿pero tanto? No estaba segura y no quería estarlo.

—Estoy diciéndole que estoy dispuesta, pero no así, no con usted ebrio.

—No sigas diciéndome usted, no ahora.

—Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme contigo, Edward, pero no así, no contigo sin que realmente seas tú.

—No, no quieres que sea lo que realmente soy.

—Es eso precisamente lo que quiero.

— ¿Por qué querrías estar con él Edward patético y manipulado que soy de día, el que está casado, tiene responsabilidades y escribe lo que el resto decide?

—Porque no me interesa estar con una idea, con una fantasía, ya pasé por eso, no es lo que quiero, no es lo que busco. —¡Condenados demonios de la noche y la lujuria! ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Vamos, Isabella, reacciona, date la vuelta y duerme en tu cama sola, no lo necesites, no empieces a ser dependiente de él.

— ¿Sabes que podría crear un mundo solo para nosotros, solo para ti, pero que por la mañana las cosas solo serían una fantasía? ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Entiendes que lo que me pides es casi imposible? ¿Cómo no hacerte vivir en una fantasía cuando todo lo que puedo darte no es más que eso? —Entiéndelo, Isabella, por favor entiéndelo, me repetí incesantes veces.

—Entiendo eso, Edward, pero al menos quiero que lo que suceda dentro de la fantasía sea real. —Necesitaba a alguien que viniese y me callase la boca. Ya había vivido situaciones así, cuando era joven estas cosas solían pasarme, o solía hacer que pasaran. Alguna vez, con demasiado alcohol en el cuerpo, nos besamos con un vecino en su cumpleaños, su novia estaba en el cuarto de al lado, y yo sabía que estaba mal, muy mal, pero a pesar de saberlo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, como si las situaciones prohibidas fuesen mi mayor debilidad. ¿Por qué él estaba prohibido? Quizás si fuese accesible, fácil, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo, quizás si él fuese solo uno más ni siquiera lo miraría, pero Edward estaba vedado, y eso parecía volverme loca, quitarme el poder de raciocinio y llevarme a lugares desconocidos y oscuros donde lo único que me importaba eran mis bajos instintos.

—Puedo prometerte eso, puedo prometerte realidad dentro de mi cuarto, por las noches, cuando nadie sepa dónde estamos ni que hacemos, pero solo allí, solo en ese momento. —La imagen mental era demasiado potente para poder obviarla.

—No te he pedido más.

—Entonces eso te daré, cada noche… —¡Mierda! Como decía Benedetti, "estoy jodido y radiante, quizás más lo primero que lo segundo…". Y así me sentía, completamente jodida, pero esta forma de estar jodida no lograba desagradarme del todo.

—Cada noche. —Me atreví a susurrar cuando su rostro se acercaba al mío, rogando al cielo porque me ayudara, porque me diese algo a lo que aferrarme y no sucumbir—. No. —Mis manos lo alejaron e intenté respirar y entender—. No esta noche, Edward, no así, ya te dije lo que quiero, y desde el principio eso tendré. —¡Tiempo, había logrado conseguir al menos algo de tiempo! Quizás para la próxima vez que estuviésemos sin Violet de por medio pasarían meses y yo ya sería inmune a su influjo, a su cuerpo, a sus ojos…

—Ahora mismo, en este momento, no me importa que es lo que quieres. —Sus labios se estamparon contra los míos y el movimiento reptil de su lengua llenó mis sentidos por completo. El toque suave, la respiración dentro, entre, fuera, sobre, todo él, toda su esencia en ese beso, ¿y la mía? ¿Mi propia esencia? Ella se había marchado, se estaba anclando poco a poco a sus huesos, a su piel suave y ya no me pertenecía solo a mí, no, solo fue necesario un beso para que lo que había sido durante veinticuatro años pasase a pertenecerle también a él. Pero ese proceso no era definitivo, hace un par de años le había pertenecido a alguien más y al mismo tiempo había seguido perteneciéndome a mí misma…

Tiempo, debía enfocarme en el tiempo, disfrutar ahora ese beso, el único que obtendría esta noche y las próximas, luego pensar y replantearme las cosas, porque las situaciones, cualquiera que fuesen, se veían completamente distintas a la luz del día, y esta no sería la excepción.

—Tú, solo para mí, yo… —No terminé de oír lo que tenía que decir. Me alejé de su cuerpo y entré en silencio a la casa.

**Nos leemos pronto, espero sus comentarios.**

**Bites!**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

groups/betasffaddiction

**Hola, preciosas! Bien, este cap ha sido un poco difícil, pero hay cosas que debemos hacer. Millones de gracias por el apoyo que le dan a esta historia cada semana. Mil besotes a cada una de ustedes.**

**Esta semana quiero agradecer especialmente a Tammy, mi hermosa beta que ha sido un amor todo este tiempo. Gracias, cariño, y ya sabes, para lo que necesites estoy aquí.**

Capítulo 6

—Señora, ¿qué hace aquí?

—Vamos a dar una vuelta, Swan. —Me miró fijamente, como si quisiera estudiarme antes de dar una vuelta a solas conmigo.

—Alice, saldré unos minutos. Lleva a Emma a su cama, por favor. —All me miró fijamente desde la puerta de su cuarto sin decir nada—. ¿Qué necesita, señora?

—Hablar contigo, claro está. —Su tono seguía siendo igual de despectivo que la primera vez que nos vimos.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre los paseos y borracheras nocturnas de mi esposo.

—Pues no soy yo quien deba decirle sobre lo que hace o no el señor Cullen, él no es mi responsabilidad.

—No te hagas la inocente, Isabella, que en cuanto pusiste un pie en esta casa vi lo puta que eres.

— ¿Eso cree? ¿Qué soy una puta?

—Estoy segura.

—Bien, entonces no tenemos nada más que hablar. Si es eso lo que piensa, me alegra saberlo. Buenas noches.

— ¿Dónde demonios vas? —Tomó mi brazo con fuerza y me volteé lentamente.

—Vas a soltarme ahora, Violet.

— ¿Estás dándome ordenes? No olvides quien eres, Isabella. No olvides quien pone la comida en tu mesa.

—No lo voy a decir de nuevo, Violet, suéltame ahora.

— ¿O qué? —Y me hartó. Llevé mi mano libre hasta el arma que escondía bajo el brazo y la dejé verla.

— ¿Vas a dispararme?

—No será necesario, porque me soltarás ahora.

—Te equivocas. No será necesario porque yo no estoy sola.

— ¿Y crees que traer a James contigo te va a facilitar las cosas? —Su rostro denotaba la sorpresa—. ¿Pensaste que no lo oía? Pues te tengo noticias, Violet, soy buena en lo que hago, y no vacilaré en dispararle a ambos si no se alejan de aquí. Ahora.

—Eres mucho más puta de lo que pensaba.

—No te imaginas lo puta que puedo llegar a ser. —Soltó mi mano mientras murmuraba no sé qué cosas.

—Puedo encargarme de ella, Violet. —James se acercó lentamente.

—Puedes intentarlo. —Su voz, su voz ronca y entrañable llegó de lleno a mis oídos y su cuerpo salió de entre las sombras—. ¿Quieres que lo mate por ti, linda?

—No hace falta, Jake, ya me las arreglo yo sola. De todas formas, Violet y su perro estaban a punto de irse, ¿no es así?

—Volveré a matarte si le dices una palabra de esto a Anne o a Edward.

—No te van las amenazas, Violet, así que largo. Vete de aquí, duerme con tu esposo, a ver si en la cama eres lo suficientemente buena para no tener que preocuparte porque él se vaya con otra. —Su mano se acercó rápido a mi rostro, pero no le iba a permitir que me tocase un solo dedo. Sentí el crujir de su muñeca cuando la apreté entre mis dedos—. Vete de una vez. —La dejé libre y ella retrocedió dándome esa mirada que podría matar a cualquiera a distancia, menos a mí—. Suelta al idiota, Jake, y ven a darme un abrazo.

—Ya lo oíste, vete, idiota. —Jacob soltó a James que siguió con paso rápido a Violet—. Y tú ven aquí, no te he visto en siglos. —No pude contenerme, y mis pasos se hicieron rápidos hasta llegar a su cuerpo. Sus brazos me envolvieron, levantándome del suelo como tantas veces antaño y un beso sonoro fue depositado en mi mejilla—. Llévame allí dentro, quiero conocer a Emma.

—Vamos. —Tomé su mano y lo llevé hasta la casa. Emma dormía profundamente en su cuna—. Ella es mi hija, Jake.

—Es preciosa. —Jacob se acercó con cuidado a su rostro y sacó una pequeña pulsera de su bolsillo, envolvió su muñeca con ella mientras Emma seguía durmiendo.

—Eso no era necesario, Jake.

—Lo es, linda. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de estos años de ausencia. —Sabía el doble sentido de sus palabras.

—Bien, acepto completamente la culpa. He sido una, bueno, he sido mala.

—Vamos a conversar fuera. —Cerré la puerta con cuidado tras nosotros—. Iremos a dar una vuelta, Alice. —Al parecer esta noche estaba dando bastantes paseos—. En serio lamento todo esto, Jake —empecé a hablar en cuanto la puerta de entrada se cerró tras nosotros.

—Sé que lo lamentas, y no es eso lo que quiero, lo que quiero es que me digas que pasó, ¿cómo pasó esto? Necesito saber porqué te escondiste de mí, ¿acaso pensabas que no te apoyaría?

—No lo sé, Jake, ni siquiera estoy segura de haber pensado muy cuerdamente mientras esperaba a Emma.

— ¿Quién es el padre?

— ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? ¿Eso haría alguna diferencia?

—Quiero saberlo, Isabella. No intentes escondérmelo, lo averiguaré de todas formas, quieras o no.

—Bien. —Un suspiro prolongado antecedió mis palabras—. Lo conoces, o lo conocías.

—Un nombre, Bells, quiero un nombre.

—Michael Newton. —Su rostro se descompuso. Se alejó de mí y uno de los pilares de madera se resintió ante su golpe. Las venas de su cien palpitaban con fuerza, y yo lo miraba, lo miraba en silencio esperando que pasara la tormenta.

— ¡Maldita sea, Isabella! ¡Te lo dije, te lo advertí hasta el cansancio! Te dije que él no era para ti.

—Pero nunca me dijiste el porqué.

— ¡Pensé que el bastardo tendría los suficientes huevos para decírtelo por sí mismo! ¡Mierda!

—Tranquilo, Jake. Ya pasó. Todo ha pasado y no me arrepiento de nada.

— ¡Tiene una mujer y tu hija dos medios hermanos, Isabella!

—Pero ellos no saben de la existencia de Emma. Todo está bien. Vamos, ven aquí, no hagas esto más difícil.

—Dudo mucho poder hacerlo más difícil de lo que ya es.

—No, aún puedes. Si te alejas lo haces difícil. Ven aquí, necesito un abrazo tuyo, no quiero recriminaciones, ha habido demasiadas. —Se acercó, dejándose caer sobre las escalinatas de la casa y me puso sobre su regazo, como si yo fuese esa niñata que alguna vez lo vio como algo más.

—Eres la mujer más testaruda que conozco.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido.

—No lo es, es una crítica real. Eres una burra, Bells, una completa burra, y mírate ahora, estás trabajando de guardaespaldas cuando tienes una hija pequeña, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

—En el dinero, son diez mil al mes, Jake, no podía despreciar esa oferta.

— ¡Y una mierda! Si tenías problemas con el dinero, podrías haberme buscado. Sabes que siempre estaré para ti.

—No voy a depender de tu trabajo, para eso estoy sana y puedo ganarme el sueldo.

—No te estoy diciendo que sería gratis. —Su mano acarició mi rostro lentamente.

— ¡No has cambiado ni un poco!

—No, no puedo. Es imposible. Ya sabes, con una chica no me basta.

—Eres asqueroso Jacob Black.

—No es necesario que mientas. —Me guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía.

—Algún día se te va a caer el pene a pedazos tanto usarlo.

— ¿Estás preocupada por mi pene?

— ¡Idiota!

—Admite que te preocupa mi pene.

— ¡Claro que no! —Pero no podía contener la risa—. Estoy preocupada por tus admiradoras, ya sabes, ¿qué harán si tú terminas sin tu portentosa arma de seducción?

— ¿Portentosa? Así que es portentosa.

— ¡Cállate ya!

—No te imaginas como extrañaba esto. —Sus brazos me envolvieron como lo necesitaba.

— ¿El qué? ¿Qué alabara tu polla?

—Bueno. Eso y esto, estar así, juntos, sentir que puedo protegerte. No te imaginas cuan loco me estaba volviendo sin saber de ti, y no quería ir a la casa de tus padres. Supuse que si no me buscabas, era que no me querías ver, pero cuando supe que estabas en Seattle, que vendrías hacía acá. No, no había manera de que no te buscase, al menos en L.A. podía tenerte vigilada, en Seattle no sabría nada de ti.

— ¿Me tenías vigilada, Jacob Black?

—Al menos así se sentía, sabía que seguías en la casa de tus padres. Eso era suficiente para mí.

—Eres un bastardo, pero el mejor que he conocido.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Isabella? —Mi corazón se detuvo un instante—. ¿Quién es él? —Su silueta salió de entre las sombras y su mirada parecía intentar traspasar a Jacob.

—Edward. Señor Cullen, ¿qué hace aquí a estas horas?

— ¿Quién es él?

— ¿Quién demonios es este? —Jake me bajó de su regazo y se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarme.

—Es mi jefe, Jake.

— ¿Y qué demonios le importa quién sea yo?

— ¿Por qué demonios estabas sobre él?

—Lo voy a golpear, Bells.

—Señor Cullen, no tiene nada que hacer aquí a estas horas, y Jacob no es de su incumbencia.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Claro que lo es!

—Le vuelves a gritar y te mato, Cullen. —Jacob dio un paso y estuvo junto a Edward, con una mano firmemente sobre el arma.

—No, Jake, no. Déjalo, se va ahora, ¿no es así, señor?

—No me voy a ninguna parte hasta que me expliques esto.

— ¿Entonces la mujer que estuvo aquí es su esposa? —Jacob ató rápidamente los cabos sueltos.

— ¿Violet estuvo aquí?

—Oh, sí, y hubieras visto a mí chica. —Jake me dio una nalgada sonora y pasó su brazo por mis hombros—. Créeme, tu mujer casi se mea cuando Bells sacó el arma, y su perro guardián no pudo hacer mucho cuando llegué yo.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó, Isabella?

—Nada. Solo tuvimos una conversación con su esposa, señor.

— ¡Y una mierda! ¿Qué demonios pasó?

—Vino a ponerme en mi lugar, nada que no debiese haber sucedido. Ella está preocupada por sus paseos nocturnos, señor, y si no se hubiese acercado demasiado al lugar donde duerme mi hija, créame que le habría dado la razón. Usted no debería estar aquí, menos a estas horas.

— ¿Y lo de anoche?

— ¿Qué sucedió anoche? —Iba a matar a Edward si abría la boca, así que prefería adelantarme.

—Anoche no sucedió nada, señor. No sé de lo que habla.

—No me digas eso, Isabella.

—Mejor váyase, señor. Vaya a dormir con su mujer.

—Sabes bien que no me interesa dormir con ella.

—Pues debería interesarle.

—No me digas lo que debe o no interesarme, porque lo tengo bastante claro, y hasta anoche tú también estabas clara.

— ¡Basta ya, Edward! —Y se me había acabado la paciencia y la fuerza de voluntad para estar serena frente a él—. No sabes nada de nada. Estabas tan borracho que tu diario puede decir cualquier cosa, y lo dice, son fantasías. Yo no estaba segura de nada más que de querer seguir trabajando para Anne. Y eso es lo que sucedió anoche, viniste, te dije que yo quería seguir con Anne y que estas conversaciones acabarían, nada más. _Acéptalo_ de una vez.

— ¡No te creo ni una mierda!

—Te lo advertí. —El susurró de Jake me hizo reaccionar a tiempo para detener su mano que iba directo al rostro de Edward.

— ¡Tu también, Jacob! Entra a la casa y espérame allí.

—No te voy a dejar sola con este idiota.

—Me las puedo arreglar, Jake. Solo déjame unos minutos.

—Cinco minutos, Isabella, o saldré por ti. —Le dio una mirada asesina a Edward antes de entrar en la casa.

— ¿Esto es por él? ¿Me cambias por él?

—No te estoy cambiando por nadie, Edward. ¡Demonios! No puedo cambiarte porque nunca me has pertenecido. Vamos ya, déjalo de una vez, vete, estoy cansada de esto.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar cansada? ¿Cansada de qué?

— ¡De todo! De pensar, de sentir, de ver, no quiero saber nada más del tema. Solo olvídalo y vuelve a tu vida feliz, vuelve con ella. Tú perteneces a su mundo, no al mío.

—No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo.

—Lo sé, lo sé perfectamente.

— ¿Entonces quieres que me aleje?

—Eso quiero.

— ¡No lo haré! No puedo hacerlo y no puedes obligarme.

—Bien, bien. Entonces haz la mierda que se te venga en gana, yo me harté de esto. Buenas noches. —Pero su mano sobre la mía me detuvo, y la sensación de su calidez me recorrió completa. Cerré los ojos intentando concentrarme en algo más, en que Jake estaba aquí y no necesitaba enfrentarme a esto sola—. No, no cederé esta vez, Edward. Ve a dormir y quema tu diario, porque esto nunca sucedió, nunca. —Su mano soltó la mía y entré a la casa sin mirar atrás.

— ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso, Isabella?

—En serio, Jake. No quiero hablarlo ahora, no lo necesito.

—Oh, no, me vas a decir que sucede exactamente con ustedes dos porque ya he sacado mis propias conclusiones y no son para nada alentadoras.

—No sucede nada, solo que entré en el juego unas semanas, pero nunca pasó nada más que un par de besos. Eso ya ha terminado, ahora él solo será mi jefe y yo una empleada más.

—Él no parece el tipo que olvida así de fácil.

—Pues tendrá que aprender a hacerlo porque no sucederá nada más entre nosotros.

—No puedes controlar las emociones de todos.

—Y no lo estaba haciendo, en serio. Cuando le dije que quería tener algo con él fue porque sabía que su esposa estaba de por medio y que en realidad nunca podría funcionar, pero él no tenía planes de esperar que Violet muriera o algo así, y yo ahí no juego. Me basta con haber estado con un hombre casado una vez, no lo haré de nuevo.

— ¿Estás segura que has tomado la decisión correcta?

—No estoy segura de nada, Jake. Cuando él aparece en la ecuación nunca puedo estar segura.

— ¿Tanto así?

—Tanto así —confesé muy a mi pesar.

— ¿Qué haré contigo, linda?

—Dormir conmigo.

— ¿No estarás diciendo que arriesguemos nuestra preciosa amistad porque estás enfadada y dolida?

—Dije dormir conmigo, Jake, no follar conmigo.

—Ah, bueno, así cambian las cosas. No tengo problemas en dormir contigo, sé lo que es sentirse solo a veces.

— ¿Te sientes solo?

—No creas que follar por deporte es muy satisfactorio, terminas sintiéndote bastante solo la mañana siguiente.

— ¿Y qué ha pasado con Carlie?

—Nada. Me ha dejado, dijo que yo no sirvo para tener una relación seria.

— ¿Se equivocó?

—Estoy intentando descubrirlo.

—Bueno, mañana es domingo, mí día libre. Podemos salir por ahí y olvidarnos de estas cosas.

—De hecho, mi visita no es del todo desinteresada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—He venido a Seattle por trabajo y necesito conseguir una casa. Si es cerca de ti, mucho mejor.

—No puedo tenerte vigilándome a diario.

—No lo veas así, solo quiero estar cerca, nada más.

—Bien, quizás me hace bien tenerte cerca. —Besó mi frente y me guió hasta el cuarto.

—Iré a despedirme de Emma.

—Dale las buenas noches por mí.

Emma dormía profundamente en su cuarto, dentro de la cuna, mientras la lámpara prendía a intervalos contantes para que ella no se asustara de la oscuridad. La arropé un poco y salí de allí en silencio.

—No vas a dormir así, ¿verdad?

—Es primavera, sabes que no me gusta dormir con mucha ropa cuando empieza el calor.

—Eso es dormir casi desnudo, Jake —señalé su bóxer, lo único que lo separaba de la desnudez total.

—Vamos, no seas tan quisquillosa. No es la primera vez que duermes junto a mí.

—Eso era distinto, ahora soy una madre responsable que no mete hombres semi-desnudos en su cama.

—Bien, bien, me pondré un pantalón de chándal.

—Gracias. —Hice lo mismo. Me puse mi pijama de chándal viejo y me metí en la cama, levantando las mantas para que él también pudiese hacerlo.

—Ven aquí, no es necesario que duermes casi cayéndote de la cama.

—Lo lamento, esto parece tan nuevo.

— ¿El qué?

—Dormir con un hombre y saber que seguirá allí por la mañana.

—Eso hacen los amigos, ¿no?

—En realidad creo que los amigos duermen en el sofá.

—Bueno, nosotros somos unos amigos bastante especiales.

—Eso ha quedado claro.

—Ya duerme, mañana será un largo día.

— ¿A qué hora debes levantarte para ver a Emma?

—Oh, tranquilo, mañana es Emma quien me viene a verme. Como Alice no madruga en la semana, es ella quien la levanta los domingos, solo para darme un descanso. Cerca de las nueve y treinta viene a mí cama y se encarga de despertarme.

—Bien, solo espero que a tu hija no le asuste mucho ver al tío Jake metido en tu cama.

—No lo creo, tío Jake.

—Buenas noches, Bells. —Pasó su brazo por mí cintura y mi cuerpo pareció tranquilizarse.

—Buenas noches, Jake. Te quiero.

—También te quiero. —Un suspiro prolongado y caí al país de la inconsciencia.

X

X

X

—Isabella. —La voz de Alice me sacó del extraño sueño donde yo arrancaba de Edward por alrededor de la casa, como si no quisiera ni pudiera tenerlo cerca. Nada muy alejado de la realidad.

—Mamá, mamá.

—Hola, preciosa. —Emma casi saltó a mis brazos y se metió bajo las mantas. Miró a Jake detenidamente mientras él permanecía con los ojos cerrados—. Es el tío Jake. —Y al parecer no le incomodó el nuevo tío, porque puso sus manos con fuerza sobre su rostro y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello corto—. Jeijeijei—dijo una y otra vez hasta que Jacob abrió los ojos.

—Princesa. —La saludó él besando su mejilla—. Hoy estás hermosa.

—Bien, iré a ducharme, luego saldremos a dar un paseo con el tío Jake. —Me puse de pie lentamente, intentado despertar mis músculos—. A todo esto, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

—En taxi, y en la entrada pregunté por ti. Un chico estaba limpiando un coche, le dije que era tu hermano y me indicó el camino.

—Oh, tiene que haber sido Seth. Espero que no tenga consecuencias por dejarte entrar.

—Vamos, si alguien se queja, diré que escuché tu voz y vine a tu rescate.

—Muy creíble, Jacob Black.

—Lo sé, soy un genio. —Me dio esa sonrisa perfecta y me metí al baño rápido.

Por fin podía ponerme jeans y una camiseta y nadie se fijaría en mi atuendo. Esa era una de las mejores cosas de los domingos, poder ponerme la ropa que se me viniera en gana sin pensar si parecía seria o profesional. Dejé mi cabello suelto para que se secara con el aire, y salí del baño.

—No tardaré mucho. —Me avisó Jake pasando junto a mí y metiéndose a la ducha.

Fui hasta la cocina, Emma estaba en la sala viendo unos vídeos musicales con Alice, ambas coreando la canción. Lavé una manzana y me senté junto a ellas mientras la comía.

— ¿Cómo estuvo todo anoche? Vino Violet, luego apareció Jake y dijo que estabas afuera con Edward. ¿Qué pasó, Bells?

—Nada, All.

—Basta ya, Isabella. Soy tu hermana, quiero saber que sucede allá afuera. Estás muy misteriosa, demasiado pensativa, sé que algo no va bien.

—Tienes razón, no va todo bien.

—Dime qué es lo que pasa.

—Edward, ha confundido las cosas entre nosotros, y anoche Violet vino por lo mismo, para exigirme que dejase tranquilo a su esposo. Bueno, las cosas se me salieron de las manos y terminé mostrándole la beretta, entonces James salió de entre los árboles y apareció Jacob, al menos así la conversación desagradable terminó.

— ¿Y Edward? ¿Qué hacía tan tarde aquí?

—Hizo una escena de celos, me preguntó quién era Jake, dijo que lo estaba cambiando por él. No sé, las cosas, bueno, pensé que podría manejarlo, pero en realidad la culpa ha sido mía y tengo que asumir las consecuencias. Antenoche le dije que podríamos tener algo, y es que pensé que cuando volviera Violet nada podría suceder y que Edward entendería que mi promesa no podía ser cumplida, pero al parecer no le importa Violet y yo me vi entre la espada y la pared, porque no voy a arriesgar mi trabajo por una aventura que no nos llevará a nada.

—Así que eso es lo que sucedió. —Me giré para encontrarme con Jake envuelto en una toalla.

—Sí.

—Bien, al menos anoche lo mandaste a buena parte.

—Lo hice, y es que ahora estaba sobrio y podía entenderme. Además, estabas tú aquí, sentí, y sé que soy una maldita cobarde, que no tenía que enfrentarme a esto sola. Ahora cada uno se quedará en el lugar que le corresponde, él no intervendrá más en nuestras vidas.

—Bien. Entonces, ahora que somos cuerdos de nuevo, podemos ir a dar un paseo. —Alice parecía feliz de saber qué diablos era lo que realmente había sucedido.

—Iremos a ver casas con Jake, ¿quieres venir?

— ¿Te vienes a vivir a Seattle?

—Sí, he encontrado trabajo aquí. Así que me tendrán cerca bastante tiempo.

— ¿Trabajo en qué? —Que All no tuviese filtro me ahorraba tener que preguntar las cosas todo el tiempo, ella solía adelantarse.

—Una empresa de seguridad de artistas, cuidarlos cuando hayan eventos en Seattle.

—Oh, así que te codearás con gente famosa.

—Algo así.

—Me gusta. Ya sabes, tienes que avisarme quienes son para que les pidas un autógrafo para mí.

—Voy a estar trabajando, All.

—Da lo mismo, soy la hermana de tu mejor amiga, me merezco autógrafos.

—Bien, bien, los tendrás. Ahora me vestiré para que salgamos.

Jake no se demoró más de diez minutos, pero en desayunar se nos fue media hora. Me pidió permiso para usar la cocina y se hizo más comida de la que yo podría comer en un día completo.

Cerca de las once salimos de la casa, nos encaminamos a la salida principal y mis pies se detuvieron cuando Edward puso un pie fuera de su casa.

—Buenos días —saludó antes de subirse al coche y desaparecer. Al parecer lo había entendido, y yo intenté que no me doliera la indiferencia, porque eso era exactamente lo que había pedido, pero de todas formas sentí el pecho vacío mientras él se marchaba.

— ¿Todo bien? —susurró Jake junto a mí oído.

—Todo bien. —Sonreí y él coreó mi gesto.

— ¿Piensan ir caminando al centro? —preguntó All.

—He llamado al taxi cuando salí de la ducha, no debe demorar mucho.

— ¡Isabella! —Me giré al encuentro de Anne—. Oh, soy Anne, soltera adinerada —le dijo a Jake tomándole la mano y dándole una mirada lasciva poco digna para su edad.

—Soy Jacob Black, un placer conocerla. —El maldito se atrevió a guiñarle un ojo.

— ¿Todo va bien, Anne?

—Sí, sí, todo bien. Solo que los vi salir y como yo voy al centro pensé que podía llevarlos.

— ¿Vas sola?

—No, cariño, tranquila. Me llevo a uno de los matones de James.

— ¿Segura que estarás bien?

—No vine para hablar sobre tu trabajo, vine a ofrecerles un aventón.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya he llamado un taxi. —Pobre Anne, al parecer había caído redondita en los encantos de Jake.

—No se preocupen por eso, le pago al taxista, se vienen conmigo y problema solucionado.

—Tranquila, Anne, podemos irnos en taxi.

—Oh, bien, como quieran.

—Gracias de todos modos.

—Por nada. Oh, y, Jacob, cuando te marches, ve a despedirte de mí.

—Lo haré, Anne. —Besó el dorso de su mano y ella se subió al coche casi cacareando de felicidad.

La bocina del taxi nos hizo girar a todos, nos subimos en él. Jake se fue junto al chófer y le dio las indicaciones.

—A Lake Washington Boulevard.

—Pero eso queda cerca. —Había tenido que recorrer lo suficiente las cercanías para saber que no quedaba a más de diez minutos en coche.

—Lo sé, te dije que era un genio.

— ¿Y cómo has conseguido el dato?

—Un amigo del ejército. Su tía arrienda pisos allí y tiene el tercero libre.

—Así que lo tenías todo fríamente calculado.

—Siempre tengo todo calculado, linda.

El coche arrancó mientras yo ya podía ver mi futuro un poco más feliz, más sano. Con Jacob cerca las cosas ciertamente mejorarían.

La señora Smith era una mujer amable, nos mostró el piso y en menos de veinte minutos tenía el trato cerrado con Jake. El lugar estaba amoblado, así que él solo tenía que traer el bolso negro con el que siempre viajaba. Le prometió instalarse esa misma tarde.

Fuimos a almorzar a Daniel's Broiler, un restaurant no lejos de la casa de Jake, y por la tarde dimos un paseo por el muelle. Emma estaba emocionada con el mar tan cerca, con poder sentarse en el pasto y ver las gaviotas volando sobre nosotros, pero cerca de las cinco de la tarde comenzó a tener sueño y tuvimos que llamar un taxi para marcharnos.

Jake se despidió de nosotras y de Anne, prometiendo visitas nocturnas sin previo aviso. Lo fuimos a dejar hasta el taxi que lo esperaba y antes de subirse se acercó a mí oído.

—Cuando entramos a tu casa había una carta sobre la mesa, no quise que Alice la viera y la puse en la mesa de noche en tu cuarto.

—Gracias por eso, Jake.

—Por nada, sabes que haría lo que fuese necesario para ahorrarte problemas.

—Te quiero mucho, Jake.

—Y yo a ti, linda, solo prométeme que estarás bien.

—Estaré bien.

—Entonces nos vemos luego. Cuida a mamá, preciosa. —Emma le dio una enorme sonrisa—. Y tú busca algo que hacer, Alice. Si se libera una planta en mi trabajo, te llamaré, porque terminarás volviéndote loca encerrada en esa casa todo el día.

—Esperaré el llamado, Jake.

—Nos vemos. —Hizo una última señal con la mano y el coche arrancó.

Volvimos a la casa y esperé hasta que Emma estuvo dormida para poder ir por la carta. Ya tenía una idea casi clara de los posibles sospechosos, o fue Violet o Edward, y debía admitir que me asustaba más la segunda opción que la primera.

—Bells, me ha llamado Jasper, saldré con él a cenar.

—Dale mis saludos.

—Ok, gracias, nos vemos más tarde.

—Cuídate, All.

—Sí, sí, mamá, como digas. —No pude evitar reír ante eso.

Fui hasta el cuarto y la carta de papel claro me miraba desde la mesa de noche. La tomé con cuidado, como si ella en sí misma fuese más importante que el contenido, y la llevé hasta la cocina. Me serví una copa de vino y la miré minutos eternos antes de decidir que era hora de leerla.

_Isabella:_

_Me has devuelto al mundo, ¿imaginas lo difícil que ha sido eso? No, claro que no, pero lo has hecho. Me has obligado a volver con una mujer que no amo, a una vida que comienza a hastiarme, a representar mi papel de escritor productivo y feliz, algo que no soy ni puedo pretender ser sin ti._

_Contigo sentí que todo era real, que el mundo comenzaba a tomar la forma correcta, que las cosas pasadas habían sucedido por algo. Por fin entendí el misterio de la vida, ese que nos es negado la mayor parte del tiempo, y el cual ahora me he visto obligado a olvidar. Por las noches, cada noche lejos de ti, me repetí una y mil veces "por fin la encontré" y es que así fue, así es, y así seguirá siendo dentro de mí, porque puedes controlar todo lo que te rodea, pero no mis sentimientos, a ellos ni siquiera los controlo yo, y tampoco quiero hacerlo, no cuando han sido lo único que me ha mantenido vivo todas estas horas eternas, todos estos días grises…_

_Y tú tienes miedo, y no sé de qué. Esto podía haber funcionado, y tus "peros" han roto todo lo que pudo haber sido y lo que nunca va a ser. Pero lo entiendo, o al menos lo intento. Con cada latido trato de ponerme en tu lugar, ver las cosas con tus ojos, olvidarme de mí mismo, de mi ego, de mis pensamientos y entrar en tu cabeza, pero sigues siendo un misterio, porque mientras yo devoraba ilusiones, creaba realidades alternas, y sentía que esta vez estaba vivo y al fin podía respirar, tú elevabas los muros, construías las fortalezas y las excusas para alejarme, entonces ¿qué sentido tuvo todo esto? ¿Tiene algún sentido para ti? Porque yo lo estoy perdiendo._

_Entonces, ¿entonces qué? Que no puedo pedir perdón, quisiera, porque sé que te he hecho daño, pero no puedo ni quiero hacerlo. No voy a disculparme nunca por lo que siento, porque sé que lo entiendes, sé que logras comprender hasta que punto me has trastornado, hasta que punto me has vuelto loco y que algún día, aún cuando yo nunca diga las palabras, me perdonarás y esto, esto que pasó o no pasó entre nosotros, será como si nunca hubiese existido._

_Edward_

Rompí la carta con la mirada borrosa, pero no derramaría una lágrima, ni una sola, menos por esto, no por algo que carecía de sentido, carecía de sentido porque mi decisión fue la más sana, la más cuerda. Ahora yo podría trabajar en paz, él podría ser feliz con su mujer, tener hijos, formar la familia feliz que por un lapsus de tiempo yo amenacé con hacer trizas. Ahora todo podía seguir su rumbo natural, cada cosa podía volver a su orden y el mundo podía seguir girando, porque que nosotros estuviésemos juntos era lo que él mismo había escrito, una ilusión, una realidad alterna, nada más.

Terminé mi copa de vino, me miré un par de segundos frente al espejo y volví a cerrar mi corazón. Lo cerré con cadenas y seguros y lancé las llaves lejos de mí, lejos de todo, al otro lado del horizonte del mundo, para que nunca nadie pudiese abrir los cerrojos, porque esto no le hacía bien a nadie, no a mí, no a Emma, ella merecía algo mejor, me merecía a mí por completo, y no iba a permitir que nadie, nunca más, interfiriera en eso, nosotras éramos una familia, y un hombre solo arruinaría esa ecuación.

—Sé que nunca he confiado mucho en ti, Dios, pero te voy a pedir un favor. Quizás no me escuches o no tengas ganas de hacerlo, pero de todas formas te pido fuerza, fuerza para mantenerme lejos de él y fuerzas para que él se mantenga lejos de mí, no pido nada más.

**Espero sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto.**

**Bites!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

groups/betasffaddiction

**Hola, preciosas mías! Espero que disfruten el cap después del dolor del anterior. Las adoro montones!**

**Capítulo 7**

— ¿Edward vendrá? —La miré fijamente, intentando descifrar que era lo que estaba planeando, porque de seguro lo estaba haciendo.

— Ya, vale, ¿cuál es el plan macabro?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cuál es el plan, Emma?

—Bells, tiene cuatro años, ¿cómo podría ella urdir un plan? —Le di una mirada asesina a Alice, quien, en sus intentos por defenderla, siempre terminaba arruinando muchas cosas.

—Estoy esperando, Emma. —Me miró como si en realidad fuese el ser más angelical del planeta—. ¿Lo invitaste?

— ¿Estás enfadada, mami? —Respiré profundamente antes de poder responder a eso con sinceridad.

—No, hija, no lo estoy, pero me gustaría que me contarás este tipo de cosas.

—Te contaré todo. —Sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿A quién más has invitado?

—Tía Rose, tío Emmett, tío Jasper, tío Jake, Anne, la señora Esme, Edward y a los abuelitos, pero los abuelitos han dicho que no podían venir.

— Oh, cariño, pero los veremos en las vacaciones. —Ella sonrió. Era tan fácil hacerla feliz—. ¿Has dicho la señora Esme?

—Anne dijo que era una buena idea. —Esa mujer siempre estaba metiéndole cosas extrañas en la cabeza.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas lo que Anne dice sin antes preguntarme?

—Lo lamento, mami. —Agachó la cabeza como un pequeño condenado a muerte.

—No, está bien, solo recuérdalo la próxima vez que Anne te de alguna idea.

—Aja.

—Bien. Ahora ve a escoger tu ropa para la fiesta, se hace tarde.

— ¿Puedo buscar en todos lados? —Su rostro pareció iluminarse mágicamente.

—En todos lados.

—Te amo, mami. —Besó mi rostro con fuerza y corrió a su cuarto. El desorden era para Emma el paraíso. Yo era una persona de reglas, o intentaba serlo cuando se trataba de su crianza, pero un día al año para que se comportara como animal y revolviese toda la casa no le hacía mal a nadie.

— ¿Algo va mal, Bells? —Me dejé caer junto a Alice sobre el sillón.

—Muchas cosas… Al parecer lo único que logro controlar es… No, en realidad creo que no logro controlar nada de nada.

—Me perdí. —Me miró confundida.

—Bien. Hace un año Anne no ha sufrido un atentado y ya no logramos encontrar la forma de que yo siga aquí, a ella se le ha ocurrido pagar para que alguien rompa los vidrios del carro o algo así, pero me parece estúpido.

— ¿Crees que te van a echar?

—Estoy casi segura, ¿qué sentido tiene que siga trabajando si Anne ya no necesita mi protección?

— ¿Y qué dice Edward de eso? De todas formas es él quien paga tu sueldo.

—No tengo la menor idea, sabes que no hablamos mucho.

—Pero algo tiene que haber opinado.

—En serio no lo sé, All.

—Y en las visitas nocturnas, ¿qué dice?

—Lo mismo de siempre, que me necesita, que no me quiere lejos, que ama a Emma y ese tipo de estupideces.

—No vas a ceder, ¿verdad?

—Me he contenido tres años, sería estúpido hacerlo ahora.

—Pero quieres.

—Mis deseos aquí no importan, él está casado y eso es un obstáculo.

— ¿Y si no lo estuviera?

—Lo está y punto.

—No entiendo por qué sigue con ella.

—Ni yo, pero no le voy a abalar el vicio acostándome con él mientras tiene una mujer esperándolo todas las noches en su cama.

—Lo estás llevando al límite, Bells, eso no es bueno.

—Lo sé, All, pero si hemos logrado llevar las cosas en paz durante tres años, podemos seguir haciéndolo. No es necesario involucrarnos, no lo hemos necesitado.

—No mientras él está sobrio.

—Bien, tienes un punto, pero sobrio es lo que importa, ya me acostumbré a sus visitas alcohólicas a media noche, y en realidad ellas solo forman parte de un sueño, es como si en realidad no sucedieran.

— ¿Qué tendría que pasar para que lo dejaras entrar en tu vida?

—Que se separe de Violet.

— ¿Sólo eso? ¿No hay más alternativas?

—No me sigas preguntando estas cosas, Alice, ya bastante me cuesta mantener a raya lo que siento, no necesito expresarlo con palabras.

—Entonces, ¿si te gusta?

—Es obvio, ¿no?

—En realidad no.

—Bueno, pues sí, me gusta, creo que más que eso, pero da exactamente lo mismo.

—No creo que a él le dé lo mismo, menos a ti.

—Yo lo veo algo así como aguantarse por amor, amor propio y a lo que no tenemos. No sé, quizás estoy loca y solo intento dilatarlo cuando sé que voy a caer de todas formas.

— ¿Hoy?

— ¿Por qué tendría que ser hoy?

—No lo sé. Pero como Violet está lejos, él estará solo en su cuarto, ya sabes, las cosas a veces solo suceden.

—No me hagas pensar en eso, All —le rogué, y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había oído lo mismo de su boca.

—Pero piénsalo, Bells, ya no podrás escapar por mucho tiempo de Edward.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, Emma está lo suficientemente grande para invitarlo cada vez que quiera, y sabes que ella lo adora.

—No lo adora, solo está idiotizada porque él se comporta como algo que no es.

—Dilo, Bells, di que se comporta como un padre.

—Puede ser, no estoy segura… Ya sabes, la única imagen paterna que tengo es Charlie, y Edward es completamente opuesto a él.

—Bueno, entonces se comporta como nos hubiese gustado que se comportara Charlie, y ¿ves? Volvemos a lo mismo, de una u otra forma Edward es eso para Emma.

— ¿Y Jake? ¿Acaso Jake no es más padre que Edward?

—Bueno, a falta de padre biológico, Emma tiene varios que lo son por amor.

—No quiero ni pensar en que haré con ella cuando tengamos que marcharnos.

—No estés tan segura de que te marcharás, eso está por verse, y así como van las cosas, no irás a ningún lado.

— ¿Me veo bonita? —Emma apareció por el pasillo, era la viva imagen de Michael, con el cabello rubio cayendo por sus hombros y esos ojos azules que parecían alumbrar todo a su alrededor.

—Eres hermosa, bebé. La niña más hermosa que ha pisado este planeta.

—Gracias, mami. ¿Tú no te pondrás bonita hoy?

— ¿Acaso no me veo bonita? —Me miró como si quisiera disculparse y yo sonreí—. No, no me pondré bonita hoy porque la única bonita aquí debes ser tú.

—Pero a mí no me molesta que te veas bonita.

—Lo sé, princesa, lo sé, pero mami está demasiado cansada para ponerse bonita.

—Oh, bien. ¿Puedo ir a jugar con el tío Jake?

— ¿Tu tío Jake llegó?

—Sí, me fue a hacer caras feas por la ventana del cuarto.

—Entonces vamos a afuera. —Alice nos siguió hasta el patio, donde Jacob tenía algo enorme envuelto en papel de regalo.

— ¡¿Para mí?! —Emma saltó sobre el paquete y antes que Jacob pudiese decir algo ella comenzó a rasgarlo con fuerza—. ¡Un auto, mami, es un auto! —Lo veía y no lo creía, ¿acaso me había perdido en alguna parte y Emma ya podía conducir?

—Es a batería, Bells, no pongas esa cara de espanto.

—Eres insufrible, Jacob Black.

—Vamos, ella está feliz.

—Gracias, tío Jake, gracias. —Emma se colgó como pude de él y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. ¿Puedo conducirlo ahora, mami, puedo, puedo?

—Claro, si tu tío Jake se compromete a vigilarte.

—Lo hará, ¿no es así, tío Jake? —Ahora la que sonreía era yo.

—Claro que lo haré. —Pero al parecer Jake no estaba muy feliz con seguir a Emma mientras ella conducía esa cosa rosa y ruidosa.

— ¡Bella! —Me giré hacia la voz de Anne, que venía seguida por Esme y Edward—. ¿Hemos llegado tarde con los regalos? —Me preguntó señalando a Emma.

—Oh, no, solo que no se ha contenido.

—Bueno, es una niña y es su cumpleaños. —Alzó la vista hacia Jake y se quedó mirándolo fijamente—. Ese hombre sigue tan guapo como el primer día que lo vi, pero ya caerá, ya caerá…

—Anne, por favor.

—Vamos, deja que esta anciana pueda soñar en paz. —No había caso con ella.

—Hola, Bella. —Esme se acercó y besó mi mejilla, tan familiar como siempre.

—Señora Esme, me alegra que haya venido. —No era del todo cierto, pero que yo mintiera no le hacía mal a nadie.

—Isabella. —Y ahí estaban los ojos y la voz que se colaban en mis sueños, la personificación de mis pesadillas, justo frente a mí.

—Señor Cullen. —Me dio esa mirada recriminatoria que llevaba dándome durante los últimos tres años.

— ¿Cómo has estado? No te vi durante la semana.

—Bien, señor, he estado bien.

—Emma me dijo que habías estado con jaqueca el lunes.

— ¿Cuándo habló con Emma?

—Todos los días —contestó extrañado—. Sabes que la veo todos los días.

—Pero no sabía que mantenían conversaciones sobre mí. —Esme y Anne se alejaron lentamente, como si hubiesen entendido algún mensaje subliminal que flotaba en los aires.

—Siempre me preocupo por ti, Isabella, y lo sabes.

—No me lo haces fácil, Edward, en serio que no.

—Mi idea no es hacértelo fácil.

— ¿Y cuál es tu idea? ¿Volverme loca hasta el punto que tenga que ceder?

—Algo por el estilo. —No se lo movió un solo cabello mientras respondía.

—Pues te lo he dicho incontables veces, no voy a ceder.

— ¿Y si te digo que ha iniciado el proceso de divorcio? —Sentí como mi cara caía al suelo y mis ojos se volvían agua. ¿Qué mierda estaba diciendo?

—No juegues conmigo, Edward.

—Lo lamento, pero no se me ocurre que más hacer. — ¡Maldito cabrón hijo de puta! Lo miré fijamente hasta que la sonrisa se esfumó de sus labios.

— ¿Quieres una cerveza? —Yo y mis salidas magistrales.

— ¿Bebes? —Me preguntó confundido.

—Soy un ser humano, Edward. A veces bebo, fumo, bailo, ya sabes, lo que se supone que hacen lo humanos, yo también lo hago.

— ¿Bailas?

—Claro que bailo. —No pude evitar sonreír.

—Entonces vamos a bailar esta noche.

—Está mi hija de cumpleaños, Edward.

—Pero puede quedarse con Anne esta noche. Hoy Emmett nos ha invitado a un club en la ciudad, quiere celebrar que va a casarse con Rose.

— ¡¿Van a casarse?!

— ¡Mierda! Se supone que no debía decir nada.

— ¿Cuándo van a casarse?

—En un par de meses y quieren celebrar el compromiso.

—Bueno. Eso es distinto, pero, de todas formas, ellos no me han invitado, así que sería ilógico que llegase y me apareciera por el club.

—Te invitarán cuando lleguen. Ya me lo han dicho, aunque Rose dice que no querrás ir, que prefieres estar en tu sillón que salir a celebrar su matrimonio con ella.

—Eso no es justo, Edward, y lo sabes.

—Bueno, entonces ve al club con nosotros y demuéstrale que sí te importa —me acerqué para que solo él pudiese oírme.

—Eres un maldito cabrón, Edward Cullen, y un manipulador de primera.

—Vaya, había extrañado esa boca tuya.

—Ya, vale, no te pases. Iré al club por Rose, no por ti, que eso quede claro.

—Lo tengo claro hace tres años, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes cada vez que puedes.

—Es que pareces olvidarlo con facilidad.

—No, sabes que no es así.

— ¡Edward! —Emma se volvió loca en cuanto lo vio. Saltó del coche y corrió a su encuentro colgándose de su cuello.

—Preciosa, hoy pareces una princesa.

—Gracias. —Ella se sonrojó bajando la mirada.

— ¿Y sabes que es lo que necesita una princesa?

—No, ¿qué?

—Una corona y un báculo — ¡Ay, no! Ya me bastaba con que Emma a veces se creyera princesa, si Edward le regalaba la corona y el báculo, estaba perdida, ahora estaría dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra—. Están allí, los tiene Anne, ve por ellos. —Emma se bajó de sus brazos y corrió en busca de sus nuevos preciados tesoros.

—Ahora tendrás que ser tú el lacayo, yo no pienso entrar en el juego.

— ¿Te das cuenta lo feliz que es? —Miré a mi hija, vi su sonrisa y que tuviese que jugar de esclava me pareció lo menos importante.

—Serás un buen padre, Edward.

—Lo sería si me lo permitieras.

—Edward…

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—Para eso está tu mujer, ella es preciosa. Tendrán un bebé precioso.

—No tendré hijos, Isabella, no con ella, y al parecer no voy a poder sacármela de encima nunca.

—Sigo sin entender eso, en serio, no sé por qué estás con ella si no quieres.

—Es una larga historia.

—Pues resúmela, creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que confíes en mí.

—No es tan fácil, Isabella.

—Bien, como quieras. —Me alejé de él, fui por una cerveza y me puse junto a Jake que preparaba la carne a la parrilla, pero Cullen no se demoró mucho en llegar hasta nosotros.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, Jacob?

—No, gracias, no quiero que ensucies tus bellas manos. —Jake no tragaba a Edward, tampoco es que Edward fuese muy agradable.

—Oh, olvidaba…

—No. —Lo corté antes que dijese alguna estupidez y todo se fuese a la mierda—. Hoy no discutirán, es el cumpleaños de Emma y ella merece ser feliz. —Ambos se miraron en silencio y al parecer estuvieron de acuerdo con no discutir más, al menos por hoy.

— ¡Princesa! —Emmett venía de la mano con Rose y Jasper junto a ellos. Emma corrió a su encuentro, colgándose de Emmett. Ya tendría que comenzar a pensar en un cinturón de castidad, porque así como iban las cosas, Emma sería una eterna enamorada de cualquier hombre guapo que se pusiese a su alcance.

—Hola, Bella. —Jasper, educado como siempre, se acercó a saludar—. ¿Dónde está Alice?

—Con Jake preparando la carne —señalé la parte lateral de la casa y él fue hasta allá.

—Bells. —Rose me dio un abrazo apretado y besó mi mejilla. Se notaba en su rostro la felicidad, al parecer el matrimonio iba a sentarle bien—. Tengo que hablar contigo, Bells.

—Pues habla.

—Oh, no, no aquí, he visto a Esme y no quiero que escuche. —Sabía lo aterradora que

podía ser esa mujer con sus nueras, así que la tomé del brazo y la llevé a la casa.

—Bien, ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme y que no puede oír Esme?

—Nos casaremos con Emmett, Bells. —Una sonrisa enorme se plasmó en su rostros—. Al fin nos casaremos.

—Felicidades, Rose, te lo mereces, él es un buen hombre, será el mejor esposo del mundo.

—Oh, lo sé, lo sé, y es por eso que hoy iremos a celebrar. Vendrás, ¿no es así?

—Claro que iré.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Dónde han quedado tus excusas?

—Hoy no hay excusas, solo tengo que hablar con Anne y pedirle que cuide a Emma.

—Oh, esto es maravilloso, Bella, por fin podremos salir, nunca has ido con nosotros.

—Ya sabes por qué no, Rose.

—Bueno, pero hoy Violet no vendrá, así que todo estará bien.

—A todo esto, ¿dónde se ha metido ella?

—Está de viaje, fue a Nueva York.

—Fue con James, ¿cierto?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Digamos que solo lo sospeché.

— ¿Tú también crees que tienen algo?

— ¿Alguien más lo cree?

—La mayoría de los que la conocemos.

—Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba. —Siempre creí que Anne era la única obsesionada con eso, y al parecer no era así.

—Bueno, pues sí, incluso Edward lo sospecha.

— ¿Y por qué diablos no hace nada al respecto? ¿Cómo puede estar con una mujer que le pone los cuernos en su propia casa?

— ¿Hay algo de lo que no me he enterado, Bells? —La miré intentando parecer inocente.

—No, es solo que no me va eso de las infidelidades. —La mentira descarada no me hizo ni pestañear. De todas formas, ya estaba sopesando las posibilidades de convertirme en amante, y el comentario sobre Violet era porque no la soportaba ni soportaba saber que tenía a Edward a su entera disposición.

—Oh, bueno, a mí tampoco, pero ya ves, no podemos inmiscuirnos en sus vidas, cada uno ve como lleva su matrimonio.

—Si es que a eso puede llamársele matrimonio.

—Que rara estás. Primero aceptas salir al club y ahora te has vuelto la defensora del matrimonio.

—Oh, no me prestes atención. Vamos afuera, deben preguntarse qué hacemos encerradas aquí. —Salimos de casa y la carne estaba lista, todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa del patio y conversaban sobre un campamento a no sé dónde. Emma parecía querer saltar en la silla mientras hablaba de los osos que podrían encontrar.

Después de eso Emma se concentró en ver todos los regalos, y no hubo forma de sacarle la corona o hacerla bajar del coche. Al menos era feliz y eso era todo lo que importaba. Anne, por su parte, no tuvo problemas en quedarse con ella, y Emma no estuvo muy de acuerdo hasta que le ofreció una noche de palomitas de maíz y películas. Cerca de las ocho le cantamos el "cumpleaños feliz", ella apagó las velas y pidió los deseos correspondientes, los que seguramente eran un caballo blanco, un príncipe azul y alguna otra cosa por el estilo.

— ¿Vas a ir así? —Alice me miraba enfundada en un vestido plateado que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación—. Vamos, Bells, pareces una vieja amargada que va a un velorio.

—No tengo mucho que ponerme, no voy a un club desde… Bueno, desde antes de enlistarnos en el ejército.

—Oh, nena, tranquila, yo tengo cientos de cosas que puedes usar.

—Tu ropa no me quedará bien, All. Es demasiado pequeña.

—Cierra el pico y ven conmigo. —Me llevó hasta su cuarto e hizo un despliegue magistral de su ropa. Me mostró cientos de cosas y finalmente me decidí por un vestido strapless azul corto, con unas aplicaciones en cuero negro a los costados—. Lo lamento mucho, hermanita, pero tendrás que usar tacones. —Casi se me cae todo el pelo cuando oí esa palabra, porque los detestaba, prefería mis viejas zapatillas negras de trabajo—. Y agradece al cielo que calzamos lo mismo. —Abrió el armario de los zapatos y solo vi stilettos con plataformas enormes que me miraban de manera amenazante. Ni siquiera me preguntó y me lanzó un par negro de terciopelo y sin punta—. Vamos, súbete allí y ponte tu abrigo largo. Se nos hace tarde, Bells. —Me subí a esas benditas cosas como pude y llegué a mí cuarto sin sufrir ningún accidente. Me enfundé el abrigo negro y tomé una cartera que Alice me había prestado hacia años y que nunca tuve la decencia de devolver.

—No podré caminar durante una semana luego de esto —le dije mientras avanzábamos hasta el camino principal.

—Oh, pero valdrá la pena. Edward no podrá resistirse esta noche.

— ¿Estás graciosa?

—No, soy una persona muy seria en este momento.

—Bien, entonces ocupa esa seriedad como corresponde.

—Oh, vamos, que hasta tú sabes que lo vas a dejar baboso.

—Esa no es mi idea, Alice.

—Claro que sí. Tu subconsciente grita que esa es exactamente tu idea.

—Bien, bien, como sea. —Ya habíamos llegado a la casa principal y no quería que alguien más oyese eso—. Vamos, golpea la puerta. —Mantenerla ocupada ayudaría a que no abriese la boca de más.

— ¡Mami! —Emma corrió hasta nosotras y me levantó el abrigo—. Estás linda, mami.

—Oh, gracias, preciosa. ¿Dónde está Anne, no dijo que verían películas?

—Eso hacemos, estamos viendo una sobre leones, estamos en la sala. —La seguí por el pasillo amplio y para mí sorpresa estaban todos sentados allí viendo "El rey león".

—Jasper, ¿qué haces? —Alice habló y se giraron hacia nosotros, entonces me encontré con los ojos de Edward mirándome fijamente. Gracias al cielo Anne no podía ver el vestido o haría uno de sus típicos comentarios—. Vamos, ya quiero aprovechar la noche.

—Duerme bien, cielo. —Emma besó mi mejilla y saltó al sillón junto con Anne.

—Baila bonito, mami.

—Eso haré. Buenas noches Esme. Buenas noches Anne, gracias por quedarse con Emma.

—Oh, descuida, Bella. —Me giré, pero la voz de Anne me detuvo.

— ¿Tienes un momento?

— ¿Algo va mal?

—Oh, no, solo necesito hablar contigo.

—Claro.

—Vamos a la cocina. —Me guió por la casa hasta ese lugar apartado.

— ¿Qué sucede, Anne?

—Bueno, ya sabes. Esta noche Emma se quedará con nosotras.

— ¿Eso te molesta?

— ¡No, claro que no, tonta! Me refería a que estarás sola en casa.

—Estaré con Alice, Anne.

—No, Alice se quedará con Jasper hoy.

— ¿Qué diablos estás tramando?

—Nada, nada, solo digo que estarás sola y que Violet no está y bueno, yo puedo entretener a Emma hasta el medio día si quieres. Ya sabes, llevar a alguien a tu casa esta noche.

— ¿Por alguien te refieres a Edward?

—No te hagas la estúpida, Isabella Swan, ya sabes que sí. Dejemos el juego. Solo te estoy diciendo que si quieres follar con mi nieto tienes toda la libertad del mundo para hacerlo.

—No quiero follar con tu nieto, Anne.

—Ah, claro que sí, se te cayeron las bragas en cuanto lo dije.

—No seas ridícula, él está casado.

— ¡Y una mierda! La zorra lo engaña y tú quieres a mi nieto, así que no te preocupes por ella y ve a montártelo como si es eso se te fuese la vida.

—Gracias por tus consejos, Anne, no te imaginas cuanto me han servido. —La miré intentando parecer normal, pero eso mujer era capaz de llevarte a la dimensión desconocida y no traerte de vuelta.

—Oh, por nada. Cuando quieras. —En realidad esperaba nunca tener que pedirle un consejo en serio—. Disfruten la noche.

—Sí, sí, lo haremos. —Sonreí y salí de allí tan rápido como pude.

— ¿Qué te dijo mi abuela? —Me preguntó Edward cuando nos subimos a su coche, lo que claramente fue un regalo de Alice y los demás, quienes se marcharon dejándonos allí. Me iba con él o empezaba a caminar hasta el club.

—Nada, solo un par de consejos, ya sabes como es.

—Porque sé cómo es me preocupa lo que haya podido decirte.

—Tranquilo, Edward, no ha dicho nada malo de ti.

—En serio lo siento, sé que puede meterse en la vida de los demás y que se ha metido en la tuya, y entiendo que pueda molestarte, pero…

—No me molesta, Edward, en serio que no. Ella es mi amiga, si es eso remotamente lógico, así que no me molesta, ya puedes dejarlo.

—Pero…

—Mira, sé que tienes esa obsesión de disculparte conmigo a cada segundo que pasa y por cualquier cosa, pero ya me está aburriendo lo del chico bueno que no quiere hacerme daño, en serio.

—Te advertí que sobrio soy un asco, Isabella.

—Y yo te dije que no me interesabas ebrio, así que si piensas bailar conmigo esta noche, al menos deja la culpa de lado y solo disfrutemos, se tu mismo, no es tan difícil. —Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza al volante, y supe que quería rebatir eso, pero no lo hizo, en cambio siguió conduciendo en silencio hasta que llegamos al club.

No tuvimos que hacer fila, al parecer los chicos eran bastante conocidos en el lugar. Pasamos rápido por entre los guardias y nos llevaron a la parte izquierda de la barra, donde había un espacio vacío acordonado.

— ¿Quieres beber algo? —Lo pensé dos segundos, y bueno, ya que estaba en un club después de muchos años, ciertamente me merecía una copa.

—Vodka. —Edward se lo pidió al barman y en un par de segundos todos bebíamos algo, para mi sorpresa, el vaso de Edward no contenía una gota de alcohol.

— ¿Estás rehabilitándote? —No pude contenerme.

—Algo así, en realidad intento hacer las cosas bien.

— ¿Quieres sumar puntos conmigo?

—No estaría de más. —Sonrió y chocó su copa con la mía.

La música estaba agradable, ciertamente me sentía como una vieja porque no conocía la mayoría de las canciones, pero al menos las cosas estaban tranquilas. Emmett se dedicó a contarnos los atributos de Rose uno por uno, empezando por su tacto con los niños y terminando en su trasero, él siempre lograba hacernos reír. Jasper y Alice ya habían salido a la pista, no se aguantaron mucho tiempo sentados y ver a Jass bailar era realmente una sorpresa. Aquél hombre que parecía demasiado educado y parco tenía tanto ritmo como la loca de mi hermana.

— ¿Quieres otro? —Edward me miró fijo y por alguna razón que no comprendo, sentí como se me hacia agua la boca.

— ¿Cuántos llevo? Creo que no he sido lo suficientemente responsable esta noche.

—Te has bebido cuatro, Isabella, y no necesitas ser responsable todo el tiempo.

—Lo sé, pero creo que con cuatro es suficiente. —Era suficiente si pretendía poder caminar por mí misma hasta el coche—. Iré al tocador y luego bailaremos, Edward, así que no intentes irte con alguna otra mujerzuela. — ¿Había dicho mujerzuela? Al parecer sí porque Edward estaba riendo y Emmett lo secundaba.

Miré mi rostro en el espejo, obviando completamente mis ojos un poco extraños, demasiado brillantes, y me dije a mí misma que en realidad sí quería follar con él como si el mundo se fuese a acabar, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. ¡Maldita sea! Estaba perdida, y él era mi puto pecado. No podía mirarlo sin que algo me cosquilleara dentro, como si todo me diese vueltas de una manera bastante agradable, un poco dolorosa, es cierto, pero no por eso menos placentera.

—Ve a allí, chica —me dije a mí misma—. Sabes que puedes hacerlo, eres preciosa y él está loco por ti, no hay necesidad de ocultar lo obvio —me sonreí en el espejo, arreglé mi cabello y me saqué el maldito abrigo. Caminé de vuelta al lugar donde se sentaban los chicos, y por la expresión de Emmett supe que había elegido bien el vestido.

—Bells. —Rose me miraba como si no me conociera. Entonces Edward se volteó lento, al menos yo vi el movimiento lento, como si alguien hubiese puesto todo en cámara lenta y sus ojos me recorrieron completa, su lengua mojó sus labios y, sí, Anne tenía razón, se me cayeron las bragas con solo ese gesto.

— ¿Vienes a bailar? —Le pregunté encontrando mi voz.

—Oh, no lo dudes. —Se puso de pie y tomó mi mano, caminando entre la gente hasta llegar al lujar más alejado de la pista. Esto no pintaba bien, o en realidad sí, al menos aquí no nos vería Alice ni ninguno de ellos.

—Eres preciosa —susurró apegando su cuerpo al mío y moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Sus manos hacían estragos con mi cordura, porque su toque era firme y suave al mismo tiempo, y parecía delinear mi cuerpo para recordarlo siempre. Su aliento caliente rozaba la piel de mi cuello y lo deseaba, deseaba que esos labios fueran mío por siempre, no solo una noche, sino que estuvieran siempre dispuestos para mí.

—Tú no estás mal —susurré riendo, entonces su rostro se alejó de mi cuerpo y sus ojos me miraron directamente—. Edward…

—No, esto no es por efectos del alcohol, sabes que no he bebido, y eso sigue sin cambiar las cosas. Te deseo, Isabella, necesito tu cuerpo, te necesito a ti, te quiero y no sé cómo mierda esperas que me quede tranquilo viéndote pasar a diario sin poder tenerte, sin poder siquiera hablarte. Me has vuelto loco, soy un maldito loco y todo es tu culpa.

—Yo, yo lo lamento tanto.

—No lo lamentes, por una vez en tu vida no lo lamentes y solo hazlo.

—No puedo.

—Esa excusa dejó de significar algo hace mucho. —Y no me resistí.

Sus labios se acercaron a los míos e intenté tenerlos antes de siquiera tocarlos, pero contrario a lo que pensaba, a la imagen mental de un choque de animales, esto fue lento, lento y malditamente perfecto. Su lengua tomó posesión de la mía poco a poco, y mientras el beso se hacía rápido su cuerpo se pegaba más al mío. Sus manos se enredaron en mí cabello y las mías en el suyo, acercándolo, atrayéndolo hasta que no quedó espacio entre nosotros. Suspiré entre sus labios, como sí allí por fin hubiese encontrado lo que por tanto tiempo estuve buscando.

Creo que nos separamos para tomar aire, pero nuestros ojos nunca se perdieron de vista. Él me miraba y yo me sentía la persona más perfecta del mundo, porque sabía que juntos éramos perfectos, que él sacaba lo mejor de mí, lo que ni siquiera yo misma sabía que tenía.

—Creo que debemos irnos. —Mis alarmas sonaron, sonaron todas juntas en mis oídos y tuve que pararme a descansar un momento.

—No follaré contigo esta noche, Edward. —Esperaba una sarta de maldiciones, pero a cambio de eso vino una sonrisa.

—No es eso lo que te he pedido.

—Pero te lo advierto de todas formas.

—Isabella, ¿algún día entenderás que esto no es solo por tu cuerpo, sino por ti, completa, por cada cosa que te hace como eres? No soy un maldito malnacido que te quiere por una noche, de otra forma no te habría esperado durante tanto tiempo. Lo único que quiero, lo único que busco, es poder amanecer contigo. Si tu condición para que seamos algo es no follar, bien, lo respeto, pero no me quitas lo que tenemos. —No sabía si era producto del alcohol o algo más, pero me apegué a él y lo besé como si en eso se me fuese la vida.

—Vamos —susurré sobre sus labios.

Fuimos por nuestros abrigos y ni Rose ni Emmett abrieron la boca para objetar algo cuando les dijimos que nos marchábamos. Al parecer ellos lo sabían y yo había creído que era la mejor mentirosa del universo. No vi a All mientras salíamos de allí, pero supuse que sabría lo que estaba pasando, de todas formas ella lo esperaba tanto como yo.

Llegamos a casa tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta del tiempo. Edward estacionó fuera de la casa principal y recorrimos en silencio el camino hasta la mía. Abrió mi puerta y me hizo espacio para entrar mientras encendía las luces a su paso.

— ¿Quieres algo antes de dormir? —Allí, de pie en mi cocina, era como me gustaría verlo cada noche, pero las cosas habían sido distintas para nosotros, nos habíamos conocido demasiado tarde.

—No, estoy cansada, solo quiero dormir.

—Entonces vamos. —Apagó las luces tras de sí y me llevó hasta el cuarto de la mano. Me sentó en la cama y me quitó los zapatos lentamente—. ¿Con qué duermes?

—En el primer cajón esta mi pijama. —Lo miré mientras revolvía mi ropa con cuidado.

— ¿Esto? —preguntó sacando mi viejo pijama—. Siempre imaginé que dormías con algo más sexy.

—Soy una madre, Edward, las madres dormimos con pijamas viejos y llenos de agujeros.

— ¿Con qué dormiré yo?

—Allí mismo hay unos pantalones de chándal de hombre. —Lo sacó y se quedó mirándolos un rato.

—No preguntes si no quieres saber la respuesta. —Y si hubiese preguntado, algo se me habría ocurrido para no tener que meter a Jake en la ecuación. Lo miré fijamente mientras se quitaba la ropa, con esa lentitud con que parecía hacer todo, como si quisiese siempre tentar al tiempo. Tuve que contener la respiración cuando se quedó sin camisa, y es que lo había imaginado cientos de veces, pero ver su pecho desnudo y sus músculos marcados eran mil veces más paralizante que solo imaginarlo. Me contuve para no lanzarme sobre él, porque me había hecho a mí misma una promesa.

Comencé a sacarme el vestido cuando Edward me detuvo.

—No, lo haré yo. —Se acercó a mí cuerpo y bajó el cierre sin dejar de mirarme. Tomó el vestido por el borde superior y lo bajó hasta el suelo. Levanté los pies para sacarlo del todo y en ese momento noté que no llevaba brasier—. Oh —formó la palabra con los labios y movió la cabeza como si quisiese arrancarse los pensamientos. Me puso la vieja camiseta sin mangas y el short, entonces descorrió las mantas de la cama y me llevó hasta allí—. Esto se siente tan bien —susurró acomodándose junto a mí.

—Es extraño, pero de una manera agradable.

—Lo extraño es no haberlo hecho durante tanto tiempo, Isabella. —Me hizo voltear hasta él y apagó la luz, pero su perfil aun se dibujaba en la penumbra—. ¿Por qué hoy sí? ¿Por qué me dijiste que no durante tres años?

—No me recuerdes lo idiota que he sido. No esta noche, Edward.

—Pero quiero saber.

—Bien —inspiré con fuerza antes de hablar—. Esta tortura no fue por maldad, Edward, nunca fue con la intención de hacerte daño. Fue porque creí que era lo mejor, lo mejor para todos, pero perdí mi propio juego, no pude con las reglas y me rendí, no ante ti, sino ante mis propios deseos. Llevé las cosas al límite, pero no a tu límite, sino hasta el mío, hoy he traspasado las barreras de mi propia cordura.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que quisiste esto durante todos estos años?

—Durante cada noche, cada maldita noche quise esto.

—Hemos perdido tanto tiempo, Isabella, tanto tiempo.

—No lo veas de esa forma.

— ¿Hay alguna otra forma de verlo?

—Mil más, pero ahora no te preocupes por eso, ahora solo durmamos, solo seamos felices esta noche.

—Es una buena oferta.

—Es la mejor que tengo.

—Entonces buenas noches, Isabella.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

—Te quiero —susurró bajito junto a mí oído, quitándome el aliento.

—Te quiero —sentí su cuerpo pegarse al mío y ambos nos estremecimos.

—Dilo otra vez.

—Te quiero, Edward Cullen, y nada podrá cambiar eso nunca.

**Espero sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto.**

**Bites!**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

groups/betasffaddiction

**Y apareció el cap, preciosa!**

**Millones de gracias a las que siguen esta historia, a las que se suman poco a poco y a las que comentan, son un amor, las adoro montones.**

**Capítulo 8**

Sentí la humedad sobre mis labios, sus brazos sobre mí cuerpo y aun así intenté seguir un poco más en el mundo inconsciente y feliz. ¿Cuánto nos duraría esto? Estiré los brazos ampliamente, me apoyé en la cama para levantarme y el susurró junto a mí oído.

—No, no abras los ojos. —Oír su voz por la mañana era mejor de lo que alguna vez llegué a imaginar—. Hay algo que he querido decirte hace mucho tiempo, pero anoche no fue el momento adecuado. —Respiré con fuerza, porque había mil cosas que quería que me dijese, todas igual de importantes—. Te amo, Isabella.

—Tú no me amas. —Y ahí estaba mi yo interno, intentando convencer a todos que el amor en este mundo era algo extraño y poco provechoso.

—Si no es amor lo que siento, ¿entonces qué diablos es?

—No lo sé, pero no es amor.

— ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura acerca de lo que siento?

—Quizás yo también puedo leer a las personas…

— ¿Sí?

—Un poco, ya sabes, es mi trabajo.

— ¿Crees conocerme?

—Estoy casi segura.

—Bien. Entonces cuéntame, ¿qué sabes de mí?

—Bien, veamos. No duermes más de seis horas. Escribes por las noches. Te gusta mirar el amanecer, siempre te paras de cara al sol por las mañanas. Muerdes los vasos de café desechables. Fumas a escondidas como si fueras un niño pequeño, quizás porque tu abuela te sigue pareciendo una figura de respeto y no quieres que te vea. Hueles como maniaco las hojas de los libros. Sueñas con tener un perro, los miras cada vez que pasas frente a la tienda de mascotas, pero a Violet no le gustan. Bebes porque crees que no eres interesante. Escribes historias de amor hermosas, pero eres demasiado cobarde como para cambiar de género literario. Empiezas el periódico por atrás. Por alguna razón que no descifro, siempre combinas tus calcetas con las corbatas. No te gustan las reuniones de negocios. Te molesta tener que explicarle a alguien que quisiste decir cuando escribías una línea. Y, bueno, te encantan los niños. —Edward me miraba en silencio, con los ojos entrecerrados, como si quisiera estudiarme. Su mano se posó sobre la mía y enredó mis dedos entre los suyos.

—Vaya, me conoces más que mi madre.

—Pues mi trabajo consiste en fijarme en los detalles.

—El mío también. —Besó mi frente y se acostó junto a mí.

—Es tu turno —le recordé cuando los minutos transcurrieron.

—Bien, en realidad no es mucho lo que sé de ti.

—Solo inténtalo.

—Bien. Te encariñas rápido con las personas y crees que eso es una debilidad. No te gusta el sonido del reloj, y cuando eres consciente de él intentas huir de la habitación. Odias que te regalen flores, no te gustan como decoración, prefieres ir al bosque y oler una sin tener que matarla. Te encanta caminar descalza, dormitar con Emma en tu regazo los domingos por la tarde. Quieres a tu arma más de lo que toleras a Violet, y Jasper te parece un ser demasiado extraño como para entablar una amistad con él. No te gusta que te digan que hacer, no puedes dormirte temprano, no importa que tan largo haya sido el día. Ves las noticias sin volumen, supongo que te molesta la voz melodramática del presentador. Eres adoptada. —Hizo una pausa, como si esperase una mala reacción de mi parte, pero procure no moverme más de lo adecuado para que no pensara que me sentía incómoda—. Te cuesta acercarte a los hombres, como si todos ellos fueran una amenaza. Fumas cuando estás estresada, cuando no sabes qué hacer, cuando la noche se hace demasiado larga, pero nunca fumas solo por fumar. Te gusta engañarte a ti misma, hablar contigo, como si eso te ayudara a solucionar el problema, y, bueno, eres la mujer perfecta para mí. —Me sonrió de medio lado y le di un codazo en las costillas.

—Lo último no vale.

—Oh, vamos, vale mucho más que todo lo que dije de ti.

—No. Y sobre las noticias, no es la voz lo que me molesta, es mi práctica para leer labios.

— ¿Lees los labios?

—Eso intento. —Lo miré dubitativa, no estaba segura de que este era el momento adecuado, pero no sabía cuando tendría una nueva oportunidad de estar con él así, tan cerca, tan solos—. Quiero proponerte algo, Edward.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

—Estoy dispuesta a contarte de dónde viene Emma si me dices porqué sigues con Violet. —Su respiración pareció detenerse del todo segundos eternos.

— ¿Estás segura? —Estaba aterrado, podía verlo en sus ojos, pero yo tampoco estaba muy cómoda con la situación. De todas formas, me parecía algo necesario si pensábamos seguir con esto adelante.

—Lo estoy. —Necesitaba que confiara, si él lo hacía, yo podría hacerlo también.

—Cuéntame entonces —suspiré con fuerza antes de empezar a hablar.

—Michael Newton, primer teniente de la fuerza aérea de Estados Unidos, él es el padre de Emma.

— ¿Sabe de Emma?

—Sabía que estaba embarazada, fue él quien me instó a pedir la baja, pero no nos vimos nunca más. Murió en Irak el 2011.

— ¿Y sus padres? ¿Saben ellos de Emma?

—Es un poco complicado.

—Quiero saberlo.

—Lo sé —susurré bajando la vista—. Mike estaba casado, no lo supe hasta que él murió, así que decidí que lo mejor para Emma y para mí era no acercarnos a su mujer ni a sus hijos. Ella no necesita pasar por esto y nosotras tampoco.

—De ahí viene tu aversión a las infidelidades.

—Comprenderás que yo estaba enamorada, o eso creía, y saber que él tenía otra mujer fue bastante duro, Edward. Me sentí arrancada del mundo real y puesta en uno apocalíptico. Por lo mismo mis padres no saben de él, querrían buscar a la familia y no puedo permitir que sepan que era casado. Así que sí, él es la razón por la que lo nuestro me resulta tan difícil.

—Pero yo nunca te he ocultado mi relación.

—Porque no es posible, ¿lo hubieses hecho de haber podido? —Iba a responder pero lo detuve—. Piensa bien la respuesta Edward Cullen.

—Bien, si debo ser sincero. Sí, la habría ocultado tanto tiempo como me fuese posible.

—Y ahí tienes la respuesta a todas las preguntas. No quiero sentirme engañada de nuevo, que vengas un día y me digas que te diste cuenta que en realidad amas a tu esposa, y para entonces voy a estar tan envuelta en esto que no sabré cómo reponerme.

—Eso no sucederá.

— ¿Puedes asegurármelo?

—Puedo, Isabella, puedo y lo haré.

— ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?

—Te voy a contar porqué estoy atado a ella, porqué no puedo dejarla. Quizás te parezca una estupidez, pero no soy tan hijo de puta como parezco.

—No pareces un hijo de puta.

—Siendo sincero, lo parezco. Tengo una esposa y duermo con otra mujer, no pretendo separarme de la primera ni dejar a la segunda. Parezco un hijo de puta.

—Tienes razón, así que si no quieres que te eche a patadas de mi casa, más te vale decirme qué es lo que sucede que no la dejas.

—Tenía veintitrés años cuando conocí a Violet, y en realidad éramos amigos de fiesta, salíamos a clubs juntos y esas cosas, nada serio. Luego, por cosas de la vida, comenzamos una relación. Llevábamos un par de meses saliendo cuando…

_**Flash-back**_** POV Edward**

—Vamos, cielo, dame las llaves, has bebido demasiado.

—Sube al coche, Violet.

—Cielo, dame las llaves, solo por hoy.

—No, no, no, nadie más que yo conduce mi coche. —Mi risa me pareció extraña, y a ella también, porque me miró confundida durante largos segundos y luego se subió al coche.

—Solo conduce con cuidado. —Pero quería hacerla enfadar y que cuando llegáramos a casa me dejara tranquilo, ebrio y solo, durmiendo en el sillón. No la necesitaba conmigo esta noche.

Presioné el acelerador a fondo a pesar de sus quejas constantes, y es que ellas eran mi motor, mientras más se quejara, más intimidantemente conducía yo. Las calles pasaban como un borrón por el lado del carro, y yo me sentía como un dios, como el puto dios del mundo. Iba avanzando entre avenidas casi vacías, me pasé un par de semáforos en rojo, y sonreí antes de tomar la última avenida para llegar a casa, entonces lo vi, vi como del color estrambótico de la ciudad todo pasaba al negro absoluto.

XXX

—Mierda. —Me senté en la cama intentado no mover demasiado la cabeza. Abrí los ojos de a poco, porque la maldita luz brillante me cegaba y comenzaba a volverme completamente desquiciado.

—No, no, cariño, tranquilo, tienes que descansar. —La voz de mi madre pareció emerger de las sombres y solo entonces supe que no estaba muerto—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—Estás en el hospital, pero tranquilo, estás bien, solo debes descansar. —Entonces su grito, su voz gritando mi nombre vino a mis recuerdos.

— ¡Violet!

—No, cariño, no. Ella está bien, solo duerme, duerme un poco más.

— ¿Qué pasó, mamá?

—Tuvieron un accidente, ibas rápido, un coche los chocó por el costado.

— ¿Pero está bien, estás segura que está bien?

—Está estable, Edward. Está durmiendo.

—Debo ir a verla. —Intenté ponerme de pie, pero a una orden que no logré escuchar, una enfermera entró al cuarto y volví a sumergirme en la oscuridad eterna de los calmantes.

XXX

—No vuelva a hacer eso. —Esme me miraba fijamente desde la orilla de la cama.

—Fue necesario, hijo, no podías levantarte e ir con ella.

—Necesito verla, mamá. Es mi novia.

—La verás, la verás cuando esté repuesta.

— ¿Repuesta de qué?

—Ha salido más perjudicada que tú, Edward.

— ¿Sobrevivirá? —Era lo único que necesitaba saber.

—Ella sí, pero el bebé no. Hijo, no sabes cuánto lo lamento.

— ¿El bebé? —Mi corazón se detuvo de golpe, sentí el sudor recorrer todo mi cuerpo y mi pecho apretado. ¿Bebé? ¿De qué bebé estaba hablando?

—Violet tenía cuatro semanas de embarazo. —Entonces todo cobró sentido, que ella dejase de beber, sus náuseas extrañas, el mal humor. Sentí como mi cuerpo se transformaba y tomaba la forma de un vil gusano que había matado a su propio hijo.

XXX

—Lo siento, Violet. En serio lo lamento, nunca lograrás comprender lo mierda que me siento por lo que hice. —Los últimos tres meses habían sido un suplicio, ver su cara de asco cuando me miraba, sus ojos llenos de furia, sus gestos de desagrado, ni ella ni yo podíamos soportarlo más.

— ¿Y piensas abandonarme ahora que por tu culpa no podré ser mamá? ¿Piensas desaparecer como un cobarde cuando yo no tengo la oportunidad de formar una familia?

— ¿Y qué diablos esperas de mí?

— ¡Que te hagas cargo! Que te cases conmigo, que no me abandones, ya me has quitado lo más importante de mi vida, al menos tienes que quedarte conmigo.

—Pero si ni siquiera nos toleramos, Violet, vamos, seamos razonables, no puedes ni mirarme a la cara porque te doy asco, ¿cómo esperas que estemos toda la vida juntos?

—No puedo mirarte porque sabía que te ibas a marchar como una rata, dejándome abandonada a mí suerte cuando el único culpable de esto has sido tú, ¡maldita sea! Ningún hombre me querrá porque ni siquiera puedo tener hijos. —La culpa me corroía todos los huesos, y ella tenía razón, quizás mucha más de la que tenía yo. Esto era mi culpa, por mi maldito vicio y soberbia había matado una parte de ella, había matado lo nuestro, todo lo que construimos. ¿Y si esto era lo que merecía? ¿La vida de mi hijo por mi libertad? Quizás sí, quizás eso era exactamente lo que merecía y solo no quería saberlo.

**Fin Flash back**

**POV Isabella**

La locura parecía haber tomado posesión de sus ojos, de sus manos, de su cuerpo, y la angustia se reflejaba en su rostro. Sabía que estaba conteniéndose, porque cada vez que nombraba a aquel bebé sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las mías.

—Hoy sé que en realidad creí poder hacer mi vida aun estando atado a ella, pero Violet sabe demasiadas cosas y tiene muchas por las que culparme como para haberme dejado respirar en paz.

—Edward, aquello fue un accidente.

—Un accidente que provoqué yo.

—Un accidente le pasa a cualquiera, Edward. ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir pagando por eso?

—Hasta que ella sienta que la deuda está saldada.

—Ambos sabemos que eso no sucederá.

—Entonces por siempre, Isabella, es mi condena, y estoy dispuesto a pagarla.

—Eres demasiado bueno cómo para ver la maldad en ella.

— ¡Perdió un hijo, Isabella!

—Y ha utilizado eso en tu contra durante cinco años.

— ¡No podrá tener una familia por mi culpa!

—No, no, puede adoptar, puede encontrar a alguien que realmente la ame, ella solo te está manipulando.

—No lo entiendes, le jodí la maldita vida, debo hacerme cargo.

—Eres un tonto, Edward, realmente tu abuela tiene razón. Ella es una zorra manipuladora y tú un ciego.

—No, no digas eso.

— ¿Prefieres que te mienta?

—Prefiero que no digas nada si solo es eso lo que tienes que decir.

—No voy a quedarme callada, y lo sabes. Porque me preocupa que será de nosotros, ¿acaso pretendes tener una doble vida hasta que ella muera?

—No, no es eso lo que quiero.

— ¿Y qué diablos es lo que quieres entonces?

—A ti, solo a ti.

—No puedes tenernos a ambas, lo sabes, y yo no voy a conformarme con visitas nocturnas cuando se te dé la gana, no voy a ser menos feliz de lo que merezco.

—Solo dame tiempo, necesito pensar, necesito intentar ver esto con claridad.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—No puedo darte una fecha, Isabella.

—Deberás hacerlo o esto se termina antes de empezar.

—Dame un año.

— ¿Un año?

—No puedo hacerlo antes, no me pidas más.

—Bien, Edward Cullen, tienes trescientos sesenta y cinco días para decidir que harás, pero hasta entonces, no voy a follar contigo. —Su rostro de descompuso rápidamente.

—No es justo negociar con sexo.

—Es lo que me queda, no tengo nada más que ofrecerte.

—Nunca más en tu vida digas eso. —Tomó con fuerza mis manos—. Tú tienes todo para ofrecerme, no es solo tu cuerpo, y lo sabes, toda tú es lo que necesito.

Y uno de esos besos lentos que lograban volcar el mundo, hacer anochecer cuando estaba amaneciendo, mover las estrellas y los planetas de orbita, un beso de esos fue lo que se posó sobre mis labios, cual felino deseoso de vida, del latir del corazón de la presa, como si no quedase tiempo ni espacio para dejarlo pasar.

—Te amo tanto —susurró.

—No, no me amas. —Sonrió suavemente y desordenó mi cabello.

—No discutiré lo que siento contigo.

—Bien, tampoco discutiré lo que sientes, ninguno ganará esta batalla.

Y así, al menos por hoy, dejamos de discutir sobre eso. Un año había dicho él, y un año era precisamente lo que estaba dispuesta a darle. Si después de ese tiempo Violet seguía en el camino, yo tendría que salir de allí, dónde fuese no importaba, solo tendría que alejarme lo suficiente para no verlo más.

—Hay algo sobre lo que estoy curiosa —susurré mientras masticaba los huevos revueltos.

— ¿Algo que no has logrado descubrir por ti misma?

—Exacto, y no te imaginas lo frustrada que me tiene eso.

—Entonces pregunta.

— ¿Qué hay de tu padre?

— ¿Carlisle?

—Así que ese es su nombre…

— ¿Mi abuela no te ha hablado de él?

—Ni una sola palabra, aunque parezca extraño.

—Bueno, no es que le agrade mucho.

— ¿Por qué?

—Un secreto de familia.

—Vamos, dímelo.

—Bien, pero antes, esto también lo sabe Violet. —Me dio una mirada que parecía significar mil cosas y no me costó mucho pillarla.

—Así que esta es otra de las razones por las que te tiene agarrado de las pelotas.

—Algo así.

—Entonces quiero saberlo aún más.

—Bien, mi padre no es santo de mi devoción. De hecho, cada día lo soporto menos.

—Vamos, menos preámbulo y dime que sucedió.

—Engañó a mi madre y le dije que no lo quería ver nunca más en esta casa.

—Vamos, Edward, ambos sabemos que no tienes moral para eso.

—Es muy distinto, Isabella, su relación es real, se aman, o al menos mi madre sigue haciéndolo.

— ¿No es mejor dejar que solucionen solos sus problemas?

—No, no voy a permitir que mi madre sufra otra vez por ese idiota, ya bastante la ha hecho sufrir como para darle el gusto de verla llorar una vez más.

— ¿Qué le ha hecho?

—Otro par de infidelidades que ella le perdonó y ahora cree que él ha cambiado, y yo pretendo dejarla vivir en su burbuja de felicidad tanto tiempo como me sea posible.

—No puedes hacer que todos vivan vidas irreales, Edward, partiendo por ti. Obviando lo de Violet, tú podrías estar publicando otra cosa, viviendo tranquilo en un lugar tranquilo, no teniendo que poner guardaespaldas porque escribes sobre gente con mucho poder.

—No es tan fácil, Isabella. Una vez que te acostumbras a una realidad, es demasiado duro intentar cambiarla.

—Cambiar nunca ha sido fácil, pero siempre es lo mejor.

— ¿Estás completamente segura de eso? —Pensé la respuesta unos segundos.

—No, en realidad no.

Nos regalamos una hora para sentarnos en el sillón amplio, abrazados, sin hacer realmente nada, en completo silencio dejando que el tiempo pasara por nosotros sin siquiera rozarnos. Cerca de las once y treinta de la mañana pareció que el tiempo de todas maneras nos había alcanzado. Yo tomé una ducha, mientras Edward, sentado en el pasillo, me contaba una historia ridícula de Emmett y él cuando iban en secundaria.

Finalmente decidimos que era necesario salir, volver al maldito mundo real que amenazaba con devorarnos rápidamente si le dábamos oportunidad. Ni siquiera nos tomamos la molestia de entrar por separado a la casa principal, pero tuvimos cuidado en no hablarnos mucho ni mirarnos más de la cuenta. Emma corrió hacia mí y se abalanzó a mis brazos, como si no nos hubiésemos visto en siglos.

—Te extrañé, mami.

—Oh, yo también, princesa. ¿Cómo has dormido?

—Bien, pero me asusté en la mañana.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No sabía dónde estaba cuando me desperté. —Su rostro denotaba el terror que sintió al despertar.

—Tranquila, esas cosas suelen suceder.

— ¿Qué cosa, mami?

—Sí, Isabella, ¿qué cosa? ¿No saber dónde estás cuando despiertas o asustarte? —Me giré hasta Anne que me daba una sonrisa amplia y burlesca.

—Buenos días, Anne.

— ¿Te está escondiendo de mí, Edward? —Nos volteamos hasta él, que se escabullía en silencio hacia el segundo piso.

— ¿Me hablas a mí? —Edward se volvió componiendo el rostro más inocente que poseía.

—Oh, no, claro que no, hay al menos veinte Edwards más en esta casa, así que tranquilo, sigue arrancando.

—Vamos, nona, este no es el momento para hablar.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Además, no hablaré contigo, hablaré con Isabella.

— ¿De qué hablan, mami?

—De nada, cielo, de nada, Anne solo está jugando con el señor Cullen.

—Oh, ¿puedo jugar yo también? —Necesitaba desviar su atención o más tarde debería explicarle muchas cosas.

—No, no, cielo, el señor Cullen está cansado, así que deberías dejarlo subir a su cuarto en paz.

—Sí, Emma, Edward está cansado, al parecer tuvo una noche larga. —Estaba segura que en algún momento Anne diría lo que yo estaba tratando de ocultarle a Emma.

—Ve a ver televisión, cariño. Tengo que conversar con Anne un momento.

— ¿Te irás de nuevo?

—Oh, no, no, princesa. Solo tengo que conversar con Anne a solas. —Asintió una vez con la cabeza y corrió hasta el salón—. Bien, vamos, sé que no me dejarás tranquila hasta que te cuente todo.

—Muy inteligente. —Tomó mi brazo y comenzó a guiarme a la cocina—. Edward, tú también ven a aquí.

— ¿Es necesario?

—Ven. —Eso fue suficiente para terminásemos los tres en la cocina, sentados alrededor de la mesa—. Entonces, ¿qué sucede entre ustedes?

—Bien. —Edward me dio una mirada de soslayo y continuó hablando—. Hemos decidido intentarlo, o algo así.

—Isabella, cuéntamelo tú, él es hombre y no entiende que los detalles son lo que importan.

—Bien, Anne, aunque no hay muchos detalles que contar. Me pidió un año para separarse de la víbora, hasta entonces no me acostaré con él.

—Oh, chica inteligente, pero, vamos, mi nieto es guapo, ¿resistirás un año completo?

—Así que así es como hablan de mí a mis espaldas.

—Oh, no, cariño. Si estuviésemos solas ella hubiese dicho follar en vez de acostar.

—No le hagas caso, Edward. Anne tiene ideas raras en la cabeza.

—No, claro que no, soy el ser más cuerdo de esta casa, pero hay algo que no me queda claro, ¿por qué un año y no ahora? —Lo mismo me preguntaba yo.

—Necesito un poco de tiempo, no será fácil deshacerme de ella.

— ¿Deshacerte de quién? —La voz de Violet nos hizo girar a todos. ¡Mierda! solo rogaba al cielo para que a Edward se le ocurriese una buena respuesta a eso.

**Espero sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto.**

**Bites!**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

groups/betasffaddiction

**Y ya que este cap lo tengo hace más de lo normal en mi poder, se los subo temprano.**

**Mil gracias a todas las que leen y bienvenidas a las que se han ido sumando con el correr de las semanas. Les adoro montones!**

_**Al final del cap les dejo una pregunta.**_

**Capítulo 9**

— _¿Deshacerte de quién? —La voz de Violet nos hizo girar a todos. ¡Mierda! solo rogaba al cielo para que a Edward se le ocurriese una buena respuesta a eso._

X

X

X

—La amenaza a Anne —habló componiendo la voz, como si ahora estuviese furioso.

— ¿Ha habido otro ataque? —Violet parecía realmente conmocionada por eso.

—Ayer por la tarde le dispararon al coche cuando fue al centro.

— ¿Después de tantos años? No, esto tiene que ser solo un hecho aislado.

—No me importa si es un hecho aislado o no, lo único que sé es que no quiero tener a Isabella un segundo lejos de mí —intervino Anne.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Podría jurar que el chillido de Violet se escuchó por todo el estado.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Violet? Pensé que mi seguridad era importante para ti.

—Y lo es, pero no podemos seguir pagando un guardaespaldas cuando esto probablemente no volverá a ocurrir.

—No me voy a arriesgar a dejar a mi abuela desprotegida, Violet.

—Amor, seamos racionales. —Mi estómago se contrajo cuando ella se apegó a su cuerpo y depositó un suave beso en sus labios—. Esto quizás fue un accidente, nada más.

—Pero no me voy a arriesgar. —Edward se deshizo limpiamente de su abrazo—. Al menos mantendremos a Isabella aquí por un par de meses más, entonces tomaremos una decisión.

—Bien, bien. —Violet bajó su tono una octava—. Si eso es lo que necesitas para estar tranquilo, estoy de acuerdo. —No podía imaginármela sin ganar un batalla, así que probablemente esto era solamente una mentira para discutirlo luego con Edward a solas—. Iré a cambiarme, el viaje ha sido agotador. —Los tres respiramos profundamente cuando ella salió de la cocina.

— ¡Mierda! —susurró Edward siguiéndola, pero Violet ya se había cruzado con Emma.

— ¿Qué diablos hace ella aquí? —preguntó con los dientes apretados.

—Yo la he invitado. —Anne se acercó con paso decidido a Violet, pero yo seguía sin poder moverme, con la cabeza llena del rostro de esta última.

—Vete de aquí, mocosa, no tienes permiso para venir a esta casa. —Y entonces reaccioné.

—Cuida tus palabras, Violet —le advertí acercándome a Emma que me miraba horrorizada.

—Llévatela de aquí. —Y entonces hizo lo peor que podría haber hecho. Tomó a Emma por el brazo y la hizo moverse a la fuerza, lanzándola contra mi cuerpo.

—Anne —susurré las palabras y Anne tomó a Emma sacándola de allí—. Eso no estuvo bien, Violet.

—Bella. —Pero no me importaba que Edward viera esto.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? Claramente no vas a dispararme.

—Oh, no, tengo algo mucho mejor preparado para ti. —Di dos pasos que me dejaron junto a su cuerpo y mi mano izquierda tomó los bordes de su costosa blusa—. Nunca más te atrevas a tocar a mí hija, o a hablarle. Ni siquiera tienes permiso para mirarla.

— ¡Edward! —chilló ella, pero no lo sentí moverse tras de mí.

— ¿Has entendido? —insistí con la voz contenida.

—Púdrete —susurró entre dientes y mi mano se estampó con fuerza contra su rostro, lanzándola un par de metros lejos de mí. El golpe seco que dio contra el suelo me hizo sonreír.

—Nunca más, Violet, o ni siquiera podrás contarlo.

— ¿Isabella? —La voz de Anne me hizo girarme.

— ¿Y Emma?

—Con Alice, nos hemos encontrado en el patio. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

—La perra de tu guardaespaldas me ha golpeado. Puedo soportar muchas cosas, Anne, pero no voy a permitir que ella me ponga las manos encima, ahora tendrá que irse. —Violet se tocaba la cara como si eso la ayudase a mantener la mandíbula en su lugar, así que si debía irme por eso, lo haría feliz.

—No, no se irá a ninguna parte. —Edward la miraba fijamente.

— ¡Me ha golpeado, Edward!

—Te metiste con su hija, Violet. Que no te gusten los niños no significa que puedas hacer lo que quieras con ellos.

—Oh, no me vengas con esa mierda, bien sabes por qué no me gustan los niños, y también sabes que eso es solamente tu culpa, así que ve cambiando el discurso porque el que perderá aquí serás tú.

— ¿Y qué es lo que puedo perder? ¿Qué me dejes? No, no pierdo nada, Violet, así que ahórrate las amenazas.

— ¿Quieres que tu querida abuela sepa lo que me hiciste? —El rostro de Edward se descompuso de tal manera que estuve a punto de ir a ayudarlo.

—Sal de aquí, Violet. Sal de aquí antes que ahora sea yo quien te deje en el suelo.

— ¿Te atreverías a golpear a una mujer?

—Tú no eres una mujer, Violet. Nunca lo has sido. —A ella le cambió completamente la expresión fría. Lo miró como si él se hubiese convertido en un demonio y luego nos vio a Anne y a mí, lacerándonos desde esa distancia. Volteó murmurando algo, y como si ella hubiese tomado la decisión, salió de allí hacia el segundo piso.

—Nunca vas a ser feliz, Edward Cullen. No voy a permitirlo —susurró desde el primer escalón antes de seguir su camino.

—Edward, lo lamento. En serio lamento que esto haya sucedió por mi culpa.

—No lo lamentes, quizás así las cosas se solucionarán antes de un año.

—Vamos, vamos, Isabella. Emma debe estar preocupada por ti, yo me quedo con mi nieto.

— ¿Seguro estás bien? —Tomé su mano con cuidado entre las mías.

—Estoy bien, ve con Emma, explícale que no es su culpa. —Solo eso fue necesario para que me moviera, el solo hecho de pensar que Emma podía sentirse culpable por esto, me oprimió el corazón. Salí de la casa principal rápido y me dirigí a nuestra casa. Emma estaba llorando en los brazos de Alice, con el rostro oculto bajo su cabello, pero alzó la vista en cuanto sintió la puerta cerrarse tras de mí.

—No, no, princesa, no llores —le supliqué ahogando mis propias lágrimas.

—La señora Cullen es mala, mami. —Vino hasta mí y la tomé en brazos, dejándonos caer a ambas sobre el sillón.

—Pero nunca más volverá a tocarte, preciosa, nunca más, ni siquiera te hablará, lo prometo.

—Ella me da miedo, mami.

—No, no tienes que tenerle miedo, siempre estaré aquí para defenderte.

— ¿Lo prometes? —Sus ojos húmedos me miraban a través de las espesas pestañas.

—Lo prometo, cielo. Lo juro.

— ¿Te gritó a ti también?

—Oh, vida, no te preocupes por eso. Sé defenderme y ya no se acercará a nosotras.

— ¿Y Edward?

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

— ¿También se enojó con él?

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque Edward estaba contigo y a ella eso no le gusta.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —Puso cara de culpabilidad, como si supiera que había dicho algo incorrecto.

—Yo los vi por la ventana —susurró—. Cuando venían a buscarme. Me gusta Edward, mami, el me quiere, no como la señora Cullen. —La última palabra me dolió lo indecible.

—Sí, preciosa, él te quiere mucho.

— ¿El tío Jacob también me quiere?

—Mírame bien, Emma. —Ella clavó sus ojos en los míos—. Todo el mundo te adora, nunca dudes de eso.

—Pero no la señora Cullen.

—Oh, eso es porque ella es una boba, así que no le prestes atención.

— ¿Hice algo malo para que no me quiera?

—Nada, hija, nada. Es solo que ella no es feliz y por eso siempre está enojada con todos.

— ¿Y si le regalamos algo bonito para que sea feliz?

—No creo que sea una buena idea. Y no hablemos más de esto, hoy viene tu tío Jake a almorzar y debemos prepararle algo exquisito, ¿me ayudas?

—Oh, sí, sí. Tía Alice, ven a ayudarnos. —Emma corrió a la cocina, con su atención enfocada por fin en otra cosa.

— ¿Estás bien? —susurró Alice junto a mí oído.

—Bien, bien —susurré también un poco ida.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí, Alice, segura. —Le debo haber puesto mala cara, porque ella me miró fijamente y alzó las manos en señal de paz. Suspiré profundo, no quería discutir con nadie ahora, menos con ella, pero parecía casi inevitable dado mi estado de ánimo. Al parecer la zorra de Violet lograba hacerme enojar como pocos.

Nos fuimos a la cocina e hicimos pasta, al menos eso hice yo, porque Emma no me dejó intervenir con su salsa, una cosa de aspecto raro con un olor más raro aún. Ella quería echarla sobre la pasta, pero le dije que para que no se echara a perder mejor la poníamos en un pote y luego cada uno veía cuanto le agregaba a su plato. Ciertamente no le gustó mucho la idea, pero dejó de pensar en eso cuando Jake entró a la casa.

— ¡Tío Jake! —gritó corriendo hasta él para que la tomara en brazos.

—Hola, princesa. —La miró fijamente—. ¿Has estado llorando?

—La señora Cullen me gritó y estaba enojada y me apretó mi bracito y mamá discutió con ella y ahora no puede acercarse a nosotras. —Quise ser capaz de ponerle una mano a Emma sobre la boca, pero ni siquiera tuve tiempo.

— ¿Bella? —Lo miré fijamente, esperando que entendiera que no iba a hablar con él acerca de eso delante de mi hija—. Bueno, princesa, pero todo se solucionará pronto, tu tranquila. Ahora, ¿dónde está la comida que me preparaste?

—Oh, vamos, vamos, está lista. —Lo llevó hasta la cocina y lo sentó frente a la mesa. No recuerdo un almuerzo donde yo hubiese hablado menos.

— ¿Y bien? —Me preguntó Jacob mientras Emma, vigilada por Alice, daba vueltas en su coche rosado.

— ¿Bien qué?

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Lo que te contó Emma, Jake, nada más.

—No te creo nada.

—Bien, pero no creo que lo mejor sea contártelo cuando Emma está cerca, puedes molestarte y no quiero que te veo enfadado.

— ¿Tan malo es? —Lo miré fijamente— ¿Le has dado una oportunidad a Cullen? —Y por su mirada supe que no estaba mintiendo demasiado bien—. ¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó como si estuviera horrorizado.

—Nada, no he hecho nada y no lo haré hasta que se haya separado de Violet.

— ¿Crees que aceptará algo así?

—Ya lo ha aceptado.

—Definitivamente ese tipo está loco.

—Deberías darme un poco de crédito.

— ¿Quieres que diga que vales la pena? Es innecesario, sabes que la vales, por lo mismo no entiendo cómo piensa aguantarse estar cerca de ti sin tocarte.

—Anoche nos ha resultado.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Eso, nos ha resultado.

— ¿Y su mujer?

—Por supuesto que no lo sabe.

—Yo creo que sí después del escándalo que vino a hacerte. ¿No crees que sería mejor mudarte de casa?

— ¿Irme de aquí?

—No lejos, solo lo suficiente para no arriesgarte con su mujer, porque tengo el presentimiento de que es una sicópata.

—No puedo irme, Jake, sería estúpido.

—Es mucho más arriesgado quedarte así como están las cosas. Vamos, hace unos días, mientras montaba en bicicleta, vi una casa que se vende, solo está a diez minutos de aquí, lo suficientemente cerca para poder venir rápido y lo suficientemente lejos para que Violet no te moleste.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. Vamos, hoy es domingo, vamos a verla y así aprovechamos de sacar a Emma de aquí.

— ¿Y cómo sabes tú si los dueños estarán?

—Porque de hecho la había pensando comprar yo y llamé para preguntar qué día la mostraban, por causalidad solo lo hacen el fin de semana.

—No lo sé, Jake, me parece precipitado.

—Solo vamos, quizás te guste.

—Pero no puedo comprar una casa cuando ni siquiera sé si quiero vivir en Seattle.

—Entonces veamos si la arriendan, además, sino te gusta a ti, quizás me guste a mí.

—Bien, bien, como quieras, ya entendí que no dejarás de molestar hasta que la hayamos visto.

—Chica inteligente. —Fuimos por Alice y Emma, y nos montamos en la camioneta de Jake, adquirida recientemente, y enfilamos hacia la casa con la que Jake estaba obsesionado.

— ¿Seguro que están los dueños? —pregunté otra vez.

—Sino sale nadie, iremos a algún otro lugar, solo relájate.

—Bien, bien.

—Buenas tardes. —Una mujer de mediana edad caminaba hacia nosotros. Se paró tras la reja y nos miró fijamente.

—Soy Jacob Black, hablé con usted hace unos días.

—Oh, Jacob, un placer conocerte. Soy Sasha.

—También es un placer. Ellas son amigas, Isabella, Alice y Emma.

—Hola, niñas. Oh, que maleducado de mi parte. Vamos, pasen, pasen. —Entramos en ese jardín pequeño y verde, con un sendero de piedras estrecho que llevaba a la casa. El lugar no era muy grande, pero sí acogedor. Tenía tres habitaciones en la planta alta. Y en la planta baja: la cocina, un baño, living comedor, una sala de estudio y otro cuarto.

—Kate, ven a saludar. —Una mujer rubia se acercó a nosotros y no pudo apartar la mirada de Jacob.

—Mucho gusto, soy Kate.

—Un placer, Kate. —Vi como Jake le guiñaba un ojo y supe enseguida que ella sería su nueva conquista.

Nos fuimos de allí sin decir una palabra, porque no pensaba comentar mi parecido sobre la casa frente a la dueña, así que una vez nos hubimos subido al coche, empezó el verdadero cotilleo.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido, Emma?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—La casa, princesa —le explicó Jake.

—Oh, es bonita, ¿vivirás aquí ahora, tío Jake?

—Oh, no, es para ustedes.

— ¿Para nosotras? —Alice me daba la misma mirada confundida que Emma.

—Es solo una idea de Jacob, eso no quiere decir que se concretará.

—Vamos, Alice, dile que tú también crees que mantener la distancia con… Bueno, ya sabes con quien, es lo mejor.

—No sé de quién hablas, ¿ella o él?

—Ella, Alice, él no me preocupa.

—Ah, bueno, en ese caso sí, creo que lo mejor es alejarse de ella un poco, quizás así no moleste tanto. De todas formas, mientras menos tenga que ver su cara, mucho mejor para mí.

— ¿Cómo piensas arrancarte de su cara cuando te cases con Jasper? —Le pregunté curiosa.

—A Jass no le agrada mucho ella, ya te lo dije, así que nos mudaremos tan lejos como sea posible.

— ¿Ves, Bells? Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, alejarte tanto como te sea posible.

—No, no voy a comprar una casa solo para alejarme de ella, prefiero buscar un arriendo o algo así.

—Entonces arriéndamela a mí, porque pienso comprarla, llamaré a Sasha esta misma noche para ponernos de acuerdo.

—Primero intenta mantenerte alejado de su hija o no te venderá nada.

—No te preocupes por eso, no pondré las manos sobre Kate hasta que haya firmado el contrato.

— ¿Podrás?

— ¿Tan poco confías en mí?

—Vamos, Jake, no nos veamos la suerte entre gitanos. Sé muy bien lo que ronda por tu cabeza.

—Soy un hombre adulto, Bells, puedo controlarme cuando debo hacerlo.

— ¿Nos cambiaremos de casa, mami? —La pregunta de Emma vino seguida de un bostezo. Miré a Jake fijamente, sin querer prometerle a Emma algo que él podría joder.

—Sí, Emma, se cambiarán de casa.

— ¿En serio, mami? —Emma parecía emocionada, y agradecí al cielo porque no fuera capaz de recordar la última vez que nos mudamos, cuando llegamos a vivir donde Edward Cullen y su familia.

—Eso parece, preciosa, pero aún no, tenemos que comprar muebles y esas cosas.

— ¿Y mi cama?

—No, cariño, todo lo que hay en casa es de los señores Cullen, así que tendremos que comprar cosas nuevas.

— ¿Puedo elegir yo mi cama nueva? —preguntó abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

—Puedes.

— ¡Te amo, mami! —Y esa era mi mejor paga.

El resto de la tarde fue tranquilo, porque para cuando llegamos a casa Emma ya estaba dormitando, así que, utilizando mis poderes, hice que se tomara un tazón de leche y se lavara los dientes antes de ir a la cama. Me odié a mí misma por eso, pero no podía dejarla dormir toda la noche con el estómago vacío.

—Vamos, para un poco, Bells, hoy es domingo.

—Pero tengo que preparar las cosas de Emma para mañana.

—Isabella Swan, siéntate diez minutos conmigo. Vamos, ven afuera. —Me arrastró hasta las escaleras de la casa y me puso sobre su regazo. Por primera vez me detuve a pensar si eso era correcto ahora que yo tenía "algo" con Edward, entonces decidí que no podía cambiar mi forma de ser ni mis amigos porque alguien más entrara a mi vida—. ¿Cómo están tus padres? —No sabía a qué venía la pregunta, pero de todas formas respondí.

—Bien, vendrán a visitarnos a fin de mes, extrañan a Emma.

—A ti también te extrañan.

—Eso no puedes saberlo.

—Lo sé, si yo te extrañé siempre, ellos que son tus padres deben añorarte cada segundo.

— ¿Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto? —La pregunta flotó y se posó en mis labios.

—No lo sé, ni siquiera sé si yo hago lo correcto con mi vida, no puedo darte un consejo sobre relaciones.

— ¿Harías lo mismo de estar en mi lugar?

—No me metería con Cullen ni aunque estuviera ebrio.

— ¡Idiota! Ponte en mi lugar.

—Ah, bueno, entonces creo que sí. Pero ya sabes, yo soy muy dado a dejarme llevar, así que mi opinión tampoco cuenta mucho.

—Cuando más te necesito eres un inútil, Jacob Black.

—Lamento no poder ayudarte con tu infidelidad.

—No vuelvas a decir esa palabra, Jacob.

—Vamos, que ese es el nombre de lo que estás haciendo.

—Solo no me lo recuerdes.

—Bien, bien, lo siento. —Besó mi mejilla con fuerza cuando sentí su voz.

—Buenas noches, Jacob.

—Edward, vaya. ¡Qué sorpresa! Justo hablábamos de ti.

— ¿Y qué cosa? Si se puede saber.

—Bueno, Isabella es bastante puritana y tiene problemas con lo suyo. —Le di un codazo que lo hizo respirar entrecortado dos veces.

— ¿Lo nuestro?

— ¿Lo vas a negar? Vaya que hombre el que te has buscado, Swan.

—No estoy negando nada, Black, solo me ha sorprendido la palabra. —Y en realidad parecía sorprendido.

—Bien, es hora de que me vaya, no quiero presenciar el pecado. —Nos puso de pie y besó mi mejilla de nuevo—. Compórtate, Isabella, o irás derecho al infierno.

—Solo vete. —Sonreí.

— ¿Así que ahora lo llamas "lo nuestro"? —Edward me miraba mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo? —Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y cerró el espacio entre nosotros.

—No, y me gusta como suena.

—Me alegra que te guste. —Besé sus labios dos segundos y me senté de nuevo, pero Edward me miraba como si quisiera más, algo que claramente no podía darle con su esposa cerca—. Vamos, siéntate, y no me mires así, Violet puede venir a buscarte en cualquier momento.

—Pues que venga.

—Vaya, eres todo un revolucionario.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero me vuelvo un poco loco cuando estoy contigo.

—Siempre has sido un poco loco —le recordé.

— ¿Eso te molesta?

—No seas tonto, fue un cumplido.

—Entonces, gracias. —Su sonrisa pareció iluminarlo todo, incluso a mí misma.

—Hay algo que debo decirte, pero entremos a la casa.

— ¿Algo malo?

—No sé qué tan malo será para ti. —Pero estaba preparándome mentalmente para recibir un par de protestas y otro par de gritos por ser una inconsciente.

Entramos en la casa en penumbras, porque Emma ya estaba en su cama y supuse que Alice se había ido a su cuarto a hablar por teléfono con Jasper o algo así. Nos sentamos en el sillón y sus brazos me envolvieron, pero antes de que aquello pasara a ser algo hermoso, tuve que hablar.

—Me mudaré. —No había una forma más fácil de contárselo. Me observó fijamente segundos eternos antes de decir algo.

— ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que responder a eso?

—Lo que quieras.

—Entonces creo que es lo mejor. —Lo miré incrédula, intentado dilucidar la mentira en sus ojos claros, pero allí no parecía haber nada más que sinceridad.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

— ¿Por qué mentiría?

—No lo sé, tienes ese algo posesivo y creí que querrías retenerme a toda costa.

—Soy posesivo, de una manera comedida, y por supuesto que quiero retenerte, pero sé que esto es lo mejor para ambos, así Violet no nos dará problemas y nosotros no tendremos que ocultarnos cuando vaya a tu casa.

— ¿Y cuál será tu excusa para ir a mi casa?

—Buscaré alguna. Algo se me ocurrirá, quizás empiece a ejercitarme a diario, ir a correr. Bueno, para eso soy escritor, debe haber una buena excusa escondida en mi mente.

—Bien, confiaré en ti.

— ¿Y cuándo piensan irse?

—Tengo que comprar muebles nuevos y todas esas cosas, así que no estoy segura.

—Supongo que será pronto, porque en cuanto se lo digas a mi abuela tu nuevo trabajo será acompañarla a comprar todo para amueblar tu casa.

—Tienes razón, así que probablemente el próximo domingo nos marchemos.

—Solo hay algo que me preocupa.

— ¿El qué?

—Pensé que la discusión de hoy serviría para alejarme de Violet, pero si te vas pensará que es a favor suyo y querrá reconciliarse.

— ¿Reconciliarse? —Pensé en la palabra unos segundos—. Tienes prohibido follar con ella, Edward Cullen, no puedes tocarle un solo cabello o lo nuestro termina.

—No tengo la menor intención de acostarme con ella, Isabella.

—Solo te lo estoy advirtiendo. —Sus ojos me miraron fijo y su cuerpo volvió a acortar el espacio entre nosotros, haciéndolo inexistente. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cintura y un hormigueo extraño me recorrió completa, siendo tan potente en el centro de mi cuerpo que me removí incómoda. Enredé mis manos en su cabello, atrayendo su rostro al mío y su suspiro dio de lleno contra mis labios.

—No logras imaginar cuánto siento cuando estoy contigo, la manera en que me haces sentir. Ni siquiera sé si es amor, esa palabra parece ser insulsa comparado con lo que siento por ti. —Sus labios rozaron los míos y su lengua me envolvió completa, mandándome de nuevo a aquella galaxia lejana y paralela donde solo existíamos nosotros.

Tres golpes consecutivos y estremecedores en la puerta.

— ¿Quién? —pregunté casi sin aliento, intentando salir desde debajo del cuerpo de Edward.

— ¡Abre ya, Isabella! ¡¿Dónde mierda escondes a Edward?!

— ¡Mierda! —susurré—. Vete, sal por la ventana de mi cuarto, te daré tiempo para llegar a casa.

— ¿Qué? No, no me moveré de aquí.

—Edward, por favor. Emma está durmiendo, no puedo tener esta discusión ahora.

—Bien. —Escupió las palabras y se dirigió a mi cuarto, dándome una mirada enfadada desde la puerta.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Violet? Y más te vale bajar el tono porque mi hija está durmiendo.

— ¡¿Dónde lo metiste?!

— ¡Basta ya! —La tomé por el cuello y la miré fijamente—. Si quieres gritar, lo harás afuera, pero si te callas vamos a conversar como mujeres civilizadas.

—Tú no eres una mujer civilizada —murmuró con la voz ahogada. La miré significativamente—. Bien, bien, no gritaré. —Solté al agarre y ella se tomó el cuello.

—Ahora, ¿cuál es tu problema que vienes a esta hora a mi casa haciendo este escándalo?

—No te hagas la inocente, he visto como miras a Edward, sé como lo deseas, y justo ahora él no está en casa, así que he venido a buscarlo.

—Bien, entiendo tus estupideces. Puedes revisar toda la casa si quieres, no lo encontrarás. —Hice espacio entre nosotras y ella entró con paso firme. La dejé mirar una a una las habitaciones en silencio y la vi devolverse con las ansias de venganza refulgiendo en sus ojos.

—Isabella. —Edward abrió la puerta sin tocar y mi respiración se detuvo—. ¿Dónde está Violet? —Me preguntó pasando de mí—. ¿Qué haces acá, mujer, te has vuelto loca? Llegué a casa y Anne me dijo que te vio venir hecha una fiera, ¿en qué diablos estás pensando? Vámonos de aquí, esta es casa de Isabella, no nuestra.

— ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido, maldito cabrón?

— ¿Quieres discutir frente a ella? —Edward me dio una mirada insignificante.

—No te vas a salvar de esta. —Ella atravesó la puerta hacia el exterior haciendo resonar sus tacones contra el suelo de madera.

—Lo lamento, Isabella.

—No se preocupe, señor, y espero que sus problemas se solucionen pronto. —Puso los ojos en blanco ahora que Violet no podía verlo—. Te amo. —Las palabras sordas fueron formadas por sus labios.

—Sigue intentándolo —susurré—. Quizás algún día te crea.

— ¡Edward!

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca! —Le gritó de vuelta antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me dejé caer sobre el suelo, intentando pensar que aquello solo era pasajero, que estas mentiras no iban a durar mucho y que finalmente podríamos vivir en paz, pero no estaba nada segura de que aquello pudiese suceder algún día.

**P.D: Chicas, esta es la duda… yo no tengo problemas con escribir lemmons, pero siempre he querido saber si para las lectoras es algo primordial al leer un fic, si es muy necesario… Ojala más de alguna se anime a responder :)**

**Nos leemos pronto, espero sus comentarios.**

**Bites!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

groups/betasffaddiction

**Hola, hermosas! Y bueno, aquí está el cap de esta semana, espero que lo disfruten. Al final dejo un mensaje para ustedes. **

**Millones de gracias por seguir acompañándome y por responder mi pregunta de la semana pasada. Os adoro montones.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Mi voz fue un murmullo histérico mientras lo veía de pie junto a mi puerta. Al menos había tenido la decencia de tocar, así nos ahorrábamos un problema mayor.

—Vamos, he pasado toda una semana sin verte, ¿acaso estás huyendo de mí? Ni siquiera has entrado a saludar, simplemente esperas a mi abuela dentro del coche. ¿Pensabas que iba a aguantar tanto?

—De hecho sí, creí que aguantarías más tiempo.

— ¿Entonces toda esta tortura ha sido adrede?

—Lo ha sido, pero no porque quería hacerte sufrir o alguna tontería de esas, es que, justo ahora, no estoy sola en casa. —Edward abrió los ojos de puro asombro y vi la sombra de una acusación en el borde de sus labios—. No, no es nada de lo que estás pensando. De hecho es mucho más complicado.

— ¿Quién es?

— ¿Podrías solo irte? Prometo que lo hablaremos mañana, te llamaré a tu móvil.

—No voy a moverme, Isabella.

—Mami. —La voz de Emma detuvo mi corazón un segundo—. ¿Es Edward? —Emma intentaba moverme de la puerta y mirar hacia el exterior, pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

—Ve a dentro, cielo.

—Pero quiero ver a Edward. —Edward me dio una mirada que decía "¿Ves? La niña me quiere", a sabiendas que yo no podía ignorar a mi hija.

—Hola, princesa —la saludó Edward y mi rostro palideció.

— ¡Edward! —chilló Emma pasando de mí y colgándose a su cuerpo—. Te extrañé —le dijo ella sonriendo—. Ven, vamos, tienes que conocer a mis abuelitos. —Y entonces casi vi venir el desmayo. Tuve que afirmarme contra el marco de la puerta y esperar que se me pasara, al menos Edward no había dado un solo paso.

— ¿Están tus padres aquí? —Me preguntó en un susurro.

—Si te hubieses marchado cuando te dije que lo hicieras, nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

— ¿Todo bien, Isabella? —La voz de mi padre sonaba solo a unos pocos pasos de nosotros, haciendo que mi cuerpo se pusiera rígido. Las cosas se habían arreglado entre él y yo, pero Charlie seguía intentando interferir en mi vida, como si él supiera exactamente la forma en que yo tenía que vivirla, y conocer a Edward no ayudaría en nada, solo empeoraría todo. Papá podía ser un vejete achacoso preocupado de la moral utópica más que de la realidad, pero mamá, por el contario, era bastante perspicaz, lo que hacía todo aún más complicado y difícil.

—Todo bien, papá, es solo el señor Cullen. —Sabía que el nombre le era conocido, porque lo había oído innumerables veces de mi boca y otras tantas de Emma.

— ¿Por qué no le has hecho entrar? —Pareció horrorizado porque tuviera a mi jefe de pie en la entrada de la casa. Sus manos me movieron a un lado y estiró su brazo hacia Edward—. Soy Charlie Swan, señor Cullen, un placer conocerlo.

—El placer es mío, señor Swan.

—Venga, pase, será agradable conversar con el jefe de mi hija. —Pero yo sabía que aquello iba a ser todo menos agradable. Ya podía ver, incluso, las preguntas que Charlie le dispararía una vez que le tuviera a tiro.

—Gracias, señor.

—Ella es mi esposa, Renée Swan. Cariño, él es el jefe de Isabella. —Miré a mamá fijamente, esperando que ella lograra calmar a mi padre antes que este se pusiera a interrogar a Edward.

—Oh, señor Cullen, un placer conocerlo al fin. Emma me ha hablado mucho de usted.

—El placer es mío, señora.

—No me digas señora, me haces sentir vieja, solo dime Renée. —Mamá le sonreía y las infinitas arrugas poblaban el borde de sus ojos—. Tome asiento.

—Puede decirme Edward —le dijo él mientras se sentaba en el amplio sillón vacío. Ya qué más daba. Me senté junto a él, con Emma entre ambos. Mi hija le tomó la mano, demostrando inconscientemente que Edward le pertenecía, y yo cómo la envidiaba.

— ¿Cómo está su abuela, Edward? Espero que no haya venido hasta aquí porque le sucedió algo. —Empezó mamá como si advirtiera las ansias de papá por atorarlo a preguntas.

—Oh, no, no, mi abuela se encuentra bien, de hecho he venido a ver a Emma, la he extrañado bastante desde el cambio de casa.

—Yo también te extraño —susurró mi hija, acomodando su cabeza sobre el hombre de Cullen.

— ¿Y cómo se ha comportado Isabella? —Bueno, de todas formas yo sabía que era inevitable que Charlie comenzara a hablar.

—No puedo quejarme de ella, señor Swan…

—Dígame Charlie.

—Charlie. —Edward esperó unos segundos—. Ella ha mantenido segura a mi abuela durante todo este tiempo, nos hace felices tenerla aquí, y por supuesto a Emma, la princesa ha llenado de alegría nuestra casa.

— ¿Ha habido muchos atentados?

—Emma, cielo, podrías ir a ver televisión unos momentos, esta conversación no es para ti. —No dejaría que papá hablara sobre muerte y armas frente a mi hija.

—Si haces lo que tu mamá dice, prometo leerte un cuento antes de dormir. —A Emma le brillaron los ojos ante esa perspectiva. Se puso de pie rápido y corrió por el pasillo hasta la sala de estudio.

—Oh, lo lamento —se disculpó papá—. Pensé que Emma sabía lo que haces.

—Lo sabe, pero no necesita conocer los detalles.

—Tienes razón. —Volvió su rostro de nuevo hacia Edward—. Entonces, ¿cómo van los atentados?

—No hemos tenido uno en… Bueno, en algún tiempo.

— ¿Entonces cree que sea necesario mantener a mi hija arriesgando la vida? —Yo lo miré incrédula mientras sentía los ojos de Edward clavados en mi rostro.

—Sé que suena egoísta, y lo es, pero Isabella es la que nos da tranquilidad.

—Sí, muy egoísta —coincidió mi padre—. ¿Y hasta cuándo cree que durará esto?

—No puedo decírselo con certeza, Charlie, ya quisiera, pero no puedo.

— ¿Le preocupa Emma tanto como a mí?

—Por supuesto, ella es una de mis mayores preocupaciones, igual que su hija. —Entonces papá me dio una mirada inquisitiva.

— ¿Es él? —Me preguntó conteniendo el aliento.

— ¿Qué? —Lo miré confundida.

— ¿Es él? —insistió, y entonces supe a que se refería.

—No, papá, el señor Cullen no es el padre de Emma. —Charlie suspiró, un suspiró teñido del todo por la frustración.

—Pero la quieres, ¿no es así? —Volvió a dirigirse solo a Edward.

—Estoy enamorado de esa niña, Charlie.

—Entonces estarás de acuerdo conmigo que esta vida no es segura para ella.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Vamos, papá, ya déjalo, mi trabajo y mi hija no son tu responsabilidad. —Mi voz sonaba cansada de tanto repetir aquella frase.

—Emma es mi nieta, tengo derecho a preocuparme.

—Sí, pero no a tomar las decisiones, ella no irá contigo a L.A., ya te lo he dicho antes.

— ¿Quiere llevarse a Emma? —Edward me miraba atónito.

—Es la idea.

—Bueno, no puedo apoyarlo en eso si es lo que pretende. Nunca estaré de acuerdo en separar a una madre de sus hijos.

—Bueno, pues Isabella ha separado a Emma de sus abuelos. —Papá seguía sin entender cuál era la línea de ascenso familiar.

—Pero Emma ha podido con eso, dudo mucho que pueda ser feliz sin su madre.

—Cielo, ya sabes que estás siendo irracional. —Mamá puso una mano suave sobre su rodilla.

—Usted no está entendiendo, señor Cullen. La niña corre un grave peligro cerca de Isabella, podría ser atacada e incluso pueden herirla. —Me estremecía ante esa idea—. Esta no es la vida segura que Emma se merece.

— ¿Y merece estar alejada de su madre? —Le pregunté alzando una octava la voz.

—Merece estar segura mientras su madre entienda que tiene un trabajo suicida.

—Creo que debes irte, Edward. —Me encogí invisiblemente cuando noté que su nombre de pila había escapado de mis labios—. No tiene que presenciar esto, señor Cullen —intenté arreglarlo, pero ya sentía la mirada fija de mamá sobre mí.

—No, no me iré, y si hay algo que pueda hacer para que se quede más tranquilo, lo haré, Charlie.

—Consígame un buen abogado y ayúdeme a quedarme con la custodia de la niña. —Mi mandíbula quedó colgando floja mientras lo miraba.

— ¿A eso estás dispuesto a llegar para cabrearme? —Lo quería golpear, darle un buen golpe con la culata de la pistola y ver si así se le pasaba lo bastardo.

—Estoy dispuesto a cargar con la responsabilidad que tú nunca has asumido.

—Charlie… —comenzó mamá, pero él la detuvo.

—Quizás estaría de acuerdo conmigo, señor Cullen, si supiera que Isabella ni siquiera está segura de quien es el padre de la niña, así de irresponsable es. —Mi respiración se había acelerado casi imperceptiblemente. Yo había pensando todo este tiempo que papá al fin lo había entendido, que había asumido que nunca lo sabría y ya, pero no, él siempre esperó por la oportunidad de restregármelo en la cara.

—No, no estaré nunca de acuerdo con usted, Charlie, no en esto. Isabella es la mejor madre que he conocido, y ama a esa niña más de lo que usted puede comprender.

— ¿Acaso no me oyó? Isabella ni siquiera sabe quién es el padre, eso sobrepasa la irresponsabilidad.

—Ella sabe perfectamente quien es el padre, Charlie, y usted podría tener un poco más de consideración, es su hija de quien hablamos, no de una extraña.

—Mi hija se convirtió en una extraña cuando llegó a casa embarazada, señor Cullen.

—Edward —susurré sin poder apartar los ojos de mi padre—. Ve con Emma por favor, quédate ahí hasta que te llame.

—No, no me moveré de aquí. —Sabía por su mirada que aunque yo me arrodillara a suplicar, él no se marcharía.

—Quiero que te vayas, papá —susurré con un hilo de voz.

—No he hecho nada malo para tener que marcharme.

—Charlie, deberíamos irnos. —Mamá estaba poniéndose de pie, pero él la detuvo.

—No, no me iré hasta dejar todo claro.

—Ya lo has hecho, papá, y no por primera vez. Sé exactamente qué piensas de mí, pero eso no cambia nada. Mejor vete, ve y contrata un abogado, haz lo que mejor te parezca, solo quiero que te largues. —Mi voz sonó hueca, ya sin vida.

—Me alegra que lo sepas.

— ¿Cambiaría en algo que ella le dijera el nombre del padre de Emma? —La pregunta de Edward me hizo alzar el rostro.

—No lo sé, quizás.

— ¿Entonces para qué quiere saberlo? ¿Acaso sus ansias de herirla son más importantes que el bienestar de su familia? —La voz de Edward era afilada como el acero.

—Ella me hirió a mí primero, deshonró mi casa, quebrantó mi confianza. Lo menos que se merece es esto.

—Isabella tiene razón, lo mejor es que se marche ahora. —Edward se puso de pie y señaló la puerta mientras yo me hundía más y más en aquel sofá, con la vergüenza aplastándome por completo y sin querer sacar la cabeza de la tierra, convertida en una vil avestruz. ¿Cómo diablos iba ahora a mirar a Edward? Bueno, él conocía la historia, pero no era agradable que tu padre insinuara que eras una cualquiera frente a la persona que querías.

Sentí unas ganas terribles de correr a mi cuarto y echarme a llorar, pero no podía, nunca podía hacerlo, ya que el rostro de mi hija aparecía tras mis parpados cerrados y eso me recordaba que había alguien más por la que debía ser fuerte. Pero esta vez mi padre había traspasado los límites.

Me puse de pie con la poca energía que tenía a esas alturas.

—Vayan a recoger sus cosas y despídanse de Emma. —Papá no me dio una sola mirada mientras subía las escaleras.

—Hija, lo lamento tanto.

—Esto no es tu culpa, mamá. Ninguna podía prever que él sería así de terco.

—Debería haber venido sola. —Siguió lamentándose.

—No, Emma les extrañaba a ambos. Él es un mal necesario.

—No quiero que lo veas así, Bells, no quiero que cuando él muera tu sonrías porque te sacas un peso de encima, no quiero que le odies y no sientas pena por él.

—No le odio, mamá, no podría hacerlo, pero ahora mismo quiero golpearlo, así que lo mejor es que se marchen.

— ¿Cuándo las veremos de nuevo?

—Puedes venir sola cuando quieras, él solo puede venir cuando decida que puede mantener la boca cerrada. —Mamá suspiró con fuerza ante mis palabras—. Lo lamento, mamá, pero no puedo tenerlo aquí insultándome cada vez que se le da la gana.

—Lo sé, hablaré con él de nuevo.

—Creo que no funcionará.

— ¿Entonces por qué no nos dices quién es el padre de Emma y solucionamos esto?

—Ya lo has oído, eso no cambiaría nada.

—No entiendo cómo puede ser tan terco.

—Ni yo, pero no sacamos nada fundiéndonos el cerebro con eso.

—Lo sé. —Finalmente se rindió.

—Iré por mis cosas y a despedirme de Emma.

Me dejé caer nuevamente sobre el sillón, con Edward pegado a mi costado, sin decir una sola palabra.

Esperamos que mis padres se fueran, y un par de minutos más en silencio hasta que se nos hizo insoportable porque Emma estaba frente a nosotros, mirándonos realmente enfadada, con los brazos cruzados firmemente.

—Dijiste que se irían mañana —insistió.

—Tuvieron un problema, debían irse ahora —repetí mecánicamente.

—Eso es mentira y tú me dijiste que no hay que mentir.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad, cielo.

—No, el abuelito ya me contó porque le dijiste que se fuera. —El corazón se me cayó a los pies mientras la miraba fijamente.

— ¿Qué te dijo tu abuelito? —La última palabra salió como un insulto a través de mis labios.

—Me dijo que estás enojada porque no sabes quién es mi papá, pero, mami, a mi no me importa, no tienes que estar enojada, no con el abuelito.

—Eso no es cierto, Emma. —La aferré contra mi pecho, temerosa que alguien fuera a arrebatármela—. Yo sí sé quién es tu papá.

—Yo pensé que no tenía papá. —Su susurro bajo casi me parte el alma en mil fragmentos.

—Claro que tenías un papá, cielo.

— ¿Y él no me quiere?

—Oh, no, no es eso, vida. Claro que te querría, pero tu papá está en el cielo.

— ¿En el cielo? —preguntó confundida—. ¿Cómo los ángeles de la abuelita? —Mamá solía hablarle de ángeles, hadas y esas cosas, y en este momento ese fue el mejor asidero que pude hallar.

—Sí, preciosa, como los ángeles de la abuelita. —Entonces se volvió pensativa hacia Edward, mirándolo fijamente.

—Me gustaría que tú fueras mi papá, Edward. —Sentí como Edward se tensaba junto a mí—. Pero ya eres como mi papá, ¿a que sí?, igual que tío Jake. Yo tengo muchos papás. Soy especial. —Sonrió triunfante ante la respuesta a la que había llegado.

—Eres el ser más especial del mundo —susurró Edward junto a ella, besando su frente. Emma se alejó un poco y besó su mejilla, casi como si quisiera consolarlo.

—Tengo sueño, Edward, ven a leerme un cuento. —Emma lo arrastró por el pasillo y yo les seguí en silencio. Al menos ella parecía entenderlo mejor que nadie, y eso me hacía sentir levemente mejor.

En el cuarto mi hija ya sacaba su pijama rosado desde debajo de la almohada y se deshacía de las zapatillas, dejándolas bajo la mesa de noche. Si de algo estaba orgullosa, era de ella, de lo que mi hija era. Me miró significativamente y me acerqué para terminar de quitarle la ropa mientras Edward rebuscaba en el librero algún título interesante. La acompañé a lavarse los dientes y le trencé el largo cabello rubio antes de volver al cuarto.

— ¿Y si en vez de leerte, te cuento una historia? —Le preguntó Edward abriendo la cama de plaza y media y sentándose en el borde.

— ¿Tiene un príncipe? —Emma se acomodó y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, palmeando el lugar contrario a Edward para que me acercara. Me acosté a su lado y permanecía en silencio luego de besarle la frente.

—Tiene, y también una princesa.

—Entonces sí. —Emma sonrió acomodándose más bajo las mantas.

—Bien. —La voz de Edward bajó un par de tonos hasta ser arrulladora—. En el reino de Duwamps vivía un príncipe…

—El príncipe Edward —intervino Emma.

—Sí, el príncipe Edward. El príncipe estaba en una torre, vigilado día y noche por una dragona mala e infeliz. Pero el príncipe, cada vez que daban las doce, luchaba con el monstruo, intentando escapar de la torre para poder rescatar a la princesa que vivía presa en la torre vecina.

—La princesa Isabella. —Volvió a intervenir Emma, y esta vez no puede contener la sonrisa.

—Sí, la princesa Isabella… —La historia continuó sobre aquellos dos seres atormentados por dragones que no los dejaban ser felices por siempre, hasta que al final el príncipe y la princesa habían podido escapar al bosque de las hadas, donde aquellos seres mágicos les habían dado un castillo que ellos habitaron por siempre junto a la pequeña princesita.

—La princesita Emma —susurró mi hija en medio de un bostezo.

—La princesita Emma —coincidió Edward antes que Emma cerrara del todo los ojos y su respiración se hiciera regular.

Nos movimos de la cama en silencio y apagué la luz antes de salir del cuarto. Fui directo hasta la cocina, buscando algo de beber; café, quizás whisky, cualquier cosa serviría.

—No es necesario que hagas eso, no creo que beber sea lo que necesitas.

— ¿Y cómo podrías saber tú lo que necesito?

—Vamos, estoy justo aquí, contigo.

— ¿Crees que tú eres todo lo que necesito?

—Emma también está aquí. —Edward tenía razón, con ellos cerca parecía no necesitar nada más. Dejé la botella que acaba de tomar y enlacé mis dedos entre los suyos con fuerza. Nuestras manos entrelazadas viajaron directamente a mi rostro y se quedaron fijas ahí. Mi mano libre tomó con fuerza la parte trasera de su chaqueta y apoyé mi mejilla sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón e intentando calmarme.

—Gracias por quedarte —susurré.

—Y no me iré a ninguna parte esta noche.

— ¿Y Violet? —Me envaré ante sus palabras.

—Ella puede pensar lo que quiera, ya me cansé de fingir todo el tiempo.

—Pero… Podría demandarte.

—Si quiere mi dinero, pues puede quedárselo, en esta casa está todo lo que yo necesito.

—Estás arriesgando mucho, Edward.

—Sería un tonto si no lo hiciera. —Él parecía confiar más en mí que yo misma—. En un movimiento inesperado me tomó entre sus brazos y me llevó hasta mi cuarto, el único de la planta baja. Me dejó sobre la cama y comenzó a desvestirse, pero como siempre, la visión de su cuerpo semidesnudo era arrebatadora. Edward parecía tan frágil y al mismo tiempo tan fuerte, que no estaba segura de si estrecharme contra su cuerpo o arrancar como una presa asustada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y sonrió suavemente—. No voy a romper las reglas —me avisó mientras buscaba el pantalón de chándal que usaba cuando dormíamos juntos.

—Confío en ti.

—Pues no deberías la verdad, no sé cuanto dure mi autocontrol.

—Yo puedo controlarme por ambos.

— ¿Y si abuso de ti mientras duermes? Quizás pillarte desprevenida es la solución a todos mis problemas.

— ¿Tanto me deseas?

—Tanto que duele, Isabella, ni siquiera puedes imaginar lo que sufro mientras te miro cuando estamos solos.

—Siempre vi lo nuestro como algo maduro —susurré—. Casi como si no necesitáramos el sexo para estar bien, como si ese instinto animal solo fuera eso, un instinto.

— ¿Acaso tú no quieres estar conmigo? —Me preguntó con el ceño fruncido levemente.

—No creas que soy tan dura como parezco, en realidad a mí también me cuesta mantenerme cerca y no pensar, bueno, pensar en ti dentro de mí. —Edward tragó en seco y supe que la imagen también se había formado dentro de su cabeza.

Aún a esa distancia sentía su corazón latir cerca, enviando oleadas de calor que chocaban con fuerza contra todos mis miembros, como golpes directos en mi estómago, los cuales descendían y se asentaban en el centro de mi cuerpo, haciéndolo cálido y vibrantes. Lo miré con la precaución en el rostro, y él me devolvió la mirada con un gesto casi doloroso. Edward cerró los ojos y bajó el rostro hasta que casi no podía ver sus facciones. Sus manos se cerraron en firmes puños y podía percibir como luchaba contra sí mismo, pero yo no podía hacer nada, dar un paso solo sería ponerle las cosas aún más difícil. Me volteé, intentando dejarlo solo, pero su voz me detuvo.

—No, no tienes que irte —susurró intentando parecer suave, pero resentimiento era todo lo que había en su voz, y no era la primera vez que oía a alguien refiriéndose con ese tono hacia mí. Era la voz de la frustración cuando había dejado que las cosas empezaran y luego decidía recular.

—Iré a tomar una ducha, necesito enfriarme —susurré saliendo del cuarto con el pijama en la mano.

Casi corrí hasta el baño, y dejé que el agua caliente y el vapor llenaran el aire mientras giraba como posesa, intentando encontrar mi sensatez y mi cordura, algo que parecía haberme abandonado los últimos minutos. Me dejé caer sobre el suelo frío, siendo completamente masoquista mientras intentaba formular las claras fantasías y así poder obviarlas con más rapidez la próxima vez que algo así sucediera. Recordé como su cuerpo parecía llamarme y como una llama negra iluminaba los ojos de Edward, haciéndolo atemorizante y perfecto.

Me puse de pie y mojé mi cara con agua fría del grifo, intentando aclimatarme, volver a la normalidad y no salir de allí desnuda y lanzarme sobre él, porque no podía. Habíamos hecho un trato y no era yo quien iba a romperlo, no ahora que parecía que la calma se instalaba entre nosotros poco a poco.

Pude verlo en mi cuarto, sentado sobre la cama, con la cabeza entre las manos, intentando tanto como yo controlarse, pero me dije a mí misma que a él le estaba costando mucho menos que a mí, quizás porque él sabía cuál era el límite y que yo no cedería, pero en realidad si quería ceder, y mientras Edward se decía a sí mismo que esto era una locura y se calmaba, yo intentaba no volverme loca pensando que una promesa hecha a mí misma podía ser tirada al trasto de la basura fácilmente. De todas formas, ¿para qué sufría tanto? ¿Cuál era el real sentido de esta espera prolongada? ¿Acaso todo este tiempo no había sido suficiente para confiar en él del todo y dejarlo entrar de lleno a mi vida? Quizás había sido una loca hasta ahora, intentando comportarme de manera responsable cuando en realidad eso no tenía sentido, porque en realidad no estaba siendo para nada juiciosa, porque, de hecho, mantenía una relación con un hombre casado, así que acostarme con él era solo un paso más, nada que debiera importarme mucho, no hasta el punto de llevar las cosas hasta el límite, otra vez.

Y este límite era muy diferente al primero, porque pude mantenerme alejada de Edward durante tres años, pero ahora que lo tenía cerca constantemente se estaba volviendo un suplicio. Las personas siempre decían que lo prohibido era tentador, y Edward siempre estaba prohibido, yo lo hacía prohibido con mis estúpidas manías. Primero estaba prohibido como una posible relación, resultado: había terminado en una relación con él. Ahora estaba prohibido tener sexo con Edward, resultado: estaba al borde de la locura, demasiado cerca de dar un paso fuera de allí y tirarlo contra la cama para ser suya la noche entera.

Observé horrorizada mi expresión frente al enorme espejo, la angustia palpable en mis labios fruncidos, el deseo horrible que llameaba en mis ojos, mis manos crispadas sobre el lavabo en un intento por mantenerlas quietas y toda mi piel vibrando de manera casi convulsa mientras intentaba mantenerme bajo control.

Vamos, Isabella, no puedes estar tan desesperada por estar con un hombre me dije a mi misma, pero la realidad era que sí, estaba completamente desquiciada en ese momento, y no por cualquier hombre, no era cosa de ir a la cama con cualquiera, no, yo estaba desquiciada por ESE hombre, por el que esperaba sobre mi cama intentando controlarse tanto como lo intentaba yo. Yo quería a ESE hombre, lo necesitaba, cada célula de mi cuerpo se estremecía por su cercanía, por su respirar sobre mi piel, por sus manos firmes sobre mi cuerpo, moviéndose serpenteantes hasta llevarme más allá de los límites de la locura.

Oí un rugido proveniente de mis labios y miré aterrorizada mi reflejo. ¿En qué me estaba convirtiendo? Intenté concentrarme en otra cosa, amarrarme el cabello, desnudarme y meterme bajo el chorro de agua, pero las manos me temblaban descontroladas sin importar lo que hiciera. ¡No, no, no! Podía sentir como estaba cediendo, como el deseo comenzaba a controlar firmemente cada parte de mi cuerpo, como mi lengua paladeaba un sabor vibrante que estaba en el aire, el sabor de mi propia lujuria.

Me miré una vez más y vi mis ojos completamente negros, con las pupilas dilatas del todo.

Me volví hacia el agua y me desnudé lentamente, mientras mi lucha interna seguía siendo encarnizada dentro de mi cerebro, pero yo ya podía vislumbrar claramente a la vencedora. Dejé que el líquido cálido mojara con suavidad mis miembros que parecían tensos, dispuestos ya para correr una maratón infinita. Con una sonrisa suave salí de la tina, secando mis cabellos lo suficiente para que no gotearan. La pasmosa lentitud de mi cuerpo me sobresaltaba, pero parecía que mi cerebro estaba desconectado, y por un momento estuve casi segura de que si quería detenerme ahora, no podría.

Dejé la toalla tirada sobre el suelo y abrí la puerta en un movimiento controlado.

—Tienes que controlarte, Cullen. —Oí su voz tras la puerta ligeramente abierta y el aire entró llenando del todo mis pulmones. Mi pulso comenzó a atronar mis oídos y podía sentir el latir de mi corazón en todas partes.

Hice tan poco ruido que logré ver a Edward sentado sobre la cama, en la misma posición martirizada que había imaginado: con el rostro sobre las manos, intentando calmarse. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y solo entonces él alzó la cabeza.

Se demoró unos segundos en entender qué sucedía, pero mientras miraba mi cuerpo sentía como el calor volvía a emanar desde todas partes. Se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarme fijamente, una mirada mezcla de enfadado y deseo que me hizo estremecer completa. Sus pasos fueron lentos hasta que llegó junto a mí cuerpo y alzó la mano hasta mi hombro, bajando, delineando con lentitud mi silueta. Su mano se cerró entonces en torno a mi cadera y atrajo hasta él, respirando profundamente con cada centímetro que avanzaba.

Mi espalda chocó contra la pared y sentí como pasaba de mí y ponía el seguro de la puerta, pero su respiración sobre mi cuello me tenía demasiado aturdida para pensar ahora en la seguridad.

Sus labios se posaron con suavidad sobre mi hombro, dejando un rastro de besos hasta mí oído, y entonces no vi venir el movimiento brusco. Sus manos juntaron mis muñecas tras mi espalda con fuerza y me empujó contra la cama, haciéndome caer contra el suave colchón mientras expulsaba el aire que estaba conteniendo.

—No te muevas —susurró con la voz baja y ronca.

Bajé mi mirada hasta su cuerpo mientras se quitaba la ropa y quedaba completamente desnudo frente a mí. Ahora sí estaba jodida. No podía imaginar nada más perfecto que él mientras me levantaba y me sostenía a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, sin despegar nunca su mirada de la mía.

—Ahora tendrás que compensarme, Isabella. —El deseo era palpable en su voz, parecido al acero derritiéndose, pesado y cálido, demasiado cálido—. Tendrás que compensarme cada noche, la agonía, mis manos soñando con tocarte, tendrás que pagarme por todo. —La última palabra pareció ser parte de mi imaginación mientras sus labios colisionaban con los míos, enviándome más allá del mundo conocido y trayéndome de vuelta con una velocidad abrumadora.

.

.

.

**P.D: Chicas, la pregunta de la semana pasada fue solo por curiosidad, pero me he visto en la necesidad de aclararlo porque muchas pensaron que me referí a **_**Déjate Convencer**_**, lo que en realidad no era, sino solo una duda de alguien que escribe. De todas formas, este capítulo estaba escrito con anterioridad, así que espero que no se hayan sentido pasadas a llevar por el desenlace del mismo. De todas maneras, millones de gracias por responder, han sido de gran ayuda a mis dudas existenciales. Mil besotes!**

**Nos leemos pronto, espero sus comentarios.**

**Bites!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Steph, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

groups/betasffaddiction

**Hola, preciosas! Bueno, aquí está el cap, y en realidad hoy no haré más que darle las gracias por seguir acompañándome en esto y leyendo lo que escribo. La adoro millones.**

Capítulo 11

—_Ahora tendrás que compensarme, Isabella. —El deseo era palpable en su voz, parecido al acero derritiéndose, pesado y cálido, demasiado cálido—. Tendrás que compensarme cada noche, la agonía, mis manos soñando con tocarte, tendrás que pagarme por todo. —La última palabra pareció ser parte de mi imaginación mientras sus labios colisionaban con los míos, enviándome más allá del mundo conocido y trayéndome de vuelta con una velocidad abrumadora. _

X

X

X

Alguna vez creí que el mejor sexo de mi vida había sido con Michael, pero ahora, en los brazos de Edward, me daba cuanta que solo había intentado engañarme a mí misma para que ningún otro hombre entrara de esa manera en mi vida, que ninguno pudiese alcanzar mis expectativas. Y mirándolo todo retrospectivamente, me di cuenta que con Mike las cosas habían ido bien, el sexo había sido bueno, pero Edward, yo no estaba segura de que hacía este hombre, no podía darle el nombre de sexo a algo como esto, a algo que removía todas mis células y las dejaba dispersadas en desorden fuera de mi cuerpo. No, ni siquiera hacer el amor calzaba. Todo parecía requerir palabras nuevas, denominaciones diferentes e inexistentes, como si lo que hacíamos juntos fuese algo desconocido para el resto del mundo, algo que solo nosotros podíamos disfrutar.

Era tan potente, tan sofocante, infinito que quemaba y dolía, como si el exceso de placer realmente se trasformara en un dolor hondo alojado en todos los rincones de mi cuerpo. Intentaba abrir los ojos, ver su expresión mientras su lengua descendía por mi espalda, pero no podía girarme cuando estaba intentando respirar. No cuando su respiración daba de lleno contra la piel humedecida por sus besos y yo solo me retorcía, inerme sobre la cama que nos cobijaba silenciosa.

Su lengua llegó a la parte más baja de mi espalda y se apartó suavemente de mi cuerpo. Una protesta sorda se formó en mi garganta, pero tuve a Edward rápidamente junto a mi cuello y no pude ni siquiera murmurar. Besó mi hombro con cuidado, como si yo, por estúpido que pareciera, fuese lo más valioso sobre la faz de la tierra. Abrí los ojos cuando sentí sus labios a centímetros de los míos y su mirada me congeló segundos eternos, pero la llama no duró lo suficiente, porque ahora quemaba, podía leer sus pensamientos y el calor me consumía entera. Me lancé sobre sus labios furiosa porque me hiciera esperar, por haber sido una idiota, por no dejarme convencer antes y el cortó el beso sonriendo burlón.

—Edward. —Le puse mala cara mientras él se echaba a reír.

— ¿Ves lo mal que se siente la frustración?

—Ya entendí, no es necesario que me tortures.

—Oh, no te voy a torturar, solo voy a hacerte mía hasta que el planeta estalle. —Cerré los ojos y apreté las piernas porque estaba segura que haría algo poco decoroso si él no comenzaba ya y en serio.

—Edward… —El maldito volvió a sonreír y perdí toda la calma. Me moví rápido, saliendo desde debajo de su cuerpo y quedando a horcajadas sobre él. Me miró desconcertado primero y después había solo… Ni siquiera sabía que se ocultaba tras esos ojos repentinamente oscuros.

—Había olvidado lo hábil que eres. —Sus dedos apartaron con cuidado el cabello que caía sobre mis pechos y llegaba a mi cintura—. No, hábil ni siquiera es la palabra adecuada. Es como si tú fueras todo, el solo hecho de tenerte cerca, la anticipación, es mejor que cualquier otra cosa que haya sentido antes. —Se alzó con cuidado en la cama y me abrazó con fuerza.

Sentía nuestros corazones luchando por quien latía más rápido, nuestras respiraciones profundas tocando la piel del otro, sus manos trazando dibujos y palabras en mi espalda, mil "te amo" sobre mi piel, y mis dedos aferrándose a la suya, como si el hecho de tenerlo allí conmigo no fuese suficiente.

Besé su hombro y ascendí por su cuello, deteniéndome sobre su pulso que latía atronador. Su mandíbula firme, su mejilla suave, sus labios llenos. No pude resistirme. Lo besé, primero lento, intentando controlarme ante el apabullante hecho de tenerlo bajo de mí, completamente desnudo e hirviendo. Espero otra broma, otra sonrisa, pero ninguna llegó, solo su lengua reptil invadiendo mi boca, danzando junto a la mía, moviéndose por recovecos y dejándome sin respiración. Edward murmuró algo incomprensible por lo bajo y volvió a ponerse sobre mí, recorriendo con mano firme mis piernas, mientras sus caderas comenzaban a acercarse peligrosamente a mis muslos.

Temblé de anticipación, pero lo seguí con la mirada, siendo consciente de cómo medía cada uno de sus movimientos. Alzó la vista hasta mis ojos y pegó su cuerpo del todo al mío, acercando su rostro centímetro a centímetro antes de volver a besarme. Y con ese beso vino todo lo que había soñado y mucho más. Mi lengua se detuvo en mitad de un movimiento cuando le sentía dentro; profundo, cálido y lento.

Un sonido ronco se formó en su garganta y yo me aferré de las sábanas intentando encontrar a que asirme para no perderme en mí misma, en nosotros. Su cuerpo parecía saber precisamente que hacer con el mío, y una de sus manos bajó lentamente hasta que presionó aquel lugar que al resto del mundo le estaba vedado. Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de sus embestidas y un gemido escapó de mis labios siendo acallado por su pecho. Mi espalda se arqueó involuntariamente y lo sentía todo, sentía cada parte de su cuerpo que chocaba contra el mío; sus dedos moviéndose, su corazón que enviaba oleadas de calor directamente a mi centro, su piel suave, la mano que lo mantenía apoyado sobre la cama, y oí su gemido ronco, ese sonido que me envió dentro de él y a él le alojó dentro de mí, convirtiéndonos en uno solo mientras sus labios acallaban un grito que parecía brotar desde mi garganta y que no lograba contener. Intenté no retorcerme bajo el peso de su cuerpo, pero me fue inevitable mientras toda la oscuridad tras mis parpados giraba descontrolada y el placer invadía todos los miembros de mi cuerpo, expandiéndose como corriente.

—Te amo tanto —susurró ronco cuando el peso de su cuerpo se desplomó sobre el mío.

—Y yo a ti —logré decir intentando volver a la realidad.

— ¿Qué? —Su voz subió un par de octavas y yo abrí los ojos, intentando enfocarle. Aclaré mi voz antes de responder.

—Te amo. —Mi voz fluyó firme por mis labios, no como una interrogación o confusión, sino como una certeza, la certeza de que él era a quien quería ver cada día por las mañanas, que él era a quien quería como padre de Emma, que él debía ser nuestro príncipe, ese por el que ambas habíamos estado esperando.

—Dilo de nuevo. —Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos suaves.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo —canturreé sonriendo como colegiala—. Te amo, Edward Cullen.

—Y yo a ti, Isabella Swan, y aunque no lo creas, puedo prometerte que será para siempre. —Y allí desapareció la poca cordura y dignidad que me quedaba. Me aferré a su cuerpo con más fuerza que antes y lo sentí dentro de mí durante siglos eternos.

Era semi-consciente de que una luz parecía titilar bajo algo oscuro, y una vibración movía aquella cosa, pero no podía estar del todo segura, porque cada vez que perdía la concentración, regodeándome egoísta en su cuerpo y en como todo lo externo tomaba un cariz distinto junto a él, Edward volvía al ataque y yo ya no podía pensar en nada más que no fuese en el placer.

—No te atrevas —murmuró Edward junto a mí oído cuando la melodía de mi móvil llenó la habitación. Él seguía depositando besos cortos sobre mi piel y yo solo permanecía allí, disfrutando del contacto de sus labios, pero una parte de mi cerebro me refregaba en la cara lo irresponsable que era por no contestar el móvil, me gritaba que nadie llamaría a esas horas a menos que fuese importante.

—Puede haberle sucedido algo a Alice. —El nombre de mi hermana se me escapó entre dientes cuando su lengua llegó a mi cadera.

—No vas a estar tranquila hasta que respondas, ¿no es así? —Lo miré con una disculpa en el rostro.

—Tienes diez segundos, Isabella Swan, ya sabes, esto durará hasta que el mundo explote. —Intenté moverme rápido, pero todos los músculos me temblaban. Cogí el teléfono que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche y encendí la luz mientras me giraba, quedándome atónita por ver a Edward sonriendo bajo la suave luz que acababa de encender. Ese hombre era un pecado para la vista, pero me iría gustosa al infierno si podía mirarlo desnudo por siempre—. ¿Y bien? —preguntó burlón mientras seguía la dirección de mi mirada que se detenía fijamente en su entrepierna.

—Era Alice —murmuré intentando concentrarme en la pantalla de móvil que mostraba la llamada perdida.

—Eso significa que está bien, así que podemos continuar justo donde nos quedamos. —Su boca se pegó a mi piel y escalofrío me recorrió completa.

—Creo que debo llamarla. —Se alzó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Que sea rápido, señorita Swan, porque usted me ha vuelto un hombre sumamente impaciente. —Doblé el cuerpo para besarlo rápidamente y presioné el botón devolviéndole la llamada a Alice. Contestó al primer tono.

— ¿Por qué demonios Edward no contesta su móvil? —preguntó con la voz cargada de angustia y furia.

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —Le pregunté sonriendo y dándole una rápida mirada a Edward.

—Ponlo al teléfono —ordenó impaciente. Murmuré algo inaudible y le di el fono a Edward.

—Quiere hablar contigo —le expliqué encogiéndome de hombros. Edward cogió el móvil y se lo pegó con dificultad al oído.

—Hola, Alice. —El silencio que le siguió me puso los cabellos de punta—. ¿Dónde? —preguntó poniéndose de pie y buscando su ropa. Me senté en la cama confundida y entonces le seguí, tomé mi ropa y comencé a vestirme sin perderlo de vista—. Vamos para allá. —Cortó la llamada y se vistió tan rápido como le fue posible.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Mi abuela tuvo un accidente —susurró con la voz contenida.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—Estaba saliendo de casa de Athenodora, fue a su cumpleaños y le dispararon antes de que subiera al coche. —Lo miré incrédula sin saber qué hacer—. Tú no puedes venir —murmuró poniéndose la chaqueta—. Emma sigue dormida.

— ¿Dónde está?

—En el hospital Northwest. —Se acercó rápido y me besó antes de correr hacia la calle. Me quedé quieta dos segundos hasta que supe que se había marchado, entonces me puse en movimiento. Tomé mi móvil y busqué su nombre en la lista de contactos. Esperé paciente, rogando porque estuviese en su casa y no en algún show.

— ¿Bells? ¿Va todo bien?

—Anne tuvo un accidente, Jake. Necesito que te quedes con Emma.

—Dame diez minutos.

—Trae tu coche. —Alcancé a decir antes que cortara la comunicación.

Los diez minutos que demoró fueron los más largos de mi vida. Me senté y puse de pie un millón de veces, miré por la ventana otras tantas, hasta que por fin las luces de la camioneta llenaron la calle oscura.

—Emma está dormida —le avisé cogiendo las llaves de sus manos y subiéndome a la camioneta que seguía con el motor encendido.

— ¡Llámame! —gritó cuando yo enfilé por las calles casi vacías de Seattle.

—Anne Cullen —susurré casi sin aliento en el mostrador. La enfermera me dio una mirada precavida.

— ¿Es usted familiar de la señora Cullen?

—Soy su guardaespaldas.

—Oh —dijo con los labios formando una "o" perfecta—. Están operándola, la llevaré a la sala de espera con los familiares. —La seguía rápido por los pasillos, hasta que tras un vidrio vi a toda la familia en pleno.

— ¿Cómo está? —Le pregunté a Edward que parecía cargar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí? —Solo entonces noté a Violet.

—Soy su amiga, estoy preocupada —espeté mirándola fijamente.

—También eres su guardaespaldas y aun así la hirieron. Creo que deberías, por amor propio, renunciar.

—Ya basta, Violet, si viniste solo a discutir puedes marcharte. —Emmett presionó mis hombros mientras miraba a la rubia de manera fría.

—Claro que me marcharé, no voy a estar en la misma habitación que la culpable de esto.

—Largo. —Edward se puso de pie y la tomó por el codo, llevándosela fuera de la vista.

— ¿Cómo está? —pregunté ahora a Emmett.

—Dice que sobrevivirá, la bala llegó a su hombro y al parecer no daño nada que no puedan arreglar.

— ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

—No sirve de nada que te culpes. —Rosalie, aquella mujer que expelía ternura y comprensión, habló suavemente—. Anne estará bien, es una mujer fuerte, me atrevería a decir que inmortal.

—Tienes razón. —Intenté devolverle la sonrisa, pero mi rostro solo formó una mueca extraña.

Por el pasillo resonaban las pisadas cansinas de Edward, y yo quería alegrarlo, hacerle más fácil la vida, pero no lograba encontrar la forma. Sin embargo fue él quien dio el primer paso. Se acercó a mí como si el resto del mundo no importara y me cubrió con sus brazos. Me apegué a su cuerpo con fuerza, olvidándome por un momento que no estábamos solos.

—No lo entiendo —susurró—. ¿Por qué siguen molestándola? ¿Por qué ahora?

—Te prometo que lo averiguaré, no me voy a quedar tranquila hasta que atrape al maldito.

—Edward. —La voz de Emmett sonaba contenida. Ambos nos volvimos hasta él que nos miraba extraño, como si estuviera a punto de reprender a un niño, uno de esos reproches que terminaban en sonrisa.

—Cielo —susurró Rose—. No ahora.

—Creo que me debes una explicación, hermano —continuó el interpelado como si su mujer no hubiese dicho nada.

—Me voy a separar de Violet —respondió Edward a la pregunta no formulada.

—No es que me agrade Violet, pero… ¿Crees que ella quiera dejarte?

—No puede negarme el divorcio.

—Te dejará en la calle, hermano.

—No me interesa, seguiré escribiendo, ya veremos cómo sobrevivimos.

— ¿Y tú, Isabella?

— ¿Yo qué?

—Bueno, ya sabes, Edward está jugando con fuego, ¿estás dispuesta a hacer el mismo sacrificio?

—No tienes que responder. —Edward presionó mi mano con fuerza.

—Voy a sacrificar todo lo que sea necesario por esto, menos a Emma, si ella sufre no hay nada de qué hablar, pero mientras mi hija sea feliz, yo haré todo cuanto esté a mi alcance para que lo nuestro funcione.

—Bien. —Emmett se encogió de hombros—. Entonces cuenten conmigo para lo que sea.

—Yo no le diré nada a Violet. De todas formas lo sé hace tiempo, así que pueden confiar en mí. —La voz de Jasper me dio escalofríos, porque solo en ese momento me di cuenta de que él podía abrir la boca, pero de todas formas, estaba segura que Violet ya lo sabía, esta no sería una sorpresa para ella—. Solo te pido que seas cuidadoso con mi hermana, Edward, ella puede ser una arpía, pero sé que tiene sentimientos.

—Lamento haberte involucrado en esto, Jasper. No es así como pretendía que se dieran las cosas.

—Te entiendo, Edward. Sé muy bien que cuando amas no tienes muchas opciones. —Se me quedó la boca abierta de puro asombro.

—Señores Cullen. —El doctor venía todavía vestido con la bata de cirugía, y al parecer ya había venido antes porque no se molestó en volver a presentarse—. La cirugía ha sido exitosa, en este momento la señora Cullen está volviendo de la anestesia. Puede ir uno de ustedes conmigo.

—Ve —le dice Emmett a Edward—. Dile que todos la esperamos pronto en casa. —Edward se soltó de mi mano y caminó rápido tras el doctor. Me dejé caer sobre uno de los sillones azules y me crucé de piernas, intentando mantenerme quieta en aquel momento en que lo único que quería era correr al cuarto de Anne y pedirle perdón por no haber estado allí.

—Te has perdido una bonita discusión —susurró Alice sentándose junto a mí y sonriendo, como si quisiera alegrarme un poco.

— ¿De quién? —Si no le seguía el juego ella insistiría hasta que lo hiciera.

—Violet y Edward, por supuesto. —Había olvidado que Edward venía de algún lugar desconocido y que probablemente eso tendría loca a la zorra.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Lo esperable. Ella le gritó que dónde estaba y cosas por el estilos, pero Edward la mandó a buena parte antes que Violet pudiera decir mucho.

—No entiendo por qué sigue con él después de todo. Lo odia.

—No lo sé, quizás lo quiere más de lo que demuestra.

—Ya, vaya forma rara de querer.

—El amor nunca es lógico —respondió Alice alzándose de hombros—. A todo esto, ¿dónde has dejado a Emma?

—Con Jake. —Entonces recordé que debía llamarlo—. Voy a hacer una llamada y vuelvo. —Salí de aquel cuarto frío y marqué el botón de llamada. Jake no demoró en responder.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Le dispararon en el hombro, pero está bien, acaba de salir de la operación.

—No entiendo por qué diablos siguen empecinados con ella.

—Ni yo, Jake, pero tengo que hacer algo, no puedo dejarla a merced de nadie. Es tan indefensa…

—Sabes que eso no es cierto, Swan.

—Ya, pero así lo veo yo.

—Quizás deberías llevártela contigo y ponerla en el cuarto de invitados. —Me quedé en silencio sopesando aquella posibilidad—. Es solo una broma, Bells, ni siquiera lo pienses — bufé ante su comentario.

—Deberías dormir, Jake. Descansa, mañana hay que trabajar.

—Tú tendrás que trabajar, yo solo trabajo el viernes esta semana.

—Cuanto te envidio.

—Lo sé, nena. Pero tienes razón, debo dormir. Dile a All que ocuparé su cuarto, porque el tuyo huele a sexo y es un desastre. —Me sonrojé, al menos él no me veía o haría de eso una broma.

—Nos vemos mañana, y gracias, Jake. Me has salvado esta noche.

—Siempre que lo necesites, nena. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Jake. —Corté la llamada y me apoyé con cuidado en la pared blanca, esperando que Edward apareciera por allí y nos dijera algo, cualquier cosa. No tuve que esperar mucho hasta que oí sus pasos rápidos por el pasillo.

— ¿Cómo está?

—Quiere hablar contigo.

—Pero el doctor dijo…

—Da lo mismo lo que el doctor haya dicho. —Me cortó—. Ella quiere verte y es eso lo que importa.

—Bien. —Acepté siguiéndolo por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de Anne.

La mujer estaba acostada, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración suave. Abrió los ojos suavemente cuando nos oyó entrar. Su sonrisa pareció iluminarlo todo, pero una mueca de dolor le cruzó el rostro cuando intentó moverse.

—No, no te muevas —le rogué acercándome a la cama.

—Ah, no te pongas odiosa, estoy recién operada, no moribunda.

—Estás convaleciente —me quejé.

—Déjalo ya, no te he llamado para que me des el discurso, pero si te sirve de algo, Edward ya me lo dio. —Le dio una mirada extraña a Edward—. Bien, ahora, Eddie, vete de aquí, debo hablar con Isabella a solas. —Edward no se movió un solo centímetro—. Vete o me pondré de pie y te echaré a patadas.

—Bien, bien, no es necesaria la agresividad. —Edward salió de allí murmurando por lo bajo.

—Anne, yo…

—No me interesan tus disculpas. —La miré sin saber qué diablos decir—. De todas formas, no tienes la culpa de esto, sino el malnacido de James.

— ¿James? —El nombre pareció un insulto en mis labios.

—Él me disparó —soltó conteniendo la rabia.

—Anne, sé que estás cansada y quizás confundida, pero esa es una acusación grave.

—Isabella Swan, me dispararon, no estoy loca.

—No es lo que he querido decir.

—No, pero lo has pensado.

—Lo lamento —murmuré.

—Deja de disculparte y empieza a pensar en qué vas a hacer ahora.

—Puedo matarlo si es eso lo que quieres. —Pero era cierto, si solo tenía la certeza de que él había sido, lo mataría con mis propias manos, pero antes lo despellejaría vivo y lo quemaría a fuego lento.

—No, no. Yo quiero saber por qué demonios lo ha hecho, pero me huele a una orden.

— ¿Violet? —Ahora sí estaba impactada.

—La misma, porque James no es ni tan decidido ni tan inteligente como para matarme por sí mismo, además, ¿qué gana él si yo muero? Nada, en cambio Edward heredaría un par de millones que Violet tendría después del divorcio.

—Pero es la esposa de tu nieto, Anne. Ella es una víbora, pero no sería capaz de matarte.

— ¿Estás dispuesta a poner las manos al fuego por ella? —Me preguntó sin dejar de mirarme.

—Bien, sabes que no, ¿qué quieres que haga?

— ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

—Edward la ha echado, supongo que estará en casa.

—Entonces irás a casa, si es allí donde está, probablemente se encuentra hablando con James en este preciso momento.

—Bien, pero intenta descansar mientras.

—No es que me dejen salir a trotar por los pasillos, Isabella. No me moveré de aquí.

—Te quiero, Anne, y no me hagas pasar por esto de nuevo.

—Solo vete, niña idiota y cursi. —Le besé la frente antes de salir de allí.

Edward estaba en el pasillo, apoyado contra la pared claramente aburrido. Me dio una mirada sombría cuando yo avancé hasta él.

— ¿Qué quiere que hagas? —Él era bastante bueno descifrando expresiones.

—Que le traiga unas cosas de casa. Dice que al menos estará dos días aquí y que no piensa dormir con una bata que no combina con su cabello. —Era una mala mentira, pero pareció convincente.

—Bien, vamos, te acompaño.

—Creo que deberías quedarte aquí, sé que Anne parece fuerte, pero a nadie le gusta estar solo después de pasar por algo así.

—Quizá tienes razón.

—La tengo.

—Bien, solo no demores mucho. —Besó mis labios suavemente.

—No lo haré. —Caminé rápido por los pasillos y pasé por delante de la sala de espera, ni siquiera me detuve a avisarles donde iba, el tiempo era poco y yo sabía que en esto siempre se estaba contra-reloj.

Me subí a la camioneta aparcada en el estacionamiento exterior y enfilé hacia la casa. A un par de cuadras bajé la velocidad y apagué las luces delanteras esperando no ser vista. Estacioné fuera de la propiedad y entré a la carrera, escondiéndome entre los arbustos hasta llegar a la puerta. La abrí intentando no hacer ruido, pero dentro parecía un mausoleo y mi respiración parecía resonar en las paredes. Intenté captar voces, pero la planta baja estaba completamente vacía.

Subí las escaleras sin hacer ruido, el único sonido que se escuchó fue el de mi beretta cuando la desenfundé. No sabía por qué hacía aquello, pero me sentía en estado de alerta, como si algún sentido desconocido dentro de mi cuerpo advirtiera la amenaza.

Seguí mis instintos por el pasillo y para cuando me di cuenta de hacia dónde iba, ya estaba de pie frente a la puerta del cuarto de Violet, intentando oír las voces que provenían desde dentro, aunque no era muy difícil, ellos no parecían querer ocultar aquella conversación.

—Sigo sin entender cómo demonios te equivocaste.

—La muchacha era idéntica, vestía con el mismo traje negro aburrido.

— ¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que la puta no trabaja los domingos?

—En serio lo siento, Baby, pero no volveré a fallar.

—No, no fallarás porque no pienso dejarte intentarlo nunca más. Lo haré yo misma.

—No, no te vas a ensuciar las manos, déjame el trabajo sucio a mí.

—Tú no sirves para esto.

—Un error lo comete cualquiera, Lettie.

—No este tipo de errores, idiota. La puta es nuestra mayor amenaza, y sé que ahora mismo debe estar buscando al culpable, puede ser una zorra, pero es inteligente y está armada. —Entonces supe que hablaban de mí, y eso me dejó más tranquila, al menos el objetivo no era Anne, sino yo—. Así que primero me encargaré de la puta y luego tú puedes deshacerte de la vieja, en ese orden, así que espera a que la mate primero. —El hecho de oír como el término despectivo que usaban contra Anne escapaba de la boca de Violet, hizo que mi sangre hirviera, ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo, le di una patada a la puerta y está abrió con un estruendoso ruido—. Te dije que ella ya estaba investigando —murmuró Violet molesta, como si no le preocupara el arma que le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza—. Ya baja eso, no me vas a matar. Tú irías a la cárcel y nadie pagaría lo que le sucedió a tu querida Anne—. La muy maldita sabía exactamente lo que hacía.

—Tienes razón, no tiene sentido alguno matarte, y no lo haré —murmuré acercándome a ella. Volteé el rostro hacia James que me miraba sorprendido—. Muévete, contra la pared, James.

—Tampoco servirá que le mates. —Cuanto quería cortarle la lengua a la zorra, porque ahora sí la odiaba, cada célula de mi cuerpo quería golpearla hasta dejarla hecha una masa deforme en el suelo.

—Cierra el pico, Violet, estás comenzando a hartarme.

—Oh, lo lamento —se disculpó burlona.

—No creas que te saldrás con la tuya, porque encontraremos la forma de vincularte, además, Anne vio a James, y nadie dudará cuando se lo diga a la policía, ya verás lo creíble que es su teoría. —Por un momento Violet dudó—. De todas formas, antes de eso, hay algo que no puedo negarme a mí misma. —Le di la sonrisa más sincera que pude—. Verás, ella es mi amiga, lo ha sido por tres años, y no te imaginas cuanto me ha enfadado verla en una cama de hospital. —Mi voz era monótona, pero en realidad la furia me hervía en las venas—. Así que entiendes que algo tengo que hacer, cualquier cosa.

—Oh, ¿y qué harás, Isabella? —La muy idiota seguía sonriendo. Me acerqué a ella dos pasos, quedando solo a centímetros de su cuerpo, tomé el arma por el cañón y la moví antes que ella pudiera hacer nada. La empuñadura impactó de lleno sobre su nariz y el clic que produjo esta al quebrarse me supo a gloria.

—Un regalo, para que me recuerdes —susurré sonriendo—. Que tengan una buena noche. —Me fui de ahí, antes que Violet lanzará el peor grito que había escuchado en mi vida, casi bailando de felicidad, aun cuando mi cerebro seguía buscando la manera más limpia de matarla. Al menos podría dormir un poco más tranquila esta noche, y Anne gozaría tanto de esto, que esperaba que se recuperara antes, era lo único que podía hacer por ahora.

**Espero sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto.**

**Bites!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Steph, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**Hola, preciosas! Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana, la mía ha sido un caos. Mil gracias a mi hermosa beta por la paciencia que me ha tenido estas últimas semanas, por betear con tan poco tiempo y siempre alentarme.**

**Espero que disfruten el cap. Besotes!**

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

groups/betasffaddiction

Capítulo 12

Iba hiperventilando de regreso al hospital.

No estaba segura de si lo que sentía era euforia, felicidad, un poco de culpa o ganas de retroceder el tiempo y grabar la confesión en vez de haber entrado allí a quebrarle la nariz a Violet, pero ya no era mucho lo que podía hacer. Intenté prestar atención al camino frente a mis ojos, pero todo parecía monótono mientras mi corazón corría dentro de mi pecho, regodeándose con las mil sensaciones que me recorrían completa.

Aparqué en el estacionamiento exterior y cuadré los hombros antes de cruzar la entrada del hospital y caminar directamente a la sala de espera.

— ¿Y la ropa de mi abuela? —Me preguntó Edward poniéndose de pie y mirando mis manos vacías.

—No preguntes —murmuré sentándome junto a él.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —Su pregunta fue hecha en un murmullo bajo, pero podía percibir claramente la tensión en su voz.

—Nada, Edward, nada. —Me estaba regodeando con la mentira, pero sabía que era inútil, porque aunque Violet mantuviera la boca cerrada, él siempre sabría que yo había hecho eso—. O sea, tuve una pequeña conversación con tu mujer —intenté que el comentario pasase desapercibido, pero Edward me miró reprobatoriamente al oír "tu mujer".

—Me contarás todo. —Sonaba como un encantador de serpientes.

—Primero tengo que hablar con Anne, luego te contaré que sucedió.

—Bien, entonces vamos rápido. —Me guío por el pasillo casi a tirones y me hizo entrar en el pequeño cuarto. Anne alzó la vista en cuanto nos oyó.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué has visto? ¿Qué oíste? —Me mordí el labio mientras la miraba—. Oh, Edward, retírate por favor, querido.

—Bien —espetó él sabiendo que no ganaba nada con insistir.

— ¿Y? —Me senté con cuidado sobre la cama y suspiré antes de hablar.

—Tenías razón, fue James quien apretó el gatillo.

—Lo sabía, no estoy ciega. —No parecía mayormente sorprendida—. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Se confundió con otra muchacha. —Entonces me confundí. Hasta ese momento no me había detenido en eso—. ¿Había una muchacha contigo?

—Oh, la nieta de Athenodora.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Creo que sí, al menos fue ella quien llamó a la ambulancia.

—Y si llamó a la ambulancia, ¿por qué no está aquí? Deberíamos al menos haberle dado las gracias.

—Oh, no es necesario, además iba de salida.

—Anne, sé perfectamente cuando las personas me mienten. Además, la muchacha no se puede ir hasta que la interrogue la policía.

—Bueno, Isabella, me acaban de disparar, con suerte sé dónde está mi trasero en este momento. No hagas preguntas idiotas, ahora concentrémonos en lo importante. —Podía hacerla creer que aquello había quedado en el olvido, pero yo rara vez olvidada una pregunta no respondida—. ¿Por qué quiere matarte?

—Bien, ahí también tenías razón. A James no se le ocurrió el plan, fue Violet, y sabiendo eso, es obvio por qué me quieren fuera del camino.

—Es una idiota, Edward la va a echar a patadas cuando sepa lo que ha intentado hacerte.

—Quizás me eche a mí primero.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Me miró fijamente y entonces sonrió—. Oh, debes haber hecho algo malo, puedo tocar tu culpabilidad.

—Le quebré la nariz —murmuré poniendo mala cara y encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¿Tú qué?

—Con la empuñadura de la pistola. Lo lamento, sé que no fue inteligente, pero estaba furiosa, y me descontrolé.

—No, no, no, detalles, quiero los detalles. —Se acomodó sobre la cama expectante y sonriendo, entonces me enfrasqué en un relato tan detallado como me fue posible: desde que llegué a la casa hasta el clic que hizo su nariz al quebrarse.

—Oh, chica, te vas a ganar un buen grito de mi nieto, pero yo te defenderé, por haberle roto la nariz mereces mi herencia y mucho más.

—Si tu nieto me grita por eso, me iré por mi propia voluntad.

—No, Isabella, esto debes tenerlo claro, porque hagas lo que hagas, Edward se alterará. Primero, debes entender que ella sigue siendo su mujer y que él es un hombre bueno, así que se preocupará por ella aun cuando la zorra se merezca que le quiebres la nariz, las piernas y todo lo demás.

—No estoy segura de que esto termina en calma. —Y no lo estaba, porque ahora mismo sentía unos celos enfermizos de solo pensar que Edward pudiese defender a Violet.

—Está en ti que esto termine bien, tú tienes la última palabra. Puedes comportarte cómo quieres, decirle que ella es una perra y todo eso y mandarlo al carajo o respirar profundo e intentar comprenderlo. —Y ahí me daba cuenta que los años no pasan en vano, porque ciertamente Anne había acumulado sabiduría con el tiempo.

—Creo que debo decírselo antes que se entere por ella —susurré.

—Es lo mejor. Vamos, dile que pase. —Anne señaló la puerta y yo caminé hasta ella, abriéndola lentamente.

—Edward. —Él me miró fijamente mientras avanzaba hacia el interior del cuarto.

—Siéntate, querido. —Le pidió Anne indicando la cama. Edward lo hizo en silencio, mirándonos con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué es lo que va mal?

—Le partí la nariz a Violet —solté quedándome sin aire en los pulmones y mirándolo fijamente.

El silencio que se produjo en la habitación era palpable, incluso podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Esperamos pacientemente hasta que Edward por fin pareció dispuesto a hablar.

— ¿Tú, qué? —Sentí mi corazón detenerse mientras lo miraba e intentaba pronunciar las sílabas.

—Le quebré la nariz a Violet, Edward.

— ¿Y por qué demonios hiciste eso? —Intenté obviar su imponente altura cuando se puso de pie, y mantuve la cabeza fría.

—Me enfadé, estaban hablando de Anne y no pensé en lo que hacía.

— ¿Cómo está ella? —Caminó hacia la puerta dispuesto a pasar de mí.

—No lo sé, estaba con James, supongo que él la llevó al hospital.

— ¿Con James? —Edward detuvo su salida melodramática y se volteó por completo— ¿Qué diablos hacía con James? —Anne me dio una mirada asintiendo.

—Estaban con Violet hablando sobre el disparo de Anne, Violet estaba discutiendo con James porque él erró el objetivo.

— ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir, Isabella? —Su tono había bajado notablemente mientras oía aquella información.

—Obviamente que James fue quien me disparó, y lo hizo por mandato de tu Violet. —Anne parecía estresada, como si el hecho de que Edward no hubiese comprendido, ya aquello, la sacara de quicio.

—No, no, eso no puede ser.

—Lo es, Edward, y voy a decirle a la policía que vi a James disparando.

— ¿Vas a mentir, nona?

—Lo vi, Edward, por eso envié a Bella, para saber si estaba en lo cierto.

— ¿Qué escuchaste, Isabella?

—Que el objetivo era yo, pero James me confundió con la nieta de Athenodora y disparó. La bala ni siquiera era para Anne, fue todo un error.

—Espera… ¿Están diciendo que Violet quiere matarte? —Edward me miraba como si aquello fuese imposible.

— ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? Yo le quité el cariño de Anne, le quité a su marido, a su familia, no es tan ilógico una vez que lo piensas.

—Ella no es así.

—No sé qué más decirte, Edward, eso es lo que he oído, es lo que ha pasado, sino quieres convencerte, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión.

—Tengo que verla. —Volvió a caminar hacia la puerta y Anne tomó mi mano cuando di un paso para detenerlo. La puerta se abrió desde afuera de golpe y Alice nos miraba detenidamente.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le pregunté mirándola aterrada, mientras por mi cabeza solo pasaba la imagen de Emma.

—Bien, es solo que Violet acaba de llegar a urgencias.

— ¡¿Qué?! —chillé sin poderme contener.

—Ha tenido un accidente, se ha caído por la escalera y se ha roto la nariz. —La sonrisa quería formarse en mis labios, pero me contuve.

— ¿Y James? —preguntó Edward.

—No lo sé, ha venido sola. —Alice se acercó a Anne y tomó su mano—. La policía está aquí, Anne, han preguntado si estás en condiciones de dar la declaración.

—Hazles pasar. —Anne se acomodó sobre la cama y ordenó su cabello.

—Buenas noches —saludó un hombre bajo y enjuto, de cabello oscuro y el rostro surcado de arrugas—. Soy el detective Smith.

—Buenas noches —respondimos al unísono.

—Debo pedirles que nos dejen a solas con la señora Cullen. —Nos retiramos en silencio y nos quedamos en el pasillo, pero Edward se removía incómodo en aquel espacio. Tuve que hablar.

—Ve, ve a ver a Violet —suspiré audiblemente.

—Esto no significa que la quiera —se apresuró a explicarme—, pero me preocupa, ella sigue siendo mi esposa y la conozco hace demasiado tiempo como para no querer saber su estado, solo eso.

—Lo entiendo, Edward.

— ¿Lo haces? ¿Enserio lo entiendes?

—Estoy tratando, así que mejor vete antes que me arrepienta. —Su sonrisa lo iluminó todo y sus manos tomaron con suavidad mi rostro antes de besarme.

—Te amo —susurró.

—Sí, sí, yo también. Ahora vete. —Tuve que devolverle la sonrisa. Lo vi marcharse a paso largo por el pasillo, intentando comprender que lo que estaba haciendo solo lo hacía mejor hombre, nada menos que eso.

—Te has vuelto muy comprensiva —se burló Alice dándome un codazo en el costado.

—No tengo muchas opciones.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Fui yo quien le quebró la nariz a Violet. —Me miró con la boca levemente abierta—. Ella mandó a James a matarme y el idiota le disparó por error a Anne. Ya sabes, no suelo tener mucha paz en situaciones como esas.

—Vaya, pensé que nunca iba a dar el paso final.

—Lo dio, y dudo mucho que ahora se quede tranquila.

—Pero Anne está denunciando a James, ¿o me equivoco?

—Lo hace, pero eso no significa que el idiota vaya a irse a la cárcel y que Violet caiga con él. No confío tanto en la justicia como para sentarme a descansar mientras ellos hacen su trabajo.

— ¿Y qué es lo que pretendes hacer?, ¿capturarlos tú?

—No, simplemente me mantendré alerta, no puedo dejar las cosas al azar, no ahora que sé exactamente lo que ocurre.

—Estoy segura que algo más ronda por tu cabeza.

—En realidad no, Alice, por ahora estoy tranquila.

— ¿Y no sientes ni un poquito de rabia?

—Oh, créeme, me quité gran parte de la rabia cuando le partí la nariz a Violet. —La puerta de la habitación se abrió y el detective se detuvo frente a nosotras.

—Es una mujer insistente —comentó en un susurro.

—Lo es, pero, ¿qué le ha dicho?

—Nos ha dicho quien cree que es el principal sospechoso. Ahora nos dirigimos al hogar de la señora Cullen a hacer las averiguaciones del caso. La llamaremos si sabemos algo más.

—Gracias detective. —Estrechó mi mano y salió de allí con paso rápido.

— ¿Y ahora? —Alice parecía mucho más ansiosa que yo.

—Ahora iré a despedirme de Anne, buscaré a Edward y nos iremos a casa.

— ¿Las cosas están así de serias entre ustedes?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Parece que hablaras de él como si fuese tu pareja.

—Eso es, All, o eso creo, no lo sé, de lo único que estoy segura es que quiero estar con él ahora mismo y que no soy muy buena controlando mis celos.

—Entonces iré yo por él. —Me dio una sonrisa burlona y se marchó por el largo pasillo. Entré al cuarto de Anne a despedirme, y ella estaba con la vista fija en el techo.

—Me voy, Anne.

—Oh, claro, querida. Debes ver a Emma y descansar un poco, no creo que esto sea tan fácil como lo intenta hacer parecer el detective.

—Creo lo mismo. —Me acerqué hasta la cama lentamente—. Mañana estaré a primera hora aquí.

—No es necesario, mientras estés a las nueve de la mañana y desayunemos juntas, todo irá bien. Ah, y una última cosa…

— ¿Necesitas que haga algo más?

—Sí, pero no tiene que ver con la zorra. Solo necesito que te lleves a mi nieto a casa e intentes que duerma un poco.

—Alice fue por él, nos iremos juntos, o al menos eso pretendo.

—Bien, bien, al menos así estaré más tranquila.

—Tú también deberías intentar dormir, Anne.

—Soy vieja, ya veré yo que hago con mi tiempo.

—Bien, bien, haz como que no he dicho nada.

—Hago eso todo el tiempo. —Me dio una sonrisa deslumbrante y besé su frente antes de volver al pasillo. Edward venía caminando junto a Alice, con una expresión bastante poco feliz, pero tampoco parecía muy preocupado o enfadado, sino cansado, pero siempre tenía ese aspecto cuando hablaba con Violet, como si no solo ella lo cansara, sino también el hecho de saber que le hacía daño constantemente.

— ¿Cómo está ella? —Me obligué a preguntar.

—Ahora bien, le han dado algo para el dolor.

—Entonces es hora de irnos.

— ¿Irnos? —preguntó confundido.

—Irnos, tú vendrás a casa conmigo, Edward. —Me miró fijamente y no pude descifrar aquellos ojos claros.

—Bien, me despediré de mi abuela. —Lo vi entrar al cuarto y medio segundo después Alice estuvo pegada a mi oído.

— ¿Lo notas?

—Sí —susurré sin devolverle la mirada.

— ¿Qué diablos le habrá dicho?

—No tengo la menor idea, All, pero buscaré la forma de averiguarlo.

—Más te vale, porque esto no pinta nada bien.

—Ya vale, All, me basta con haberle visto la expresión, no necesito que me preocupes más.

—Solo quiero que estés preparada para lo que sea.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Es que él se ve tan manipulable.

—Es un hombre adulto, sería un idiota si se dejase manipular.

— ¿Acaso tú no lo estás intentando manipular un poco?

— ¿Yo qué?

—Manipular, no te hagas la tonta, apuesto que ya estás pensando en qué decirle para ponerlo contra Violet. —La miré fijamente, sin estar segura de si quería darle un puñetazo o reírme en su cara, por suerte Edward salió en ese momento del cuarto y ambas tuvimos que terminar la conversación.

— ¿Todo bien? —Le pregunté intentando, otra vez, descifrar aquella mirada.

—Sí, todo bien. Vámonos. —Nos despedimos de Alice y los que seguían en la sala de espera. Subimos a la camioneta y enfilamos hacia la casa en completo silencio. Y a mí no me gusta el silencio.

Nunca antes había tenido problemas con el sonido de la nada, pero ahora mismo me removía incómoda en el asiento mientras intentaba mantener la atención en la carretera que tenía delante, pero Edward junto a mí, mirando por la ventana, frío y sumido en sus pensamientos me tenía al borde de colapsar, incluso perdí la cuenta de las veces que tuve ganas de detener la camioneta, bajarlo de la cabina y sacarle a golpe las palabras.

Finalmente estacioné fuera de casa y un Jacob completamente despierto salió a recibirnos.

—Buenas noches, Jacob —lo saludó Edward pasando de él y dándome una mirada como si le molestase la presencia de mi amigo allí.

— ¿Qué bicho le ha picado?

—No lo sé, Jake, pero presiento que se me viene algo grande encima.

—Ya lo creo, muñeca, el tipo no trae muy buena cara. —Jake tenía toda la razón—. ¿Cómo está Anne?

—Bien, la operación ha salido bien.

—Y si no es por Anne que trae esa cara, ¿por qué es? ¿Han discutido ustedes dos?

—No, no en realidad, es solo que le rompí la nariz a Violet, supongo que es eso lo que le molesta.

— ¿Acaso no iba a dejarla?, ¿por qué habría de molestarle?

—Sigue siendo su mujer —murmuré cabreada por tener que responder eso y no lo que realmente pensaba, pero supuse que las parejas se apoyaban en ese tipo de estupideces.

—Oh, vale, eso lo aclara todo.

—No me jodas, Black, ya bastante tengo con intentar lidiar con él, no necesito que vengas tú además e intentes darme lecciones sobre relaciones sentimentales.

—Bien, bien. —Alzó las manos en señal de paz—. Lo mejor será que me vaya. Buenas noches, preciosa. —Besó mi mejilla rápido y le di las llaves del coche. Esperé hasta que se marchó a inspiré tanto aire como me fue posible antes de entrar a la casa.

Edward estaba sentado junto a la encimera de la cocina, esperando que la cafetera terminará de hervir. Le di una mirada rápida y fui a ponerme mi pijama y ordenar el desastre de habitación. No demoré mucho, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para poder poner mis pensamientos en aparente orden y reunir toda la paciencia posible para no encabronarme y mandarlo a la mierda a la menos insinuación de empatía con Violet.

—Tenemos que hablar —me dijo cuando me senté en una silla frente a él.

—Lo sé. —Me tragué el orgullo rápidamente—. Lamento haber golpeado a Violet, Edward, en serio lo siento, sé que no fue la mejor forma de obtener venganza, pero no me pude contener.

— ¿Por qué me mentiste, Isabella? —Lo miré atónita, sin saber qué diablos responder a eso.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Sobre James, ¿acaso tú y mi abuela están intentando volverme loco? El pobre hombre está hace tres días en Nueva York, la misma Violet le compró los pasajes. —Mi incredulidad superó con creces mi rabia.

— ¿En Nueva York? ¿Acaso crees que te mentí, que inventé haberlo visto con Violet?

—No sé por qué lo hiciste, y estoy intentando comprenderlo, Isabella, pero me estás haciendo esto realmente difícil.

—No te mentí, Edward, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Eso es lo que intento comprender. Si es por un capricho ridículo de mi abuela, es mejor que me lo digas, podemos buscarle ayuda.

— ¿Estás insinuando mandarla a un loquero?, ¿te has vuelto demente? Ambas estamos bien, sanas, con nuestras facultades mentales intactas, lo que no puedo creer es la manera en que Violet te manipula, es necesario que ella mueva un dedo y tú le crees todo, absolutamente todo.

—No le creo todo, pero ella no es una mentirosa, tú sí, estás entrenada para serlo, es lógico que quieras engañarme, que me ocultes cosas, en serio comprendo eso, pero culpar a un hombre inocente traspasa todos los límites.

—Creo que lo mejor para ambos es que dejemos esta conversación aquí y que la policía se encargue de todo esto.

—Me estás mintiendo, Isabella, ¿cómo pretendes que deje todo así?

—No tengo ni un solo maldito motivo para mentirte, Edward Cullen, ninguno, así que si no me crees, bien, respeto tu decisión de pensar que te miento, pero no me pidas que te confiese algo que ni siquiera ha pasado por mi mente hacer. —Su sonrisa me dio escalofríos, porque sabía que él no me creía ni una sola palabra.

Su rostro parecía reflejar una lucha interna de la cual yo estaba excluida, así que preferí permanecer silente mientras él luchaba contra sus demonios. Lo miré durante minutos eternos hasta que finalmente cedió con una mueca extraña.

—Soy un maldito cabrón, ¿no es así? —Me quedé mirándolo atónita.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has fumado algo y no me has convidado?

—No, es solo que esto es difícil. Creí conocer a Violet, creí quererla y ahora vienes y me dices que intentó matarte y que por error le disparó a mi abuela, no lo sé, es solo que parece tan poco creíble. —Se tomó la cabeza con fuerza, como si aquel gesto le ayudase a ordenar los pensamientos.

—Edward, no te estoy pidiendo que creas cada una de las palabras que te digo, de echo te ruego que dudes de todo, pero si esto va a traernos problemas, mejor alejémonos del asunto, esperemos que la policía lo solucione.

—En serio lo lamento. —Rodeó la mesa con la expresión más culpable que había visto nunca y me rodeó la cintura con fuerza—. Mi alcoholismo ya no es un problema, pero con el tiempo conocerás otros y creerás que el alcoholismo era un detalle.

—No me importa si estás demente o eres celópata o la estupidez a la que te refieras, solo quiero que podamos irnos a la cama en paz, sin querer voltearme a mitad de la noche y estrangularte, o dormir con un ojo abierto pensando que serás tú quien quiera matarme.

—Nunca voy a intentar matarte, Isabella, sería como suicidarme sin un solo corte.

—Estás portándote como una nena melodramática —me burlé.

—Y tú una idiota fría como un tempano de hielo. Eres demasiado racional. —Sus labios hablaron sobre mi oído y tuve que alejarme un paso.

—No, ya fue suficiente por esta noche. —No es que estuviese harta de su cuerpo, pero tenía mil cosas en las que pensar.

—No iba a ocupar esta situación para aprovecharme de ti —aclaró mientras yo me sentía culpable por el solo hecho de haberlo pensado.

—Vamos a la cama —cambié el rumbo de la conversación rápidamente y le tomé la mano, llevándolo al cuarto y acostándome mientras él tomaba el pantalón viejo de chándal y se lo calzaba con cuidado.

—Tú serás la única culpable si ya no puedo volver a dormir en la otra casa. Me estás mal acostumbrando.

—Oh, vamos, solo piensa en esto como una cabaña de veraneo. —Pero al segundo me arrepentí de mis palabras—. Mejor no, piensa en esto como una cabaña a la cual es difícil llegar sin hacer una serie de méritos importantes.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? —Se metió bajo las mantas y pasó su brazo por sobre mi cintura.

—Un beso de las buenas noches por ejemplo —sonrió sobre mi piel y alzó el cuerpo para quedar encima del mío. Mi corazón se disparó instintivamente, anticipándose al contacto de sus labios. Me besó despacio, como si el mundo no fuese a terminar nunca—. ¿Algún otro requerimiento? —preguntó lentamente y sonriendo.

—No romper las promesas —susurré intentando concentrarme, entonces su gesto de vuelta me trajo a la realidad.

—Entonces hay algo que no puede esperar.

— ¿El qué?

—Prometí hacerte mía hasta que el mundo estallara, y, señorita Swan, yo sigo viendo el mundo intacto. —Tragué saliva en un acto reflejo y me removí incómoda, incapaz de hablar, pero él tomó aquello como una afirmación y se esmeró bastante por hacer estallar mi mundo. Definitivamente éramos dos hipersexuales demasiado peligrosos para estar juntos.

**Nos leemos pronto, espero sus comentarios.**

**Bites!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Steph, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**Lamento subir tan tarde el cap. Mil besotes y millones de gracias a mi beta.**

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

groups/betasffaddiction

Capítulo 13

La voz de Edward se filtraba en mis sueños, una voz con un tono completamente distinto a como yo lo oía dentro del sueño. Esto era extraño, dos voces de Edward al mismo tiempo; la de mi sueño: suave, intentando seducirme mientras las flores silvestres se enredaban en mi cabello; la otra una voz firme, exasperada, que estaba al borde de convertirse en un rugido.

Abrí los ojos con rapidez, incorporándome al mismo tiempo y buscando a Edward con la mirada. Era la segunda vez en la misma noche que lo veía vestirse rápido y con el rostro surcado por miles de emociones.

—Edward —lo llamé, pero él no hizo ademán de voltearse—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Edward Cullen?

—El detective necesita hablar conmigo urgente. —Terminó de calzarse los zapatos y se acercó para besar mi frente.

—Son las seis treinta, Edward —le avisé mirando mi reloj y calculando que ni siquiera había dormido media hora.

—Lo sé —susurró como si mi comentario no tuviese importancia. Dio dos pasos hacia la puerta y se volteó un segundo para mirarme—. Nos vemos pronto —susurró sabiendo que aquello era inevitable.

Me di una ducha rápida, tomé desayuno y ordené la casa antes que Emma despertara del todo y tuviese que arreglarla para ir a la escuela. En esos momentos extrañaba a Alice, al menos ella habría hecho de pilar en este momento, pero mi hermana estaba demasiado ocupada acompañando a su novio últimamente y rara vez se quedaba en casa.

Entré al cuarto de Emma cuando dieron las siete quince de la mañana. Besé su frente y ella abrió los ojos, completamente ignorante de todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Se estiró en la cama, desperezándose con los ojos firmemente cerrados y finalmente se dejó caer sobre mí como si fuese un saco vacío, laxo y deforme.

—Vamos, princesa, tenemos que lavarte para que vayas a la escuela. —Me miró con cara de pocos amigos y me dejó cargarla hasta el baño.

—Soñé que íbamos a ver a los abuelitos —susurró mientras se lavaba la cara. Una idea cruzó mi mente, no la mejor, ni la más fácil, pero si el objetivo era yo no podía poner a Emma en peligro.

—Vienen las vacaciones de navidad —le dije intentando devolverle la sonrisa—. Podrías ir a ver a los abuelitos, pero yo debo seguir cuidando a Anne.

— ¿Ir a verlos yo solita? —me preguntó asustada.

—Oh, no, ellos vendrían a buscarte, pero tendrías que estar unos días sin mí, tendrías que ser valiente.

— ¿Podré dormir con la abuelita?

—Estoy segura que podrás.

—Entonces sí. —Me dio una sonrisa radiante y se secó el rostro.

— ¿Estás segura entonces? Porque tengo que llamar a tus abuelitos para que vengan por ti.

— ¿Cuándo son las vacaciones, mami? —Ella parecía tener todo bajo control, al menos algo había heredado de mí.

—En una semana, pero podemos hablar con tu tía Rose para que tus vacaciones empiecen antes.

— ¿Tendré más días para jugar con los abuelos?

—Exacto.

— "O". —Formó la letra perfectamente con sus labios—. Entonces sí, mami.

—Bien, luego de que te lleve a la escuela hablaré con tus abuelos. —Entonces estaba decidido, mi hija estaría con ellos hasta que las cosas aquí se calmaran, al menos eso me haría sentir mejor. Tenerla a ella a salvo era mi prioridad.

Llevé a Emma hasta la sala de clases y Rose la recibió con la sonrisa radiante de siempre. Emmett no había ido a trabajar, estaba en casa con Edward y el detective, al menos eso le había dicho a Rosalie. Me despedí de mi hija y Rose y salí de allí directo a la casa principal. No fue difícil saber qué sucedía.

Había tres coches de policía aparcados fuera de la propiedad. Cuatro agentes estaban rebuscando por el patio, supuse que evidencia, y el detective no estaba por ninguna parte, así que la reunión debía haber comenzado sin mí. Me dirigí al estudio en el primer piso y golpeé la puerta dos veces antes de entrar.

—Señorita Swan —me saludó el detective ofreciéndome su mano.

—Detective —lo saludé—. Hola, Emmett. —Este último me devolvió una sonrisa cansada—. ¿Algo va mal?

—El señor Edward ya me ha informado que usted es la guardaespaldas de la señora Cullen.

—Lo soy.

—Entonces esto también le concierne. Ha llegado justo a tiempo. Siéntese, por favor. —Tomé asiento junto a Edward, en el enorme sillón de cuero café—. Apenas la señora Cullen nos dio su declaración comenzamos a buscar a James, pero el señor Witherdale fue más rápido. Siendo subida la información al sistema, nos avisaron que James salió del país a las tres quince de la madrugada. Va camino a Francia. —Estaba atónita. ¿Cómo habían sido tan tontos para dejarlo escapar? Esto era una maldita estupidez, pero yo había sido más idiota aún. Debería haberlo amarrado a un árbol en el patio y esperar que los detectives viniesen por él.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó Edward poniéndose de pie.

—Hemos dado la orden de arresto. Donde se le vea será apresado.

— ¿Es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora? —pregunté incrédula.

—Sí, señorita Swan, y le ruego encarecidamente que no intervenga. Conozco su entrenamiento militar y lo que hizo en Irak, así que por lo mismo le ruego que se mantenga al margen. —El aire había quedado atorado en mi garganta sin saber que decir.

— ¿Lo que hiciste en Irak? —me preguntó Edward, pero yo no fui capaz de contestarle—. Isabella. —El detective me miró avergonzado.

—Lo lamento, sargento Swan. —Mi corazón se detuvo al oír esas palabras, entonces retomó su carrera con fuerza.

—Pedí la baja, detective. Ya no soy sargento. —Y sentí el peso de la deshonra sobre mis hombros.

—Uno nunca deja de ser lo que fue. —El ruido de bombas, el grito de mujeres y niños inundó todos mis pensamientos. Sabía que permanecía firme en la habitación, pero mi cabeza era un espiral inacabable de recuerdos horribles que me hacían sentir más cerca del suelo que del sillón donde me encontraba.

—Tiene razón detective, pero puede estar tranquilo, no intervendré en la investigación ni captura de James.

—Cuento con su palabra. —Se volteó rápidamente hacia Edward y Emmett y se despidió— Señores —les dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta y desaparecer.

— ¿Qué hiciste en Irak? —insistió Edward mientras Emmett salía en silencio del cuarto, dejándonos solos.

—Nada que pueda contarte. Lo mismo que hacían todos. Era Irak, Edward, no un parque de diversiones para soldados. Era una guerra, es una guerra. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, nada más.

—El detective parecía saber muchas cosas.

—Parecía, es distinto a que realmente las supiera, probablemente solo las supuso. No es difícil suponer que hace un soldado en Irak, pero dudo mucho que sepa algo realmente concreto.

— ¿Qué demonios me estás ocultando, Isabella?

— ¿Qué puedo estar ocultándote, Edward? No hay nada que ocultar. Fui un buen soldado, saca tú mismo conclusiones si no me crees. —Pero él seguía mirándome como si yo solo quisiera jugar con su mente—. ¿Por qué diablos estamos discutiendo de nuevo? —le pregunté cansada—. Es la segunda vez en un par de horas y estoy realmente cansada, Edward. No me interesa discutir contigo ni con nadie, menos ahora.

—Hay cosas que no podemos dejar para después.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Cómo todo. Tú, yo, Violet, la seguridad de mi abuela, la seguridad de Emma, debemos discutirlo todo —me dejé caer con fuerza sobre una silla, lejos de Edward.

—Bien, ¿qué sucede entre tú y yo?

—No confío en ti. —Su voz fue firme y clara, sin una mínima gota de empatía por mí.

— ¿Y eso a qué se debe?

—Eres un soldado, una buena mentirosa, le rompiste la nariz a Violet, confabulas con mi abuela. Tengo razones suficientes para no hacerlo. —Me sentía cansada, completamente agotado física y emocionalmente, más cuando una idea oscura rondaba mi cabeza. Quizás Edward había cambiado, literalmente de la noche a la mañana, porque ya se había acostado conmigo, y eso era lo único que había querido durante todos estos años, quitarse el capricho.

Lo miré fijamente e intenté decirle aquello, sacármelo de adentro y que no quedasen dudas. No podía seguir conversando con él sin saber a lo que me estaba enfrentando.

— ¿Me quieres, Edward Cullen, o simplemente ya obtuviste lo que querías y ahora estás buscando la manera de zafarte de mí? Porque si lo que quieres es alejarte, puedo hacértelo realmente fácil. Si lo que quieres es terminar con lo nuestro no necesitamos discutir por estupideces, simplemente podemos terminar esto como personas civilizadas.

—Claro que te quiero. —Se puso de pie y se sentó junto a mí—. Te quiero, Isabella, pero no puedo confiar, no fácilmente, no cuando ni siquiera sé que ronda por tu cabeza, ni cual será tu siguiente paso. Quizás intentes matar a Violet, encontrar por ti misma a James, y yo no voy a estar preparado nunca para lo que vayas a hacer porque siempre vas dos pasos por delante de mí.

—No voy a hacer nada que te haga daño, Edward. No perseguiré a James porque eso sería contraproducente para la investigación. No voy a matar a Violet porque sé que aún te sientes culpable y que la quieres. Así que quédate tranquilo.

—No la quiero. —Tomó mi mano con fuerza.

—La quieres y lo entiendo, Edward. —En realidad no lo entendía, pero se me daba bien eso de mentir, él mismo lo había dicho. Además, en realidad estaba cansada, de hecho sentía que no me quedaban fuerzas ni para estar celosa, probablemente porque tener el orgullo herido al habérseme escapado James hacía que sintiera roto todo el resto del cuerpo.

—Creo que lo de mi abuela me tiene mal —susurró pasándose la mano por el rostro.

—Deberías ir a verla.

— ¿Y dejarte aquí? Podrías toparte con Violet.

—Sé defenderme sola, Edward.

—No me cabe duda, pero no estoy muy seguro de que ella esté a salvo contigo.

—No voy a volver a golpearla —le prometí tomando sus manos.

—Bien. Te llamaré si sucede algo. —Besó mis labios rápido y se marchó, dejándome a mis anchas en aquella biblioteca.

Saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo y marqué a Jake. Contestó al segundo timbre.

— ¿Todo bien? —Su tono de voz seguía marcado por la preocupación.

—Necesito que vengas a la casa de Edward.

—Dame diez minutos —me pidió antes de cortar la llamada. Tenía que aprovechar mi tiempo, así que mientras esperaba a Jake telefoneé a la casa de mis padres. Charlie tomó el teléfono, pero era extraño que él estuviera en casa tan tarde.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté olvidándome de los episodios desagradables.

— ¿Isabella?

—Sí, papá, ¿estás bien?

—Me he vuelto a resfriar. —Su tono fue frío—. ¿Le ha sucedido algo a Emma?

—No, ella está bien, pero necesito que vengan por ella. Las cosas se han complicado aquí y la necesito lejos de esto.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Le han disparado a la abuela de Edward.

—Estaré allí esta tarde.

— ¿Estás seguro?, ¿no prefieres que venga mamá?

—Tu madre está trabajando y yo tengo licencia por la gripe, así que iré yo.

—Bien, pero no es necesario que te apures, puedes venir mañana.

—Me traeré a mi nieta hoy mismo.

—Bien, papá, tendré sus cosas listas en la tarde. Te depositaré para que compres los pasajes de regreso juntos.

—Puedo costear el pasaje de mi nieta.

—Sé que puedes, pero es mi hija, déjame sentirme mejor conmigo misma y comprar el bendito pasaje. —Los segundos de silencio se alargaron mientras yo me presionaba el puente de la nariz, intentando tranquilizarme y no mandarlo al carajo.

—Bien, envíalo a mi cuenta.

—Gracias, papá.

—Claro —murmuró antes de cortar la llamada.

Ingresé a mi cuenta bancaria desde el teléfono y transferí cinco mil dólares. El pasaje no costaría ni quinientos, pero Emma y sus gastos seguían siendo mi responsabilidad. Desconecté el teléfono y salí al exterior, porque estaba segura que Jake no entraría en la casa a buscarme. No di ni tres pasos hacia el exterior cuando la camioneta de Jake aparcó en la calle. Entonces recordé mi coche, y mientras lo buscaba recordé a Edward y un par de tonterías, como que cuando iba a casa simulaba salir a trotar y llegaba allá caminando, recordé el hecho de que ahora mi auto seguía estacionado porque él podía ocupar el suyo sin peligros, recordé que su vida era mucho más sencilla conmigo fuera de ella, sin tener que dejar de montar su propio coche para que nadie nos descubriera.

—Preciosa. —Jake me dio un abrazo de aquellos que me sacaban el aire.

—Hola, Jake.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Bueno, te conté que a Anne la hirieron, pero anoche supe que ella no era el objetivo.

—Lo supuse —murmuré dándome una mirada de pies a cabeza—. ¿Violet? —preguntó.

—Ella le dio la orden a James.

— ¿Dónde está el cabrón? Ya sabes, tengo unos cuantos amigos en prisión que me deben favores.

—Ha huido.

—Y tú quieres que lo ponga en manos de la policía.

— ¿Puedes?

—Yo puedo hacer todo, solo debes decirme donde está, darme una foto y dejaremos que mis contactos lo busquen.

—Pero lo necesito vivo, Jacob.

—Lo sé, y yo también, así puedo darle una paliza inolvidable. —Lo de la paliza no había sonado a broma.

—Está en Francia, te enviaré una foto a tu correo.

—Oh, mejor aún, allá está Laurent.

— ¿Laurent? —Ese nombre no me era desconocido, principalmente porque Jake me había contado un sinfín de aventuras con su amigo francés, el señor Da Revin tenía una buena reputación entre nosotros—. ¿Estás seguro que puede hacerse cargo de esto?

—Completamente, a él podría confiarle mi vida. Apenas me envíes la foto lo pondré al tanto de la situación.

—Solo necesito que lo dejé inconsciente fuera de una estación de policía, Jake.

—Bien, bien, lo entendí a la primera vez.

—Solo espero que ni a ti, ni a tu amigo de les olvide. —Me besó la mejilla, como si con aquel gesto yo me fuese a olvidar del tema.

— ¿Y qué haremos con Violet? —me preguntó cambiando de tema.

—Es por eso que necesito a James vivo, para testificar, de otra manera ella no está conectada a esto.

—No será tan fácil como crees, preciosa. James está loco por esa mujer, dudo mucho que diga algo sobre ella.

— ¿Entonces? Porque no tengo pensada otra solución.

—Podríamos desaparecerla nosotros del mapa —aventuró.

— ¿Quieres matarla? —No estaba asombrada, pero debía admitir que no me agradaba la idea, principalmente porque Edward se enteraría y yo estaría en serios problemas.

—Tienes razón, no es una buena idea, pero tendremos que pensar en algo, si no está James aquí, ella conseguirá a otro para matarte. Quizás tu mejor opción ahora mismo es decírselo a la policía.

— ¿Y qué me pongan escolta? No, estás loco, no voy a andar con un par de policías vigilando todos mis pasos.

— ¿Logras entender que tu vida peligra?

—Mi vida no peligra, Jake, puedo defenderme de ella y sus matones.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura? Además también tienes que proteger a Emma.

—Emma se va esta noche a casa de mis padres.

— ¿Con tus padres? —Parecía atónito.

—No tengo más opciones, y sé tragarme el orgullo cuando es necesario, y ahora lo es, por ella soy capaz de pedirle perdón a Charlie.

—No entiendo como tu padre sigue molestándote con la paternidad, eso carece de sentido cuando tú eres mejor padre de lo que podría haber sido Michael.

—Deberías decírselo, quizás así entiende. —Jake se rio conmigo.

—Y si le golpeamos la cabeza, tal vez tiene algún problema mental que no le deja procesar bien las cosas.

—No estoy muy a favor de golpear a los padres, Jake.

—Puedo golpearlo yo, Charlie no es mi padre.

—Muy tentador, pero no, gracias.

—Oh, bien, cómo quieras. —Se encogió de hombros sonriendo—. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Acompáñame, buscaré una foto de James para que la envíes ahora, y luego iremos donde Dorothea, la amiga de Anne, fuera de su salón fue donde le dispararon.

—Bien.

Entramos en la casa y nos dirigimos directamente a la oficina de Edward. Me sentía un poco intrusa en aquel espacio privado, pero necesitaba la dichosa foto, al menos eso me calmaría un poco. Rebuscamos cuidadosamente en los cajones hasta que dimos con un montón de carpetas llenas de expedientes de todos lo que trabajaban allí, incluso el mío estaba entre ellos, pero no tenía ninguna anotación interesante.

Jacob tomó una foto del de James y la envió a Laurent. Volvimos a poner todo en su lugar y salimos de allí. Nos subimos en la camioneta de Jake y le di las indicaciones para llegar donde Dorothea. Mi amigo tuvo la misma reacción que yo cuando vi por primera vez ese barrio.

Estacionamos fuera del salón de belleza y entramos en el local, Dorothea pareció asustada cuando me vio.

— ¿Anne está bien? —preguntó tomando mis manos con fuerza.

—Bien, sigue en el hospital.

—Oh. —Volvió a sentarse al sillón rojo donde estaba—. Entonces querida, ¿qué te ha traído aquí?

—El tipo que le disparó a Anne dijo que me confundió con otra muchacha y Anne dijo que esa muchacha era tu nieta. —Los ojos de la mujer rodaron nerviosos por el cuarto—. ¿Ella está bien?

—Oh, sí, muy bien. No le sucedió nada.

— ¿La policía ya tomó su declaración? —Podía ver como intentaba encontrar una mentira convincente.

—En realidad no, porque tuvo que marcharse, pero ella no vio nada, me lo dijo apenas se llevaron a Anne al hospital.

—Me gustaría hablar con ella, Dorothea, quizás pueda recordar algo que nos sirva y que ella obvió.

—No lo creo, es una muchacha muy inteligente, recordaría cualquier detalle.

—De todas formas me gustaría hablarle.

—No será posible, querida, ya te he dicho que se marchó de la ciudad.

—Entonces necesito su número de móvil.

—No tiene móvil. —Eso ya me estaba pareciendo extraño, cualquiera en aquel país tenía móvil, incluso había visto indigentes con esos aparatos, era imposible que su nieta no tuviese uno.

— ¿Por qué siento que me estás ocultando algo? —le pregunté sentándome junto a ella—. Te prometo que no intentaré incriminarla, Athenodora. Sé exactamente quien disparó, solo la necesito para ver si recuerda algún detalle.

—Entiendo tu necesidad, querida, pero me es imposible comunicarme con ella. Mi nieta me llama todos los viernes por la mañana, sería esa la única posibilidad de que te contactaras con ella.

— ¿Tienes su dirección al menos? Así podría intentar conseguir su número telefónico.

—No, se ha mudado hace poco, ni siquiera sé en qué barrio vive.

—Y su nombre, ¿sabes su nombre?

—Caroline Spark. —Pero el titubeo en su voz fue demasiado perceptible.

—Bien..—Jake habló por primera vez—. Ya sabemos que nos mientes, que ella no se ha marchado de la ciudad y que por ningún motivo se llama Caroline, así que ahora podrías comenzar diciéndonos la verdad. Es preferible que la sepamos por ti, aunque no me tomaría mucho tiempo buscar en los registros ciudadanos el nombre de tu nieta.

—Eso no es necesario. —Una voz relativamente familiar resonó tras una cortina de cuentas multicolor. Una muchacha salió de allí, con la piel ligeramente morena y el cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta firme.

— ¿Angela? —pregunté atónita.

—Isabella —me saludó esbozando un intento de sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Soy la nieta de Athenodora —me explicó—. Vamos adentro, creo que debemos conversar.

— ¡No! —rugió la mujer poniéndose de pie—. ¡Te lo prohíbo rotundamente! Esto no es asunto nuestro.

—Te dije que era una mala idea, abuela, también se lo dije a Anne. Han pasado más de tres años, en algún momento Isabella encontraría algo extraño. —La cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas mientras pensaba en sus palabras.

Seguimos a Angela por el pasillo estrecho hasta dar con una cocina de tonos amarillos. Nos sentamos alrededor de una mesa redonda y ella cruzó las manos sobre la misma antes de mirarnos y comenzar a hablar.

—Fue una gran coincidencia conocernos en el ejército —comenzó—, pero no lo fue tanto que hayas conseguido este trabajo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es algo que Anne debe explicarte claramente, pero lo que puedo contarte yo es que Anne te pidió expresamente a ti para protegerla.

— ¿A mí? No estoy entendiendo nada, Angela.

—Debes preguntárselo a ella, Isabella.

—Llevas mintiéndome tres años, Angela, lo que menos merezco es un poco de sinceridad ahora.

—Eres adoptada… —susurró encogiéndose de hombros y dejando la frase inconclusa, pero yo sabía a qué se refería. Sí, yo era adoptada, eso no era nueva información, lo nuevo para mí era pensar que tenía una familia biológica en algún lugar de este país, quizás no muy lejos.

**Nos leemos pronto, espero sus comentarios.**

**Bites!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Steph, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

groups/betasffaddiction

**Hola, preciosas! Bueno, es un poco tarde, pero como estoy de vacaciones comprenderán que la hora se me pasa volando. Mil disculpas de todas maneras. **

**Agradecimiento especial por la portada a mi RedReaper Lomy, mi señora esposa, mi mejor amiga y con quien estoy ahora de vacaciones. Te amo. También muchas gracias a mi beta, por encontrar siempre tiempo para ayudarme y a todas y cada una de ustedes por seguir conmigo hasta hoy.**

**Capítulo 14**

—Vamos, Bells, ella está recién operada, no puedes entrar allí así. —Jacob había estado diciendo lo mismo durante todo el camino hacia el hospital, pero con el paso de los segundos yo había adquirido algo así como un escudo de poder contra su influencia—. Isabella, te vas a sentir horrible contigo misma si haces que Anne se sienta mal.

—Le vendría de maravilla sentirse mal por esto.

—Ella debe tener sus motivos para no decirte nada.

—Y yo tengo los míos para exigirle que me diga la verdad —espeté cuando entramos al aparcamiento del hospital. Estacioné el coche cerca de la entrada y di pasos rápidos hasta el mostrador—. Vengo a ver a Anne Cullen. —La enfermera me miró hasta que pareció reconocerme.

—Oh, usted es familiar. —Su sonrisa se amplió un poco.

—Lo soy.

—Bueno, me alegra decirle que le han dado de alta a primera hora. —Vieja zorra, incluso ahora se me escapaba.

—Muchas gracias —casi le escupo las palabras a la cara antes de voltearme y avanzar de vuelta al coche.

—Vamos —insistió Jake—, quizás esto es una señal y debas parar a pensarte las cosas.

—Cierra el pico o te dejaré en medio de la carretera Jacob. —Bufó con fuerza y se cruzó de brazos mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles.

Llegamos a la casa de Anne en quince minutos, durante los cuales me había calmado lo suficiente para tener la primera pregunta lista en la punta de la lengua. Entramos a la casa y nadie nos dio la bienvenida, así que, seguida por Jake, subí directamente al segundo piso y abrí la puerta de Anne. Los rostros de voltearon hacia mi mirándome fijamente.

—Hola —me obligué a decir.

—Buenos días —saludó Jake.

—Necesito hablar a solas con Anne —les expliqué. Ni siquiera detuve mi atención en Edward más de lo necesario, él podía esperar, yo ahora estaba preocupada de otras cosas.

—Oh, déjame descansar un rato, Bella, luego veremos qué hacer con James —se quejó Anne.

—Vengo de donde Athenodora. —Su expresión cambió del todo y se puso pálida—. Realmente necesito hablar contigo.

—Déjenos solas —pidió Anne con un hilo de voz. Nadie se movió a su orden, así que tuvo que repetirlo—. Salgan de aquí. —Se acomodó sobre la cama, sentándose con los pies descalzos rozando la alfombra blanca—. ¿Qué ha pasado, Bella? Te ves enfadada. —La miré incrédula.

—Verás, no sé si enfadada es la palabra.

— ¿Athenodora está bien? —Si no estuviese convaleciente le sacaba los dientes uno por uno.

—Oh, de maravilla, pero a qué no sabes con quien me he encontrado: con Angela, si nieta, la muchacha que por casualidad confundieron conmigo. —Mi tono ya rozaba lo mordaz—. Bueno, me asaltaron un par de dudas en cuanto la vi, porque sabrás que su marido fue quien me habló de este trabajo y era casi inconcebible que tú no la conocieras o que no supieras que yo la conozco.

—Sé que la conoces. —Bien, al menos parecía poco dispuesta a los juegos mentales.

—Me alegra que seas sincera. Puedes empezar a decirlo todo, Anne o prefieres que te lo saque poco a poco.

— ¿Estás amenazando con torturarme?

—No me tientes, Anne Cullen, en esto momento no te atrevas a hacerlo. —Pareció tragar dolorosamente antes de hablar.

—Mi nieto te ha contado del sinfín de aventuras que ha tenido su padre, mi hijo, Carlisle —asentí rápidamente—. Bien, yo he intentado arreglar cada uno de sus errores, pero hay algunas cosas que no he podido solucionar ni con el dinero ni con el tiempo, además cabe recordar que dinero solo tengo hace un par de años. La cosa es que siempre creí que producto de las infidelidades de mi hijo debía haber algún fruto por ahí —se me congeló la sangre en las venas, porque aquello no podía ser posible—, y he intentado localizar a las mujeres de mi hijo, pero solo hace unos años logré que me diera un par de nombres a cambio de dejarle en paz. Entre ellos me dio el nombre de una tal Blue Miller —intenté que el nombre me pareciera conocido, pero no recordaba haberlo oído nunca antes—. Busqué a todas las mujeres y solo ella había tenido una niña —mis pesadillas más horribles comenzaban a hacerse realidad dentro de mi cabeza—, la había dado en adopción, así que tardé otro año más en encontrar alguien que me pudiera proporcionar información de ella, fue entonces que encontré a tus padres. Ellos la adoptaron —Anne sonreía como si aquello fuese de lo más gracioso.

— ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, Anne? —Me obligué a preguntar entre dientes.

—Bueno, que como tus padres adoptaron dos niñas no podía estar segura cual de ustedes era, y me arriesgué por ti, por eso estás aquí.

— ¡¿Eres una maldita loca?! ¡¿Cómo demonios entonces me animaste con Edward?! ¡Soy su maldita hermana! —Estaba internalizando aquello, pero no podía hacerlo del todo, ni siquiera cuando lo decía en voz alta—. ¡Follé con mi hermano! —Chillé cuando recordé aquel detalle.

—No, no, siéntate, tranquila —susurró poniéndose de pie y tomando mis manos, pero la alejé furiosa—. Tú no eres hermana de Edward —me explicó—. Alice sí lo es.

— ¿Qué? —Sentía cómo se me descomponía el rostro mientras la miraba fijamente. ¿Alice hermana de Edward? No, eso era imposible, ellos ni siquiera se parecían.

—Bueno, yo solo sabía que tus padres la habían adoptado, pero cómo conocí a Blue las cosas fueron más sencillas. Alice es idéntica a ella. —Mi mandíbula volvió a ceder.

— ¿Te estás basando en un supuesto parecido físico?

—Bueno, no se me ocurre como hacerle una prueba de ADN sin que lo sepa.

—Dame dos segundos —susurré dejándome caer en la cama y tomándome la cabeza entre ambas manos. Solo había pocas cosas de las que al parecer Anne estaba segura: Alice y yo éramos adoptadas, una de las dos era hija de Carlisle, por lo tanto, hermana de Edward, según Anne; Alice era igual a Blue, la madre biológica, pero a parte de ese supuesto parecido, ¿qué otra certeza tenía de qué era Alice y no yo la hija de Carlisle? —. ¿Me instaste a estar con tu nieto sin saber con certeza si yo soy su hermana? —El horror, la pena, la confusión y todas aquellas emociones emanaban de mis labios.

—No, no, tú no eres su hermana, estoy segura. —Seguía sonriendo tranquilamente.

— ¡Hija de puta! —Le grité y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¿Isabella? —Edward me miraba atónito, cómo si no pudiese creer que yo le había gritado a su preciada abuela.

—No te atrevas a juzgarme —le advertí—. ¿Quién más lo sabe?

—Solo Carlisle —susurró Anne.

— ¿Y qué demonios ha dicho él?

— ¿De qué me perdí? —preguntó Edward, pero no le prestamos atención.

—No le interesa —confesó Anne apesadumbrada, pero podía meterse la pesadumbre donde mejor le cupiese.

—Voy a llamar a Alice y pedirás hora para ir a hacernos las pruebas mañana temprano, así que también avísale a tu hijo. Déjale claro que Alice no pedirá nada ni yo tampoco. Nos vemos temprano. —Avancé hacia la puerta y me detuve frente a Edward—. Renunció —le avisé antes de retomar mi camino y hacer oídos sordos a la voz de Anne y a Edward tratando de calmarla.

Miré mi reloj y aún quedaba tiempo antes que Emma saliera de la escuela. Bajé las escaleras rápido y empujé a Jake al exterior mientras marcaba los botones en el móvil.

— ¿Algo va mal? —me preguntó después de tres tonos.

—No necesito que vengas. Acabo de renunciar y nos tomaremos unas vacaciones con Emma.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Voy saliendo para el aeropuerto.

—Cancela el vuelo, Emma no irá contigo a Los Ángeles —espeté cortante—. Gracias de todos modos —me obligué a agregar, no necesitaba tener un problema también con él.

— ¿Dónde vamos? —me preguntó Jake bajo.

—A buscar a Emma.

— ¿En serio te irás de vacaciones?

—Nos iremos de vacaciones. Estás cordialmente invitado.

—Sabes que no puedo ir, nena, tengo trabajo aquí.

—Alice puede reemplazarte.

—Lo lamento, Bells.

— ¡Te necesito, maldita sea! —Me mordí el labio, intentando ahogar las lágrimas y los gritos que querían seguir saliendo de mi boca—. Necesito que estés conmigo, Jake —susurré bajito.

—Bien, nena, está bien, iré contigo donde quieras. Haré una llamadas más tarde.

—Yo hablaré con Alice. —Al menos que con él cerca las cosas no podían salir mal, no con Jake, él era el único que lograba estabilizar un poco mi mundo cuando las cosas giraban y quedaban colgando de cabeza, así había sido en el pasado, y esperaba que eso se repitiera.

Aparqué fuera del colegio de Emma y ambos descendimos del coche. Suerte la mía, Alice también estaba allí. Había olvidado llamarla y decirle que yo iría por mi hija.

— ¿Bells?, ¿Jake?

—All, olvidé avisarte que vendría yo.

—Hola, All —la saludó Jake.

—No hay problema, pero, ¿dónde dejaste a Anne?

—Tengo que hablar contigo sobre eso. Necesito que esta noche te quedes en casa.

—Oh, no hay problema, llamaré a Jasper y le avisaré.

—Gracias, All.

— ¿Estás bien? —Me miró detenidamente y supe que sabía que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

—En casa, ¿si? No quiero que Emma oiga algo.

—Claro, claro. Me iré entonces, nos vemos más tarde. —Nos besó a Jake y a mí antes de caminar hasta el coche amarillo que le había regalado Jasper y hacerlo partir. No tuvimos que esperar mucho hasta que Emma salió de allí y le dio un beso de despedida a Rose. Ambas me miraron igual de confundidas que Alice. Rose me saludó con la mano y Emma sonrió abiertamente mientras corría atravesando el pequeño parque fuera de la escuela.

— ¡Mami! —Canturreó subiéndose a mi cintura—. Jake —estiró los brazos para envolverlos en su cuello y darle un beso sonoro.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy, preciosa?

—Bien, mami. Estamos haciendo un regalo para navidad, pero es un secreto —llevó sus dedos sobre sus labios—, así que no se lo digas a nadie.

—Oh, claro. Soy una tumba —le prometí caminando hasta el coche—. Conduce tú, Jake.

—Claro. —Le pasé las llaves y me senté junto a Emma, poniéndola en su silla y envolviéndola con el cinturón de seguridad—. Tenemos que hablar, cariño.

— ¿Qué pasa, mami? —Su expresión se tornó preocupada.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te irías de vacaciones con los abuelitos?

—Sí —susurró sonriendo.

—Bueno, no podrás irte con los abuelitos porque nos iremos tú, yo y el tío Jake de vacaciones.

—Oh, ¿dónde iremos, mami?

—Donde tú quieras.

— ¿En cualquier lugar del mundo?

—Claro, dónde quieras. —Era una persona precavida, así que Emma tenía pasaporte y nosotros también.

— ¿Podemos ir donde tu creciste, mami? Ese lugar que tenía muchas uvas y caballos.

— ¿Quieres ir a California?

—Sí. —Sonrió como solo ella podía hacerlo. Hace un tiempo le había contado la historia de donde me crie, un viñedo en Napa, un lugar hermoso y tranquilo, pero yo esperaba que dándole libertad eligiera un lugar más lejano, tan lejano como me fuera posible mientras estaban las respuestas de los análisis de sangre.

—Bien, mañana a medio día tomaremos un vuelo a Napa.

— ¿Y podré montar a caballo?

—Claro, yo misma te enseñaré a montar. —Pareció ser feliz, porque se volteó hacia la ventana mientras murmuraba sobre praderas y equinos.

Llegamos a casa y compré los pasajes a Napa, mucho más caros por lo pronto del viaje, pero era un detalle cuando pensaba que podría estar lejos de todo esto. Comencé a ordenar nuestras maletas, le di una leche achocolatada a Emma y me senté junto a Jake y ella en el amplio sillón de la casa.

—Princesa, necesito hablar con tu mamá a solas. Pórtate bien mientras damos un paseo en el jardín —le avisó Jake a mi hija mientras me tomaba de la mano.

— ¿Qué sucede, Jake?

—Ni siquiera me has dicho que sucedió con Anne. —Entonces recordé que para él todo esto debía seguir siendo un misterio. Se lo resumí lo mejor que pude.

— ¿Y vas a escapar?, ¿a dejar sola a Alice mientras esto dura?

—No tengo las fuerzas suficientes para permanecer aquí. De todas formas ya he renunciado y necesito alejarme para respirar. —Sabía que me estaba comportando como una maldita egoísta con mi hermana, pero no tenía fuerzas para preocuparme por alguien más que no fuese Emma y yo.

—Bien, es tu decisión, pero sigue sin parecerme correcto. Además, todavía queda el tema de que ella se encargue de mi trabajo, no sé si es justo pedírselo. Hay otro tipo que puede hacerlo y ella se vendría con nosotros, unas vacaciones familiares. —No parecía tan mala aquella idea, pero necesitaba a Alice para hablarlo—. Y aún queda el asunto Edward. —Sentí como el cuerpo se me congelaba. Estaba intentando obviar aquella parte, o al menos no pensarlo más de lo necesario, pero parecía que tendría que tocar el tema en algún momento.

—Eso lo hablaré con él cuando tengamos los resultados.

—Deberías hablar con él antes de huir.

—Huir significa precisamente eso, Jake, irse sin dar ninguna explicación a nadie.

—Sigue siendo lo más cobarde que harás nunca.

—En realidad, Jacob Black, sé que Edward aparecerá por aquí hoy, así que no me compliques más las cosas.

— ¿Y qué piensas decirle?

—Lo más razonable: que no me busque hasta que tenga los resultados.

—Bueno, tu concepto de razonable y el mío difieren bastante.

—Jake, cierra el pico o te quedarás aquí mientras nosotros nos vamos de vacaciones.

—Bien, pero que conste que te lo he dicho.

—Bien, bien, cómo digas. —Entramos a la casa, besé la frente de Emma y me fui directo a mí cuarto. Cerré la puerta con seguro tras de mí y me eché a llorar como una niña pequeña.

No podía, no estaba segura de poder enfrentarme a esto, de dejarlo todo atrás, de pensar en la remota posibilidad de ser su hermana. ¿Cómo diablos iba a vivir en paz conmigo misma si me había acostado con mi hermano? Y si no fuese así, ¿cómo iba a mirar a Anne a la cara otra vez cuando durante cuatro años me mintió descaradamente? No, no podía seguir teniendo nada que ver con ellos, no ahora, no cuando sentía que la vida me abrumaba, que se apoyaba sobre mis hombros y que no me dejaba dar un solo paso.

Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que todo daba vueltas al mismo tiempo, todo me apabullaba y cada palabra que pasaba frente a mis ojos me hacía derramar más lagrimas: hermanos, mentira, lejanía, extrañar, Anne, Edward, olvido, final… No tenía la menor idea de cómo levantarme y parecer normal frente al mundo. Quizá lo único que necesitaba era un descanso, un respiro de todo esto, de la tensión, la preocupación y todas esas cosas que me rompían por dentro.

Cómo era de esperar, Edward llegó por la tarde, cuando Alice aún no aparecía. Oí su voz desde el salón y Jacob lo saludó, pero entonces parecieron quedarse en silencio, lo que en realidad quería decir que Jake le estaba haciendo algún tipo de advertencia. Me moví rápido y me metí bajo la ducha, sintiéndome la peor madre del mundo por no haber estado con Emma por la tarde y sí llorando sobre mi alfombra como cría. Me di una ducha rápida y me puse pijama antes de salir a enfrentar el mundo.

—Isabella —dijo sin sonido y me envolvió en sus brazos.

—No, no —susurré bajito, llevándolo hasta el cuarto.

—Mi abuela tiene razón, Isabella, no somos hermanos, soy hermano de Alice.

—El examen —murmuré—. Hasta no tener el examen no estaremos seguros de nada.

— ¿Crees que mi abuela nos habría arriesgado así?

—Ya ni siquiera estoy segura de conocer bien a tu abuela, Edward.

—Yo estoy seguro de que no llevamos la misma sangre.

—Bien, entonces tendrás que quedarte con esa seguridad hasta que estén listos los exámenes.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Me voy mañana con Emma y Jake. —No tenía sentido obviar a mi mejor amigo—. Nos iremos hasta que lleguen los resultados, porque no puedo estar aquí. Me siento enferma de solo pensarlo.

— ¿Con él? —preguntó enfadado—. ¿Y yo?, ¿qué hay de mí? Puedes irte conmigo, podemos marcharnos lejos y olvidarnos de esto por un mes.

—Tú tienes una esposa a la que cuidar, no puedes explicar una ausencia tan larga.

—Ella da lo mismo. No puedes dejarme atrás, no ahora.

—Estoy intentando manejar esto lo mejor que puedo, Edward. —Y era realmente frustrante intentar hacerlo sin su apoyo, sino comportándose como la piedra de tope.

—Lo mejor para ti, Isabella, porque ni siquiera has pensado que es lo mejor para mí. Estás siendo egoísta.

— ¿Y si somos hermanos quién demonios se va a preocupar por mí? ¡Nadie! Así que si ahora decido irme sola, pensar lejos de todo esto, está bien, es mi maldita decisión.

— ¿Tu maldita decisión? ¡Las cosas son de dos, Isabella! No puedes tomar decisiones por ti cuando esto se supone que es una relación.

— ¿Una relación? No me saques eso en cara, Cullen, porque yo sigo siendo tu puta amante, ¡tu puta amante! —Me miró atónito y abrió la boca para decir las peores palabras que podría haber dicho.

—No entiendes nada, nunca entendiste cómo funcionan las cosas, como son para mí y cómo se supone que deberían ser para ti. Esto no está funcionando, no va a funcionar. Tú no vas a cambiar, no dejarás de ser malditamente egoísta y yo no puedo lidiar con eso ahora.

—Si no puedes lidiar con esto ahora, no podrás con ello nunca. —Me estaba costando respirar, pero al final yo había tenido razón: Edward estaba satisfecho, su capricho había sido cumplido y cualquier esfuerzo ahora era estúpido. Ya tenía lo que quería.

—Tienes razón, no podré nunca —intenté contener el grito, las palabras, pero no podía.

— ¡Entonces vete! —Le rugí lanzándole lo que tenía a mano.

—No, no me voy a ir así como si nada, no me voy a marchar como un maldito cobarde, no me moveré hasta que entiendas que esta es la decisión más responsable que podemos tomar. Hasta que comprendas que tú no estás preparada para esto y que yo no estoy preparado para lidiar contigo así. —Era tan malditamente razonable que me volvía loca. Quería sacar el arma y dispararle, hacerlo desaparecer de este mundo para siempre.

—Vete de aquí —le advertí llevando inconscientemente mi mano al arma.

— ¿Me vas a disparar? —me preguntó acercándose demasiado.

—Vete de aquí, Edward, sal de aquí.

—No me voy a ir a ninguna maldita parte, no así.

— ¡Es la única forma!

—No, no lo es. —Y la escena que parecía predispuesta a terminar en sangre dio un giro inesperado cuando sus labios se estamparon contra los míos—. ¿Cómo pretendes dejarme cuando saber que eres lo único que me mantiene vivo? —susurró contra mis labios—. ¿Cómo demonios me apartas de ti si me amas, si sabes que te amo? —Yo sollozaba sin poder apartarme de él, intentando olvidar las palabras frías y duras, la furia asesina dirigida a la persona equivocada—. No, Isabella Swan, no hay nada en todo el puto mundo que pueda alejarme de ti, ni siquiera tú misma.

X

X

X

Tardé unos minutos para volver a sentirme en paz con él —mientras ambos susurrábamos un sinfín de disculpas ahogada— en mirarlo y ser consciente que en realidad quería dispararle a su padre y a la tal Blue y no a Edward, pero él fue paciente, se quedó conmigo sentado en el suelo alfombrado hasta que la cordura volvió del todo.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y nos pusimos de pie, caminando hasta el comedor. Para mi sorpresa Alice seguía sin aparecer, pero Emma y Jake venían atravesando la puerta.

—Fuimos al parque, mami —me explicó Emma sacudiéndose las gotas del cabello rubio.

—Gracias, Jake. —Jacob me guiñó el ojo y se sentó con Emma en el sillón—. ¿Y Alice?

—No ha dado señales de vida. —Mi amigo se encogió de hombros—. Deberías llamarla. —Tomé el móvil y marqué su número.

— ¿Dónde estás, All?

—Oh, lo siento, lamento el retraso pero voy en camino. Estamos a diez minutos de casa.

—Bien. No te demores.

—No, no, lo prometo —juró antes de cortar.

Preparé tres cafés cargados en la cocina y dejé el mío servido mientras iba a acostar a Emma. Era tarde para ella y al día siguiente teníamos que viajar. No importaba el desenlace de la discusión con Edward, yo necesitaba paz y tiempo con mi hija. Volví al comedor y Edward y Jake estaban, por raro que fuese, hablando sobre el viaje. Edward ya estaba seguro que no le dejaría venir, así que le estaba pidiendo a mi amigo que cuidara de nosotras y que llamara si algo sucedía.

—No me gusta esto, no necesito que confabulen contra mí —me quejé dejándome caer entre ellos.

—Nadie está confabulando —discrepó Edward.

—Oh, no, claro que no, solo estás mandando a Jake de niñero.

—Si no me dejas ir de niñero a mí, tenía que encontrar alguien competente.

—Puedo cuidarme sola.

—No le creas, Edward. —Al parecer el odio que se profesaban hasta ahora había sido solo porque no tenían nada en común, pero ahora mi seguridad, no sabía si mental o física, los estaba poniendo del mismo lado.

—Ya basta. Los dos. Parecen críos. —Jake iba a decir alguna estupidez cuando la reja sonó al ser abierta y Alice entró a la casa con el rostro apacible.

— ¿Hay una junta express y nadie me avisó? —preguntó pareciendo herida. Ya me gustaría a mí que fuese algo así de agradable.

—Tengo algo importante que hablar contigo —susurré.

— ¿Emma está bien? —Su mirada se dirigió al cuarto de mi hija.

—Todos están bien.

— ¿Entonces qué sucede? —No sabía cómo decirle aquello sin alterarla, así que empecé por Angela, al menos intentando que la noticia no fuese un golpe tan duro. No obvié nada en el relato, le conté cada detalle de lo sucedido, de la conversación, del viaje planeado para el día siguiente, y las palabras comenzaron a salir a borbotones de mi boca cuando noté que ella no decía absolutamente nada.

— ¿Entonces se supone que soy tu hermana? —le preguntó finalmente a Edward.

—Es lo que supone Anne —respondió Edward tan confundido como yo por la pregunta de Alice.

—Bueno, no es que no me agrades, pero siempre imaginé que era una princesa rusa robada. —Nadie pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario—. Pero hablando en serio, espero que tu abuela tenga razón. —El nudo en mi garganta volvió a formarse cuando recordé la otra posibilidad—. ¿Qué harán si no tiene razón? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Mi abuela tiene razón. —Las palabras de Edward no dejaban espacio a nada más, y yo rogaba al cielo porque no se equivocara.

Alice finalmente decidió quedarse en Seattle, con Jasper, de todas formas no veía cuál sería su papel en Napa cuando yo llevaba a Jake de perro guardián. Nos hicimos los exámenes temprano, pero Carlisle no se presentó, Anne me llamó y dijo que él se los haría al día siguiente porque no quería toparse con nosotras en la clínica. Ese fue el primer momento en que quise matar al bastardo cobarde, la primera vez que me vi empuñando el arma sobre su cabeza y sonreírle mientras presionaba el gatillo. Podía ser un maldito sin rostro y parecer ajeno, pero eso no lo hacía más ni mejor hombre.

Edward nos fue a dejar al aeropuerto, y le prometió a Emma ir allí a pasar la navidad, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo en que le prometiera cosas y que luego no las cumpliera, porque pasar la navidad lejos de Violet era peor que imposible. Me dio un beso rápido bajo la atenta mirada de Emma y ella no hizo ninguna pregunta, pero yo sabía que iba a tener que responderle algunas cosas a mi hija o estaría eternamente confundida sobre Edward y sus dos mujeres.

—Si no me contestas el maldito teléfono tomaré el primero vuelo a Napa, Isabella. No quiero saber que estás en un periodo de introspección tan profundo que me dejes afuera.

—Contestaré —le prometí sonriendo y mirándolo fijamente, intentando llevarme esa imagen en la cabeza y que esta me diese fuerzas para soportar el próximo mes de incertidumbre, y que, en última instancia, me ayudara a recordarlo solo como Edward y no como el hermano que nunca supe que existía.

**Espero sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto.**

**Bites! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**Mil disculpas por subirlo tan tarde, pero hubo un par de problemas. Un millón de besotes y montones de gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. Les adoro!**

Capítulo 15

— ¡Abuelito! —Gritó Emma y yo respiré profundamente antes de poner mi mejor expresión y salir a recibirlos. Era noche buena, lo mínimo que podía hacer por mi hija era sonreír durante toda la velada y parecer realmente feliz—. ¡Abuelita! —Al menos mi madre estaba allí, eso ya era algo bueno.

Jake me cogió por la cintura y me dio un beso en la mejilla, como si aquello pudiera infundirme valor para comportarme como alguien civilizado el tiempo que mis padres estuvieran con nosotros. Lo miré fijamente, prometiéndole con la mirada que me iba a comportar lo mejor que pudiera. Salí hacia el salón y mi madre se acercó hasta donde estábamos.

—Hija —susurró abriendo sus brazos y acunándome en ellos.

—Hola, mamá.

—Te he extrañado tanto, Bells.

—Yo también, mamá, yo también —me dio una mirada como si no creyera ninguna de mis palabras—. Lo peor es que ni siquiera podré tenerte solo para mí estas fiestas —y ahí me perdí completamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, que no he venido sola —su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta y yo la seguí. Alice entró casi a la carrera, como si la hubiesen estado deteniendo fuera de allí, entonces vi a Jasper mientras mi hermana me abrazaba. Él me dio una mirada cálida y una sonrisa sencilla. Entonces mi mandíbula cayó. Anne entró con paso firme en la estancia y Emma se bajó de los brazos de mi padre para ir con ella.

— ¡Anne! Te extrañé tanto —ronroneó Emma.

—Yo también, princesa, y hay alguien que te extrañó más aún.

— ¿Quién? —Emma miró por sobre su hombro.

— ¡Edward! —Sentía lagrimas invisibles arder en mis ojos cuando oí su nombre en los labios de mi hija.

—Oh, preciosa —susurró él tomándola en brazos y haciéndola girar—. Te he extrañado más de lo que puedo decir.

— ¿Hasta dónde? —Le preguntó Emma.

—Bueno, creo que hasta Andrómeda.

—Y eso queda lejos, ¿cierto?

—Muy lejos, princesa, lejísimo.

—Yo también te extrañé hasta allá — ¿Cómo podía haber querido alejarla de él? Era horrible el solo hecho de pensarlo, porque cuando discutíamos yo solo estaba consciente de mi sufrimiento, de que su cercanía y su familia me hacían daño, pero no pensé en mi hija, en esa niña inocente que veía en ellos una familia tan real como lo eran mis padres.

—Isabella —la voz de Anne me sacó de aquellos pensamientos y me obligué a no echarla a patadas de la casa—. Tenemos que hablar.

—Vamos —dejé atrás aquella escena, ya tendría tiempo luego para saludar a los demás, pero estaba segura que si no aclaraba las cosas con Anne ahora, luego no podría disfrutar nada. La guié por los pasillos hasta el pequeño estudio de papá—. ¿Y bien?

—Lo lamento mucho —dijo con voz atropellada, como si en eso se le fuese la vida—. Soy una maldita perra calculadora y egoísta, pero créeme que nunca lo hubiese hecho si no hubiese estaba completamente segura de lo que pensaba. Nunca, pero nunca los habría puesto en peligro a ustedes, nunca te hubiese dejado estar con mi nieto, enamorarte de él, si creyera que había una sola posibilidad de que fuesen hermanos. Lo lamento tanto, Isabella, tanto que no te imaginas cuanto —la miré fijamente, intentando descifrar si aquello era un treta más o estaba siendo completamente sincera. Observé sus ojos claros y lo noté.

—Eso, tú… ¿estás llorando, Anne?

—Se lo dices a alguien y te mato —susurró con voz ahogada.

— ¿En serio estás así de arrepentida?

—Vamos, que lo estoy, idiota, no hubiese venido aquí a decirte todo esto, a humillarme, si no valorara en tanto tu amistad y me carcomiera el arrepentimiento por lo que hice.

—Bien. Te creo.

— ¿Me crees? —Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—Lo hago.

—Oh, niña tonta, te quiero tanto —se colgó de mi cuello y tuve que reprimir la sonrisa.

—Yo también te quiero, Anne, pero vuelves a mentirme y contrataré un sicario para que te mate —su cuerpo se envaró y se alejó unos centímetros.

—Oh, hablas en serio.

—No me gusta que me oculten cosas, Anne, menos este tipo de cosas.

—Bueno, lo entiendo, pero ya que no quieres que te oculten cosas, ¿Qué tal si te cuento lo que ha pasado estas semanas?

—Bien, empieza —nos sentamos en las sillas de cuero y ella inspiró aire con fuerza antes de comenzar.

—Bueno, James sigue sin dar señales de vida.

—No te preocupes por eso. Lo están buscando.

—Sí, la policía está vuelta loca.

—Hay más gente buscándolo, Anne.

— ¿Más gente?

—Amigos de Jake.

— ¿Algo así como la mafia?

—Algo así.

—Bueno, nunca pensé que tu amigo fuese tan interesante. ¿Sabes si le gustan las mujeres mayores?

—Deberías preguntárselo tu misma —la animé—. A mí no me gusta meterme mucho en sus asuntos.

—Aunque creo que él está enamorado de ti.

— ¿De mi? Estás completamente loca. Él es mi mejor amigo.

—Nunca he creído que la amistad entre hombres y mujeres sea posible.

—Pues lo es, a nosotros nos ha funcionado por años, así que mejor sigue con tu historia.

—Bien, bien —se acomodó rápidamente sobre el asiento— Bueno, Violet está hecha una fiera y ya perdí la cuenta de las discusiones que ha tenido con mi nieto, pero Edward no le presta mucha atención, en realidad parece que ya ni siquiera la escucha cuando le grita.

— ¿Y cómo ha sido que vinieron aquí y la dejaron sola?

—Así, tal cual. Edward le dijo que estaba aburrido, que te amaba a ti y que ella podía demandarlo y dejarlo en la calle, quitarle todo el dinero, porque él seguiría escribiendo y volvería a tener con que sobrevivir —sentía la respiración atascada en la garganta y los ojos me picaban con fuerza. Estaba segura de estar soñando, sumergida en un buen sueño, era eso o esto solamente se trataba de una cámara oculta donde todos luego gritarían que solo era una broma para que el país entero se riese de mí—. ¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó Anne preocupada.

— ¿Qué Edward hizo qué?

—Lo que te he dicho: le dijo a Violet que te amaba a ti.

— ¿Le pidió el divorcio?

—Supongo que podemos inferir eso, porque ella se encerró en su cuarto y mientras iba hacia allí le dijo que lo odiaba y que no iba a tolerarlo un segundo más de su vida —volví a sentirme mal, casi enferma, no porque aquello no me hiciese feliz, sino porque Edward debía estar sintiéndose horrible consigo mismo, con la culpa bailando encima de su cabeza y los gritos de ella repitiéndose una y mil veces en sus pensamientos.

—Necesito estar con él —le dije poniéndome de pie y caminando a paso rápido hasta el salón. Edward me miró fijamente y solo ese segundo bastó para que viese toda la pena en sus ojos, toda la carga de la culpa floreciendo en sus facciones suaves—. Ven aquí —susurré cuando estábamos a un metro. Me dio esa mirada que por lo general me obligaba a recular, a alejarme de sus mundos internos y encerrarme en mi misma, pero no me importó, lo envolví con fuerza y lo hice caminar hacia el exterior de la casa, donde el frío estaba presente pero soportable—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Ya te lo ha dicho mi abuela —sonrió débilmente.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Insistí.

—Estoy bien.

—Edward Cullen…

—Bien, está bien. Me siento el hombre más miserable del planeta, el más cobarde, el más maldito, soy como una peste que mata todo lo que toca.

—Yo sigo viva —le recordé acariciando su rostro.

—Por poco. Podrían haberte matado, siguen intentando matarte.

—Vamos, nadie ha venido por mí.

—Porque aún no saben dónde estás.

—Edward… —le advertí nuevamente.

—Bien, bien. Estás viva.

—Y estoy contigo.

—No sería justo si descargara mi frustración en ti.

—Es completamente justo. Tú estás ahí cuando me vuelvo loca. Yo estoy aquí cuando tú te vuelves loco.

—Esto es mucho peor que la locura.

—Debes hablar con ella. Tranquilos.

—No creo que ella quiera hablar.

—Pues tendrán que hacerlo. Son personas adultas y civilizadas, ambos se han hecho daño y deben terminar esto bien, aunque el final sea lo único bueno de su relación, se merecen al menos un final bueno.

—Pensé que serías la más feliz de que terminásemos gritándonos los insultos más bajos.

—No soy tan mala como parezco, Edward, de hecho, creo que la entiendo, que comprendo hasta cierto punto su manera de comportarse contigo, y bueno, cualquier mujer lo comprendería.

— ¿Comprenderla? —Preguntó incrédulo.

—Ella está enamorada, Edward.

—Eso no es amor, Isabella.

— ¿Tienes un magister en amor del cual no me he enterado? Pues para que vayas sabiendo algo nuevo, hay distintas formas de amar, y Violet te ama a su manera, claro, todo eso está un poco teñido por sus ansias irrefrenables de tenerte con ella para siempre, pero no hay duda de que te ama.

— ¿Qué me estás diciendo?, ¿debo volver con ella entonces?

— ¡No! —Chillé como si hubiese recibido una estocada—. Solo te estoy diciendo lo que pienso que pasa por su cabeza.

—Que me ame solo lo hace más difícil, Isabella.

—El amor suele hacer las cosas complicadas —me sentía extraña teniendo esta conversación, demasiado madura, demasiado benevolente con Violet, pero quizás ella se lo merecía, si yo había tenido una segunda oportunidad en el amor, ella también la tenía, de todas formas mi pecado era mucho más grande que el de ella: ella amaba demasiado, yo era una adúltera.

—Creo que esto sobrepasa lo complicado, Isabella, pero tú lo vales.

— ¿Estás dispuesto a pasar todo esto por mí?

—Por ti y por Emma, ustedes son ahora mi familia.

—Ella te idolatra —susurré recostando la cabeza en su regazo.

—Y yo la amo. Es un ser especial, igual que tu. Ambas parecen fuertes y listas para cargar el mundo sobre los hombros, y las dos necesitan amor.

—Yo no necesito amor —me quejé.

—Lo necesitas, al menos el nuestro, y hoy están aquí todos los que te aman.

—Ya, vale, como digas.

—Hablo enserio, Isabella.

—Bueno, quizá mi padre no esté muy de acuerdo con eso.

—Tu padre te ama, y deberías decirles a ambos lo de Carlisle —mi estómago se contrajo con fuerza.

— ¿Has hablado con tu padre?

—Lo intenté, pero ya sabes que nuestra comunicación nunca ha sido fluida.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Lo mismo que a Anne: que no le interesa saber de ustedes y que no les dará nada. Lo lamento.

—Yo no. Además, él sigue siendo un desconocido para mí, y espero que All piense lo mismo. De todas formas aún queda ver los resultados.

—Sobre eso… —Edward me levantó con cuidado y giró quedando frente a mí—. Ten —me entregó un sobre blanco con el logo de la clínica fuera.

—Pero solo han pasado dos semanas —murmuré acariciando el papel.

—Mi abuela tiene amigos —fue su única respuesta.

Abrí el sobre, aunque debía estar con Alice en aquel momento, pero ella me lo perdonaría, siempre me lo perdonaba todo. De todas maneras la más preocupada era yo, ella no estaba muy ansiosa por recibir el dichoso papel porque eso no era nada nuevo, según me dijo en las conversaciones telefónicas, de todas formas ya sabía de antemano que tenía un padre biológico, daba lo mismo su fuese el rey de Inglaterra o Carlisle Cullen. Lo único que le hacia un poco de ilusión era que Anne sería su abuela y Edward su hermano, así que incluso, si nosotras no fuésemos legalmente hermanas, ella sería mi cuñada.

Tomé el sobre que Contenía mi nombre rotulado en el exterior y lo abrí rápido. No quería prolongar más la espera.

Probabilidad de paternidad: 0,121 = 1,21 %

Una sonrisa se formó en mi boca, un uno por ciento era nada, al menos podía volver a respirar en paz, pero aun faltaba el resultado de mi hermana. Abrí su sobre sin mostrarle aun los resultados a Edward, aunque él no despegaba la vista de mis rostro.

Probabilidad de paternidad: 0,995 = 99,5%

La mueca se borró de mi rostro y vino el pesar, porque no podía negar que esperaba un resultado negativo para ambas, que ninguna tuviese que ver con aquel hombre que no había hecho más que daño, además, si el examen daba positivo significaba que All podía ubicar a su madre, y eso a mamá no le iba a sentar bien.

—Alice es tu hermana, y yo te amo —susurré tomando sus manos. Su sonrisa se amplió imposiblemente y me besó cientos de veces todo el rostro.

—Te amo tanto —susurró junto a mi oído.

Nos quedamos unos segundos más en el exterior, abrazados, dejando que el tiempo pasara frente a nosotros sin molestarnos en saber que ocurría dentro de la casa y porque todos gritaban y reían.

Quizá se debía a que Edward me había hecho recapacitar, y ahora sabía que debía decirle a mis padres lo de Carlisle, si a mí no me gustó que me lo ocultaran, menos les iba a gustar a ellos.

—Debo hablar con mis padres.

—Pensé que no tomarías nunca la decisión —sonrió tomando mi barbilla suavemente—. Yo estoy aquí.

—Quiero que estés conmigo en ese momento.

—Entonces vamos.

Entramos a la casa y Emma se abalanzó sobre Edward.

—Princesa, ¿podrías quedarte un momento con Jasper y Jake?, Los adultos tenemos que hablar a solas.

— ¿Y tío Jasper y Jake no son adultos? —Preguntó ella confundida.

—Lo son, pero ellos quieren quedarse contigo.

—Ooooh —se bajó de los brazos de Edward y corrió a abrazar a los muchachos, agradecida por el gesto que ellos no habían tenido.

—El resto, tenemos que conversar —les avisé—. Vamos al estudio —me siguieron en silencio por el pasillo, como si presintieran que algo malo se les venía encima.

— ¿Qué sucede, hija? —Mamá tomó mi mano suavemente.

—Siéntense. Es lo mejor —Anne sacó la voz y los miró con seriedad. Todos tomaron asiento y yo le pedí a Edward los exámenes. Él los extrajo desde su chaqueta y Alice ahogó un grito.

—Para nadie aquí es un secreto que Alice y yo somos adoptadas, pero hace unas semanas nos encontramos por casualidad con el que podía ser el padre biológico de una de nosotras —no me detuve aun cuando veía la mirada desesperada de mi madre—. Él es hijo de Anne, Carlisle Cullen, y decidimos hacernos los exámenes de ADN. Alice —mi hermana se acercó a mí y le di el sobre. Lo abrió sin ceremonia y miró dos segundos los resultados.

—Bien, esto dice que soy hija de Carlisle, pero saben que no es cierto, yo soy hija de ustedes —señaló a mis padres y corrió hasta ellos. Edward afirmaba mi mano mientras yo veía la conmovedora escena, intentando descifrar por qué me era tan incómodo el solo hecho de pensar que tendría que abrazarlos y parecer una familia feliz—. No voy a buscar a mis padres biológicos, no quiero hacerlo, ni siquiera tener contacto con ellos. Sé que puede sonar duro, pero de esa familia solo me interesan Anne y Edward.

—Tranquila, hermanita, yo mantendré a Carlisle alejado de ti —bromeó Edward y Alice le devolvió una sonrisa brillante.

Nadie parecía muy interesado en develar que todo esto había sido un plan de Anne, y ella tampoco estaba muy cómoda, como si esperase que alguno de nosotros lo dijésemos y el infierno se desatara en aquel cuarto. Nadie lo hizo.

Dos golpes en la puerta nos sacaron del silencio en el cual nos habíamos sumergido.

—Adelante —susurré. Jake se asomó por la puerta.

—Nos hemos olvidado de comprar algunas cosas para la cena, en realidad Emma quiere comprar algunas cosas, así que iremos con ella al centro comercial.

—Cuídala, Jacob.

—Solo vamos a comprar, Bells.

—Bien, vayan —desapareció cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —Me preguntó Charlie poniéndose de pie. Todos comenzaron a removerse en sus asientos y se pusieron de pie.

—No —le pedí a Edward cuando lo vi avanzar hacia la puerta.

—Necesito que hablemos a solas —dijo mi padre cuando vio lo que pretendía. Edward me besó la frente antes de marcharse.

—Él está casado —aquello era una acusación en toda regla, pero me recordé que estábamos en noche buena y debía ser tolerante por el bien de mi hija.

—Se está divorciando.

—Pero cuando llegaste a trabajar con él no se estaba divorciando.

—Cuando llegué a trabajar con él no me gustaba.

— ¿Hace cuando están juntos?

—Un par de meses —volví a contar hasta diez—. ¿Es esto lo que querías hablar conmigo?

—No, quiero hablar sobre Emma —y el pecho se me apretó cuando pensé en eso. No estaba segura de poder de nuevo con aquellas conversaciones.

— ¿Qué pasa con Emma, papá?

—He visto cuando admira a Edward, pero, ¿estás segura que es bueno para ella encariñarse así con él? Quizá cuando lo dejes ella quede con secuelas. No es justo que solo pienses en ti.

—No solo estoy pensando en mí. De hecho, estoy aquí también por ella.

—Pero…

—No, papá, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Ella está bien, Edward la ama, yo la amo, Jake la ama, es la niña más amada del planeta y nunca le faltará nada si está en mis manos el dárselo. Te prometo que nunca sufrirá por mí, nunca le haré el más mínimo daño. Es mi hija, papá, ¡por supuesto que no le haré daño!

—Entonces, ¿le dirás quien es su padre?

—Creo que ese tema lo hemos hablado lo suficiente para saber que no voy a hacerlo.

— ¿Y a mí?

—Solo sí me das una buena razón para hacerlo, una sola, porque hasta el momento solo he oído tus quejas y acusaciones, nada que me persuada a decirte algo de él, menos cuando solo has desconfiado de mí todos estos años.

—Tengo una buena razón, Bells —no recordaba la última vez que me había llamado así.

— ¿Por qué ahora? —El aire parecía faltarle a mis pulmones mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Porque eres un hueso duro de roer. Quizá no tengas mi ADN, pero te he criado y somos demasiado parecidos. Te crié bien, igual de difícil que yo, al menos hice algo bueno y dejo un legado en el mundo, pero necesito que me lo digas, y si la única manera de que lo hagas es contándote mí secreto, lo haré, será el precio a pagar porque me des un nombre —estaba atónita, no podía crees lo que oía, como si alguien hubiese abducido a mi padre y a cambio de eso dejaron un ser extraño frente a mí, que hablaba y decía cosas más extrañas aún. ¿Un secreto? Mi padre nunca me había contado un solo secreto en toda su vida, ni siquiera a manera de juego. No, esto no me lo podía creer.

—Bien, dame tu razón —susurré desconfiada.

—Alguna vez también fui joven, Bells, muy joven, estúpido, hormonal y completamente despreocupado. Hice cuanto estuvo a mi mano para divertirme. Fue una buena juventud. Entonces conocí a tu madre, me enamoré de ella, nos casamos y todo parecía bien, junto a ella todo era bueno, feliz, pero los hijos no llegaban y decidimos hacernos los exámenes. Ya sabes, lo que no puedes tener es lo que más quieres —lo miré dos segundos. Eso yo lo sabía mejor que nadie —. Cuando llevábamos nueve años de matrimonio y ustedes ya vivían hacía tiempo con nosotras, alguien llamó a la casa: una enfermera. Una mujer me había dejado como numero de emergencia y había tenido un accidente. No sabía quién era pero tu madre me persuadió para ir. Llegué al hospital y en el mesón me enviaron directamente a la morgue. No estaba seguro de querer estar allí, principalmente porque el nombre de la mujer no me sonaba para nada, pero había algo hipnotizante en las escaleras de aquel lugar y me obligué a bajar peldaño a peldaño hasta la sala fría bajo tierra —No podía imaginar a Charlie haciendo aquel recorrido, menos dejando que sus instintos lo guiaran cuando siempre conocí de él la parte racional y respetuosa de las reglas—. Destaparon el cuerpo de una mujer y me tomó unos segundos darme cuenta que la conocía, pero en mis recuerdos ella llevaba otro nombre y un hermoso color sobre las mejillas. Verla allí, fría y sola no me ayudaba a relacionarla con la muchacha de mis veranos, pero finalmente lo hice, fue entonces que el médico forense sacó otro pequeño cuerpo de los compartimientos de la pared y la sangré se me congeló. Era una niña, la pequeña tenía once años y la pulsera en su mano ponía Camille, el nombre por el cual yo conocía a su madre. Era preciosa, y el choque no le deformó las facciones suaves, así que al menos tengo un recuerdo hermoso de ella. Cuando me entregaron las cosas de Camilla, la muchacha de mis años de juventud, encontré una carta en su bolso, quizá porque ella pensaba que si le pasaba algo alguien podría contactar conmigo, aunque no estoy seguro que ese haya sido su pensamiento. En la carta me hablaba de Camille, la niña, de cuanto lamentaba no haberme dejado saber que tenía una hija, pero que creyó mejor omitirlo porque mi vida ya estaba formada, tenía una familia y dos niñas en casa y ella solo sería un problema, ¿y sabes qué? Se equivocó completamente al no darme la opción de elegir, quizá esa niña hubiese sido feliz si me hubiese conocido, quizá no hubiese muerto en aquel accidente, hay ciento de cosas que pudieron pasar, lo peor de eso, y esto no hace que te ame menos, es que yo podría haber tenido otra hija, alguien más a quien amar —lo miraba y comprendía cada una de aquellas palabras, y aún cuando su historia no tenía que ver con mi historia y la de Michael, tuve que hablar. Por él, por mí, por Emma, por los que amaban aquello que no podían tener.

—Lo mío es diferente, papá. Emma es hija del teniente Michael Newton, muerto en combate hace demasiados años. Casado, con dos hijos y una familia detrás de la cual nunca supe hasta el día de su muerte —su mandíbula colgaba floja mientras me mirada, como si aquella información no tuviese el menor significado para él, sin embargo, yo sabía lo que pensaba, sabía porque me pasaba lo mismo. Ambos estábamos rememorando las cientos de discusiones que se podrían haber evitado con el solo hecho de haber tenido esta conversación hace años. Estábamos viendo el daño que nos habíamos hecho, el dolor causado no solo a nosotros, sino a mamá, a Alice e incluso a Emma. Todos los errores cometidos, el odio, las ansias de ganar siempre, y al final de todo no había servido para nada, él no tenía un hombre que buscar ni yo un padre a quien reclamar.

—Lo lamento tanto —susurró poniéndose de pie y secando una lagrima que rodaba por mi mejilla.

—Y yo, papá, lo lamento mucho.

—Te amo, nena, siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré —las lagrimas cayeron a raudales desde nuestros ojos y un abrazo se prolongó eternamente, sintiéndolo como hace años no lo había sentido, oliendo su loción, tocando su cintura blanda, sabiendo que a pesar de todo él estaría allí, conmigo siempre.

—Isabella —la puerta de abrió de golpe y alcé el rostro asustada, intentando ver a través de las lagrimas. Jake me miraba con expresión seria y alerta. Me puse de pie sintiendo como el aire se cargaba con su tensión.

— ¿Qué va mal, Jake? —Me acerqué a la puerta y me sequé los ojos con el dorso de la mano—. ¿Dónde está Emma?

—Está con Edward, pero tú debes venir. Nos estaban siguiendo en el centro comercial —Violet, simplemente ella nunca nos dejaría tranquilos.

**Espero sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto.**

**Bites!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**Hola, preciosas! Bueno, para muchas no será sorpresa lo que les voy a decir porque varias lo han intuido. "Déjate convencer" está llegando a su fin. No es que quiera dejarlo ir tan pronto, pero todo tiene un final. **

**Millones de gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a las que ya llevan un tiempo pasando por aquí, todas son un amor. Gracias también por esos rr, y disculpas por no responderlos todos.**

**La señorita Violet, que sé que muchas quieren ver despellejada viva, ya tendrá su merecido, al menos de eso intento convencer a Bella.**

**Y un agradecimiento especial a Diana que me ha beteado este capítulo a pesar del poco tiempo que tuvo. Gracias, cariño :)**

**Espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos pronto.**

Capítulo beteado por Diana Elizabeth, Betas FFAD

**Capítulo 16**

Caminé a paso rápido por la casa, cualquier cosa podía esperar. Primero me tenía que asegurar que mi hija estuviese a salvo. Abrí la puerta de nuestro cuarto y ahí estaba ella, sonriente, mientras Edward, le leía un cuento.

—Hola, mami —me saludó, elevando la mirada solo unos segundos.

—Estamos bien —me aseguró Edward, antes que Emma lo jalara por el pantalón, reclamando su completa atención.

—Estaré en la biblioteca —le avisé, antes de girar rápido y sentir los pasos de Jake siguiendo mi por el salón donde los demás estaban reunidos, al parecer ajenos a los acontecimientos recientes y me detuve—. Papá, Jasper, Alice, necesito que vengan conmigo. —No esperé su respuesta.

Me fui directo hasta uno de los libreros grandes y extraje un par de mapas de la propiedad. Me senté en el escritorio y los estudié meticulosamente. Necesitaba saber cuáles eran nuestros puntos débiles, pero al parecer, eran demasiados para un grupo como el nuestro.

—Jake —susurré y él comenzó a relatar los hechos.

—Supongo que nos esperaban cerca de la propiedad, quizá en la autopista, porque en las cercanías inmediatas no había ningún coche extraño estacionado. En el centro comercial, noté que había dos hombres siguiéndonos, de hecho, no disimularon mucho. Además vestían completamente de negro. Nos siguieron por las tiendas hasta la salida, solo entonces la vi a ella, al menos estoy un noventa por ciento, seguro de eso. Entonces, le dije a Jasper que se moviera rápido con Emma y me quedé un par de metros detrás, para darles un margen de oportunidad por si pasaba algo. Sin embargo, algo les hizo recular, porque se quedaron fuera del centro comercial.

—Espera, espera, ¿de qué están hablando? —Mi padre, como buen policía, quería saber todos los detalles.

—Violet, está furiosa por el inminente divorcio —respondió Jasper, dejándome con las palabras en la boca—. No creí que fuera capaz de seguirnos hasta aquí y contratar a esos dos gorilas, pero lo ha hecho, sé que ella estaba allí. La vi.

—Papá, ¿los límites de la propiedad siguen igual de demarcados? —Se acercó hasta el mapa extendido sobre el escritorio y movió la cabeza negativamente.

—Aquí. —Señaló un punto al final del terreno—. Han abierto un espacio, para pasar con la camioneta directo a la casa de Sue. —Sue era la esposa de Henry, ellos cuidaban la propiedad, la trabajaban y a cambio mi padre había puesto el terreno de su casa a nombre de ellos y todo lo que sacaran de aquí, también iba directamente a su bolsillo. Era un arreglo bastante justo, lo único que papá pedía a cambio, era que cuidaran la casa principal.

—Bien. Jake. —Me volteé hacia mi amigo, que ya había adoptado la postura seria que ponía en estas situaciones—, si vamos a quedarnos aquí, necesitaremos más gente.

— ¿Nos quedaremos aquí? ¿No sería mucho más seguro volver a Seattle? —aventuró Jasper.

—Fue solo una idea, Jas —lo tranquilizó Alice—. Si nos quedamos aquí o no, debemos decidirlo todos.

— ¿Y por qué no simplemente llamamos a la policía y dejamos que ellos se hagan cargo? —Mi padre y su insana confianza en los policías.

—No, este asunto se ha vuelto personal —le avisé.

—Tu hija está aquí, Isabella.

—Lo sé, papá y la enviaría con ustedes de vuelta a L.A., si tan solo supiera que Violet no les va a seguir, pero dado los acontecimientos de hoy, estoy segura que ella es su objetivo.

— ¿Emma? —preguntaron y los miré sorprendida, porque nadie hubiese llegado ya a esa conclusión.

—No creo que haya venido a saludar a Jasper y su relación con Jake, es casi inexistente.

— ¿Y qué diablos querría con Emma? —Papá presionó con fuerza el escritorio, como si justo en ese momento, tuviese el cuello de Violet entre las manos.

—Hacerme daño, supongo.

— ¡Pero ella es un bebé! —Esta vez fue Alice, quien chilló.

—No le gustan los niños. —Me encogí de hombros, intentando seguir con la mente fría. Ahora no podía permitirme ser sentimental, porque ese tipo de errores podía pagarlos caro.

—Esto es muy grande para protegerlo nosotros solos —intervino Jasper.

—No estamos en un guerra, no nos atacarán un montón de sicarios, ni harán una redada, solo debemos ser cuidadosos con la casa. Si permanecemos todos dentro, estaremos bien. —Jake, también pensaba rápido.

— ¿Y luego? Nopodemos pasar la vida entera escondidos aquí. —Miré a mi padre con la clara intención de negar eso, porque yo sí podía, de hecho allí tenía todo cuanto necesitaba.

—Si decidimos quedarnos aquí, será hasta que encontremos a Violet, si volvemos a Seattle, lo mismo. Dudo mucho que ella esté en casa, ya ha dado un paso en falso y lo sabe. Cruzó los límites.

—Deberíamos llamar a la policía.

— ¿Y no podríamos hacerlo como con James? —Anne se asomó por la puerta, mientras hablaba—. ¡Oh! No me miren así, es injusto que a Renée y a mí nos hayan excluido de esto. —Tenía razón, así que nadie intentó negar aquello—. Bien, ¿podríamos hacer lo mismo o no?

—Ya que estamos todos aquí —comencé—, primero debemos decidir si nos quedaremos o volveremos a Seattle.

—Seattle —dijo Jasper.

—Seattle —lo secundó mi padre.

—Seattle, hija, es más seguro y tienen guardaespaldas allá. —Mi madre tenía un buen punto. Porque ni James ni yo, éramos los únicos trabajando para Edward. Estaba claro que el resto, eran un par de holgazanes, pero nos servirían, incluso Seth, el muchacho que conducía el coche, era útil en esta situación.

—Aquí —dijo Jake—. Tenemos más libertad para actuar aquí. —Era cierto, en Seattle sería mucho más llamativo comenzar a disparar a mitad de la noche.

—Aquí —susurró Alice—. Al menos a Emma, parece gustarle este lugar.

—Seattle —continuó Anne—. Me sentiré mucho más protegida en la ciudad.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí. Este lugar es bueno para Emma y nos dará un poco de paz, en Seattle ella atacará a la menor oportunidad. —Conté mentalmente y sabía que debíamos llamar a Edward.

—Bien, solo nos queda mi nieto, que claramente elegirá lo que tú, así que será un empate. Mejor lo echamos a la suerte. —Anne, sacó una moneda del bolsillo y pidió cara, dándome a mí el sello. La lanzó por los aires, la puso sobre el dorso de su mano y sonrió—. Seattle.

—Bien, nos iremos mañana. —Era una buena perdedora—. Y haremos lo de avisar a la policía.

Dimos por terminada la reunión y todos volvieron a sus cosas, como si aquella reunión no hubiese tenido lugar nunca. Fui directo al cuarto que compartía con Emma y ella seguía casi babeando, mientras oía a Edward terminar la historia.

—Y vivieron felices para siempre —terminó Edward.

— ¿En serio? —Emma se puso de pie y se sentó en su regazo, mirando de cerca las ilustraciones.

—Eso dice, princesa.

— ¿Y es verdad?

—Supongo que sí.

—Pero no estás seguro.

—Vamos, Emma, estás echando a perder el cuento —bromeé.

—Pero, mami, dice que vivieron felices para siempre. Nadie vive feliz para siempre.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —Se supone que ella debía creer en esas cosas.

—Bueno, tú no estás feliz siempre. —No sabía qué diablos responder a eso.

—No, no es eso hija, mira, ellos pasaron muchas aventuras antes de ser felices para siempre.

—Entonces… ¿Tú estás pasando por esas aventuras?

—Sí, cielo, estoy peleando con dragones y esas cosas. Es necesario luchar con demonios, antes de ser feliz para siempre.

— ¿Entonces vamos a ser felices para siempre?

— ¿Tú? Pues claro que sí.

—No, no, mami, todos, el abuelito también.

—Bueno, cielo, eso intentamos.

—Está bien. —La conversación pareció carecer de sentido para ella, así que se encogió de hombros y salió rápido del cuarto—. ¡Gracias! —gritó antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Caminé hasta Edward y ocupé el lugar de mi hija sobre su regazo.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó descorriendo el cabello de mi rostro.

—No me gusta esto, me pone tensa, en especial porque el objetivo soy yo y los que me rodean.

—No sucederá nada Isabella, estaremos bien.

—Al menos por esta noche. Mañana volvemos a Seattle.

— ¿A Seattle?, pero Emma está feliz aquí.

—Tendrá que entenderlo, de todas formas podemos venir cuando las cosas se hayan calmado un poco.

—Sigo sin poder creerlo. Ayer Violet, era una mujer que parecía herida como poco y hoy se volvió una asesina. —Oír esa palabra me hizo estremecer, porque la relacioné instantáneamente con mi hija.

—La voy a despellejar viva si se acerca a alguno de ustedes. —Puso las manos sobre mis hombros, intentando que la tensión se fuera, pero no lo logró del todo.

—No intervengas en esto así, Isabella. No intentes hacer justicia por tus propias manos.

—No lo haré a menos que sea necesario, Edward.

— ¿Puedes prometérmelo?

— ¿Y qué si no lo hago? —pregunté en plan juguetón, regodeándome un poco.

—Bueno, no te daría tu regalo de Navidad, para empezar. Luego, quizá no te daría el regalo de Año Nuevo.

— ¿Me estás chantajeando con regalos, Edward Cullen?, pues que poco me conoces. No me interesan los regalos en lo más mínimo.

—Bien, entonces devolveré lo que te he comprado.

—No seas idiota. —Sonreí golpeándole el costado—. Puedo soportar un regalo de Navidad.

—Solo espero que el tuyo sea tan bueno como el mío o me decepcionaré de veras. —Mi regalo, algo que me había costado lo imposible elegir. De hecho, estuve bastante tentada a regalarle un arma y solucionar así todo, pero era demasiado impersonal.

—Creo que te gustará, si no es así, puedes devolverlo.

—Me va a gustar. —Sonrió ampliamente y pequeñas arrugas enmarcaron sus ojos claros.

—Eres tan guapo —susurré frustrada, tras un suspiro.

— ¿Sí?

—Vamos, que es obvio, tonto.

—No, no es obvio para mí. Soy un macho, Isabella, no estoy mirándome todo el día en el espejo y lanzándome flores.

—Bueno, eres guapo, te lo digo yo, que no soy muy dada a encontrar cosas lindas en el mundo.

—Tú eres más guapa, de hecho, eres bastante bonita si se te mira un tiempo prolongado.

— ¿Bastante bonita si se me mira un tiempo prolongado? —pregunté incrédula.

—Estoy bromeando. —Me besó rápido—. Eres perfecta.

—Mami, la cena está lista. —Emma, se asomó por la puerta y nos llamó suavecito.

—Ya vamos, princesa —le respondió Edward, sonriendo.

—Me voy a poner celosa si la sigues mirando así —le advertí.

—Bueno, a ella no hace falta mirarla mucho rato para darse cuenta que es hermosa.

—Gracioso —murmuré poniéndome de pie, pensando en cómo cambiaban las cosas. Hacía un par de años, bromear entre nosotros era impensable, ahora podíamos hacerlo y se sentía bien, muy bien.

La cena fue bastante tranquila. Nadie parecía alterado, preocupado o nervioso por lo que se nos estaba viniendo encima, y eso ayudó a que yo también me calmara. Que los adultos estuvieran felices, hacía que mi hija estuviera feliz y eso completaba mi mundo.

Cenamos pollo asado y ensalada, nada muy elaborado, pero al menos el plato simple nos dio más tiempo para estar juntos. Después lavamos todos juntos, o al menos los hombres nos dieron apoyo moral desde el comedor, porque ninguno allí parecía muy predispuesto a lavar los trastos sucios.

Aún faltaban un par de horas para Navidad, y la costumbre familiar era entregar los regalos en la noche, no en la mañana como solían hacerlo la mayoría de las familias conocidas. A Emma, no le molestaba lo más mínimo, porque entendía que Papá Noel era una leyenda, un hombre bueno que había existido hacía mucho tiempo y que en honor a su labor, nosotros seguíamos entregándonos regalos para Navidad.

La idea de contarle aquello, no había sido mía. Yo podía ser bastante cuadrada para muchas cosas, pero nunca hubiese sacado a mi hija del mundo de fantasías donde estaba tan a gusto, de hecho lo había hecho una de sus compañeras de pre-escolar.

Emma llegó enfadada a casa ese día, se cruzó de brazos y me preguntó por qué le había estado mintiendo…

—_Dijiste que no había que decir mentiras y tú me mentiste __—__me acusó con los brazos firmemente apretados en torno a su pequeño cuerpo._

— _¿Mentirte? No te he mentido, preciosa._

—_Dijiste que Papá Noel venía en Navidad y se metía por la chimenea para dejarnos regalos._

—_Eso hace._

—_No, no hace eso. Hoy, tía Rose, nos explicó que él era un abuelito que vivió hace mucho tiempo, pero que nuestros papás ahora hacen los regalos por él._

— _¿Y por qué te dijo eso tu tía Rose? __—__Estaba a punto de tomar el teléfono y llamar a mi amiga para decirle un par de cosas sobre cómo ser una buena maestra._

—_Porque Tanya se lo preguntó en clases y se puso pesada. __—__Esa mocosa nunca me había agradado. Tenía la mala costumbre de jalarle el cabello a Emma y recordarle que no tenía papá._

—_Pero Tanya, no siempre dice la verdad._

—_Esta vez sí la dijo y tía Rose nos contó la historia real. __—__Realmente Emma estaba enfadada._

—_Bien. Tía Rose tiene razón __—__acepté rendida__—__. Es solo que cuando yo era niña, me dijeron lo mismo y luego descubrí sola, que Papá Noel no venía en Navidad, pensé que tú lo descubrirías por ti misma más adelante, Emma, pero nunca te mentí para hacerte daño._

—_No me gusta que me mientan, mami. __—__Ella tenía una claridad maravillosa cuando se trataba de este tipo de temas. Sabía muy bien cuáles eran los límites entre el bien y el mal, e incluso yo estaba bajo su mirada fija cuando se trataba de infligir alguna de esas cosas._

—_Prometo no mentirte más, cielo._

—_Ok. Te amo. __—__Se marchó con una sonrisa amplia en los labios. A veces deseaba ser como ella, aclarar las cosas y seguir con mi vida como si nada malo hubiese pasado, pero el mundo de los adultos era extraño y tonto, a nosotros nos gustaba estar enfadados por bastante tiempo._

—Hice un regalo de Navidad para todos, y tía Rose me dijo, que se los diera antes de los regalos de verdad. —Emma estaba de pie en medio del salón, se había puesto un tutú rosa y la corona que le regaló Edward, para su cumpleaños. Miré a Alice y supe que ella también tenía que ver en eso.

— ¿Un regalo? —preguntó papá, mirándola embelesado.

—Sip. Un poema. —Sonrió y nos deslumbró a todos—. Mami, ven. —Señaló el sillón frente a ella y me abrí paso hasta sentarme—. Todos calladitos —nos avisó, llevándose sus pequeños dedos a los labios.

—Familia y yo —dijo, antes de hacer una reverencia—. Dicen que allá, en un lucero, una niña se escondióa jugar al escondite y en sus regazos cayó. Por eso, familia, les quiero, porque esa niña soy yo. Y aquí en sus brazos, señores, el susto se me pasó. Fue así como nos encontramos en este mundo ustedes y yo. Como en sus brazos, familia, lo que buscaba encontré, una linda familia, tan buena y tan re bonita con la que tanto soñé; por eso a ustedes les quiero, por eso les quiero yo. —Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos, y es que verla allí, sonriendo, abarcándonos a todos con sus brazos, pareció dejarnos aturdidos. Ni siquiera me molesté en secarme las lágrimas, mientras le aplaudíamos intensamente.

—Eso ha sido perfecto, princesa. —Se refugió en mis brazos.

—En realidad el poema se llama _Mamita y yo_, pero lo cambiamos con tía Rose, para que fuera para todos. No se lo digas a nadie, mami —susurró bajito.

—Oh, a nadie. Lo prometo.

—Te amo, mami.

—Te amo, princesa, te amo hasta el infinito.

— ¿Dónde queda eso? —preguntó curiosa.

—Nadie sabe, porque está demasiado lejos para llegar.

—Ohhh —susurró antes de mirar a Edward—. Ella me ama, más lejos que a ti. —No estaba segura, de si aquello era una queja o solo le estaba informando los acontecimientos recientes.

—Los dos, te amamos hasta allá —le respondió él, besando su frente. Entonces la atención de mi hija fue reclamada por papá y ella corrió hacia él—. Es perfecta —susurró Edward, sin despegar la vista de Emma.

—Lo sé, tiene mis genes.

—Pero que bromista andas —se burló.

—Es mi disfraz de esta noche. La verdad, es que no me gusta mucho la Navidad.

— ¿No?, pero sí es maravillosa.

—Ya, pero no cuando tus mejores recuerdos son, que te regalaran ropa interior y que todos se burlaran de ti por eso.

—Definitivamente tu padre quería torturarte.

—No era papá, sino Jake.

— ¿Jacob Black? —preguntó con un leve tono irascible en la voz.

—Sí, Jake. ¿Algo va mal?

—Jacob Black, ¿te regaló ropa interior?

—Vamos, estábamos en Irak y él siempre ha querido hacerse el gracioso.

—Ropa interior, ¿en medio de la guerra?

— ¿Estás celoso, Edward Cullen? —le pregunté, conteniendo la risa.

—No, mientras me asegures que después no le modelaste la ropa.

—Edward. —Me puse seria, porque no podía estar segura acerca de si Edward bromeaba o no—. Entre Jacob y yo, nunca, pero nunca, ha habido una atracción sexual, solo somos amigos, muy buenos amigos.

—Más te vale, Swan o quemo tu regalo y tu casa, con Jake adentro.

— ¡Edward! Vamos, sabía que los escritores eran intensos y estaban locos, pero te estás pasando.

—Tú lo has dicho: los escritores somos intensos y estamos locos.

—Te amo, idiota, intenso y loco.

—Te amo, pequeña lujuriosa. —Sonrió y me besó en serio, durante un par de segundos. Ni siquiera miré a la concurrencia, porque no me quería encontrar con la cara de mis padres mirándome reprobatoriamente.

—Tiene sueño. —La voz de mi padre, dejaba relucir que me quería gritar por ese beso.

— ¿Quieres que abramos los regalos ya? —le pregunté a Emma.

—Sí, sí, sí. Tía Alice y yo los repartiremos.

—Bien, vamos por ellos. —Nos movimos por el salón y nos sentamos cerca del árbol de Navidad, que me habían ayudado a armar Emma y Sue. Alice se sentó en el suelo y mi hija se quedó de pie junto a ella.

Alice le susurró algo al oído y ella lo repitió.

—Para tía Alice, de tío Jasper. —Y así comenzó aquella interminable entrega, incluso Edward le hizo regalos a mis padres. Unos pasajes a la Bahamas, para que fuesen de vacaciones. Yo le puse mala cara, no era necesario que gastara tanto dinero solo para congraciarse con ellos, pero para mi sorpresa, también había un regalo de parte de mis padres para Edward: una biblia. Bastante bonita, debo decir, pero estaba segura que mamá no había metido mano eligiéndola, sino mi padre, así que probablemente estaba marcada en los diez mandamientos y con destacador rojo sobre el de, "no desearás la mujer de tu prójimo".

—Muchas gracias —susurró Edward, pareciendo realmente feliz—. Este es uno de los libros más importantes de la historia. Tenía mis reservas sobre comprarla, pero soy escritor y era necesario. Ustedes me han hecho el regalo perfecto. —Papá puso mala cara y con mi madre nos reímos en silencio.

—Para Emma, de Edward. —A mí hija se le iluminaron los ojos. Abrió la caja y se encontró con un set de libros de niños. Rompió el plástico y miró los dibujos por segundos eternos—. ¡Gracias! —chilló, corriendo hasta Edward—. Gracias, Eddie —le dijo, besando su mejilla.

—Por nada, princesa.

—Vamos, niña. Hay más regalos. —La molestó Jake. Emma le sacó la lengua y volvió a hacer su trabajo.

—Para Emma, de mamá. —Abrió el paquete, uno bastante grande y que me había costado un mundo envolver para que no se notara—. ¿Una bicicleta? —preguntó sonriendo. Terminó de rasgar y grito—. ¡Una bici, mami! Oh, mami, te amo, te amo, te amo. Gracias, gracias, te amo —balbuceó, llenándome la cara de besos.

—También te amo, hija. —Tuve que devolverle la sonrisa amplia, ella se lo merecía, de hecho se lo merecía todo.

Siguió entregando regalos, hasta que llegó a uno más pequeño, era solo un sobre rosa tamaño carta, con una escritura en el exterior.

— ¿Para Emma, de Edward? —preguntó, cuando oyó a Alice—. ¿Se puede regalar dos veces?

—Claro que sí —le respondió él y yo puse mala cara. Una cosa era que amara ver a mi hija feliz, otra era malcriarla dándole cientos de regalos.

Emma, abrió el paquete y extrajo unas fotos, al menos eso parecían desde lejos. Comenzó a mirarlas confundida y finalmente se acercó y se las pasó a Edward. Me acomodé para poder ver mejor. Edward tomó las fotos y las fue pasando, hasta llegar a una que mostraba un amplio espacio con muebles sencillos pero bonitos. La fotografía parecía haber sido tomada desde la puerta.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó Emma.

— ¿Te gustan las casas de muñecas? —contrarrestó Edward, con voz suave.

— ¿Eso es una casa de muñeca? —Mi hija abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Bueno, es tu casa para cuando seas grande.

— ¿Me compraste una casa? —preguntó Emma.

— ¿Le compraste una casa? —La seguí yo.

—Bueno, es un apartamento en Nueva York. Pero sí, te lo compré para ti, para cuando seas mayor. —Emma, parecía no comprender aquello y todo el resto estaba en completo silencio mirando a Edward.

Emma comenzó a sollozar.

—Bebé, ¿qué sucede? —Me desesperé, al no saber qué diablos pasaba—. Hija, vamos, todo va bien.

—Me compraste un castillo —sollozó Emma—, un castillo para los tres. Tengo un castillo, mami, el rey Edward me compró un castillo…

—Oh, cielo. —Y sin saber cómo, yo también estaba llorando. El muy maldito, le había comprado un castillo a mi hija, en sentido figurado, pero ella era inmensamente feliz dentro de aquella fantasía.

—Te amo, mucho, mucho, hasta Androda, esa cosa que quedaba lejos, Eddie.

—Andrómeda, princesa, y yo también te amo hasta allá.

Después de eso, fue casi imposible para todos concentrarnos en otra cosa que no fuese intentar salir de la perplejidad, pero, es que, ¡vamos! ¡Edward le había regalado un apartamento! La niña tenía cuatro años y ya le pertenecía un apartamento, en nada menos que Nueva York.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunté a Edward, mientras Emma, andaba paseando por el salón enseñando las fotos de su castillo.

—Antes que Violet me quite todo, Isabella. Emma, merece un regalo así, algo de lo que sostenerse si alguna vez las cosas van mal y Violet, no me iba impedir dárselo.

—Yo podría habérselo comprado —me quejé, en plan celoso.

—Tú puedes regalarle el coche. —Sonrió, al menos si lo veías desde su punto de vista, no era algo tan descabellado.

—Muy gracioso. Voy a tener que regalarle una limusina si pretendo equiparar tu regalo.

—Hablando de regalos —susurró y su mirada se volvió intensa, penetrante y nerviosa.

—Oh, lo había olvidado. —Sí, había olvidado su regalo y mi regalo porque Emma ya no estaba de humor para seguir de elfo, no cuando ahora tenía un castillo que presumir.

Nos pusimos a buscar nuestros regalos entre los paquetes que aún quedaban bajo el árbol de Navidad. No fue difícil dar con el mío, pero a Edward, le costó un poco más dar con otro de esos sobres misteriosos.

— ¿También me regalarás un departamento? —bromeé.

—No, soy un poco más creativo que eso. Ven, vamos afuera. —Tomó mi mano y me guió hacia el exterior. Nos sentamos sobre las escalinatas de la entrada y me miró nervioso—. Primero dame el tuyo.

—Eres tan impaciente —me mofé, dándole el paquete—. Feliz Navidad. —Abrió el regalo con cuidado y tomó el libro viejo con suavidad. Miró la portada y sonrió.

—Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada —susurró, mientras leía el título.

—Es el primero libro que me compré —le conté—. Es mi libro favorito, quiero que tú lo tengas.

—Gracias, hermosa —me dio un beso de los buenos. Uno de esos que me dejaban desorientada y un poco tonta.

—Vamos, lee la dedicatoria. No es mío, te lo advierto, es de Neruda. —Abrió el libro y miró la primera página, entonces me perdí en la cadencia suave de su voz, mientras leía el poema.

"…_Porque tú eres mi ruta. Te forjé en lucha viva. _

_De mi pelea oscura contra mí mismo, fuiste. _

_Tienes de mí ese sello de avidez no saciada. _

_Desde que yo los miro tus ojos son más tristes. _

_Vamos juntos. Rompamos este camino juntos. _

_Ser la ruta tuya. Pasa. Déjame irme. _

_Ansíame, agótame, viérteme, sacrifícame. _

_Haz tambalear los cercos de mis últimos límites. _

_Y que yo pueda, al fin, correr en fuga loca, _

_inundando las tierras como un río terrible, _

_desatando estos nudos, ah Dios mío, estos nudos, _

_destrozando, _

_quemando, _

_arrasando,_

_como una lava loca lo que existe, _

_correr fuera de mí mismo, perdidamente, _

_libre de mí, Curiosamente libre. _

_¡Irme, Dios mío, irme!"_

Y el beso que yo creía bueno, perdió todo sentido, porque este lo superó con creces. Sus manos se anclaron a mi cuerpo y me atrajeron con fuerza dentro de la seguridad de sus brazos. Sus labios se volvieron violentos sobre los míos y su lengua serpenteante, me llevó más allá del borde de la locura. Si no supiera que dentro había gente esperando por nuestro regreso, mi autocontrol habría desaparecido del todo.

Me alejé para poder respirar y Edward se rio, porque él también estaba agitado y con los ojos encendidos mientras me miraba.

—Vaya —tuve que susurrar—. Eso ha sido bastante interesante.

—Y no te imaginas cuántas cosas más interesantes sé hacer.

—Ahí te equivocas, me las he imaginado incontables veces.

—Bien, al menos no tendré que comportarme serenamente la próxima vez que te haga mía.—Me retorcí entre sus brazos, el solo hecho de pensarlo, me volvía loca.

— ¿Y mi regalo? —Necesitaba desviar la atención o me lo llevaría a las caballerizas, ya mismo.

—Cierto —murmuró y volvió a tener un semblante turbado.

—Vamos, sé que me gustará. —Él me miró dubitativo, antes de ponerse de pie—. ¿Algo va mal?

—No, no, toda va bien, preciosa. —Me entregó el regalo y se apoyó en un pilar de madera. Le di una mirada rápida antes de abrir el sobre.

— ¿París? —le pregunté, extrayendo los tres pasajes.

— ¿No te gusta el lugar?

—París —repetí bajito—. No puedo aceptar esto. —Era demasiado.

—Si lo aceptas, será nuestra luna de miel. —Entonces todo cayó sobre mis hombros. Su nerviosismo, su turbación y yo no podía decir nada coherente para arreglar las cosas.

— ¿Luna de miel? —repetí aturdida.

—Luna de miel, Isabella —su voz se tornó firme, esa era la voz que yo amaba, la que podía girar mi mundo y aún así hacerme sentir segura—. Cuando todo esto termine, quiero que seas mi esposa, Isabella Swan, y nada podrá hacer que me des un no por respuesta.

— ¿Tu esposa? —Sabía que mi voz temblaba y es que aquél futuro era mucho más de lo que yo podía pedir y soñar.

Vi a Edward moverse lento, alejarse un poco de mi cuerpo y una de sus rodillas se posó sobre el entablado. Un anillo apareció entre sus dedos y desvié la vista hasta sus ojos.

— ¿Querrías hacer infinitamente feliz a este loco?, ¿querrías ser mi esposa? —No había palabras para aceptar aquello, así que me lancé sobre él y lo besé hasta que me sentí morir de felicidad.

**Espero sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto.**

**Bites!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**Hola, hermosas. Bueno, al menos hoy no lo he subido tan tarde, algo por lo que celebrar xD jjajajaja**

**Mil gracias a todas las que han seguido esta historia que ya va a llegando a su fin. Solo espero que hayan disfrutado cada capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolos.**

**Millones de besotes!**

Capítulo 17

—Necesito que lo digas —miré a Edward fijamente.

—Mil veces sí, Edward, me casaría contigo mil veces —me dio un abrazo que me sacó el alma, y me sentí incómoda con la siguiente frase que diría—. Pero no puedo llevar el anillo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Y ahí estaba su ceño fruncido.

—No quiero que nadie lo sepa hasta que podamos gritarlo sin represalias. No quiero más problemas con papá. Necesito que lo entiendas.

—Lo entiendo, y no podría ser de otra manera, de todas formas te estoy pidiendo matrimonio cuando aún estoy casado —lo miré feo.

—No me recuerdes la parte desagradable. Solo no se lo digamos a nadie hasta que el camino esté libre.

—Bien —estiró la mano.

—No te lo voy a devolver —me metí el anillo en el bolsillo superior de mi camisa—. Antes muerta que dártelo y arriesgarme a que te arrepientas —Edward contuvo la carcajada.

—Vamos dentro. Deben estarse preguntando donde estamos —lo detuve cuando comenzamos a caminar.

—Si alguien pregunta, solo hablaremos de los pasajes.

—Tranquila, Isabella. No diré nada —lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados y acepté que decía la verdad.

Cómo esperábamos, todos dentro hicieron las preguntas correspondientes. Mostramos los regalos y le expliqué a Emma sobre el viaje, lo que fue un poco complicado, ya que no tenía la menor idea de cómo decirle que París era hermoso, porque una torre gigante no le llamó la atención en lo más mínimo.

Nos fuimos a dormir cerca de medianoche, cuando Emma se quedó medio grogui sobre mi regazo. La llevé a la cama y le puse su pijama mientras ella roncaba suavemente. Me metí con ella en la cama y estaba cerrando los ojos cuando Edward apareció.

—Está Emma —susurré bajito, esperando que no se le hubiese ocurrido una noche desenfrenada.

—Oh, vamos, solo venía a darles las buenas noches —no pude contener la risa. Últimamente me encontraba a mí misma teniendo pensamientos bastantes pecaminosos.

—Buenas noches, prometido —susurré.

—Buenas noches, prometida —me besó rápido y depositó un beso en la frente de Emma—. Buenas noches, princesa —lo vi alejarse silente y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Sentía que había pocas cosas que me podrían hacer más feliz esta noche, una era que Emma estuviese feliz por nosotros, pero ya habría tiempo para eso. Pasé un brazo sobre el cuerpo de Emma y me quedé dormida en pocos segundos.

Los preparativos para marcharnos a Seattle no tomaron mucho tiempo, en realidad, lo más difícil fue encontrar pasajes apurados y el día de navidad, pero Edward tenía un par de contactos.

Éramos un lote bastante grande: Emma, Edward, papá, mamá, Alice, Jasper, Anne, Jake y yo, e hicimos un pequeño escándalo intentando asignar los puestos. Mi padre no dio su brazo a torcer y mi hija terminó sentada entre él y mamá.

Edward llamó a uno de sus chóferes para que esperaran por nosotros en el aeropuerto, pero a pesar de eso llegamos muertos a casa, con ganas de sentarnos y no pararnos más, excepto Emma, que no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar un día con su abuelito, así que Charlie la cargó durante gran parte del día sobre su espalda. Lo miraba y seguía sin creer la devoción que sentía por mi hija.

—Debemos ver la protección de tus padres —me dijo Jake sentándose junto a mí mientras Edward le daba una mirada asesina—. Deja de mirarme así, hombre, no me la voy a comer —Edward puso los ojos en blanco y simuló preocuparse de otras cosas.

—No lo molestes —le pedí.

—Vamos, me mira cómo si yo fuese el peor ser sobre la tierra.

—Quizá la culpa la tengo yo —confesé.

— ¿Tú?, ¿por qué?

—Bueno, le conté que me regalabas ropa interior para navidad.

— ¡Vamos! Que eso pasó hace siglos. Mientras no le cuentes que tuvimos algo —había olvidado eso completamente.

—Más te vale no abrir el pico, Jake, o te mato con mis propias manos.

—No es necesaria la amenaza, de todas formas no iba a decir nada.

—Sí, ya. Te creo —me dio una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Sigamos con lo importante.

— ¿Qué era lo importante? —Pregunté intentando recordar. Últimamente tenía la cabeza en demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo.

—Protección para tus padres.

—Oh, bueno, estás loco si piensas que Charlie va a aceptar a alguien vigilándolo las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Él no tendría por qué darse cuenta…

—Es un poli, Jake, no un viejo tonto.

—Entonces tendrás que convencerlo.

—Ya que te ama tanto, ¿por qué no lo haces tú? —Me encantaba la idea de ver a Charlie gritándole a Jake.

—Bien. Iré ahora mismo.

—No, ahora está con Emma.

—Emma está con tu madre preparando la merienda —me informó muy pagado de sí mismo mientras se ponía de pie. Lo seguí hasta el pequeño estudio. Efectivamente, mi padre estaba solo.

—Señor Swan —lo saludó Jake.

—Dime Charlie, Jake, no son necesarias las formalidades —lo miré feo, porque mi padre seguía odiando a Edward, en cambio a Jake lo adoraba. Eso era bastante injusto.

—Charlie —comenzó Jacob—, le he dicho a Bella que lo mejor sería que usted y Renée tuviesen protección.

— ¿Protección?

—Guardias, Charlie. Es lo más seguro, y lo mejor para todos.

—Soy un policía, Jacob —me reí bajito—, no necesito guardias de seguridad. Sé manejar muy bien un arma.

—Señor…

—No —lo cortó mi padre—, no voy a tranzar en esto.

—Charlie, es imperante que…

—Basta ya, señor Black. Se está sobrepasando —le advirtió papá mirándolo ceñudo. Al parecer incluso su cariño tenía limites.

—Bien —Jake se giró sin mirarme y yo salí a la carrera para burlarme de él.

—Te lo dije —me mofé sentándome en el sillón.

—Es que él no entiende.

—Bueno, ¿y de quién te crees que aprendí lo obstinada?

—Puede pasarle algo.

—No, no va a pasarle nada —mi voz sonó dura, pero el solo hecho de pensarlo me ponía de mal humor—. Él es un poli, uno bastante bueno y tiene un arma.

—Bien, bien, no te enfades.

—Entonces no digas tonterías —pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me besó la frente.

—Nunca más…

—Cuidado ahí —oí a Edward.

—Sí, Jake, no tan cerca —me quejé sonriendo.

El resto de la tarde lo pasamos tranquilos. Yo terminé de ordenar la ropa que habíamos llevado en el viaje y mis padres se acomodaron, como si aquello fuese su casa. Alice decidió quedarse con Jasper, así estaríamos más cómodos, aunque no me apetecía quedarme con mis padres y sin All para que calmara cualquier situación peligrosa.

Sin embargo, pasó una semana más en completa calma. Ni siquiera me estresaba ya la presencia de papá, porque él lo intentaba, trataba de no ser una carga con todas sus fuerzas. Además de eso, teníamos una población flotante muy entretenida. Por las tardes pasaban Emmett y Rose y siempre traían un regalo para Emma, cualquier chuchería, una flor, hojas, lo que fuera a ella le encantaba.

Alice y Jasper también venía seguido. Con Violet fuera del radar, Jass lograba relajarse y se veían realmente a gusto con mi familia, lo que era algo extraño de conseguir cuando su hermana estaba cerca. Si la zorra aparecía, él tomaba una posición más distante, como si no quisiera complicarnos las cosas.

El problema de todo eso, es que Jake y yo sabíamos cuan precaria era nuestra situación, y a pesar de que Anne también pasaba mucho tiempo en casa para no alejarme de mi familia, yo me sentía tensa, como si el trabajo nunca terminara, ni siquiera cuando íbamos a dormir. De hecho la noche lo hacía peor, como si esperara que apareciera un grupo de humanos enormes a atacarnos a todos.

Estábamos cenando cuando el móvil de Jake sonó, todos alzamos la vista porque era extraño recibir una llamado cuando estábamos todos juntos.

— ¿Laurent?, ¿qué sucede? —Lo miré fijamente. Aquel nombre solo podía significar una cosa—. Bien, iré para allá —se volteó y me buscó con la mirada—. Vamos —ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo. Corrí hacia afuera y abrí la puerta de su coche. Hice ademán de cerrar la puerta cuando vi el rostro de Anne pegado al vidrio.

— ¿Algo va mal?

—Bueno, sí, aparte de que has salido disparada y no le has dicho nada a Emma o a tus padres.

— ¡Mierda! Dame cinco segundos —le pedí a Jake bajándome del coche. Entré a la carrera y busqué a papá.

—Voy y vuelvo, no tienen que preocuparse de nada.

— ¿Dónde vas, mami?

—A hacer un trámite con Jake, preciosa. Vuelvo en unas horas —besé su frente antes de voltearme.

—Ten cuidado, Isabella —me advirtió mi padre.

—Lo tendré —volví al patio pero Anne seguía allí, como si no tuviese la menor intención de moverse. Miré a Jake que solo atinó a encogerse de hombros. Abrí la puerta del copiloto y Edward puso su mano con fuerza sobre el vidrio.

—No irás sola —dijo con los dientes apretados. El problema es que él no tenía la menor idea de lo que íbamos a enfrentar, y no sería yo quien lo llevaría a ver ese espectáculo.

—No, no puedes ir conmigo, Edward.

—No te voy a dejar sola y desquiciada. Sé muy bien que van por James, y tengo derecho a estar allí. Él intentó matarte.

—Yo también tengo que ir. James me disparó —lo apoyó Anne intentando abrir las puertas que ya estaban con seguro.

—No, en esto no pueden verse involucrados. Es demasiado peligroso.

—Ella tiene razón, Anne —susurró Jake mirándola fijamente.

—Lo lamento. Arranca el coche, Jake —Jacob no demoró ni medio segundo en seguir la orden y enfilamos por las calles casi vacías—. ¿Dónde está?

—Cerca. Laurent lo trajo.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —No es que me desagradara Laurent, solo que su postura solía incomodarme. Es cierto, no lo había visto en al menos cinco años, pero aún tenía el recuerdo de sus ojos desorbitados cada vez que empuñaba un arma. No es que yo fuese muy diferente. Las armas tenían poder, te hacían sentir superior, y eso se trasmitía por todo tu cuerpo. De todas formas me parecía rara su participación en esto. Sí, una cosa era buscarlo y otra muy distinta era traerlo personalmente a Seattle. Ya suponía yo cuantos problemas le había dado el idiota.

—Me debe un favor grande —bueno, así no era tan difícil comprender el por qué de esta situación.

— ¿Qué tan grande?

—Lo ayudé a encontrar a su hermana hace un par de años.

— ¿Qué le pasó a ella?

—La secuestraron traficantes de armas. Querían a Laurent de su lado, para tener contactos en el ejército, pero él no estaba interesado y pensaron que con ella podían presionar —lo miré fijamente. Al parecer éramos varios lo que habíamos tenido ese tipo de problemas—. La saqué de la casa de puta donde la tenían escondida y él prometió pagármelo. No había tenido motivo para cobrar esa deuda hasta ahora —estábamos bordeando la costa y por fin Jake se detuvo en un reciento cercado, con un galpón al centro, completamente alejado de las casas residenciales. Al menos ese lugar concordaba con mi imagen de Laurent.

Jake aparcó el coche en el lateral del galpón y nos pusimos en movimiento. Tocó dos veces la puerta de metal y ahí estaba su viejo amigo. Lo miré fijamente, esperando encontrar una diferencia. No, seguía siendo el mismo tipo con cara de loco.

—Black —lo saludó dándole un apretón de mano y un abrazo rápido—. Swan, es un placer volver a verte.

—Igualmente, Da Revin —me obligué a decir. No podía ser maleducada con el hombre que me había traído a James.

—Vamos, pasen —nos guió por un pasillo estrecho y entramos a una pequeña oficina. El único mobiliario era una mesa de escritorio y tres sillas—. Ya saben cuál es el procedimiento —continuó. Yo lo sabía bien—. Primero hacen que les diga lo que necesitan y después jugamos ruleta rusa —su sonrisa sádica me paró los pelos.

Me sentía una persona terrible a veces, en este momento por ejemplo, pero el maldito tenía un par de cosas que pagar, y el hecho de recordar a Anne en una camilla de hospital lograba llevarse todo el remordimiento.

—Está atrás —nos llevó de vuelta por el pasillo y abrió la puerta de lo que parecía ser un hangar. De hecho había un helicóptero allí. No tenía la menor idea de qué hubiese una pista de aterrizaje cerca, pero no quise preguntar.

— ¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó Jake mientras caminábamos.

—Bien —acepté con la voz fría. Ya veía venir el cambio. En estas situaciones yo solía ser un tempano de hielo. Solo esperaba no estar perdiendo el toque.

James estaba sentado con las manos atadas tras la espalda. Tenía la barbilla erguida, con su típica mirada arrogante.

—Así que eran ustedes. Lo supuse —sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido, James? —Le pregunté acercándome y tomándole el rostro, presionando allí donde se había formado un cardenal bastante feo.

—Bastante bien. Estaría mejor si no me hubiesen mandado a seguir.

—Oh, vamos, que no somos los único que te persiguen. Al menos deberías agradecer que aquí tendrás una muerte rápida. Si te dejamos a merced de la policía pasarás un buen par de décadas en la cárcel —Un hombre alto que no había visto antes se acercó con una silla, la dejó junto a mí y se retiró. Me acomodé, regodeándome en mi libertad.

—Oh, entonces disculpa mi mal educación. Muchas gracias por hacer esto por mí.

—Por nada, para esos estamos: para ayudar al prójimo y todas esas cosas buenas.

—Veo, eres la bondad encarnada.

—Puedo ser más bondadosa aún si me dices algo útil.

— ¿Útil cómo qué?

—Cualquier cosa. Ya debes haber pensado bastante en lo que me gustaría oír.

—Ya lo sabes todo, Swan. No tengo nada nuevo para decir.

—Entonces preguntaré yo —apoyé los codos en mis rodillas y me incliné hacia delante—. ¿Con quién más trabaja Violet?

—Vaya —sonrió complacido—. Así que te ha dado problemas por sí sola.

—Siempre, James, siempre me ha dado problemas.

—Por eso la amo, es la mujer más fuerte que conozco.

—Bueno, no fue una demostración de su fortaleza el enviarte a ti a hacer el trabajo sucio por ella. De hecho, ese se llama cobardía entre nosotros.

—No lo entenderás nunca. Lo hice porque así lo quise, y lo volvería a hacer si ella me lo pidiera.

—Bien, me alegro que su amor sea tan fuerte, aunque eso no contesta mi pregunta —sentía el modo "perra asesina" correr por mis venas. Quizá la realidad era que nunca podría olvidar que estuve en una guerra, que fui prisionera unos días, que la maldad flotaba constantemente en el aire. Al parecer solo mi familia lograba darme esa sensación de estar en paz con el mundo, pero aquí, con un hombre que casi odiaba, no había cabida para sentimientos benévolos.

—No tengo por qué responder tu pregunta.

—Bien, cómo quieras —me puse de pie y miré hacia atrás—. Muchachos —caminé hacia Jake sin ver quien venía hacia James.

Por lo general este tipo de situaciones requería de seis personas. Así que aparte de Jake, Laurent y yo, había otros tres tipos, supuse que mercenarios de Laurent. Había uno que generalmente interrogaba, yo había asumido ese papel. El que interrogaba y cuatro más jugaba a la ruleta rusa, pero había uno, el tipo que se acercaba a James, que se ocupaba de lo más desagradable de esto. Él no participaba en la ruleta porque solía terminar bastante cansado después de hacer su trabajo.

Miré al tipo frente a James, abría una carpeta de cuero y extraía instrumentos brillantes. Sí, allí estaba en gloria y majestad nuestro torturador.

No me gustaba esa parte, nunca la disfruté mucho, quizá porque me recordaba en demasía lo que yo misma había tenido que pasar. Negué con fuerza, esto era distinto. James era un maldito que había intentado matarme y que había errado, dejando a Anne en la clínica. Yo solo había sido un soldado que no corrió lo suficientemente rápido.

Me fui hasta la mesa donde descansaban las cinco armas y mientras me concentraba en limpiar la mía oí el primer rugido. Tomé uno de los cigarrillos cerca de las armas, daba lo mismo de quién fueran, y encendí uno como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —Le gritó James. Agradecía estar en un lugar lo bastante alejado para que nadie oyese sus gritos.

—Cierra el pico —le dije un poco más alto para que me oyera—. Tuviste la oportunidad de hablar y no la aprovechaste.

La sesión de tortura no duraba más de diez minutos, y así hasta que dijera algo. Pero no era como en las películas. Aquí no estaba yo encima de él preguntándole cada vez que sufría, no, aquí tenía que sufrir sus diez minutos completos, aún cuando hubiese decidido hablar a penas uno de los cuchillos tocaba su carne.

Más gritos, más blasfemias y yo seguí sumida en la tarea de limpiar armas. El tipo se acercó a mí con las mangas sobre sus codos.

—Tu turno —su frente estaba perlada por el sudor. Parecía calmo, pero yo lograba comprender la tormenta de locura que se desataba en su interior.

—Hola —saludé a James con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Su rostro sangraba. Ese era el primer escalón. De su boca corría un hilillo de sangre y su ojo derecho comenzaba a cerrarse.

—No voy a abrir la boca.

—Vamos, James, esto me gusta tan poco como a ti. ¿Cómo se supone que hables cuando estés inconsciente por el dolor?

—Prefiero eso antes de decir algo que pueda ayudarlos a llegar a ella —algo se removió incómodo en mí. Sí, porque extrapolé aquella situación y vi en sus ojos como amaba a la zorra de Violet. Al parecer sí estaba perdiendo el toque. Me acerqué a su oído y susurré bajo.

—Bien. Entonces terminaremos esto ahora. Sé que no dirás nada, pero, James, la encontraré, y la voy a mandar de una patada al maldito infierno. Dale mis saludos cuando la veas allá —alcé el cuerpo y él me miraba horrorizado, porque había creído cada una de mis palabras—. Vamos, no dirá nada.

— ¿Te cansaste? —Me preguntó Laurent con la sonrisa burlona bailando en su rostro.

—No, simplemente sé cuando detenerme.

—Bien, es tu decisión, de todas maneras ya nos divertimos un poco con él en Francia —eso ya lo tenía claro—. Vamos, las armas —nos volteamos, dándole la espalda al torturador para que pudiese poner la carga en las pistolas.

Eran armas totalmente distintas, pertenecientes a un juego de cinco piezas donde todas parecían en realidad simples pistolas a fogueo, de hecho era bastante difícil darse cuenta de cuál era la real, y ninguno de los tiradores se interesaba mucho de todas formas.

El torturador apareció con una caja pesada llena con cinco silenciadores, los ajustamos y esperamos que él pusiese de pie a James.

James no se resistió, simplemente dejó que lo parecen y que amarraran sus tobillos a la silla anclada al suelo. El torturador caminó hasta nosotros y yo presioné el arma con fuerza.

—Está listo, jefe —le dijo a Laurent. Nos adelantamos hasta quedar en una posición adecuada para disparar.

La regla era cabeza o corazón. No había más posibilidades, y tampoco era necesaria la muerte lenta, ya que la mayoría de las veces estaban bastante aturdidos con la tortura. Respiré con fuerza antes de levantar la pistola y apuntar al centro de su frente.

—Ruleta —dijo Laurent con voz animada— rusa —. La última letra hizo que las armas sonaran y se escuchase el sonido de una bala rasgando el viento. Un segundo después James yacía en el suelo, con un hoyo al centro de la cabeza. Bien, quizá había sido yo, ahora quedaría en mi consciencia cuando volviera a ser buena.

— ¿Isabella? —Me volteé con el corazón en la mano y los ojos de Edward me miraban fijamente. No tenía idea de la impresión que debía darle, pero allí estábamos cinco ex militares empuñando armas y sonriendo mientras un cuerpo yacía inerte sobre el suelo helado.

— ¿Quién diablos es? —Laurent estaba enojado.

—Lo sacaré de aquí —me apresuré a decir caminando.

—Abre la boca y te envió con tu amigo James —me advirtió Laurent. También sabía eso, decir algo era alta traición y yo me estaba haciendo cargo por la posible acusación de Edward.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?, ¿cómo demonios has entrado?

—Acabas de matar a un hombre mientras sonreías y quieres saber cómo he entrado aquí. Eres increíble —no estaba segura si la expresión de Edward reflejaba asco, temor o algo peor.

—Tenía que matarlo. Así hacemos las cosas.

—Esa no eras tú —negó él con la cabeza—. Allí dentro no estabas tú —era hora de hacerlo enfrentar la realidad.

—Fui militar, Edward, no sé cuantas veces debo decirte que eso no se olvida. Así viví por un par de años, ese era el único mundo que conocía y las únicas reglas que respetaba. Esto es lo que soy, lo que siempre seré cuando tenga que enfrentar este tipo de situaciones.

— ¿Por qué diablos demoras tanto? —Me giré al oír la voz de Anne tras de mí.

— ¿Qué demonios haces también aquí?, ¿acaso han traído a toda la familia?

—No seas tonta, solo hemos venido nosotros —el sarcasmo en su voz disminuyó la furia que había sentido recientemente. Bajó mi adrenalina y me volví a sentir un poco más yo misma.

—Deben irse ahora. Tengo que arreglar los detalles allí dentro.

— ¿Y James? —Preguntó Anne como si no me hubiese oído.

—Lo mataron —entonces sí noté el horror en la voz de Edward.

— ¿Lo mataron? —Anne nos miraba de tiempo en tiempo—. ¿James está muerto?

—Lo vi con mis propios ojos —le explicó Edward.

—Oh, Bells, niña… —sus brazos me envolvieron con fuerza—. no sé como agradecerte que hayas hecho esto —miré a Edward que estaba detrás de ella, tan incrédulo como yo.

—Lo mataron, abuela, le dispararon cinco a la vez.

—Solo una bala le dio —sentí la imperante necesidad de defenderme.

— ¿Jugaban a la ruleta rusa? —Me preguntó Edward.

—No es un juego, Edward. Aquí no gana el que lo mata, simplemente da menos problemas así.

— ¿Menos problemas? No puedes tener la consciencia limpia después de esto.

—Era él o alguien de la familia. Podía hacerle daño a Emma, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?

—Podrían habérselo dado a la policía.

— ¿Y arriesgarme a que hiciera contactos en prisión? No, aquí no podía permitirme ningún margen de error, no ahora, no cuando hay tanto en peligro.

—Edward —dijo Anne en voz baja— A veces hay cosas que se deben hacer, nos guste o no.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con matar un hombre?

—Eso no era un hombre, era el despojo de la humanidad, la escoria de este mundo. James no vaciló cuando disparó, así que no era un hombre, no tiene las características que hacen a alguien un hombre, partiendo por el honor —las palabras de Anne era duras, pero en los ojos de Edward comenzaba a formarse la vacilación.

—Lamento que lo hayas tenido que ver —me acerqué a su cuerpo y él no retrocedió como esperaba.

—Debería haberlo hecho yo, no tendrías que haberte ensuciado las manos con él —lo miré y sentí mis ojos humedecerse. Lo amaba. Lo amaba por ser tan correcto, por querer hacer siempre las cosas bien, por enfadarse con la muerte de James, porque le habíamos quitado la vida a un ser humano, lo amaba por comprenderlo todo al final, por intentar protegerme aún cuando no estaba de acuerdo con mis acciones.

— ¿Olvidarás esto un día? —Pregunté bajito.

—No, pero aprenderé a vivir con esto. Solo espero que no tengas que hacerlo de nuevo —no podía recordarle ahora que Violet seguía viva y al acecho. No, si algún día tenía que matarla, sería más cuidadosa.

—Gracias.

—Te amo, Isabella, y tú me amas, eso compensa todo —me refugié en sus brazos y me sentí ligera de nuevo. Con Edward cerca, la carga siempre sería menos dura de llevar.

—Te amo —susurré mientras la puerta del hangar se abría.

—Vamos. Ellos se encargarán del resto —nos avisó Jacob.

Algo menos de lo que preocuparse. Ahora solo Violet era el objetivo.

**Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Bites!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

Capítulo 18.

— ¿Y James? —Mi padre me había llevado al estudio, alejado de todos, para poder hablar tranquilos.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? —Me dejé caer sobre el sillón, mientras buscaba desesperadamente una manera buena de contarle lo sucedido.

— ¿Dónde está?, ¿ya ha ido por él la policía?

—No será necesario.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—James está muerto, papá. —No, definitivamente no había una mejor forma de decir eso, pero podía inventar una mentira—. Amenazó con matar a Emma, con sus contactos en la cárcel si lo entregábamos. No era algo a lo que nos pudiésemos arriesgar.

— ¿Lo mataste? —Me miraba horrible, con toda la desaprobación en los ojos, incluso había más allí… Charlie estaba decepcionado de mí.

—No, no yo. —Eso pareció apaciguar su semblante—, pero ahora podemos estar más tranquilos, Emma puede vivir feliz. Él ya no representa una amenaza.

— ¿Y Violet?, ¿olvidaste a Violet?

—Me estoy haciendo cargo de eso, papá.

— ¿Igual a como lo hiciste con James?

—No, no así. Ella puede ir a prisión; allí dentro no será una amenaza.

—Bien, porque no necesitas hacer nada más que mandarla tras las rejas.

—Lo sé, papá, lo sé. —Sonrió débilmente y tocó mi hombro antes de volver a la sala.

Sabía que él tenía razón. Y no es que yo quisiera ir y matar a Violet, bueno, quería hacerlo, pero estaba consciente de que no podía llevarme su sangre en las manos. Ya era culpable de demasiadas muertes.

Volví al comedor casi vacío y me senté junto a Edward, quien seguía con la mirada perdida y parecía deprimido.

— ¿Algo va mal?

—No. —Su respuesta fue demasiado cortante, como para creerle.

—Vamos, dime qué va mal, Edward.

—Solo estoy procesando las imágenes, Isabella. Intento borrarlas de mi cabeza. —Suspiré. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Nada, nada que fuese una real ayuda. De todas formas pregunté:

— ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar? —Edward miró alrededor y tomó mi mano. Nos puso de pie y me llevó al patio delantero.

No estaba segura de seguir sus pensamientos, sobre todo porque parecía aturdido por mil cosas. Detuvo su caminata y cerró la puerta tras nosotros. Algo iba realmente mal.

Sus dedos tocaron suavemente mis brazos, y yo casi podía sentir la despedida, pero entonces sus manos se cerraron con fuerza sobre mis muñecas y las llevó por encima de mi cabeza, apegándome a la pared más cercana.

— ¡Edward! —gemí con voz ahoga.

—Tú quisiste ayudar. —Su voz fue profunda y el sonido me recorrió completa. Su boca se pegó a mi cuello, mientras yo intentaba descubrir qué era aquello.

La necesidad era palpable en sus labios y sus manos. Su cadera presionó con fuerza sobre la mía y solté un gemido. ¡Mierda!, esto claramente no era lo que yo había pensado. Su boca viajó hasta la mía y me dio un beso rápido. Se irguió imponente y me miró fijo.

— ¿Edward? —susurré, casi desconociendo su mirada.

—Nunca lograrás comprender del todo cuánto te amo, Isabella, nunca. —Entonces, nada importó. Ni que estuviésemos en la entrada de la casa, ni que él hubiese parecido molesto, ni que yo hubiese matado a alguien. Ahora, éramos solo nosotros comunicándonos a un nivel desconocido.

Sus manos fueron firmes sobre mi ropa. Pude sentir el tirón de los botones, antes del sonido de ellos cayendo sobre el suelo de madera.

—Edward… mi papá está… no podemos. —Bufó y me dio una mirada fulminante. Me tomó por la muñeca de nuevo y me arrastró, recorriendo el lateral de la casa. Nos metió en el cuarto donde guardábamos las herramientas y desocupó uno de los mesones de madera.

Esto no era suave, ni tierno, ni dulce. Era salvaje y completamente arrebatador.

Me subió sobre el mesón y desabrochó el botón de mis pantalones, los tiró con fuerza y los lanzó lejos. Lo miraba extasiada, sin poder pensar coherentemente, mientras el animal oculto estaba al acecho. Terminó de quitarme la blusa e hizo clic el broche de mi brasier.

¡Mierda!

Su lengua, se arremolinó sobre uno de mis pezones y me sentí desfallecer. Su mano se introdujo por el lateral de mi braga y la bajó lentamente mientras su lengua no me daba tregua.

—Ahhhhh —gruñí, aun cuando intenté contenerlo—. Espera… la casa… hay personas…

—No, no hables —susurró, poniéndome las manos sobre los labios—. Ahora no quiero oírte, a menos que sea gimiendo. —Me dejó fuera de combate. Lo miré incrédula, pensando que quizá me habían cambiado a Edward, pero no, aún era él, solo que ahora parecía haber dejado de contenerse.

Bajó mis bragas del todo y su mano subió hasta mi cuello, lo rodeó y asió mi cabello con fuerza. Su respiración dio de lleno contra mi piel, mientras su mano hábil desabrochaba su pantalón.

Lamió mi piel y tomó mi cabello, dando jalones fuertes, mientras yo arqueaba la espalda y mis piernas se abrían.

—Eres completamente mía, siempre lo serás —rugió, antes de embestir con fuerza y taparme la boca con la suya para ahogar el grito.

Entonces las cosas tomaron ese cariz rojo y violento que tomaban cuando Edward estaba dentro de mí, con la respiración pesada sobre mi piel, con sus manos presionándome firme, como si no quisieran dejarme ir nunca. Enterré las uñas en su espalda, reteniéndolo, intentando mantenerlo unido a mí hasta que el mundo colapsara sobre nosotros, y lo hizo. El planeta, las estrellas y la galaxia completa estallaron a nuestro alrededor, enviando oleadas de placer por todos mis nervios.

¿Encontraría alguna vez un lugar donde fuese más feliz que en sus brazos? Probablemente no, no de esta manera.

Nos quedamos unos minutos más allí, intentando volver a la tierra, a nuestros cuerpos, a ser personas individuales, a romper la burbuja espesa que se había creado a nuestro alrededor.

—Te amo —susurré bajito, intentando respirar con normalidad entre sus labios suaves.

—Te amo, Isabella, ahora mismo más que nunca.

X

X

X

—Buenos días. —Abrí los ojos perezosa, y me encontré con la sonrisa de Edward y Emma frente a mí. Edward portaba una bandeja con vasos de jugo y unas galletas dulces.

—Buenos días. —Me estiré del todo, antes de sentarme sobre la cama—. Muchas gracias, a ambos, pero debo preguntar, ¿por qué han osado interrumpir mi sueño? —Emma le dio un codazo a Edward.

—Te lo dije, Eddie —lo culpó de inmediato.

—Interrumpimos tu sueño, porque son las ocho de la mañana y tus padres tienen vuelo en una hora.

— ¡Diablos! —Definitivamente había dormido más de lo debido, pero con una noche como la anterior, me sentía completamente excusada.

—Mamá, no se dicen malas palabras.

—Oh, lo lamento, cariño. Nunca más.

—Nunca más. —Emma volvió a sonreír y se sentó sobre la cama con cuidado.

Terminamos de comer y me di una ducha rápida. Me vestí con ropa casual, porque gracias a los cielos, era domingo. Fui hasta el comedor, donde mis padres esperaban viendo televisión.

— ¿Todo listo? —preguntó mamá, sonriente.

—Todo listo —acepté—. ¿Y ustedes?

—Ya todo está en el coche de Edward. —No me lo creía, ¿acaso mi padre no tenía una clara aversión por Edward? Mamá me guiñó un ojo y entendí que mi padre no había tenido mucho que hacer, ya que la decisión la había tomado ella.

—Vamos entonces —acepté sonriendo.

— ¡No se vayan! —chilló Emma, aferrándose a papá.

—Oh, nena. —Mi padre, la alzó en brazos—. Te vendremos a ver pronto, o puedes irnos a ver tú.

—No, no quiero que se vayan. —Hizo un puchero que me partió el alma.

—Emma, preciosa, has perdido muchas clases, tenemos que irnos y tú tienes que volver a la escuela.

—No quiero ir a la escuela. —Emma se cruzó de brazos y se removió incómoda. Mi padre la puso de vuelta en el suelo con cuidado—. Tampoco voy al avión, no me gustan las despedidas. —Salió corriendo hacia su cuarto y yo me lancé hacia allá, pero Jake me detuvo.

—Vayan, no pueden perder el avión. Yo me encargaré de ella.

—Gracias, Jake.

—Por nada, Bells.

Terminó de despedirse el resto de la familia y nos subimos al coche. Edward se sentó delante junto con Seth y nosotros tres nos sentamos atrás. El camino no era muy largo, pero al menos me daba un poco más de tiempo con ellos, de todas formas, yo tampoco quería que se fueran. De hecho, ahora que las cosas iban bien entre nosotros, me hubiese gustado quedarme con ellos al menos un par de semanas más.

—Ten —me dijo mi padre, entregándome una pequeña caja.

— ¿Y esto?

—La llave de casa. —Mi mandíbula colgó floja.

— ¿Qué? —murmuré aún confundida.

—Sé que no te quería ver allí cuando te marchaste, y bueno, cambié la cerradura, pero esta es la llave. Puedes ir cuando quieras, Bells, no es necesario que avises. Aquella es también tu casa.

—Oh, papá. —No podía parecer fuerte, no ahora. Me sentía como una niña pequeña, con todo el derecho de refugiarse en los brazos de su padre y llorar hasta quedarme dormida. Charlie no era muy bueno para el contacto físico, pero de todas formas pasó los brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Podía oír a mi madre hipar junto a nosotros, y es que al fin habíamos vuelto al comienzo de todo, donde la vida era buena, donde nuestro amor era bueno, donde yo sentía que era feliz en su compañía. ¿Y cómo no serlo? Si ellos me habían querido, cuando mi propia madre no lo hizo, me habían traído a su casa, me habían dado una hermana, una infancia feliz llena de amor, apoyo incontables veces. No tenían la obligación de hacer nada de esto y de todas formas lo hicieron. Los amaba, incluso, mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir hacía unos meses—. Gracias, pa. —Sonreí y él tomó mi rostro con cuidado.

—Oh, nena, me has hecho llorar —se quejó,sonriendo también.

—Bueno, cuando era pequeña hacía llorar a mamá, ahora me toca hacerte llorar a ti.

—Solo si es de felicidad.

—Lo prometo. —Volví a abrazarlo, cuando el coche giró y entramos al aparcamiento del aeropuerto. Seth se estacionó cerca de la entrada y nos bajamos del coche. Edward presionó con cuidado mi mano y me dio una amplia sonrisa.

Nos llevamos las maletas, mis padres pasaron a facturas las suyas y luego nos movimos para que embarcaran. Una pared de vidrio nos impedía el paso a nosotros, así que nos despedimos allí.

—Trae a Emma pronto —me pidió papá.

—Lo haré, tal vez en dos semanas vamos a pasar unos días con ustedes.

—Y no te olvides de acompañarlas, Edward —intervino mi madre.

—Muchas gracias, señora Swan.

—Solo dime Renée.

—Gracias por la invitación, Renée. —Mi padre le dio una mirada fea a mamá, pero eso solo sacó sonrisas.

—Cuídalas, muchacho, ellas son ahora tu responsabilidad. —Edward se envaró al oír las palabras de mi padre.

—Lo haré, señor, siempre lo hago.

—Confío en ti.

Abracé a papá de nuevo.

—Gracias por eso —susurré bajito.

—Es solo para que estés segura de que él no me desagrada del todo, aunque si un poco.

—Tonto. —Le di un codazo suave.

—Nos vemos, hija. —Mamá me envolvió en sus brazos con suavidad.

—Cuídalo, ma.

—Oh, claro que sí, es mi mejor pasatiempo.

—No necesito que me cuiden —se quejó papá, pero mi madre lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a embarcar antes que él pudiese seguir alegando.

Edward me abrazó por la espalda y nos quedamos allí unos minutos más, hasta que pudimos verlos justo frente a la puerta de embarque.

—Vamos, es hora de hacernos cargo de otro problema.

— ¿Otro problema? —pregunté confundida.

—Emma sigue triste. —Él tenía razón, debía ir a ver a mi hija, ella nos necesitaba justo ahora.

El viaje de regreso se hizo más corto. Seth estacionó fuera de mi casa y abrió nuestras puertas. Volvió a sentarse en el asiento del conductor y lo miré feo.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —le pregunté, mientras golpeaba el vidrio de la ventana.

—Perdone, señorita Isabella, ¿he hecho algo mal?

—Obviamente. —Abrí su puerta y le hice una señal para que bajara. Seth me miraba aterrado—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre quedarte allí? Vamos dentro.

— ¡¿Qué?! —chilló, mientras Edward reía a mi espalda.

—No sacas nada discutiendo con ella. Yo que tú, entro y me relajo —le sugirió Edward.

— ¿Está segura?

—Oh, vamos ya. Me conoces hace cuatro años, por supuesto que puedes entrar a mi casa y sobre todo, dejar de llamarme señorita.

—Lo lamento, Isabella.

—Así está mejor. —Lo guié hasta el comedor y Edward le trajo un vaso de jugo—. Puedes hacer lo que te plazca. Nosotros iremos a hablar con Emma, volvemos pronto. —Sonrió aún incómodo y encendió el televisor.

Caminamos con paso rápido hasta el cuarto de Emma. Jake le estaba leyendo un cuento, pero ella alzó la mirada furiosa en cuanto entramos. Sus ojos seguían rojos y sus mejillas también.

—Bebé —susurré, arrodillándome en la cama junto a ella. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cuello y comenzó a llorar—. No, princesa, no estés triste. Iremos a ver a los abuelos en unas semanas.

—Pero todos se fueron, mami. —Seguía sollozando y le costaba hablar—. Los abuelos se fueron, la tía Al y el tío Jass también, todos los demás no están. Ahora estamos solitas.

—Yo no me voy a ir a ninguna parte —le dijo Edward.

—Mi Eddie —susurró ella, pasando un brazo por su cuello.

—Yo tampoco me voy —lo secundó Jake.

—Mi Jake. —Le pasó su otro brazo por el cuello y nos tuvo ahí bastante rato. Con las cabezas juntas y muy apretados—. No se vayan nunca —pidió con un hilo de voz.

—No nos iremos, hija, nos vamos a quedar contigo por muchos años más.

— ¿Por qué la gente se va, mami? —preguntó seria, alejándose de nosotros y limpiándose las mejillas.

—Porque tiene responsabilidades, princesa. A tus abuelos les hubiese encantado quedarse por siempre, pero la abuela y el abuelo, tienen que volver a trabajar y así tener dinero para comprar billetes de avión y venir a vernos.

—Oh… ¿entonces tú también te irás para tener dinero y comprar billetes para ir a verlos?

—No, princesa, yo no me iré mucho tiempo. Solo a trabajar, aunque tal vez podamos hablar con Anne, para que venga más seguido a casa y podemos esperarte aquí cuando vuelvas de la escuela.

— ¿Anne va a querer?

—Claro, preciosa, claro que va a querer, sobre todo si se lo pides tú.

— ¿Puedo llamarla ahora?

— ¿Ahora?

—Sí, mami, ahora, para que ella no se vaya a trabajar.

—Claro, preciosa. Ten. —Le di mi móvil, aunque me costó aguantarme el comentario sarcástico, sobre que ella no le trabajaba un día a nadie.

—Hola, Anne. —Nos alejamos un poco, unos de otros y la miramos fascinados—. No, soy Emma. —Mi hija se recostó en la cama como una adolescente y jugueteó con su cabello mientras seguía hablando—. ¿Podrías venir a casa mañana y así me van a buscar con mamá a la escuela? No quiero que ella trabaje tanto. —Me tapé la boca aguantando la sonrisa—. Estoy segura que mi mami, no quiere trabajar tantas horas. —Esperó en silencio unos segundos—. Está bien. Gracias, Anne. Te quiero mucho. Nos vemos. Adiós. —Me dio el teléfono, con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

— ¿Qué dijo? —le preguntó Jake.

—Que sí, pero que deberíamos acompañarla por la tarde a hacer sus cosas.

— ¿Sus cosas? —le pregunté confundida.

—Mañana quiere ir de compras, dijo que iba a dar una fiesta de disfraces. —Casi había olvidado la última fiesta de disfraces que había hecho, hace muchos años ya—. ¿Puedo ir, mami?

—Oh, claro que puedes ir, princesa. Te buscaremos un disfraz hermoso.

—Yo ya tengo el perfecto para ti —le dijo Edward.

— ¿De qué?

—De princesa, preciosa, ¿de qué más iba a ser?

— ¿Y tú irás de rey y mami de reina?

— ¿Y yo de qué se supone que iré? —preguntó Jake, fingiendo estar enfadado.

—Tú puedes ser un mago, Jake.

— ¿Y por qué sería un mago?

—Porque siempre haces magia.

— ¿Haces magia? —le pregunté confundida.

—No, claro que no.—Se puso a la defensiva y lo miré fijamente.

—Sí, mami, sí hace. Dice que hizo invisible a su novia y que por eso yo no puedo verla.

— ¿Sigues con Carlie? —Casi escupo el nombre. Una sensación antigua e incómoda volvió a mí, entonces, me di cuenta lo estúpido que era ponerme celosa.

—En realidad volvimos hace un tiempo. Estuvimos lejos unos años.

— ¿Quién es Carlie? —preguntó Edward.

—Su novia —solté, sonriendo. Ahora me parecía de lo más gracioso.

—Así que tienes novia, bueno, al menos ya sé que no vas detrás de Isabella.

—Oh, vamos, que hace años que no voy detrás de ella. —Miré a Jake con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. ¿Había dicho lo que creí oír? Jake también me dio una mirada aterrada.

— ¿Hace años? —preguntó Edward.

—Oh, vamos, eso pasó hace más de siete años, Edward. Éramos unos críos entonces.

— ¿Tuviste algo con él?

—Nada importante, Edward, lo prometo.

— ¿Eras novio de mi mami? —preguntó Emma.

—Creo que deberíamos conversar esto entre adultos. —Me puse de pie y Emma me miró enfadada—. Lo siento, bebé, pero tenemos que conversarlo nosotros.

—Lo sé, lo sé, yo soy muy pequeña. —Besé su frente y cuando me volteé, los dos machos ya habían desaparecido. ¡Mierda! Salí a la carrera y no estaban en el salón. Corrí hasta el patio y ellos seguían "hablando" sobre el tema.

— ¿Qué diablos le hiciste?

— ¡No le hice nada! —rugió Jake.

— ¡Basta! ¡Los dos! —Me miraron amenazadores, pero guardaron silencio—. No ha pasado nada tan grave como para que hagan un escándalo. Edward, nunca lo preguntaste, así que no le vi el menor sentido a relatar algo que solo duró unas semanas, y tú, Jake, mejor cierra el pico, que tienes más que perder que yo.

—Quiero saberlo todo. —Edward se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta.

—Nos conocimos en el ejército, estuvimos unas semanas juntos y eso es todo. No hay historias escondidas ni nada, Edward.

— ¿Por qué terminaron? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

—La engañé. —La voz de Jake fue firme—. Estuve con otra persona, con mi actual novia.

—Sí, y yo ya lo olvidé, y como ves, lo he perdonado del todo, así que no tienes que iniciar una vendetta ahora.

—Bien. —Miré a Edward, incrédula.

— ¿Bien?

—Sí, sí tú le has podido perdonar, yo no tengo que intervenir.

—Muy maduro de tu parte, Edward. —Jake se acercó a estrechar su mano y nadie alcanzó a detenerlo. El puño de Edward se estampó en la mejilla de Jake con fuerza.

— ¡Edward!

—No, no, está bien. Me lo merecía. Tú nunca me diste uno. —Jacob se llevó las manos al rostro y volvió a extender su mano hacia Edward.

—Nunca más te atrevas a hacerle daño —le advirtió Edward, aceptando la oferta. Entonces, para mi sorpresa, se abrazaron.

— ¿Qué demonios?

—Gracias por estar siempre con ella —le dijo Edward. Nunca terminaría de entender a los hombres. Ellos y sus reglas eran indescifrables.

—Por nada, Edward, cuando lo necesiten. —Bufé frustrada y me crucé de brazos. Ahora resulta que se habían convertido en buenos amigos.

—Me voy a poner celosa —me quejé.

—Oh, claro que no lo harás, aún me gustan las mujeres —se burló Edward.

—Muy gracioso —murmuré—. Y tú, tienes que traer a Carlie a cenar.

— ¿A Carlie?

—Por supuesto, idiota, no quiero que tengas problemas con ella por mi culpa.

—Gracias, Bells.

—De nada. —Me dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió dentro—. ¿Qué ha sido todo eso? —le pregunté a Edward.

—Hemos solucionado nuestros problemas.

— ¿Así? Vamos, que hace unos segundos se odiaban, luego le das un golpe y ahora se aman. No tiene el menor sentido.

—No tiene que tener sentido, Isabella. Simplemente hemos arreglado las cosas. Había algo que no me gustaba de él, y Jacob lo sabía. Ahora descubrí qué era eso, y él también entendía que se merecía un golpe, así que las cosas han encajado perfectamente. Todo está donde debe estar.

—Voy a hacer como que te creo.—Sonrió y me besó rápido. Volvimos a casa y Emma estaba contándole a Seth un cuento sobre una gaviota que no sabía volar.

El resto de la tarde pasó tranquila. Cenamos todos juntos, incluso Seth, y yo ya estaba decididamente más tranquila. James no había vuelto a mis sueños en un par de noches, y eso me hacía sentir feliz. Cerca de las diez de la noche, Edward se marchó con el muchacho y nos quedamos con Jake viendo la televisión. Emma estaba dormida en el regazo de Jacob, pero no la iríamos a acostar aún, no estaba "tan" dormida, como para moverla sin que lo notara.

Cerca de las doce, por fin el sueño nos venció. Nos movimos con cuidado, y mientras Jake iba con Emma en brazos, yo apagaba las luces. La metimos a su cama y fui a buscar mi pijama.

—Buenas noches, Bells.

—Duerme bien, Jake. —Cerró la puerta tras de sí y me metí al baño.

Intenté no pensar en las cosas malas, y fue fácil obviarlas, dado los recientes acontecimientos. Edward tenía razón: todo estaba donde tenía que estar. Me metí a la cama junto a Emma y abracé su cuerpo cálido. No logré darme cuenta cuando me dormí.

_Era un prado verde, en medio de un bosque precioso. Papá estaba allí y mamá también. Ambos se tomaban de la mano y me miraban sonrientes._

— _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos así de tranquilos? __—__preguntó papá, alzando su mano hacia mí. Me senté junto a ellos y descansé la cabeza en su regazo._

—_Ya no lo recuerdo._

—_Nos ha costado caro el orgullo __—__dijo mi padre, acariciando mi cabello._

—_Pero te amo __—__susurré._

—_Y yo a ti, Bells, te amo infinitamente __—__Sus palabras me relajaron aún más._

_Algo vibró y la tierra se movió bajo mis pies._

—_Deberías despertar __—__dijo mi madre, poniéndose de pie y dándome la mano._

— _¿Esto es un sueño?_

—_Quizá sí, quizá no, ¿cómo estar seguro de qué es un sueño?_

—_Mi vida ahora mismo, me parece un sueño._

—_Lo sé, nena, así que es mejor que despiertes. La vida te necesita allí fuera._

—_No me quiero ir __—__me quejé._

—_Es lo mismo que decías cuando te llevábamos al parque __—__recordó papá._

—_El parque era divertido._

—_Deberías llevar a Emma.__—__Emma… ¿dónde estaba mi hija? Me envaré rápidamente._

—_Tienen razón, debo irme. Emma me espera.__—__Los besé rápido y caminé hasta el borde del claro. Volví a mirarlos y se despidieron con la mano, antes que todo se volviera negro. _

Estaba sudada, con el cabello pegado al rostro y la mandíbula apretada.

—Mañana te llevaré al parque —le susurré bajito a Emma—. No me dejes olvidarlo. —Me di media vuelta para poder dormir y el sonido molesto comenzó de nuevo.

Miré el reloj sobre la mesa de noche y eran las tres de la mañana. Tomé el móvil, que iluminaba tenuemente la habitación.

_**Mamá.**_

Abrí la tapa y me llevé el aparato al oído.

— ¿Mamá? —Un suspiro al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Mamá? —Me puse de pie y salí del cuarto en silencio—. ¿Estás ahí? —Sentí como alguien tomaba el teléfono.

— ¿Isabella?

— ¿Quién habla? —pregunté.

—Soy Phil, el vecino de tus padres.

— ¿Qué va mal? —El estómago se me contrajo con esas palabras y la sangre se me congeló en las venas.

—No sé cómo decirte esto, Isabella.

— ¡Solo dígalo! —le grité. Sentí una mano sobre el hombro y me volteé furiosa, para ver a Jake con el semblante preocupado.

—Han entrado a la casa de tus padres.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo?, ¿cuándo?

—Hace menos de una hora.

—Déjame hablar con papá.

—Lo… yo… yo lo lamento, Isabella. —Sentí el mundo caer a mis pies hecho añicos. La cuidad se destruía, mi vida se quemaba frente a mis ojos y él se alejaba, mi padre se alejaba tan rápido que no podía alcanzarlo.

—No…

—Lo siento mucho.

—Pásame a mamá —rogué con un hilo de voz.

—Mamá…

—Bells… —Y su llanto me partió el alma.

—No, no, estaremos bien. Voy por ti ahora mismo. Llegaré en unas horas.

—No es necesario —susurró.

—Lo es, pero tienes que quedarte tranquila. No hagas nada estúpido. Iré por ti.

—Estaré aquí —susurró.

—Dame a Phil.

— ¿Necesitas que haga algo? —me preguntó el hombre con voz afectada.

—No la dejes sola ni un solo segundo si valoras tu vida.

—No la dejaré, Isabella. Me quedaré con ella. —Corté la llamada y me refugié en los brazos de Jake.

— ¿Qué va mal, cielo?, ¿qué sucede?

—Papá —murmuré tragándome las lágrimas y poniéndome firme. No podía permitirme llorar, no ahora. Mi madre me necesitaba.

Di un paso lejos de Jake y sentí un vacío en el centro del pecho. Crucé los brazos, intentando mantenerme intacta.

— ¿Qué pasa con tu padre, Bells?

—Está muerto —murmuré, avanzando con paso rápido al cuarto. Sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer.

* * *

**Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Bites!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con ellos.**

Capítulo 19.

Emma abrió los ojos asustada, me miró fijo y sus labios formaron una línea tensa.

— ¿Qué pasa, mami? —No tenía la menor idea de cómo explicarle esto, pero debía hacerlo de la mejor manera posible.

—Emma, tú sabes que nuestros cuerpos envejecen, se enferman y mueren, pero nuestra alma, que es lo que realmente somos, nunca va a morir. —Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

— ¿Alguien ha muerto?

—Sí, cielo, alguien murió hace unas horas.

— ¿Quién murió, mami? —Podía ver en sus ojos las ansias por conocer un nombre.

—El abuelo Charlie, princesa.

—Oh. —Me miró fijamente, como si buscara en mis ojos la manera correcta de comportarse en aquella situación—. ¿Ahora es un ángel? —preguntó, desviando la vista hacia la ventana.

—Lo es. Un ángel hermoso que nos cuida desde el cielo.

—Entonces no podré abrazarlo más, ¿verdad? —Sus ojos se humedecieron.

—No, pero podrás conversar con él, Emma. Siempre que lo necesites, él estará allí para escucharte.

— ¿Por qué murió? —Las lágrimas no derramadas se esfumaron de sus ojos.

—Porque estaba enfermo, princesa, y su cuerpo estaba cansado, así que abandonó el cuerpo enfermo y ahora está mejor. —Sentí mi voz volverse demasiado fina, pero ella no pareció notarlo.

—No me gusta que la gente muera —susurró con voz ahogada.

—A mí tampoco, cielo, pero es inevitable.

— ¿Y la abuelita Renée?, ¿ella también murió?

—No, ella no ha muerto aún, así que tenemos que ir a verla y darle muchos abrazos.

—Está triste por el abuelito, ¿cierto?

—Sí, preciosa, muy triste.

—Entonces tenemos que traerla a vivir aquí y hacer que sonría mucho.

—Exacto, cielo. Eso es lo que haremos.

La ayudé a vestirse y a arreglar una pequeña maleta. Jacob había estado haciendo las llamadas. La primera fue a Edward, a quien le pidió que se encargara de los pasajes. La segunda fue a Alice. Yo no había querido hablar con ella por teléfono, así que estaba con el corazón en la mano esperando su llegada.

Teníamos todo listo; las maletas dentro del coche y a Emma sentada en su silla, cuando vi el coche de Jasper en el camino.

Alice corrió a mis brazos y sus lágrimas me mojaron el rostro, lloraba desconsoladamente y yo no sabía qué hacer. No tenía nada para decir, que pudiera ayudarla a sentirse mejor. Acaricié su cabello, hasta que los minutos carecieron de sentido.

—Vamos a estar bien, Al, nosotras siempre estamos bien.

—Mamá va a morir de pena. —Seguía hipando con fuerza.

—No, la traeremos aquí y haremos que vuelva a reír, Al. Ella será feliz de nuevo.

— ¿Lo será?, ¿lo seremos?

—Lo seremos, Al.

Nos subimos a los coches y tomamos rumbo al aeropuerto. Edward me vio desde lejos y dio zancadas firmes, hasta tenerme en sus brazos. No podía alejarlo, no en este momento, no aunque tuviese tanta rabia con el destino, que sería capaz de quemar el avión con todos dentro.

El vuelo duró menos de lo esperado y cuando llegamos a Seattle, esperamos por un par de taxis, ya que no cupimos todos en uno solo. Estaba amaneciendo, cuando el coche dobló en la calle de mis padres, nos permitió ver desde lejos a la policía con su encordonado, los vecinos dando apoyo y otro par de vehículos estatales.

—Nena. —Emma abrió los ojos aún adormilada.

— ¿Qué sucede, mami?

—Hay muchas personas en la casa de los abuelitos. Está la policía, que vino a cuidar a la abuelita, igual que la ambulancia, así que no te vayas a asustar.

—No me da miedo la policía —me informó con voz seria.

—Lo sé, princesa, lo sé. —Edward presionó mi mano, y me dio una mirada tranquilizadora.

Nos bajamos de los coches y entramos en aquella casa sin saludar a nadie, al menos yo no lo hice. Obviamos por completo a la pareja de policías que se encontraban allí. Subí directo a la habitación de mis padres y entonces algo me aterró. No, no podía entrar a ese lugar. Seguí por el pasillo y abrí la puerta del estudio de mamá.

Mamá estaba sentada, con la cabeza entre las manos. Un hombre, supuse que era Phil, estaba sentado frente a ella, sin despegarle la vista de encima.

— ¡Abuelita! —gritó Emma, corriendo hacia ella y saltando sobre su regazo—. No, abuelita, no llores. El abuelo ahora está mejor, ahora es un ángel que nos cuida desde el cielo.

—Oh, mi vida, lo sé, es solo que lo extraño.

—Yo también lo extraño —susurró Emma, enterrando su pequeño rostro en el cabello alborotado de mamá.

—Soy Isabella —me presenté ante el hombre.

—Soy Phil. Lamento mucho que nos tuviésemos que conocer en una situación así.

—Yo también —murmuré—. ¿Cuál de los policías está a cargo?

—El detective Smith. Está en el cuarto de tus padres, aún no terminan.

—Gracias. —Volví sobre mis pies y di dos golpes en la puerta del cuarto. Un hombre alto con cabello blanco, abrió la puerta—. Soy Isabella Swan.

—Detective Smith, un placer conocerla, señorita Swan.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —No estaba para buenos modales.

—Hemos tomado la declaración de su madre, pero no nos ha podido dar muchos detalles.

—Ha perdido a su marido —la defendí.

—Lo sé, por eso no hemos querido insistir. —Caminó unos pasos delante de mí y lo seguí de cerca—. Por aquí —me dijo, entrando al cuarto que había sido mío.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —insistí.

—Ingresaron a la propiedad cerca de las dos y treinta de la madrugada. Era solo un hombre, al menos no hay señales de nadie más. Su madre nos contó que se despertó cuando su padre le presionó la muñeca, cuando abrió los ojos, el hombre ya estaba en el cuarto empuñando un arma. —Se me encogió el estómago de manera dolorosa—. La señora Swan, dijo que su padre sacó el arma del velador, pero no alcanzó más que a cargarla. El hombre le dijo: "vida por vida", y disparó. El intruso le apuntó a ella y en un acto valeroso, ella tomó el arma de su padre y le disparó. —Mamá había matado un hombre. Mi padre no vivió para ver a su mujer a salvo. "Vida por vida".

— ¿Vida por vida? —pregunté, intentando procesar aquellas palabras.

—La señora Swan, nos informó que eso fue lo que dijo el intruso antes de disparar. —Solo había una vida por la que podía haber sido cobrada la de mi padre… James.

—Gracias por la información. —Me apresuraba a salir, cuando el detective volvió a hablar.

—Cualquier cosa que necesite, por favor déjeme saber.

—Lo haré. —No, no lo haría, porque lo que necesitaba estaba más allá de la justicia que él pudiese impartir.

Me quedé en el pasillo y telefoneé a Jake.

— ¿Cómo estás, preciosa?

—Bien, Jake, bien.

— ¿Cómo está tu madre?

—Emma la está consolando. ¿Cómo va todo en casa?

—Aún no he destruido tu hogar, así que supongo que bien.

—Necesito pedirte un favor.

—Lo que necesites.

—Necesito el número de alguno de tus contactos.

— ¿Qué tipo de contactos?

—Necesito encontrar a alguien.

—Oh, no, no te voy a ayudar a encontrar a Violet.

—Bien, entonces tendré que recurrir a mis propios contactos —lo amenacé, sabiendo que él prefería darme el número de un mafioso, que dejarme vagar por el mundo de mis antiguas amistades.

— ¡No! —Lo había conseguido—. Iré para allá.

—Primero dame el maldito teléfono.

—Te lo enviaré en un mensaje. No hagas estupideces hasta que esté contigo.

—Bien. Mañana es el plazo límite.

—Solo espérame.

—Lo haré.—Cortó la comunicación y a los pocos segundos llegó un mensaje a mi móvil.

**Marcus Vulturi.**

**678 223 4269**

Marqué el número y esperé pacientemente, apoyada en la pared del pasillo.

— ¿Quién te dio mi número personal? —contestó una voz hosca al otro lado de la línea.

—Jacob Black.

— ¿Cómo está él? —Su tono pareció relajarse, pero no del todo.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar.

—Entonces, amiga de Black, ¿qué deseas de mí?

—Necesito encontrar a Violet Cullen. Ahora.

—Eso costará 5 grandes.

—Dame el número de cuenta —lo urgí.

—Tranquila, no seas impaciente. Te mandaré el número de cuenta por mensaje. Debes hacer la transferencia y yo te la daré a ella.

— ¿Cuánto demorará en darme su ubicación?

—Al anochecer la tendrás.

—Lo necesito ya.

—No puedo apurar más a mis muchachos.

—Bien. Haré la transferencia ahora.

—Un placer hacer negocios con usted, señorita… No, no necesito saber su nombre. Un placer.

—Lo mismo digo. —Corté la llamada y corrí al estudio de papá. Prendí el ordenador y esperé a que el aparato se conectara a la red. Demoró cerca de diez minutos y yo ya estaba al borde del colapso.

Ingresé a la página del banco y me metí a mi cuenta, directamente a la sección de transferencias.

El mensaje llegó mientras la página cargaba.

Ingresé los datos, el monto, y vi, literalmente, como mi dinero desaparecía.

Volví al lugar donde estaba mi madre y para mi sorpresa, ahora sonreía. Estaba charlando animadamente con Emma y Edward. Los tres alzaron la vista cuando entré en el cuarto.

— ¿Qué hacen? —pregunté, sentándome junto a ellos en el suelo.

—Emma nos está contando sobre la novia de Jake y cómo él hace magia.

—Oh… eso.

—Sí, eso —se burló mamá.

— ¿Y Alice?

—Fue a hacer los trámites con Jasper. Yo no estoy lista para hacer eso. —Por supuesto que no lo estaba, probablemente su expresión animada le estaba costando mucho trabajo.

El resto de la mañana la pasamos allí, charlando y viendo viejas fotos de papá. No sabía cómo mi madre podía verlas sin ponerse a llorar, porque yo estaba al borde del llanto desesperado, que había estado conteniendo.

Nos contó cómo se conocieron, los primeros años de su vida y un sinfín de anécdotas sobre ellos juntos. Ahora, por primera vez, estaba conociendo el lado íntimo de Charlie, sus secretos, su romanticismo, su sumisión, a pesar de lo mandón que parecía. Mamá hablaba de él con amor, siempre el amor teñía sus palabras. Ella lo amaba, y lo seguía amando, probablemente nunca podría amar a alguien más que a él.

¿Sería lo mismo para mí? No estaba segura, pero rogaba por ello. Rogaba porque nuestro amor llegase a ser así de maduro, así de fuerte, así de mágico.

Phil nos trajo el almuerzo. Unas tortillas de verduras, hechas por su esposa. Nos ayudó a acomodar todo en la mesa y se sentó junto a nosotros, en silencio.

— ¿Por qué no ha venido Marie? —le preguntó mi madre.

—No ha querido molestar.

—Oh, pero claro que no es una molestia. Nos hizo el almuerzo, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es invitarla. Iré por ella. —Renée se puso de pie y la miramos salir de casa. En menos de tres minutos, venía con una mujer del brazo—. Ella es Marie —la presentó.

—Gracias por la comida —me obligué a decir.

—Oh, por nada. Me encanta cocinar.

Alice, apareció en medio del almuerzo junto a Jasper. Se sentaron con nosotros y comieron en silencio. Yo sabía cuánto estaba sufriendo Alice, porque ella era la niña consentida de papá. Además, se había encargado de todo el papeleo desagradable, así que era entendible que se encontrara abatida.

La tarde pasó rápido. Quizá, porque todos estábamos agotados. Incluso Emma, tomó una siesta junto a mí. Nos levantamos cuando ya había comenzado a oscurecer.

Mi móvil sonó cuando estábamos descendiendo las escaleras.

— ¿Sabes algo? —pregunté, luego de hacer que Emma avanzara antes que yo.

—Está en el Beverly Wilshire. Habitación 202. —Hice un mapa mental de aquel lugar de la ciudad.

—Necesito llevarla al Hancock Park. ¿Cuánto cobras por eso?

—Vamos, eso ya es secuestro. No hago ese tipo de cosas.

—Solo necesito que le mientas y la mandes allá.

—Bueno, eso podría hacerlo, pero no dependerá de mí que ella vaya. Podemos hacernos pasar por uno de sus hombres…

—Solo dime cuánto.

—Dos mil. —Me iba a gastar una fortuna en su muerte.

—Bien. Hazlo. Avísame cuando esté todo listo. Dame un margen de treinta minutos para poder llegar.

—Espero la transferencia —dijo, antes de cortar la llamada.

Me volví sobre mis pies y avancé hasta el estudio de papá. Encendí el ordenador de nuevo, e ingresé sus datos y los dos mil más. A esta altura, probablemente vería a Violet mañana, pero no podía darme por vencida, ni bajar la guardia. Volví con los demás.

Para mi sorpresa, la llamada vino en menos de media hora. Tuve que salir del salón para que nadie escuchase.

— ¿Y Bien?

—Estará en media hora allá.

—Gracias. —No podía creer que lo hubieran logrado tan rápido. Quizá ella no era tan inteligente y fuerte como James pensaba.

Corté la comunicación y subí las escaleras hasta el estudio de papá, tomé las llaves guardadas detrás del cuadro de Dalí y abrí el gabinete de su escritorio. Saqué el arma y el cinturón. No era mi beretta, pero esto era peor que nada. Volví a dejar todo en su lugar y me saqué la chaqueta. Me pasé el cinturón por los brazos, metí el arma y el cargador nuevo en los bolsillos correspondientes. No tuve que asegurarme que el arma estuviese cargada, siempre lo estaba. Volví a ponerme la chaqueta y bajé al living.

—Voy a salir —les informé.

—Voy contigo. —Edward se puso de pie instantáneamente.

—Gracias, pero no. Necesito salir sola.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Completamente. —Le di una sonrisa y un beso corto.

— ¿Me contarás un cuento para dormir? —me preguntó Emma, bostezando.

—A penas vuelva, cielo. —Ver su mirada inocente, me hizo hervir la sangre, porque era inevitable pensar que Violet quería que mi hija sufriera—. Te amo, nena.

—Te amo, mami —me despedí del resto con una señal simple y salí de allí.

Tomé el coche de papá y enfilé por las calles tan rápido como podía. Necesitaba llegar antes que ella. Necesitaba tomarla por sorpresa y arreglar nuestras cuentas de una vez por todas. Al menos ya tenía mi coartada lista: esto había sido en defensa propia. Mi arma estaba debidamente inscrita y yo tenía permiso para portarla, ya que trabajaba de guardaespaldas.

Aparqué en el estacionamiento del parque y me bajé del coche en silencio. Me moví con cautela, esperando no encontrarme a la zorra tras alguna esquina. Sin duda, llegué al parque tranquila y con unos minutos de sobra. Me coloqué tras un árbol y esperé en silencio apoyada en el tronco.

En menos de cinco minutos, oí sus tacones golpeando el suelo. Ella no sabía hacia donde caminar porque el lugar era enorme, pero me moví sigilosa, hasta que sus pasos se detuvieron.

No había visto más personas mientras la esperaba, y agradecía al cielo porque ya estuviese oscuro, así a nadie se le ocurriría sacar a sus hijos a pasear.

Violet se volteó, y yo salí de mi escondite. Puso una mirada de fingido terror y me paralicé, intentando percibir si había alguien más junto a ella. No, no había nadie que pudiese oír.

—Señorita puta —me saludó sonriente.

—Zorra. Un placer encontrarnos de nuevo.

—Sí, sí, siempre es un placer ver tu rostro.

—Lo mismo digo. Luces igual de amargada que siempre.

—Posiblemente porque estoy de duelo. —La sonrisa se me escapó—. Igual que tú, por lo que sé. Espero que le lleves mis condolencias a tu madre. —La iba a matar. Hoy ella estaría muerta.

—Le daré tus condolencias. Qué pena que no puedas dárselas por ti misma.

—Oh, entonces planeas matarme.

— ¿Qué más podría querer yo contigo? —le pregunté.

—No lo sé, quizá preguntarme algo. Soy una mujer muy interesante, tal vez quieras saber cómo retuve a Edward por tanto tiempo.

—Ya conozco la historia —espeté.

—Oh, entonces te contó de la trágica muerte de nuestro hijo. —No podía entender la manera como lo decía… entonces lo comprendí.

—Nunca hubo un hijo —susurré.

—Claro que no —se burló—. No voy a estropear el cuerpo que tengo, por un mocoso llorón, menos uno del idiota de Edward. —La fulminé con la mirada.

—Bueno, pues yo sí voy a tener un hijo de Edward. —Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¿Estás embarazada?

—Puedes felicitarme. —No me costó soltar la mentira, solo quería ver su expresión.

—Puedo hacer más que eso. —Sonrió maliciosa y sacó las manos de su abrigo. Su mano derecha no venía vacía.

Me costó menos de un segundo reaccionar a la visión de Violet empuñando un arma, y otro segundo más en apuntarla con la mía.

—A este juego podemos jugar dos —le advertí—. Y estoy segura, que soy mucho mejor tiradora que tú.

—Tal vez, pero solo necesito un tiro bueno, nada más. Por otro lado, estás lo suficientemente cerca para acertar. —Solo estábamos a metro y medio de distancia.

—También soy más rápida —le advertí—. Y he recibido tiros antes. Puedo con uno tuyo.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo? —preguntó, sacándole el seguro al arma.

—Atrévete —susurré, apuntando directamente al centro de su cabeza. Podía ver como los músculos de su rostro se tensaban, como el brazo le tiritaba mientras sostenía el arma, pero yo sabía que no sería capaz de disparar, o al menos no de acertar bien.

—Lo haré, Isabella, no pienses que te tengo miedo.

—Sé que me tienes miedo.

—Entonces no me conoces. —Oí el disparo, antes de sentir impactar la bala contra mi torso. El dolor que le siguió al impacto, logró quitarme la respiración. Miré a Violet aturdida dos segundos, antes de disparar mi arma. La bala dio de lleno contra su cabeza, pero con mi detonación no oí su segundo disparo.

El hombro me ardió con fuerza y esta vez caí. Mis rodillas impactaron contra el cemento y las luces de la ciudad me parecieron difusas. No, no podía morir, no aquí, no a manos de ella.

Las manos me temblaban mientras extraía el móvil de mi bolsillo. Intenté marcar los números pero erré dos veces.

_Respira, Isabella, respira_, me recordé a mí misma, pero sentía el aire líquido atravesar mi garganta, llegar a mis pulmones y no suponer ningún alivio. Miré el móvil fijamente y marqué otra vez.

—Novecientos once —contestó una mujer.

—Hancock Park —murmuré con voz ahogada.

—Señorita, no logro oírla bien. ¿Podría repetirlo?

—Hancock Park. —Me obligué a decir más fuerte—. Estoy herida. Dos balas, una en el pulmón y la otra en el hombro. No… no puedo… no puedo respirar. —El móvil cayó de mi mano y yo con él. Me quedé tendida en el suelo y una lágrima se derramó por mi mejilla. Sí, iba a morir aquí y ahora. Sola, malditamente sola. Dejaría a Emma sin ningún padre, a mi madre sin consuelo. No, no podía morir.

_¡No puedes morir!_ Me grité mentalmente. _¡No puedes morir, no ahora!_

Cerré los ojos, intentando mantener las fuerzas y respirando despacio, el poco aire que era capaz de llegar a mis pulmones. Entonces, mi cuerpo dio una sacudida involuntaria y sentí el sudor frío envolviéndome completa. Dolor, solo había dolor. El que había dicho que la muerte era solo un cambio de estado, un paso tranquilo hacia una vida mejor, estaba malditamente equivocado. El aire ya no quería entrar y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerme consciente, aunque tal vez era a la inconsciencia a lo que debería aferrarme ahora, pero no podía simplemente entregarme. No, si iba a morir, sería cuerda, viendo, sintiendo, oliendo y recordando todo hasta el último momento.

Emma.

Mi familia.

Mis amigos.

Las tardes en el jardín de mi casa.

Anne y sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Jacob pidiéndome que no hiciera locuras.

La primera vez que vi a Edward.

La última vez que lo tuve dentro.

El último beso.

Los cumpleaños de mi hija.

La llave que me regaló mi padre.

El cuento que prometí leer cuando volviera.

El cuento, debía aferrarme a esa historia; a que esto no era más que un dragón de fantasía, contra el cual yo estaba luchando.

Las lágrimas volvieron a derramarse por mis ojos y ya no tenía fuerzas para controlar el aire que utilizaba.

Edward. Emma. Edward. Emma. Los tres juntos. Una familia. Un felices para siempre. No, para mí no había felices para siempre.

Las sirenas sonaban a los lejos, al menos no estaría sola y muerta demasiado tiempo. Me dejé ir, dejé que la oscuridad reinante, se posara sobre mis ojos y sentí mi corazón dando tumbos lentos, como si buscara la salida en un laberinto sin fin.

Al menos podía agradecer algo: había conocido el amor.

X

X

X

**POV Edward.**

El teléfono de la casa repiqueteó y Renée lo tomó rápido.

—Buenas noches —dijo ella, mientras su vista seguía fija en la nada—. Soy su madre. —Miré a Alice y me puse de pie—. ¿Qué está diciendo? —Oyó dos segundos más y el teléfono cayó de su mano.

Renée se dejó caer también. Mirando a Emma, luego a mí, de vuelta a Emma.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¡Por Dios, mamá! ¿Qué pasa? —Alice la movía con fuerza, pero Renée no reaccionaba.

—Isabella —murmuré.

—Hospital —susurró Renée—. Operación, balas, ¡hospital! —gritó finalmente y yo salí corriendo de allí.

Lo sabía, sabía que no debía dejarla sola. Ella, ella en un hospital. El alma que amaba, alejándose de la vida, huyendo hacia la oscuridad de otro mundo ajeno a nosotros. No, ni siquiera podía pensarla muerta… y es que ella era la vida misma; mi respiración, mis latidos, ella era mi alma.

— ¡Edward! —rugió Alice detrás de mí. Me volteé furioso hacia ella, con el mundo por detenerme—. Vamos en el coche de mamá. —Su tono bajó y entonces comprendí que yo corría sin sentido por la calle desierta.

Nos subimos al auto y sentí que la máquina se arrastraba perezosa por las calles. Los semáforos miraban burlones,con sus ojos rojos y sonrisas sádicas. Los peatones bailaban frente al coche, interrumpiendo nuestro paso. Las calles se estiraban y hacían las distancias imposibles. El tiempo avanzaba a prisa, corriendo y alzando sus manos, alargándolas, intentando tocar a Isabella antes que yo, profanar su cuerpo con dedos largos y deformes. ¡No! Ella era mía, malditamente mía, solo mía.

Miré la puerta del hospital, aquella puerta lejana y casi inexistente, rodeada por púas y espinas, cortando mi paso. Cada movimiento me dolía, ¿estaría muriendo yo también?, ¿estaría sintiendo su dolor? Nos detuvimos frente al mesón. Me giré hacia Alice, porque la voz se me había quedado anclada al final de la garganta.

—Isabella Swan —chilló Alice, golpeando el mesón.

La mujer sonrió, al menos yo vi una sonrisa en su rostro, una mueca burlona que parecía rasgar mi cuerpo en mil pedazos.

—Está en la sala de operación. —Su tono me molestaba, quería golpearla y matarla lentamente.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Tiene dos heridas de bala, pero no puedo decirles más. Tendrán que esperar al doctor.

El hombre pareció tardar eras, en venir. Me senté, me puse de pie, me senté de nuevo y el tiempo parecía no avanzar y a la vez correr sobre mis hombros, aplastándome el alma, dejándola anclada al suelo.

— ¿Familiares de la señorita Swan? —Alcé la vista, hasta los ojos oscuros del doctor.

— ¿Dónde la tiene? —Encontré mi voz y lo agarré con fuerza de la bata verde—. ¿Dónde diablos la tiene?

—Señor, tranquilícese.

—Edward —susurró Alice, tomando mis manos. Solté al estúpido médico, pero insistí.

— ¿Dónde?

—Está en recuperación ahora.

— ¿Cómo está? —La voz suave de Alice, pareció cortarme el alma. En esa pregunta estaba mi vida entera.

—Sufrió dos impactos de bala. Se las extrajimos con éxito, pero una de ellas le dio de lleno a un pulmón. Tenemos que esperar.

— ¿Esperar? ¡No podemos esperar!

—No puedo hacer nada más por ella, señor. He hecho cuanto está en mis manos.

—Necesito verla.

—Bien. Solo unos segundos —aceptó luego de dudar.

Seguí al hombre por un pasillo pulcramente blanco, hasta un área restringida. Se detuvo frente a una puerta, que me pareció bañada en sangre y la abrió ligeramente.

—Dos minutos —me dijo, dándome espacio para entrar.

—Púdrete —murmuré, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

La infinidad de máquinas me desconcertó, pero me descolocó más su apariencia. Se veía tan apacible, tan hermosa, tan viva. Parecía dormida y así la sentí; dormida entre mis brazos, después de haber hecho el amor.

Me acerqué a la cama y tomé su mano. Frío, solo había frío.

—No puedes morirte, nena —susurré, llevándome su mano a los labios—. No puedes dejarme aquí. —Y la vista se me nubló. No recordaba la última vez que había llorado, pero estaba dispuesto a dejar cada una de mis lágrimas en ese cuarto, con tal de salvarla.

**Espero sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto.**

**Bites!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**Hola, preciosas. Bueno, hoy es un poco nostálgico subir cap, porque es el último. El epílogo lo subiré el miércoles, pero de todas formas este sigue siendo el final. Millones de gracias por acompañarme, nunca me cansaré de decirles lo mucho que me hace feliz que alguien lea lo que escribo y que le guste. Ustedes me ayudan a cumplir mis sueños. **

**Espero que nos podamos seguir leyendo en un futuro cercano… quizá en alguna nueva historia.**

**Mil besos y abrazos a cada una de ustedes.**

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

groups/betasffaddiction

**Capítulo 20**

Las mujeres entraron corriendo en el cuarto y me alejaron de ella. Murmuraban algo sobre un error, un estúpido error que ponía su vida en peligro. Las miré sin ver realmente y solo logré mover los miembros entumecidos cuando se la llevaban.

— ¡¿Qué mierda está pasando?!

—La llevamos a cuidados intensivos, señor. Ha habido un error y la han traído a un cuarto que no es el adecuado. —¿Cómo podía ser aquella sala llena de máquinas algo no adecuado para su cuerpo frágil?, ¿acaso necesitaba más tubos para poder aferrarse a la vida?

Les seguí por el pasillo, como si mis pies estuvieran atados a las ruedas de su cama, pero una mano firme en mi pecho me detuvo.

—No puede pasar. —Era una mujer baja, sería fácil lanzarla lejos, pero su mirada preocupada me detuvo—. Lo lamento mucho —se disculpó—. Debemos estabilizarla antes de que puedan verla. —Suspiré frustrado y me dejé caer sobre el suelo frío. Alcé la vista y las letras negras rezaban: UNIDAD DE TRATAMIENTOS INTENSIVOS. No estaba versado en salud, pero sabía que aquello era peor que cuidados intensivos. ¡Mierda!

Quería salir y matar al maldito mundo, quería ahorcar a quien hubiese hecho esto. ¿Quién diablos había hecho esto? Me puse de pie y volví como pude a la sala de espera. Busqué a Alice, pero no fue hasta que miré hacia la puerta que la vi. Renée estaba con ella. Se sostenían las manos y parecían rogarle a un Dios que siempre había sido un maldito egoísta.

— ¿Quién fue? —La voz me salió dura, más dura de lo que quería. Sabía que ellas no tenían la culpa. O quizá sí, quizá todo el puto mundo tenía la culpa.

—No lo sabemos —respondió Alice sin soltar la mano de su madre—. Han encontrado otro cuerpo, pero se lo han llevado para hacer las pericias necesarias. Contactar sus familiares y esas cosas.

— ¿Lo mató?

—La mató —me corrigió Alice—. Era una mujer. —No necesitaba más. Estaba seguro de a quien llamarían.

—Violet…

—No hagamos conjeturas apresuradas, Edward —susurró ella, pero ya no podía oírla bien, no cuando un sinfín de emociones bullían dentro de mi cuerpo. Dolor, dolor era todo lo que podía sentir, ver y tocar. Dolor por ambas, por la muchacha que alguna vez fue Violet, por esa chica rubia y sonriente que conocí hace años, por sus sueños que se truncaron con el tiempo, por sus ojos hermosos cuando miraba las puestas de sol, por la mujer en que se había convertido, por cómo había terminado: muerta por mi culpa.

—Lo siento —susurré trastabillando. No estaba seguro que hacer, que paso dar, dónde ir. Solo sabía que por mi culpa había muerto una mujer y la otra estaba luchando por su vida… La otra. Isabella, mí Isabella. ¡Mierda! Estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida porque ella pudiese salir de esa sala fría y volver a sentir el sol sobre la piel, a respirar una taza de café por la mañana, a mirar a Emma y sentirse completa.

— ¿Dónde vas? —La voz de Alice me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. A la entrada del hospital, a la amargura de saber que el tiempo pasaba y yo solo era una molestia en el camino. No podía ayudar, no podía hacer nada para que Isabella abriera sus preciosos ojos marrones y viese la vida de nuevo.

— ¿Dónde está Emma? —Necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarme, aunque fuese malditamente egoísta, pero, ¿quién más que ella podía hacerme sentir vivo mientras su madre permanecía luchando?

—Está con Phil. No podíamos traerla. —Renée parecía querer disculparse.

—Iré por ella —les avisé saliendo de allí y haciendo parar un taxi.

Tomó mucho menos tiempo el viaje de regreso, o quizá mi mente estaba demasiado muerta como para contemplar con detención los segundos que pasaban.

Mi móvil sonó cuando estaba subiendo el escalón de la entrada.

— ¿Edward Cullen? —preguntó la voz tranquila de una mujer.

—Soy yo —me obligué a responder.

—Debo informarle de un accidente. —Ella parecía ser solo eficiencia—. Necesitamos que venga a la morgue del hospital Fresenius.

—No puedo ahora —susurré. No podía volver allí, no, ni siquiera por Violet. Ahora necesitaba la tranquilidad que solo Emma podría darme.

—Señor, es urgente.

—Vivo en Seattle.

—Oh, lo sabemos, pero teníamos entendido que estaba en la ciudad.

—Iré en cuanto pueda —corté la comunicación y giré el pomo de la puerta.

La imagen me descolocó. Emma estaba sentada en uno de los sillones pequeños, con la vista fija en uno de sus libros mientras Phil no le quitaba la vista de encima.

— ¡Eddie! —gritó cuando oyó mis pasos. El libro voló lejos de su cuerpo y dio un pequeño salto, subiéndose a mi cadera y abrazándome con fuerza.

—Hola, princesa. ¿Por qué te has levantado?

—Me he despertado y no había nadie más que Phil. Me asusté, Eddie, no quiero estar sola.

—No estás sola, princesa, yo estoy contigo.

—Gracias. —Besó mi mejilla y frunció el ceño. Allí estaba la pregunta—. ¿Dónde está mami? Dijo que iba a contarme un cuento y no lo hizo; mami no miente.

— ¿Qué sabes sobre tu abuelo Charlie? —No podía arriesgarme si ella seguía viviendo en un mundo de fantasía.

— ¿Mami murió? —Sus ojos me miraban suplicantes.

—No, no, no, princesa… tu mamá no ha muerto —respiró como si el peso del mundo fuese alejado de su pequeño cuerpo.

—Bueno, entonces sé que el abuelo Charlie murió. La gente muere, Eddie. ¿Sigues triste por eso? Porque yo también extraño abrazarlo, pero ahora puedo hablar siempre con él. El abuelo Charlie me acompaña —me dio una enorme sonrisa.

—Lo sé, princesa. Él siempre estará contigo —me miró suspicaz y se alejó un poco de mi rostro.

— ¿Dónde está mamá? —exigió como si supiese que algo andaba mal.

—Tu madre ha tenido un accidente, princesa. Está en el hospital.

—Oh… —me miró esperando una explicación que no podía darle. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preguntas y un puchero se asomó por sus labios. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me abrazó con fuerza, escondiéndose en mi cuello, como si quisiera parecer fuerte.

—Oh, princesa, está bien llorar. Yo también he llorado —alzó el rostro hipando y me secó una lagrima que no pude contener.

— ¿Po-porqué lloras, Eddie? Ella va a estar bien, ¿no es así?

—No lo sé, no lo sé. Lo siento tanto, cielo, lo lamento tanto.

—No, no llores. Mami va a estar bien, ella siempre está bien. —Esa pobre niña había tenido que pasar cosas horribles durante su vida. En las últimas veinticuatro horas se había enterado de la muerte de su abuelo y del accidente de su madre y a pesar de todo seguía en pie, consolándome… ¡consolándome! ¡¿Cómo demonios podía yo estar pensando solo en llorar y emborracharme hasta olvidar el mundo cuando una pequeña de cuatro años permanecía estoica frente a todo?!

—Claro que va a estar bien —le dije componiendo la voz—. Y tú te irás a dormir ahora o realmente se enfadará si sabe que has pasado la noche despierta.

—Ups, tienes razón —sonrió y la dejé en el suelo—. Pero me leerás tú un libro.

—Por supuesto. —La llevé a su cama y la recosté bajo las mantas. Tomé "El principito" y comencé a leer. No recuerdo bien quien se durmió antes, si ella o yo, pero la inconsciencia me arrastró con brazos incansables dentro de pesadillas rojas.

X

X

X

— ¿Edward? —La voz de Alice me hizo reaccionar. El móvil se me soltó de la mano y lo tomé rápido.

— ¿Alice?

—Lamento despertarte —miré a Emma que seguía durmiendo aferrada a mi cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo está?

—Estable. La han llevado a cuidados intensivos. Los doctores dicen que ha pasado el riesgo vital, pero deben mantenerla en coma inducido para que se recupere.

— ¿Va a estar bien?

—Claro que sí, y harías bien en venir aquí y hablarle un poco, quizá se recupere antes. —Su voz sonaba animada en la superficie, pero sabía que más allá el cansancio y la pena teñían su voz.

—Me daré una ducha e iré… Llevaré a Emma.

—No creo que…

—Es su madre, Alice, tiene derecho a verla.

—Pero las máquinas —susurró desesperada.

—Emma es tan fuerte como Isabella, lo soportará.

—No lo sé…

—Le preguntaré y le explicaré todo, solo irá si quiere hacerlo —corté la comunicación y desperté a Emma con cuidado. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos y estiró su pequeño cuerpo abrazándome aún más.

—Buenos días, Eddie —me miró fijamente y se envaró en la cama—. Oh… ¿y mami?

— ¿Quieres ir a verla?

— ¡Sí!, ¡claro que sí!

—Pero está durmiendo, Emma. Los doctores la han hecho dormir y está conectada a máquinas.

—No importa, Eddie, no me pondré a llorar. Solo quiero verla. Por favor.

—Claro, princesa. —Di el agua caliente de la ducha y ordené el cuarto mientras Emma se bañaba. No salió tan impecable como un adulto, pero al menos se veía más despierta. La dejé eligiendo su ropa mientras me daba una ducha yo y me ponía la ropa del día anterior. No estaba de humor para elegir un nuevo conjunto.

Tomamos desayuno rápido y fuimos a coger un taxi. Tuvimos que caminar hasta una de las calles principales para poder tomar algo.

—Hable con tu tía Alice.

— ¿Dónde está?, ¿y la abuelita?

—En el hospital, princesa, cuidando a tu madre.

— ¿Y tú por qué viniste a casa? —Me dio esa mirada adulta que solo ella poseía, como si en un solo parpadeo me leyese el alma.

—Te extrañaba…

— ¿No querías estar allá solo? —contraatacó obviando mi comentario.

—No, no quería —acepté—. A veces los adultos necesitamos de los niños.

—Lo sé, Eddie. Mami también necesita a veces de mí.

Le sonreí mientras el automóvil se detenía en las puertas del hospital.

—Si no quieres estar ahí, solo tienes que decírmelo, princesa.

—Quiero verla, Eddie.

—Entonces vamos. —Le pagué al chófer y nada más cruzar las puertas nos encontramos con Alice y Renée.

—Edward. —La mirada recriminatoria de Renée mientras abrazaba a su nieta me decía que aquello estaba mal, que no debía haber traído a la niña.

—Es su madre —murmuré.

—Y está mejor. —Solo entonces me fijé en la expresión de Alice.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Que está mejor. Ya han desconectado el ventilador artificial. Ahora solo la están monitoreando. Al parecer le quitaran del coma inducido mañana. El doctor dice que le ha sorprendido su evolución, pero que eso no quita el hecho de que esté visiblemente mejor.

—Isabella. —Su nombre escapó de mis labios. Ella estaba bien, iba a estar bien. ¿Cómo había podido solo pensar que moriría? No, era imposible, ella no moriría nunca.

— ¿Puedo ver a mami?

—Iré a preguntarle al doctor, preciosa. —Alice se alejó de nosotras y sentí la suave presión de la mano de Emma sobre la mía.

—Te dije que estaría bien —me dio una sonrisa deslumbrante y volvió a centrar su atención en Renée—. Abuelita, cuando mami se recupere, deberías venir a vivir con nosotras. No queremos que estés solita.

— ¿De dónde has sacado eso? —Renée sonreía incrédula.

—Lo hablamos con mami cuando el abuelito Charlie se convirtió en ángel. Las dos queremos que vivas con nosotras.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —Renée no pudo ocultar las lágrimas.

—Oh, ¿no quieres? No tienes por qué llorar, abuelita. No te obligaremos, lo prometo. Puedes quedarte en tu casa.

—Oh, no, no, cielo, no lloro por eso. Es solo que estoy feliz de que hayan pensado en mí.

—Siempre pensamos en ti, abuelita.

—Lo sé, nena, lo sé.

—Pueden pasar —alcé la vista hasta Alice—. Vamos, solo tienen cinco minutos. El doctor dice que de todas formas debemos dejarla descansar.

—Vamos, princesa. —Emma se colgó de mi mano, la suya temblaba. Me recordé nuevamente que si esa pequeña podía enfrentar dragones, yo debía hacer lo mismo.

Caminamos hasta una puerta blanca donde una enfermera cortaba el paso. No estaba seguro de si ella permanecía ahí eternamente, pero sus pies parecían anclados a aquel suelo impoluto.

—Venimos por Isabella Swan.

—Claro —nos dio una sonrisa que no era acorde con el hastío que expresaban sus ojos claros—. Tengan —nos entregó un par de máscaras y abrió la puerta de par en par—. Cinco minutos —susurró antes de cerrarla tras nosotros.

Emma se envaró junto a mí y presionó con fuerza mi mano. Sus ojos azules me miraban fijo, y luego recorrían el camino hasta la cama donde dormía Isabella. Parecía tan aterrada como yo de acercarse y hacerle el más mínimo daño.

—Vamos, ve a saludarla, princesa. —Pasó saliva y caminó sin soltar mi mano.

—Mami —susurró tocándola suavemente—. Hola, mami. He venido con Eddie a verte. Sé que estás dormida, pero solo quería que supieras que te amo y que te esperamos en casa— me miró fijo—. ¿Voy bien?

—Claro que sí. Ella te escucha aún dormida —sonrió suavemente.

—Nunca había venido a un hospital, mami, y no me gustan. Prefiero cuidarte en casa. Así que despierta pronto, ¿sí?, prometo cuidarte mientras te mejoras.

—Ambos te cuidaremos, cielo. —Pasé los dedos por su frente suave, por sus mejillas pálidas y por sus labios llenos. Parecía el ángel de la muerte tendida en aquella cama, como si en realidad estuviese muerta y llena de vida al mismo tiempo.

Cerré los ojos y desterré los pensamientos sombríos. No, ella estaba viva, Isabella estaba bien.

Emma siguió contándole pequeñas cosas: que despertó a mitad de la noche y no estaba nadie, excepto Phil, que yo aparecí más tarde y dormí con ella, que yo tenía miedo y que lloramos juntos, pero que ahora estábamos bien, porque sabíamos que ella era fuerte y pronto estaría en casa. Le recordó, un poco malhumorada, que no le había leído un cuento para dormir, así que debería leerle dos la próxima vez.

—Es hora —nos avisó la enfermera asomándose despacio por la puerta.

—Adiós, vida. Nos vemos luego —me despedí antes de tomar a Emma en brazos. Ella depositó un suave beso en su frente y le acomodó el cabella tras la oreja.

—Despierta luego, mami, ya te extraño. —Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero me tragué las emociones abrumadoras. Yo era un hombre, se suponía que debía ser firme, no me podía quebrar. Un suspiro prolongado se escapó de mis labios, al parecer esto sí lograría romperme en mil pedazos.

Avanzamos por el pasillo de vuelta a la sala de espera y nos sentamos junto a Alice y Renée. Mi móvil comenzó a sonar y supe que ahora debía enfrentarme a algo más.

—Debo ir a hacer algo, no tardaré, princesa.

—Ok —sonrió.

— ¿Dónde vas? —Alice se puso de pie y caminó conmigo, al parecer no estaba dispuesta a dejarme solo mientras esto durase.

—Tengo que identificar un cuerpo.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Bueno, la mujer que le disparó a Isabella está muerta. Es mi deber identificarla.

— ¿Qué? No, Edward, ¿por qué deberías hacer eso?

—Porque es Violet. —Las palabras parecieron quedar atoradas en su lengua. Su mano se posó sobre mi hombro con fuerza, como si buscase apoyo.

—Jasper —susurró bajito—. Oh, ¡Santo cielo! Lo lamento tanto, Edward, tanto.

—No, no tienes que disculparte conmigo. Estaremos bien, esto saldrá bien.

—Pero ella era tu…

—Lo era, ya no más. Ella eligió su destino Alice, y yo no puedo interferir en eso.

—Pero…

—No, tranquila. Aunque si quieres ayudar, deberías llamar a Jasper.

— ¡Mierda! —Parecía estar al borde del colapso.

—Si es mucho para ti, lo haré yo, All. No tienes que cargar este peso sobre tus hombros.

—No, no, está bien, lo haré yo.

— ¿Segura?, ¿podrás hacerlo?

—Lo haré, Edward, tú solo ve a hacer lo que debas. —La besé en la mejilla, intentando trasmitirle algo de seguridad, pero ella pareció inmune al gesto. Se giró y caminó hasta Renée, dejándose caer sobre una silla y llevándose las manos al rostro.

Sí, ya habría tiempo para llorar a Violet, ahora yo debía ir y encontrarme con ella.

— ¿Dónde está la morgue? —La mujer tras el mesón me dio una mirada de lástima.

—Menos uno, señor.

—Gracias.

Bajé las escaleras. No quería meterme en un elevador para solo recorrer un piso, no, al menos las escaleras me servirían para intentar estar preparado, o eso pensé. Lo cierto es que cuando llegué al piso inferior lo único en que había detenido mi pensamiento era en la expresión de Violet cuando me gritó que por su culpa no podría ser madre. Estaba seguro que si ahora estuviese viva sería esa la expresión de su cara. Porque la había defraudado otra vez, le había quitado algo más. ¿Alguna vez le di realmente algo? No, probablemente no, ni siquiera le di el amor que ella pedía. Siempre fui un maldito bastardo, escondiéndome en las habitaciones vacías para no tener que verla, siempre dejándola a merced de la soledad, ¿pero que podían haber hecho juntas dos personas que de por sí se sentían solas? La compañía mutua nunca fue la solución, de eso estuve seguro el primer año de matrimonio. Nosotros, solo si no nos cruzábamos más de lo adecuado, nos soportábamos, ¿acaso hubiese sido mejor abarrotarla de caricias y besos vacíos, porque no podía ofrecerle algo mejor? ¿Y el sexo? Parecía ser el único lugar donde nos encontrábamos realmente, donde por fin congeniábamos en algo, y eso probablemente era porque nuestros egoísmos allí se tocaban en serio, se miraban a la cara y se dedicaban a disfrutar el placer regodeándose en ese momento que era tan efímero como lo que alguna vez llamamos amor.

— ¿Señor? —Pestañeé intentando volver a la realidad. El hombre tras el mesón me miraba fijo, como si ya hubiese intentado llamar mi atención un par de veces.

—Vengo a hacer un reconocimiento. —No estaba seguro de haberlo dicho—. Vengo a hacer un reconocimiento —insistí.

— ¿Nombre?

— ¿Ella o yo?

—Ella. —Y entonces tuve una especia de catarsis. Cuando el hombre dijo "ella", por un momento vi mi vida de otra manera, me vi haciendo el reconocimiento de Isabella. ¿Sin cual no podría vivir? Ni siquiera tenía que indagar mucho en mi corazón para saber cuál era la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Algo dentro de mí pareció volver a unirse, como si una fibra que hubiese estado a punto de cortarse, cobrara fuerzas e hiciera más fuerte el lazo. No, no era alegría, pero era resignación ante lo inevitable.

—Violet Cullen. —Le entregué mi identificación mientras el nombre escapaba de mis labios.

—Por aquí. —Había visto esta escena decenas de veces en televisión, pero entrar a aquel lugar y ver como el hombre verificaba una tarjeta que colgaba en la manila de la cámara mortuoria era totalmente distinto.

Abrió la pequeña compuerta y jaló otra manija. La cubierta de metal se deslizó silenciosamente mientras el cuerpo que yacía encima permanecía cubierto por una tela clara.

Contuve la respiración.

El agujero en su cabeza parecía una mera cicatriz, o quizá una herida hecha con maquillaje, pero el color de su piel, macilento, era la marca inexorable de la muerte.

Se veía en paz, por primera vez vi su rostro en paz. No estaban los rasgos sensuales de su juventud, esa sonrisa que decía que podía conquistar el mundo, ni la expresión de furia ciega que tenía cada vez que me miraba, no, ahora ella estaba sumida en el sosiego, como si fuese una espectadora de una película con final feliz.

—Es ella —murmuré.

—Le daré unos momentos para despedirse —me avisó el hombre, moviéndose en silencio, dándonos espacio.

—Lo lamento por todo —susurré pasando la mano por sus cabellos claros—. Me hubiese gustado que las cosas no salieran así, Lettie, en serio que me hubiese gustado que fueras realmente feliz. Aunque quizá lo fuiste, tal vez James te dio lo que necesitabas. Sí —no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa—, lo sabía, siempre lo supe pero, ¿cómo iba a impedirte eso? Solo cuando volvías de estar con él podía vislumbrar una leve sonrisa en tu rostro. Quizá aquellas noches fuiste realmente feliz. Al menos ahora, donde sea que estén, estarán juntos —le acomodé el cabello que había removido—. ¿Lo recuerdas?, ¿recuerdas la despedida? —Rememoré aquellos momentos, porque no quería odiarla, no podía verla por última vez y solo tener odio para ella—. Nos encontramos luego en cualquier esquina, Lettie. Buenas noches —me alejé de allí tranquilo, porque su paz, en ese momento, era mi paz.

X

X

X

—Debemos enterrar a papá. —Alice me miraba a ratos, porque su atención parecía estar más concentrada en divisar a Renée antes que nos pillara teniendo esa conversación.

—No puedes hacerlo sin Isabella.

—No sabemos cuánto tiempo estará aquí, Edward…

— ¿Cuánto podemos alargarlo?

—Un par de días más… da lo mismo el dinero que tengamos, no pueden mantenerlo… mmm, bien, por mucho tiempo.

—Dijiste que la sacarían del coma inducido mañana, esperemos hasta hablar con ella.

—Bien, pero si no despierta mañana, tendremos que hacer el funeral de todas maneras pasado mañana, Edward.

— ¿Y Jasper? —Solo entonces recordé al hermano de Violet. Era extraño que no estuviera aquí, apoyando a su novia, más extraño no verlo con la muerte de Violet sobre nosotros.

—No he podido llamarlo —susurró con expresión culpable—. Él se ha encargado de todos los detalles del entierro de papá, me ha apoyado tanto que no sé cómo decirle que su hermana está muerta.

—Lo llamaré.

—No, no, Edward… Iré a verlo, debo decírselo en persona.

—Debes ser cuidadosa, All, y no te tomes lo que te diga a pecho… es su hermana, por mucho que no se llevaran, ella está muerta, a su hermana la mató tú hermana. —Alice palideció, como si no hubiese relacionado aquellas cosas antes.

— ¡Mierda, Edward, ni siquiera querrá verme!

—Entonces lo haré yo.

— ¡A ti menos! Te echará la culpa… Cambiaste a su hermana por Isabella y ahora Violet está muerta. No, tengo que hacerlo yo, yo se lo diré.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí… Iré ahora mismo.

—Son las ocho de la noche, All. Hemos estado todo el día aquí, al menos deberías esperar a estar descansada.

— ¡Es su hermana!, ¡su maldita hermana está muerta y tú quieres que espere! No, claro que no. Debo ir ahora. Llévate a mamá y Emma a casa.

— ¿A casa? —pregunté confundido.

—Tú también debes descansar, Edward. —No, no debería, debería poder quedarme junto a Isabella hasta que despertara, pero en algo tenía razón Alice: debías llevar a Renée y Emma a casa. No podía poner toda la responsabilidad sobre los hombros estrechos de All.

—Bien. Apenas vuelvan nos vamos.

—Espera hasta las nueve, solo dame tiempo para poder hablar con Jasper.

—Tranquila, All, tendrás todo el tiempo que necesites. Nos iremos tan tarde como podamos.

—Gracias —murmuró con los hombros hundidos. Giró sobre sus talones y salió de allí. Ahora solo teníamos que esperar, siempre esperar…

X

X

X

**POV Isabella**

¡Mierda! ¿Qué carajos? Necesitaba abrir los ojos y no podía. Tenía que moverme, hacer algo o me vomitaría encima. ¡Vamos, Isabella, tú puedes! ¡Maldita sea! Intenté respirar despacio, concentrándome en buenas cosas, en momentos rosados o algo así, pero el murmullo que me rodeaba no me dejaba pensar en nada más que en vómito y dolor, un dolor que conocía. Mi memoria me trajo el recuerdo de la primera vez que me dispararon: una bala en el muslo, pero ahora estaba multiplicado por dos. ¡Diablos! ¿Alguna vez dejaría de doler?

Alguien metió las manos en mis ojos, al menos sentía como si una lengua empalagosa estuviese jugueteando con ellos. Intenté cerrarlos en un acto reflejo, y la voz de un hombre susurró algo que no logré entender.

Estaba tan bien dentro de ese sueño sin sueños, no entendía por qué estaban despertándome justo ahora que el dolor parecía aumentar considerablemente.

—Hay que dejarla descansar. Se aclimatará de a poco. —Ahora sí lo había entendido, y no me gustaba para nada lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Aclimatarme?, ¿aclimatarme a qué?, ¿al dolor? ¡Pónganme más anestesia!—. No te muevas de aquí, Mayra.

—No, señor. —Pero la voz de la muchacha, al menos parecía la voz de una muchacha, no sonaba muy feliz. Pero claro, nadie podía estar feliz de quedarse cuidando a alguien que estaba herido de bala y con grandes probabilidades de vomitar de un momento a otro.

—Bien, ahora solo estamos tú y yo. —Quería poder hablar y decirle que no la necesitaba allí. Podía regodearme sola en mi dolor. ¡Diablos! Me sentía como una adolecente a punto de hacer un escándalo a sus padres… y odiaba sentirme así.

—Ma-ma —lo intenté—. Mayra —mi voz no parecía mi voz.

— ¿Señorita Swan? —Su voz estaba teñida por la incredulidad.

—Voy-voy… vómito.

— ¡Mierda! —En otras circunstancias aquel comentario me hubiese parecido gracioso. Sentía como la muchacha hacía girar mi cuerpo y ponía algo frío junto a mi barbilla—. Vamos, tranquila, solo respira —me consoló al tiempo que pasaba una mano por mi espalda—. Tranquila, cariño, yo estoy aquí —no sé si fue su tono empalagoso o algo más, pero vomité toda la bilis que tenía dentro. Asqueroso—. Eso, lo has hecho bien.

—Emma.

— ¿Qué cosa, cariño?

—Emma —mi voz seguía pareciéndome extraña.

—Oh, aún es temprano. Son las nueve de la mañana. Pronto llegarán.

— ¿Llegarán? —Hice otro intento por abrir los ojos, y ahora no fue imposible. Enfoqué con dificultas la sala blanca y a la mujer que tenía frente a mi limpiándome la boca. Era una muchacha de pelo castaño y piel color canela, son una sonrisa enorme, como si estuviese realmente feliz de verme volver de entre los muertos.

—Tu familia, cariño… Tu madre, una muchacha de cabello corto, tu hija y un tío que esta guapísimo —¡Mierda! todos ellos sufriendo y yo durmiendo como si eso fuese lo mejor de la vida.

— ¿Cuántos días?

—Solo tres.

— ¿Tres? —Si ella me hubiese dicho que un mes, yo le habría creído.

—Sí, por eso sigues adolorida. Te tuvimos que inducir el coma veinticuatro horas, pero de alguna forma extraña lo superaste bastante rápido. Te has recuperado bien. Aún no puedes moverte, pero las heridas van sanando bien y lo que pensamos que era un pulmón irrecuperable, solo fue un rasguño.

— ¿Pulmón irrecuperable?

—Sí, el pronóstico no era bueno, pero al final la bala solo te había rozado el pulmón izquierdo.

—He tenido suerte.

—Bastante. La otra mujer no sobrevivió. —No era necesario decirle que esa era precisamente la idea. Entonces una punzada de culpabilidad me hizo doler el estómago. Violet estaba muerta, Edward había quedado viudo y Jasper sin su hermana. Definitivamente este despertar no era lo yo esperaba—. Deberías dormir un poco. Te avisaré cuando ellos lleguen.

—Deja que ellos me despierten —susurré—. Y ponme algo de anestesia, por favor.

—Oh, no puedo ahora, cariño, ya te pusimos la dosis de hoy.

—Bien, bien —bufé—. Solo deja que ellos me despierten.

Cerré los ojos y caí en la dolorosa inconsciencia.

—Mami —su voz, su hermosa voz me sacó de las pesadillas y abrí los ojos asustada, aterrada porque solo fuese parte del sueño, pero no, Emma estaba allí con sus preciosos ojos azules mirándome fijamente.

—Mi vida.

— ¡Mami! —¡Mierda!

— ¿Estás bien? —Edward, mi Edward. Su expresión asustada me obligó a sonreír.

—Bien, pero la herida duele aún. —El movimiento brusco al abrazar a Emma me estaba costando caro. Enfoqué más allá de ellos dos y vi a alguien que no pensaba ver nunca más en mi vida.

—Hola, Isabella —Jasper me dio una media sonrisa—. Me alegra que estés bien.

—Yo, Jasper, en serio, lo lamento…

—No, no te disculpes, ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso, pero debes estar tranquila. Ella era, es, mi hermana, pero eligió su destino.

—Gracias, Jass.

—No hay nada que agradecer —me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mamá…

—Todo va bien, hija, todo va bien. Tú tranquila, solo preocúpate de descansar.

—Pero papá. —Mi madre se tensó.

—Ya lo hablaremos, Bells —susurró Alice sonriendo—. A solas. —Bien, esa había sido la señal para que cerrara la boca.

— ¿Cómo estás, preciosa?

—Te extrañaba, mami.

—Y yo a ti, vida, no te imaginas cuanto te extrañaba.

—Eddie también te echaba de menos.

— ¿Lo hacías? —Podía ver el brillo en sus ojos, intentando decirme mil cosas a la vez.

—Siempre te extraño, incluso ahora, porque no puedo tocarte.

—Te amo —susurré alzando la mano.

—Te amo. —Besó mi frente y nuestros dedos se entrelazaron.

X

X

X

Estaba volviéndome loca en aquella camilla. Lloraba a ratos, otro le gritaba a la pobre Mayra que seguía tratándome bien, pero era horrible saber que estaba enterrando a papá y yo permanecía atada a una cama de hospital.

Cerca de las doce volvió Edward solo. Venía con la expresión triste y ojos rojos.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —pero no lo parecía.

—Oh, demonios, tengo que decirte algo… necesito hacerlo —estaba siendo una egoísta. Sabía que quizá este no era el mejor momento, pero no podía dejarlo sentirse culpable por algo más aparte de la muerte de Violet.

— ¿Otra mala noticia? —Parecía pesimista.

—No lo sé, no sé cómo te parezca, pero debes saberlo.

— ¿Saber qué?

—Violet nunca estuvo embarazada —susurré hundiéndome en la cama, esperando una retahíla de blasfemias que nunca llegó—. ¿Edward?

—Sería un maldito mentiroso si te dijera que nunca lo sospeché, aunque esperaba que mis sospechas no fuesen ciertas.

— ¿Lo sospechabas? —Pregunté incrédula.

—Quizá, ¿pero cómo iba a desconfiar hasta ese punto? Si la historia era cierta, mis sospechas solo servirían para ahondar la herida.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan correcto, Edward? Yo estaría haciendo un escándalo ahora mismo.

—La vida me enseñó a tomarme las cosas con calma, claro, hasta que te vi en una cama de hospital conectada a esas máquinas —hice un esfuerzo enorme por contener las lágrimas.

— ¿Estarás bien?

—No te preocupes por mí, soy yo quien debería apoyarte ahora.

—Lo haces, Edward, siempre lo has hecho.

—No, no me he preocupado suficiente, ahora mismo has perdido a alguien y estamos aquí hablando de un hijo que nunca existió. Era tu padre, Isabella.

—Y seguirá siéndolo —susurré intentando alejar los pensamientos sobre Violet. Edward tenía razón, y quizá yo solo estaba preocupándome de otros temas porque no quería enfrentar mi realidad—. Pero las personas mueren, Edward. Si Emma pudo entenderlo tan bien, ¿cómo no voy a ser yo capaz? No es que papá haya dejado de existir, él seguirá vivo en nuestros recuerdos.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —Me miraba como si no comprendiera el hilo de mis pensamientos, casi de manera culpable, entonces lo vi en sus ojos. Él se había desmoronado con todo esto, lo había hecho, ¡claro que sí!, y ahora estaba yo dándole un discurso sobre ser resiliente.

—Eres tan malditamente fuerte, Isabella, tan valiente, tan única, que no puedo dejar de recriminarle a la vida que no te haya puesto antes en mi camino.

—Nos encontramos cuando debíamos hacerlo, Edward.

—Nos encontramos y no voy a perderte.

—No, no vas a perderme.

— ¿Nunca? —Sus ojos brillaron hermosos bajo la luz pálida que se filtraba por la ventana.

—Nunca, Edward Cullen, nunca.

**Nos leemos pronto, espero sus comentarios.**

**Bites!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me he divertido con ellos.**

**Hola, preciosas! Bueno, y aquí les dejó el epílogo de la historia. **

**Millones de gracias por haberme acompañado durante estos meses, han sido increíbles junto a ustedes. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en este universo, quizá en una historia mía o alguna de las suyas. **

**Un millón de besotes.**

**Epílogo**

Papá me llevó sutilmente a ese lugar donde las palabras crean recuerdos, así que, siguiendo su consejo, intentaré contarles el día de hoy. Al menos así quedará un registro de esto, que, sin duda es importante, pero por algún motivo sospecho que el nivel de importancia cambia de persona a persona, porque por algún motivo papá estaba bastante efusivo mientras me pedía que relatase este día…

Obviaré los detalles que no me parecen importantes y me enfocaré en el evento nocturno, que es en realidad lo que creo que él quiere que cuente.

Estábamos todos. Al menos desde mi posición, haciendo un movimiento incómodo de cuello, podía verlos a todos allí, mezclados con personas desconocidas y con algunos rostros que parecían emerger de algún recuerdo lejano. Alice y Jasper, Emmett, Rose y Alexandra, su hija; la abuelita Renée, Anne, Jacob y Carlie, alguien contra quien profeso una profunda aversión, probablemente porque soy bastante celosa; Mamá, con el anillo de matrimonio reluciendo en su dedo, girándolo incómoda, porque no le gustaba usarlo a menudo. Se pasaba la mano por la barriga abultada en un gesto inconsciente y la otra mano la sostenía papá, mirando hacia el púlpito con aversión. Al parecer a él le gustaba tan poco como a mí la idea de pararme allí y decir unas palabras.

La gente seguía llegando al auditorio y papá se ponía cada vez más nervioso. No estoy segura si le gustará que hable de él como una nena temblorosa, pero es mi versión de la historia, así que creo que me puedo aprovechar un poco.

—Me voy a derretir —se quejó mamá abanicándose con saña.

—Solo una hora más, cielo, aguanta solo una hora.

—Díselo a él, tampoco parecer muy feliz con esta temperatura. —Papá se acercó a su barriga y empezó a hablar con ese tono de dibujo animado. Pobre mi hermano que iba a llegar a sufrir a esta familia de locos.

—Tranquilo, Brett, pronto nos iremos a casa. —Mamá puso mala cara, y es que aún no se ponían de acuerdo con el nombre. Ella solía llamarlo Anthony y papá insistía en Brett, aunque estoy segura que mi padre terminará cediendo, siempre lo hace.

El móvil de mamá vibró dentro de su bolsa y ella se apresuró a tomarlo.

—Isabella —susurró papá.

—Solo un momento, aún no empieza el show. Lo apagaré apenas corte la llamada —se llevó el móvil al oído rápido—. ¿Bueno? Claro, claro, háblalo con Emily, ella tiene todos los antecedentes, además, Jacob solo se ha tomado el día, si quieres hablar con alguien más, puedes hacerlo con él, pero no hoy. —Ella y sus llamadas de trabajo, ni siquiera embarazada se quedaba fuera de la empresa, aunque debo admitir que el hecho de que mi madre tuviera una empresa de seguridad para famosos era algo bastante bueno cuando tenías catorce años. De hecho, había conocido muchas celebridades a lo largo de los años—. Bien, estamos hablando, señor Frenkel —algo oyó que la hizo reír—. Lo siento, Nick, sí, sí, no volveré a tratarte de señor, pero no me pidas que llame por su nombre de pila a tu celebridad —volvió a sonreír—. Da lo mismo si es un tipo de veintisiete, es el cliente, Nick. Bien, bien, debo cortar, estoy en medio de algo importante. Nos vemos —cortó la comunicación y puso el móvil frente a papá para que viera que lo había apagado.

—Buenas noches. —Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y todos alzamos la vista, mirando al hombre de traje que comenzaba la presentación—. Es una placer tenerlos a todos aquí para el lanzamiento del nuevo libro de Edward Cullen —miré a mamá solo por curiosidad, y a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Destilaba orgullo por cada uno de sus poros—. Dejamos con ustedes al señor Cullen. —Mi padre besó a mamá y se puso de pie, caminando con paso seguro hasta el podio.

—Buenas noches —saludó sonriendo. Me hubiese gustado parecerme a él, haber heredado su cabello cobrizo o esa mirada profunda, pero tenía que contentarme con ser una chica rubia y de ojos azules, más parecida a su progenitor que al hombre que había sido realmente un padre para ella—. Muchas gracias por venir esta noche, es un placer y una alegría que me acompañen en esta nueva etapa —desdobló un papel, su discurso, y le dio una mirada antes de continuar—. Esta historia se gestó casi por azar. Nunca tuve la intención de publicarla, fue más que nada un diario de vida, un recordatorio de todo lo que había vivido y que nunca debería olvidar. Era la bofetada que me daría el tiempo cuando algún día me sintiera cansado o infeliz, porque, de hecho, tengo mucho más de lo que algún día podría haber querido. Tengo una familia fantástica, una esposa perfecta, una hija brillante y un hijo en camino. Así que esto, aunque sea algo que todos podrán leer, es algo muy personal, escrito desde el amor. —Los aplausos llenaron la sala y yo alisé mi vestido, sabiendo que era mi turno de pasar adelante—. Dejaré con ustedes a mi hija Emma para que lea un fragmento del libro —me puse de pie y las manos comenzaron a tiritarme—. Emma —susurró papá estirando su mano, como si pudiese cruzar todo el espacio solo con sus ganas.

Caminé hasta el podio y tomé mi lugar frente al micrófono. Miré la multitud atenta que posaba sus ojos en mí y de vuelta a mi padre. Sí, ellos buscaban un parecido que tal vez no encontrarían, pero no importaba, en mi corazón era mi padre y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Déjate Convencer, por Edward Cullen. Capítulo primero: "_¿Qué es? ¿Por qué me atormenta en las noches, en los sueños? La conozco hace solo unas horas y siento que siempre ha sido mía, que su piel, sus pensamientos y su alma me pertenecen. Ni siquiera me mira, y siento que su instinto de esquivarme es lo que mejor reconozco, como si la hubiese soñado, tocado, besado durante horas eternas, siglos inconmensurables. La siento desde lejos, puedo oír su corazón latiendo al otro lado de la puerta, con el alma anclada al suelo de mi cuarto y su mente dentro de la mía, preguntándose las mismas cosas. _

_Quizás ella pueda ayudarme a cargar con la culpa, tal vez sea ella quien sane las heridas, mis heridas, quien me haga sentir vivo, quien me deje soñar… Quizás no, probablemente no y yo solo desvarío y sueño con su boca sobre la mía y la mía sobre la suya, da lo mismo, al fin y al cabo nada de esto tiene importancia, que yo sienta, que yo duela, que viva y muera no tiene relevancia, no cuando solo es ella quien debe decidir si me salva del infierno o me abandona y continuo ardiendo eternamente."_

**FIN**


End file.
